


House of Horrors

by HeldOnandLetGo



Series: Legacy of Despair [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror Elements, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 157,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeldOnandLetGo/pseuds/HeldOnandLetGo
Summary: Eighteen formerly talentless individuals awaken in the midst of a large gothic mansion. It's been almost three years since the first killing game. These students who've been turned into Ultimates quickly find themselves thrust into a new killing game as the unofficial Class 80-C. They'll soon learn that real talent comes with a price!***Cross-posted from FF.N with permission from Crit Fail***





	1. Unhallowed: Act One

**(PROLOGUE)**

**Hope's Peak Academy**

**10:14 P.M Day One (** **December 13, 2017) _34 Months Ago_**

**First Floor**

**Dormitories**

"What's taking Mikan so long? Gosh maybe I should have gone with her. She seems like a total klutz, I hope she didn't hurt herself." Mahiru sighed softly to herself as she fished out several photos, before scrutinizing them intently.

"I've got to tell someone about these. First there's this crazy killing game nonsense, and now something that looks like straight up human experimentation." She breathed softly as she bit into her lower lip nervously.

One of the five photos showed a very pale man with milky white eyes and long dreadlocks strapped to an operating table. For all intents and purposes, he appeared to be dead.

 _'These seem to impossible to be real, and yet I know these photos were taken with my own camera. The question is when and how? I should have had dropped this on Hinata, and let him prove himself as a man and make sense of this.'_  The Photographer thought before shaking her head.  _'No that's not fair. Besides what they're doing tonight is important. We should be worrying on escaping, I suppose all of this can wait until afterwards.'_  She mused before she registered someone behind her.

Before Mahiru knew it, she felt her airway being constricted as the photos in her hand fell to the floor.

 _'N-No this can't be happening. Did I find something I shouldn't have? Or is this one of the others?'_  Mahiru choked as she thrashed as much as she could as she spied green hair out of the corner of her eyes.

 _'R-Rantaro? But why? What did I do?'_  The red head wondered as her breathing slowed as oblivion soon seized her.

The Ultimate Adventurer offered a disgruntled expression, as he let the motionless girl collapse to the ground. "And it's over." he breathed as he strode forward, before picking up the photos that lay on the ground.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Jesus someone has been busy. What the hell is this?" he mused as he whistled softly, before tucking the photos into the waistband of his pants.

It was at that moment he registered movement approaching the door.  _'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. I just can't catch a break tonight. There's no helping it though, I guess I'll have to make it two bodies.'_  He mused as he gripped Hajime's tie in his hands, before skulking out of sight to await his next victim.

* * *

**_Our world is often divided into two categories._ **

**_Winners or Losers._ **

**_For most of my wretched life, I've fallen into the second category. So of course when I learned of a program that could foster talent in someone, I immediately latched onto that hope._ **

**_What I didn't realize when I signed up for the AUP was that there was a steep price to pay. If you're familiar with the saying of something being too good to be true, well I wish I had heeded that proverb._ **

**_My name is Hikyou Usotsuki, and in the desperate search for talent, I've found something more than I ever anticipated._ **

**_In the outside world, the two categories that mattered most were either winners or losers._ **

**_However when I would awaken, I'd soon realize that little of what I had known was important anymore._ **

**_That the true division in this Mansion of Despair wasn't merely winners or losers, but rather a game of monster and man._**..

* * *

**Present Day: Tuesday October 13th, 2020**

* * *

**7:00 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Blackness abated as a toll of a bell resonated in the distance...

Hikyou Usotsuki was a relatively unassuming pale boy of a slightly below average height, and fit build. He had long flowing hair that was tied into a braid that rested along his right shoulder. Another section of his hair obscured his left eye. He wore an unbuttoned long-sleeved black and bronze overcoat, with matching bronze buttons. There were pockets on both sides, beneath that he wore a dark gray buttoned up short-sleeved undershirt, with a red tie hanging from his neck. A golden locket rested around his neck.

A murmur escaped the boy's lips as he slowly cracked his green eyes, only to first be met with the sight of an extravagant Foyer that was luminated by dozens of long ornate candlesticks. The smell of wax immediately greeted his nostrils, before he registered voices in the surrounding area. He found himself laying unceremoniously upon a long ornate rug.

"Finally it seems the last of us have awaken. Perhaps we can begin to get some answers." A dark toned skinned boy with red eyes mused thoughtfully as he lowered jacket's hood. Strangely enough, he appeared to have a pair of canine or perhaps wolf like ears that rested upon the top of his head.

However as his gaze flitted throughout the room, several of the other occupants were far more bizarre by comparison. Surely it was some trick of the mind, or perhaps they were merely a hallucination. Perhaps some side effect of the AUP's experiments...

Hikyou squeezed his eyes shut a moment, before shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. I must be imagining things." He muttered under his breath.

"If you're truly imagining something so grandiose, we're all sharing in that same illusion." A very stoic voice said, breaking the boy's reverie as he opened his eyes.

Before him, he saw a girl with long silky black hair, and purple eyes. She bore a gray overcoat and carried with her a very serious demeanor. Despite this she offered a strained smile, as she held her hand out to him. "Denying the truth will ultimately get us nowhere. It's important we face this head on."

Hiykou's brow furrowed as he brushed the hand aside, before shakily rising to his feet on his own. "If you're quite done lecturing me, perhaps someone can explain what the hell is going on?"

The dark haired girl lowered her hand, before allowing for a measured sigh. "We've been trying to make heads or tails of that for nearly an hour. It seems we share the common ground of the Artificial Ultimate Project. Though apparently it has affected us all in very different ways."

"You think?!" A girl asked in a sharp tone drawing the boy's attention. She had wild dark blue hair that reached slightly below her chin. Her eyes were a slightly lighter shade of blue, but were feral almost like a cat. She wore a hooded jacket, however it seemed way too tight for her curvy physique, and she held her arms self consciously across her ample chest. From her back was sprouted a pair of large bat-like purple velvety wings. Wrapped around her waist was a long purple tail with a heart shaped tip. "Unlike the rest of you, I didn't sign up for some science experiment. I just woke up in this musty old place." She groused as the end of her tail twitched ever so slightly.

Hiykou had to force himself to look away as something about the girl left him uncharacteristically flushed. "This has to be some kind of sick joke. The last time I checked it wasn't Halloween yet." he breathed as he raised a hand to his forehead.

"Kekeke, I don't know what talent I received, but I'm certainly excited to find out. Considering some of those around us, I like my prospects." A boy mused with a wide grin. He had a deep tan complexion and long thick dreadlocks. However the most startling aspect were his milky white eyes, that very much gave the appearance of a dead man.

A short statured boy with icy blue hair cleared his throat as he gazed around the room uncomfortably. "Excuse me? While I have a plethora of questions, especially considering the company we're surrounded with, I believe we should take a chance to introduce ourselves. As a sign of good faith, I'll start." he said as he pressed a hand against his chest before his speech pattern abruptly relaxed.

"I see no reason to be overly formal as it seems we are far from the Lord's house. Pleased to meet you all, I was hoping to become the Ultimate Priest, but I can't honestly say for certain if that has been achieved. I'm Rembrandt van Vuuren, but please, feel free to call me  _'Remy'_  if you'd like. My full name's a bit of a mouthful, after all. Oh and, before you get any funny ideas, you should know that I'm nineteen years old. Yeah, I may or may not have had enough milk to drink as a kid. Est quod est. It is what it is. But I believe that's enough about me." He said as he warily eyed several of the more unsettling looking individuals.

The dark haired girl who'd spoken already nodded her head slightly. "Yes, it seems we might be dealing with one another for a while. Especially considering the front entrance is sealed tight." She offered before gesturing to a door that was barred with a series of thick imposing chains. "Very well Remy, I suppose I'll continue. My name is Kiyomi Kirigiri, and I'm now known as the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"Wait a second, Kirigiri. How is it you're aware of your talent? Didn't Vuuren just say he had no idea of his own talent?" Hikyou asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Furthermore I can say with confidence, that I have no idea what my talent is."

"I assure you that your caution is misplaced." Kiyomi responded as she pulled a small black leather-bound journal from her coat. "I had never seen this before, but it contains practically everything about me, including my new talent. I'd wager we all share that in common."

"Leave it to someone from the Kirigiri family to solve something that quickly." A tall muscular boy with a buzzcut mused as he regarded the contents of a similar journal, before frowning. The tall boy wore a jacket, waterproof trousers, and wide brimmed bush hat. All of which had camo patterns across them. Under his jacket he had on a black shirt and he wore heavy duty army boots. Around his hands were worn brown gloves. A steel neckless with a bullet attached lay draped around his neck. He had old fashioned watch on his right wrist with scratches all over it's surface. A utility belt was draped over his shoulder that was littered with gear, including a swiss army knife, rope, combat knife, a water bottle, and binoculars. The boy promptly shut the book before letting out a sigh of disapproval. "Name's Samuel Botha. Apparently I'm now the Ultimate Hunter. Anything else is irrelevant at this point." He said as he turned and stalked off towards the spiraling staircase, before leaning against the banister.

"Well, the mood in here is far too tense! Especially as this room is filled with such unearthly beauty. Hello my loves, I'm Alexander Fotia, the newly minted Ultimate Sorcerer, and though not in an actual sense, I do feel like the Ultimate Luck as well." A chuckle escaped a handsome boy. He had short and unruly dark brown hair that was complete with orange highlights. The only thing that marred his beauty was a large burn mark along the right side of his face. He sported a cream colored dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a red heart tattoo over the left side of his chest. In addition there was a black tattoo with alchemical symbol for fire on the left side of his neck.

The alluring blue haired girl from earlier rolled her eyes. "If you're done showboating, we need to figure out how to get the hell out of this place. And find someone who can fix this!" She said as she gestured at herself with her hands, before gritting her teeth. "Hopefully, we won't be here long enough to where it'll matter, but my name is Nozomi Nara, and apparently I'm the Ultimate Succubus."

A trill of laughter could be heard from a young woman who stood several feet away with a hand resting along her shapely hip. "Now why would you ever want to go back to being normal again? You're a fucking babe! Do you know how many people have Succubus kinks? Mm, I wouldn't mind showing you how to embrace that body of yours." The black and white haired girl said with a playful smirk.

The woman had ivory colored skin that had an almost unnatural glow to it. She was of average height, and had an hourglass figure. She had bright blue eyes, with thin cat like pupils. She had thin brows, a small button nose and full lips. She also had red whisker marks along her cheeks. She had D-cup breasts, a well rounded behind, and nine fluffy white tails that flowed behind her. Along with nine tails, she had a pair of pointed ears atop her head, covered in black fur, the tips being white in color. She had sharp fingernails, that were painted a bright crimson color. Her hair was very long and reached past her waist and was braided. It was black with streaks of white throughout it. She had medium length bangs that obscured part of her eyes, and two bangs that framed her face. She wore a decorative sphere shaped hair tie, with the Chinese characters for peace and love.

Nozomi's jaw actually fell open as she fought down a blush. "J-Just who the hell do you think you are, fox girl? You don't just proposition someone like that!"

"Oh me? My name is Ariana Von Schwarz, I hail from Germany, but have been living in America for a few years now. It appears I am the Ultimate Kitsune. I wanted to be the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, but guess those fuck ups don't know shit. Though I'm certainly not complaining." She sighed before peering over her shoulder with a mischievous glint. "You gonna come out and say hello, Kit?"

There was a shuffling sound as one of the girl's bushy tails was brushed aside, as a small boy no older than seven meekly poked his head out.

"A kid? Here of all places?" Hikyou asked as his surly demeanor softened slightly. "How did you end up here, kiddo? Think you can tell us who you are?"

The little boy hesitantly emerged from Ariana's tails. He had lightly tanned skinned, hazel green eyes and messy black hair that ended at the back of his neck. He was petite and appeared skinny even for his age. He had small black sickle shaped marks along his cheekbones beneath the corner of his eyes. There was barely noticeable webbing between his fingers and toes. He had fin-like ears that are gray colored with black outlining around them. He wore a navy blue tank top, black and gray swim shorts and peace signed sandals. A necklace containing a small seashell rested around his neck. "M-My name is Kitai Riveros, but my momma and papa just call me Kit." he offered timidly as he rubbed his little hands together. "I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm the Ultimate Merman."

"Kekeke, it seems that that the AUP isn't just limited to teenagers or adults. They've extended their reach to everyone including children." The boy with dreadlocks said with a unhinged kind of a smile as he lolled his head to the side. "Nice to meet you, Kit and all of you! I'm Jizoku Suru and I wasn't disappointed at all, because I'm the Ultimate Zombie." He chortled, causing the boy to shrink back behind Ariana's swathe of tails again.

"A zombie? Hm, it seems between you and everyone else here, I will get all the material I need for a best seller." A lightly tanned girl with hazel eyes and brown hair remarked. Her hair was pulled into an off-centered bun. A few strands spiked upwards and curled on the right side of her face. She had a curvy build and wore a dark red coat over a beige blouse, along with a black caqui pants and low-heels black shoes. The silver buckle of her belt depicted a crow. She held a notebook along with her journal under her arm. She also had a sliver necklace around her neck that depicted a crow in flight. "Oh yes, I suppose this is the point when I introduce myself. Saying hey you, will become quite inefficient. My name is Alejandra Garcia, and I'm now the Ultimate Horror Writer. However for simplicity, Alex will do."

"Oh, so it's material you're looking for? Feel free to interview me anytime mortal!" A girl with luscious crimson red hair exclaimed with a fangy grin. "You get it? Because it's based on that old movie?" She sighed after a moment. "Does no one appreciate old movies? Alas introductions are in order, keep the garlic and stakes at bay, for I am Akeno Shujinmo, and I'm the Ultimate Vampire!" The girl exclaimed dramatically. Akeno's long hair reached the back of her thighs and a couple of bangs framed her oval shaped face. She had light purple eyes and button nose. She possessed an hourglass figure with an ample chest, and long shapely legs. She had bright red painted fingernails. Akeno wore a deep red cape with a hood, over a silky black gothic style dress. The dress itself was low cut offering a glimpse of her generous cleavage. Embroidered on the dress itself appear to be roses. Her waist was almost nonexistent due to a tight corset beneath her dress. She wore a pair black boots with platform heels and red laces. A black choker rests around her neck, along with a small black bat hair clip that's tucked in the front of her hair.

A tall and muscular dark skinned boy cleared his throat. "Hey, its nice to meet you all despite our strange circumstances. The names Chase, Chase Actaeonis. Guess I'll follow our Lady Vampire and introduce myself as the Ultimate Werewolf. For those of you who didn't even volunteer, I hope we can get to the bottom of this quickly." he said as he brought his arm against his chest, before bowing his head slightly. Chase was a tall boy with red eyes and wild gray hair that reached past his shoulders. He wore a long sleeves pullover, over that he wore an olive and black hooded jacket, zipped camo cargo pants, and waterproof hiking boots. He had a hiking bag slung over his broad shoulder. Around his neck rested a necklace that resembled a dog collar, it had a small tag on it that said  _"Okami"._

"Mm, well I can't speak for everyone, but considering what I'm seeing, I'm not upset at all by this little experiment, and I rather like this shade of blue." A voluptuous girl remarked as she stood starring at herself in front of a full length mirror. She turned slightly, before crossing her arms. "Oh forgive me. I suppose it's my turn. My name is Jana Almathali, and I am now the Ultimate Djinn. If you're lucky, I might even make your greatest wish come true." She giggled as she twirled around on her feet. Jana had neon blue eyes and shoulder length black hair that now had streaks of gold throughout it. Her skin was a pale blue-grey color and she was extremely curvy with notably wide hips. She wore a low cut and cropped yellow tank top with white beads decorating it, and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. A pair of tan sandals that consisted of multiple black straps going across her feet and up her ankles. Two large belts one neon green that looped into her pants, and a wide cloth pink belt was worn loose around her waist. She also had a lightweight dark green hoodie that hangs off her shoulders, So her arms are through the sleeves, but the jacket drapes loosely across her back. The outfit was almost reminiscent of a belly dancing outfit but made with everyday clothes.

"Goodness, Henry. It sounds like it's our turn!" Another girl with sky blue eyes exclaimed. The teen had long black hair that was pulled into a long pony tail and she had a very pale skin complexion. She had a modest build, and was a little on the plump side but not quite fat or obese. She did have an ample bosom though. She wore a formal blue blouse, with a white undershirt beneath it. Below her waist she wore a long, flowing blackish-blue skirt that reached down to her knees. Black stockings could be seen on the visible parts of her legs, and she wore a pair of simple black dress shoes. She had a a pearl necklace around her neck. However what was most striking was her pet dragon that rested along her neck and shoulder. He was three feet long and ruby-red scales going up and down his body, two large leathery-wings on his back, and he had two distinctive curved horns branching out from his skull. "My name is Maya Amano, and I know it's a shocker but I'm the Ultimate Dragon Tamer, and this is Henry! So hello to everyone, Henry!" She said as she scratched the side of his head.

A hum escaped the little critter before he puffed a streak of fire into the air. His maw was soaked with what appeared to be blood...

"Wait a second, does that overgrown lizard have blood on its mouth?!" Remy asked with an alarmed expression.

"Oh, don't worry, that isn't human blood on Henry's snout, he just had some raw steak. Really, you don't have to be afraid of him! Once you get to know him, he's the cutest little angel in the world!" Maya gushed happily.

Akeno's nose twitched. "Yup, that's definitely not human blood. Though, now that I'm thinking about it, I am getting really thirsty..."

"Now, don't get any funny ideas. No one here is your food." Chase chided softly, though he seemed slightly bemused at her reaction.

"Aww but what if I just wanted a teensy little nibble?" The red head whined as she offered a mock pout.

"I swear to god. This just gets weirder and weirder." Hikyou muttered as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, before staring down at his own journal. He immediately went pale as he began to shake. "Of all the talents in the world, why did it have to be that?" He muttered aloud.

A girl scowled as she clutched at the red scarf around her neck. "What exactly do you have to bitch about?" She asked as she took a stride forward. She had an asymmetrical bob of crimson red hair that covered the left side of head next to her left eye and reached down to her shoulder. She had Chartreuse yellow eyes. The girl had a slender frame but possessed an ample chest. She wore a crimson pea coat with a crimson undershirt, black thigh high boots, and black socks.

Hikyou's eyes widened as he stared at the red head in confusion. "Excuse me? Why are you bothering me?"

"I said what are you complaining about? Look at this shit." She spat as she pulled her scarf off, causing her head to promptly fall off her shoulders.

A few people in the room let out shrieks before her arms promptly caught her falling head. The girl's head still offered the boy a disgruntled look. "My name is Colleen Brenan, and I'm a fucking Dullahan. So save your whining for someone who cares." She huffed as she set her head back on it's stump, before wrapping her scarf back in place.

"S-so she's alright?" A tiny voice squeaked as strange looking humanoid boy poked his head from behind a large grandfather clock. He had seaweed green tinted hair with teal shades dipping the ends of the strands. He also has a few discreet strands of ginger mixed in as well. His hair was quite long, though it was woven into braids that dangle down his shoulders and were secured by shaded bands. His hair appeared quite fluffy in the texture, although some parts of his hair may seem slightly spiked on the ends. This includes his bangs, which are cut diagonally up and down, leaving a triangle of his forehead visible between them where a third eye was visible. The strange boy had wide eyes, shaped like almonds that were shaded grey with several flecks of silver swimming in his irises, making them shine in the candle light. The third eye on his forhead was colored turquoise. His skin was a pale aquamarine shade. He was a rather short and petite thing with skinny arms and legs. His face was oval shaped with a subte pointed chin. His lips were colored a pale shade of red. A pair of pale blue antennae that emitted a bright blue light extended from either sie of his head. Much like Kit, he had gills on the side of his neck and his hands and feet were webbed. He also had a curled tentacle like tail the same shade as his skin tone. Alpha has a small tattoo on the back of his right hand, which appears more like a brand mark and is shaped as the Greek symbol for  _'Alpha'_. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a central image of the planet Saturn in the center surrounded by rings. He also had on a pair light grey trousers, secured with a belt and the bottom of his legs were rolled up just above his knees. His feet were absolutely bare.

Kiyomi's eyes widened in surprise. "Were you hiding back there all this time?"

"W-Waah! I-I'm sorry, I was just nervous. ...N-No, please don't be upset! I-I'm scared and confused...w-wait? You...aren't going to run away from me...a-and you...aren't going to h-hurt me? You...a-aren't scared of me? ...Thank you! Th-Thank you so much! The stars must be aligned in g-good favour for me today...o-oh right, I should introduce myself. I erm...my name is Alpha-Nibiru Nakamura, but just Alpha is fine. I erm...I am known as the...the Ultimate Extra Terrestrial...b-but I promise I come in peace! It would be great to make f-friends here. I don't have many..." The boy admitted with a timid smile.

"Nien, there is nothing to fear! We're all freaks here!" Arianna chuckled as her fox ears twitched slightly. "Seems we still have a couple of people left though."

"Oh right, forgive me. I'm afraid I'm not nearly as interesting by comparison, that is to say my talent will probably seem quite tame." A petite girl dressed in a light blue ceremonial robe offered as she bowed her head. She had black hair with a single red streak in it, and it was short and unruly. She had an athletic build with some light muscle on her body and a slight curves. Beneath her robe was a white t-Shirt and knee length light green skirt that was patterned with cherry blossoms. On her feet rested grey slippers. Around her neck were a pair of simply black ceremonial beads. "My name is Hana Sugimoto, and I have been granted the title of Ultimate Spirit Channeler."

The Ultimate Hunter who still leaned against the nearby stairwell case cast a glance at Hikyou. "Think that just leaves you left. Let's wrap this up already, so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

Hikyou lips pulled into a tight line as he gazed around the large group of bizarre Ultimates. "My name is Hikyou Usotsuki. I don't care to share my Ultimate talent, so please don't pester me about it." he said as he folded his arms. "Are we done now?"

"Not quite. It must be so joyous for you all to now be a being worthy of the status of Ultimate. I, Teleios had the fortune to have been in the presence of Ultimates before." A voice said seemingly from nowhere.

All three of Alpha's eyes blinked. "Um, did anyone else hear that disembodied voice?"

"Look, Henry sees something!" Maya said as she lifted her chin to gesture at a large Gyrafalcon that sat perched upon a Chandielur above them. The bird had very sharp gold eyes that radiated a sense of intelligence. Its feathers were a mixture of light silver and grey at the ends of his wings and tail. He had a eight foot wingspan and stood about three feet in height. The bird had an odd coloration on his chest of black feathers that took the shape of a crown. On his head rested a custom helmet that appeared to be black crown. An electronic device rested on his neck and right leg.

"Hehehe, now that's one big bird. Anyone else hungry?" Jizoku asked with a dry chuckle.

The Ultimate Werewolf rubbed at his jaw. "Well since Akeno brought it up, I am pretty hungry. Though, I don't know if I could harm such a noble looking creature."

"That is excellent to hear as I am no mere animal to be served as a delicacy." The voice could be heard again, seemingly from the bird itself.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator rubbed her eyes a moment. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but did I just hear that bird speak?"

The Falcon glided from its perch before landing at the top of a suit of ancient samurai armor. "In my simpler days, I had been given a high purpose as transport for his precious Four Dark Devas of Destruction. My lord would often praise me for my flawless completion of the task. While I still hold respect to my old lord, I am now a free bird. No gods nor masters to think for me!" He said before tilting it's head slightly. "Ha, ha tremble, mortals, for you stand in the presence of Teleios, King Raptor of Destiny! I now also bear the title of the Ultimate Familiar!"

Nozomi let out an irritable groan as the end of her tail twitched in annoyance. "If this is some weird dream, I'm ready to wake up now."

Unfortunately we'd soon discover that this far more than a bad dream.

In this Mansion we'd soon discover horrors and a brand of despair that was worse than any nightmare.

For very soon we'd find ourselves thrust into a game quite unlike any before it.

The only certainty was despair...

* * *

**18 Participants Remain / ? Staff Members Remain**

* * *


	2. Unhallowed: Act Two

**7:13 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Nozomi let out an irritable groan as the end of her tail twitched in annoyance. "If this is some weird dream, I'm ready to wake up now."

 ** _"YUK YUK YUK. 'Fraid that's not possible, because as bizarre as it may seem this is the real deal, babe,"_  **a voice said, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the spiraling staircase.

There stood a short-statured dual-toned boy. One of his eyes was a bright red color while the other was charcoal black tint and his hair was neatly groomed, though one side was black while the other was white. This color scheme followed across his vest and all the way down to his dress pants and shoes. He carried a lantern in his hand as an almost unnatural grin spread across one side of his face.

The Ultimate Hunter folded his arms as he stared up from his position at the bottom of the stairs. "Would it be safe to assume that you're the one behind all of this? I'd suggest you speak swiftly, because with our present company it seems you have a lot to answer for."

 ** _"What, you think I'm the one that turned half of you into freaks?"_  **the boy asked, before chuckling darkly.  ** _"'Fraid you've got the wrong person. You could even say I was a test subject myself. You better grind that axe with someone else, bucko,"_**  he said as he slowly continued down the stairs.

"Then are they the one who decided who would receive a particular talent? Just what has the AUP done to us?" Hikyou asked.

The boy in question chortled before leaning against the railing. ** _"Patience, kiddo. You'll have some of those answers sated soon enough."_**

"For God's sake, can you at least tell us who you are?" Remy asked.

 ** _"Oh, me? That's easy!"_  **The slightly taller boy chuckled.  _ **"My name is Kuuma, and I'm known as the Ultimate Homunculus. Believe it or not, I was once just a computer program. Though throwing a couple of mad scientists together turned me into a real boy!"**  _he howled in laughter.

"Yeah, I don't know shit about science, but somehow I have a hard time swallowing that," the Ultimate Werewolf muttered.

Kiyomi rubbed at her chin. "I'm not so sure about that, Chase. I can't begin to explain the science either, but considering our present company, who are we to discredit it?"

"She does make an excellent point. Between the supernatural and otherworldly, it would be foolish to dismiss it," Hana offered quietly.

"Right you are, my dear. Dismissing findings without hard evidence is a foolish thing to do. There was a time that I only believed in hard science, but the world opened my eyes," a voice said as a tall thin man walked out of an adjacent door.

The man was a great deal older than anyone else in the room. He appeared to be in his early-to-mid forties with purple hair that had a few streaks of gray mixed in. His hair was ear length and neatly slicked and combed to the side. His eyes were a striking lilac color. His face would be described as handsome if it weren't for the noticeable gauntness in his cheeks.

The man pulled out a gold pocket watch out of his white lab coat before checking the time. "I apologize for my late arrival, children. You see, I'm a very busy man, though I hope you will find my home to your liking."

"Y-your home? B-But who are you, exactly?" Alpha asked timidly.

"Who am I? First and foremost, I am an intellectual. I believe that science and advancement of humanity shouldn't be hampered by such trivial notions such as right and wrong. My name is Doctor Jibo Momota, and I'm the Ultimate Biologist. I took dozens of unworthy, talentless individuals, and gave them what everyone should aspire to have: talent."

Jana offered a faint smirk. "I've gotta say, the whole presentation is a little creepy, but I'm not upset about the results."

"I'm inclined to agree, actually. This was what I was hoping for," the Horror Writer said in a monotone manner.

"Speak for your fucking selves! I already felt cursed enough without being turned into a fucking Dullahan. Fix this shit!" Colleen yelled as she gripped at her scarf tightly.

"Such impudence. Wishing for talent and yet being petty when it doesn't suit your tastes. I suppose it is the nature of children, and your generation in general." The man sighed. "Of course, if you truly wish to leave and be rid of your talents I may have a solution."

"Kekeke! And what kind of solution do you propose? I can practically feel the dread in my bones." The Ultimate Zombie chortled to himself.

"It's quite simple, really. The first of you to kill another student will not only be allowed to return home, but may also be rid of their talent, if they so choose. This deal, however, will expire at dawn," the Biologist offered in a calm manner.

"W-what? B-But I don't wanna hurt anyone," Kitai whimpered.

"I'm with flounder on this! I'm getting sort of thirsty and all, but I'm not about to kill someone to stop it," Akeno said with a horrified expression.

Alexander held out his hand before creating a ball of flame. "And what precisely do you think you can do to encourage such behavior? I could roast you where you stand if I wanted to."

"Hey, hot stuff, let's put that out before your piss off the nut job in the fucking coat!" Ariana yelled as she swished her tails back and forth wildly.

"Do as you feel compelled, Mr. Fotia. Though I assure you it won't change a thing. You'll still be in this mansion, trapped on this island, with the only person capable of removing your abilties smoldering on the floor."

The Sorcerer offered a slight smirk as he extinguished his flames. "Don't worry about me. I'm certainly in no rush to be rid of my powers."

Teleios tilted his head as he stared intently at the doctor. "A query for you, human. Should the time elapse and no murder occur, will we be allowed to leave?"

 ** _"BAHAHA! You think we'd go to all that trouble just to let you leave?"_**  Kuuma chortled as he descended the stairs before approaching the front door. He unlocked the chains before gesturing at it.  ** _"I mean, feel free to run if you like, but winged or otherwise you won't be leaving this island."_**

"What exactly is he suggesting? You should start talking," the Ultimate Hunter said as he grasped the combat knife on his bandolier.

Jibo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Should you fail, or succeed to kill another student before daybreak tomorrow, the killing game will commence in full afterwards."

"Wait, you mean just like the other ones?" Nozomi asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"There will be some alterations to the formula, but the concept will remain. Tonight is the only time where you will be given clemency even if you're caught in the act. Going forward, each murder will be followed by an investigation and trial."

"I should point out the differences in this game. You all have been divided into supernatural and natural talents. Who falls into what category will be denoted in your journals. Should either side completely wipe out the other at some point, the remaining members of the respective side will be allowed to leave. Furthermore, if a blackened succeeds in fooling everyone, they will be allowed to leave with everyone on their respective side," Jibo said.

"Wait, that only encourages people to try and throw investigations if they know who the killer is," Hikyou responded.

The Biologist chuckled. "That is the point: it leaves you all with a few choices. Do you fight for supremacy to survive, refuse to take a side, or try to encourage teamwork and ignore the potential reward? What I wish to see in this game of monster and man is who will embrace their despair in order to survive."

"I apologize for interrupting, sir, but I must say that I find the idea of this Killing Game absurd! We may all be strangers, but I truly believe that no one here has the capacity for such evil! So long as we hold onto hope, and continue to smile and grin no matter what's thrown our way, no one will die here!" Maya proclaimed as Henry let out a tiny roar.

"Alas, I feel as if I should seek penance. I wish to believe no one harbors such ill will, but it's hard to say in such a terrible situation," Remy responded.

A low chuckle escaped the doctor. "It seems you all need to have your eyes opened. Access to the second floor and beyond is currently restricted. Should you have any requests or demands, most of my staff will acquiesce. We will cover the finer details in the morning once you've understood the reality of your situation. In the meantime, I will turn this over to Kuuma and Sebastian." He quickly departed through the door beneath the stairwell.

 ** _"Haha! You heard 'em, buckaroos. Explore your accommodations to your heart's content, but don't get too comfortable. It might be your last night on Earth."_** The boy chuckled into his hand.

"Th-this can't be happening. It's just a bad dream. That's all," Kit chanted under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Kuuma tilted his head as he eyed the little boy.  _ **"Oh, a non believer, I see? Let's change that."**_  He chortled before stopping in front of Jizoku.  _ **"You don't mind helping us with a demonstration, now do you?"**_

"Keke! What kind of demonstration are you performing?" The Zombie cackled slightly.

 _ **"You'll see soon enough!"**_  The boy giggled as he reached out with his hands, before grasping the zombie's head.

A few seconds passed before a horrifying crack filled the room.

Jizoku's head had been spun around backwards before he fell to the floor dead.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Colleen shuddered as she raised a hand to cover her mouth in revulsion.

Alejandra raised an eyebrow. "I did  _not_  see that coming," she murmured before jotting something down into her journal.

"Nein! What the fuck was that shit?!" The Ultimate Kitsune shuddered

"I-is he really dead? Th-that wasn't some sort of sick joke?" Alpha stuttered as he raised a finger to his mouth.

"I don't think it's any kind of joke, I can't hear his heartbeat," Akeno responded quietly.

Chase offered a grim expression. "You can say that again. I don't hear a thing, and I'm guessing Ariana can't either."

"What purpose did such barbarism serve?" Hana interrogated as she stared at Kuuma.

He waved a hand dismissively.  ** _"Sheesh! I was just trying to prove this wasn't some big hoax. Pupupu! I guess what's coming next will make you think twice."_**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yowza. That feels really strange," Jizoku remarked as he slowly rose back to his feet and grabbed his head.

A sickening crunch filled the room as he pivoted his head back around. "Ahhh, there we go. Things are back in their proper places."

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick." Jana shuddered and averted her gaze.

Alexander stroked his chin. "Well, I guess he's called the Ultimate Zombie for a reason. If that had been anyone else..."

 ** _"You'd all be buzzard food!"_**  Kuuma interjected, laugh heartily as he grabbed at his sides.

"Do not besmirch my distant brethren with such a notion. You have made your point, boy," the Ultimate Familiar snapped.

Kuuma rolled his eyes.  ** _"Ugh. All right, I'm tired of dealing with you all. Sebastian, get your ass in here before I have our resident executioner punish you!"_**

At the boy's beckon, a door that lead from the west hall opened.

A tall, muscular man emerged. He had shoulder-length hair that was half-black, half-white, and it even had streaks of grey. His eyes were truly captivating, with the left being blood red and the right a soft orange tint, as well as the soft dusting of an icy blue in both irises. The traditional black and white butler's suit, black tie, white gloves, and sleek black dress shoes he donned were rather dull in comparison.

Sebastian sighed as he bowed his head. "Good evening, everyone. My name is Sebastian Cornelez, the Ultimate Butler. If any of you wish to accompany me, I'll be offering a tour of the Common Area. I will show you the rest of the grounds in the morning."

"Tch. If you think I'm going to just stand here and accept this charade, you've got another thing coming," Hikyou said as he stormed towards the front door.

Kiyomi glanced around the gathered individuals a moment before grabbing a nearby lantern. "That jerk is going to get himself killed acting so recklessly." She proceeded to chase after him.

"Kekeke. Those who split up from the group are always the first to die. That's classic horror movie knowledge." Jizoku chortled with a manic expression on his face.

* * *

**7:39 P.M Day One**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator followed several strides behind Hikyou with a lantern in her hand.

They had exited the sprawling mansion and now stood in the center of a courtyard. Just a sliver of the moon was visible, offering very little moonlight as a result. Fortunately, old-fashioned lanterns, which casted an eerie, fiery glow, were littered along the path leading from the mansion.

The courtyard contained a large fountain with a Greek-style statue in the center, though much of its surface was covered in moss. The ground itself was formed from uneven cobblestone.

To the east lay a large hedge maze; to the west a large iron gate connected to a wall of stone with several gargoyle statues resting along its length; and to the south was a sprawling forest, to which there was a barely visible pathway.

"Hikyou, wait a moment. You heard what they said: being outside right now is foolish!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "We can't possibly account for what other horrors may reside out here."

The boy paused mid stride before glancing over his shoulder. "Yes, well, that doctor expects us to butcher one another for his amusement. If you had any common sense you'd be running for the hills as well. Don't you understand the stakes in the slightest? You and I won't last a minute against those monsters. If we stay, it will be nothing short of a massacre."

The dark-haired girl frowned. "None of us know each other, so why are you certain that we will devolve into barbarism that quickly?"

"Have you not watched the news or tv at all? This sure as hell isn't the first killing game. People like you are always trying to be hopeful, but when the chips are down people will choose survival over all else. I'd rather take my chances than wait for the inevitable to begin," Hikyou stated.

"Don't you think they have taken precautions? Just because they've allowed us outside doesn't mean we can leave so easily," Kiyomi retorted.

Hikyou shoved his hands into his coat as he stalked off towards the gate that lay several hundred feet away. "I'd prefer to be in control of my life. As small as it might be, there's a chance these nut jobs overlooked something," he grumbled while approaching the gate.

He extended his hand after a moment to push it open, only to stop suddenly when he registered a silhouette on the other side. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before he found his voice once more.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure inched forward while Kiyomi caught up to Hikyou and raised her lantern. In doing so, the light revealed a teenage girl who was standing in front of a large cemetery. A mausoleum could be seen in the distance.

She had wild, shoulder length light-blue hair; deep green eyes; and looked slightly malnourished. She wore a white t-shirt with a bleed black heart decaled on the front and the word "heartless" was strewn across its surface. She also wore loose, white, multi-pocketed scrub pants and a white cloak that covered almost her entire body from the neck down. The cloak also appeared to have splotches of dried blood and dirt on it.

"Oh! Y-you mean m-me?! Unnnn," the girl said. She twisted her head away for a moment before looking back at the pair. "Umm... Sabishī... Ultimate Undertaker..."

"What the hell are you doing in there? I don't remember seeing you in the mansion," Hikyou quizzed.

Sabishi's neck cracked after she tilted her head in an almost unnatural manner. "I like being around the dead more than the living... People who are alive can hurt you, the dead can't. At least most can't, not as badly as if they were alive..."

Kiyomi's eyes widened marginally. "Wait a moment. Does that mean you're another one of the staff members Doctor Momota mentioned? I expected someone much older."

"Yes, Sabishi would be considered one of those. She tends the graveyard. She has already prepared a place for you all in the mausoleum. She will take good care of you when you're gone." Leaning on her shovel, she offered a timid smile.

"I couldn't care less what your role is. I won't be staying long enough to where any of that matters. Just do us a favor and tell us how to get out of here," Hikyou said.

He took a step forward, clutched the bars of the gate, and stared intently at the girl. "You must know something."

The Ultimate Undertaker awkwardly shifted. "The forest isn't safe, but it's the only way to reach the beach. The beach has a dock and a single small boat, but she will never let you leave."

"Who won't let us leave? Sabishi, who are you talking about?" the Paranormal Investigator asked as she inched closer to the gate.

"It isn't Sabishi's place to say. You'd be better off returning to the mansion, unless you want Sabishi to have work so soon," she responded timidly.

Sabishis offered no other words as she suddenly turned and headed deeper into the cemetery with her shovel thrown over her shoulder.

Kiyomi frowned as she rested a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I have to wonder if she's entirely human. At the very least, she seems mentally disturbed."

"You can linger on that, or we can get out of here," Hikyou said as he gestured towards the forest.

The raven-haired girl blinked. "We? I thought you were quite content to be a loner."

A sigh escaped the boy. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I joined the AUP hoping to change my life for the better. Now I just want to put this nonsense behind me. I apologize for being an ass and, admittedly, I don't like the idea of trying to do this on my own."

"Everyone handles stress in different ways. Believe me, I get that. But if we are planning to make a break for it, don't you think we should tell the others? Supernatural or not, they didn't ask to for these specific talents."

"I get that, but the Undertaker made it clear that there's only a single boat that isn't very large. Even if we all made it to the beach, can you imagine what would happen when they realized that there wasn't enough space for all of us? There's a good chance things could turn deadly." Hikyou mused.

Kiyomi's lips pursed together. "You do raise a good point, I suppose. What's your plan then? Sabishi made it clear that someone - or something - is guarding the dock."

He nodded in response. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. If we can get away from this, we can find help and come back to save the others. I'm going regardless, but having some help wouldn't hurt."

"Fine. But for the record, I think this is foolish. I just don't want you to get yourself killed." She sighed.

"Noted. Honestly, I don't really care what your reasons are. Let's just get moving before someone stops us."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a somber nod. "As you wish. Follow me, Hikyou."

Without another word, she turned before holding up her lantern.

They headed towards the entrance of the forest and into the unknown...

* * *

**7:56 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Lounge)**

The Ultimate Butler let out a low sigh. "Young masters and mistresses, you'll find the Common Hall contains all the guest bedrooms and servant's quarters. Should you require my services late at night, my quarters are also along this same hall."

Sebastian gestured at the large common area that contained a fireplace, a large sofa, several large throws, and tapestries. Several suits of medieval knight armor also lined the walls between the various bedroom doors.

Ariana licked her lips as her tails flicked back and forth excitedly. "Mm and what if I get cold at night? Will you come warm me up?"

Chase eyed the sultry Kitsune with a slightly confused expression. "If you're cold, you can have my blanket. It feels like I'm burning up in here," he proposed.

"I believe our vixen has little interests in blankets. Rather, her interests lie in a carnal nature," said Teleios.

The Gyrfalcon landed atop a nearby grandfather clock as he pivoted his head around the room intently.

"What's carnal mean? Is it some sort of food?" Kit asked timidly as he prodded at one of the suits of armor.

A trill of laughter escaped Kitsune. "Minnow, it's not something you should concern yourself with. Now do be careful, lest you hurt yourself."

Without warning, one of the girl's tails whipped out and encircled the boy's waist. She then hoisted him up in an instant, retracted her tail, and placed him on her shoulders.

"Mistress, I will provide you with extra blankets should you find yourself needing them. However, I'm happily married, so you'll have to find any other warmth elsewhere," the Butler responded curtly.

Kitsune smirked. "Oh well, that's too bad. While these aren't ideal arrangements, there's no sense in moping about. I'm sure I'll make do."

The Ultimate Werewolf scratched at his neck before gazing out a nearby window and at the waning moon. "Sebastian, I have question for you. You don't seem to be like that Doctor, or that other strange boy, so what's your deal? Did you volunteer for this program as well?"

A dark look settled on the butler's face. "No. I most certainly did not volunteer for any such thing. I am a former graduate of Hope's Peak. You may say that I was not offered much choice in the matter, not that my personal affairs are your concern. My job is to make this bleak existence as comforting as possible."

"Mister, when are we gonna be able to go home? I really miss my mama and papa." Kitai yawned before rubbing at his eyes.

The Butler's gaze softened as it settled upon Kitai. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, little master. Though should you get scared, my room is right over there." He pointed at a simple oak door. It was far less ornate than the other bedroom doors.

"O-okay," the boy said with a downcast expression as he pressed his cheek against Ariana's shoulder.

"Fear not, child of Poseidon! For I, Teleios, King of Raptors, shall not let anything wretched befall you."

The large Gyrfalcon fluttered down and landed on a small end table.

"So long as we're stuck like this, you're all part of my pack. That goes double for me, kid!" Chase proclaimed as he offered the boy a thumbs up.

Ariana shivered slightly. "Mm, all this machismo is really getting me excited. If anyone wants t-" She was abruptly cut off by Sebastian bopping her on the nose with a feather duster.

"Mistress, please behave yourself, or else I will start spraying you with water."

Ariana crinkled her nose. "I am NOT a cat in heat! I am a Kitsune, a beautiful creature that originates from Japanese folklore, a truly majestic being, not some domesticated animal."

"You're really pretty like a kitty though," Kitai said.

The little boy reached up and hesitantly stroked one of her ears, causing her tails to twitch wildly as she let out a low hum.

"BAHAHA! Something tells me those comparisons aren't going away any time soon!" Chased howled in laughter.

"Nein! I can't help it, so shut it, dog breath!"

Ariana shot Chase a mild scowl as her tails continued to twitch.

The Ultimate Familiar shook his head. "If you are quite done making fools of yourself, I believe Sebastian still has a tour to finish."

"Yes, and since so few of you decided to join me, I'll likely be giving this tour several times," the butler groused. "Now if you'll come with me, I'll show each of you where you'll be staying."

* * *

**8:12 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Situated along the north hallway of the first floor was a large cathedral-styled room filled with multiple forms of religious paraphernalia - including shrines, and even texts from various religions.

Several statues, each depicting different prominent icons could also be seen scattered across the room.

"So why do you think they gave us these gifts and want us to kill each other? That seems like a waste of effort," the Ultimate Spirit Channel mused. "I mean, I always wanted to continue my family's tradition of channeling spirits, but not at this cost. I can't believe this isn't some sort of nightmare."

Remy shook his head before pulling down his brimmed hat. "Yes, we're amidst some rather…unholy creatures, but I suppose they're our peers and should be treated as such...Huh, schools aren't usually like this, are they? I mean, this is my first time attending one, though I suppose this is far from an educational environment."

"No, it certainly isn't a damn school. Excuse me for saying this in your presence, Remy, but I don't care who the bastard is that started this sick game. When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make sure their kind can't hurt anyone else. They're likely the same sort that began the tragedy in the first place," Samuel uttered.

Hana frowned slightly as she toyed with her ceremonial beads. "So you think the AUP lured us into this  _just_  to start another killing game?"

"I-I think that's very likely," a small voice squeaked behind them.

Alpha offered a timid expression as he wringed his webbed hands nervously. "I-I hope you don't mind, but I didn't want to be alone in this place. If you want me leave, though, I'd understand."

"Dude, relax. You may be different, but you're still one of the Lord's many creations just as the heavens and Earth are. And even though you may not be from this world, you're certainly no evil creature by my reckoning," the Exorcist opined.

Samuel warily eyed the diminutive alien. "To be honest, I'm not sure which I find more unsettling: the idea of the supernatural, or the idea of extraterrestrials? What's your story though? Can't imagine you volunteered for this."

"My home… I-I can't remember much, but it is a very long way from here, a few light years at least. It is known as Planet 8967B. It is heavily composed of water, with just the right balance of necessary elements to ensure the ex-existence of life. I…c-came with my sister. We landed on your moon, but she d-disappeared several months ago. I don't remember much after that, but I do miss her terribly," Alpha responded in a somber manner.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry," Hana said as she offered the boy a sympathetic look. "I hope we all weather this and are reunited with our families without spilling any blood."

Remy nodded in agreement. "I'll do everything I can to ensure that motive isn't fulfilled. For starters, I'd like to consecrate these grounds. If my understanding is correct, I could probably prevent anything supernatural from entering this room."

Samuel quirked a brow and asked, "You don't think that'll cause more tension?"

"It could, but right now making sure we all survive till tomorrow is my priority. We can figure out our next step after that, dude," the short boy responded.

"Ohhh, that sounds like fun! I wanna help too! Can I? Can I, pleeeeaseee?" a voice asked from the doorway of the sanctuary.

There, leaning against the entranceway, was a very loud and striking teenage girl. Her style could most definitely be described as Gyaru. She had two-toned hair, the top layer being a light blond and the bottom a pastel pink, that was pulled into a high ponytail with a few side bangs hanging loose on the left side with. Her eyes were gold and her skin extremely tanned with white eyeshadow. That continued around her eyes in the form of dots along her face. She also had on heavy eyeliner and mascara.

The girl herself was quite slim and petite with very little muscle definition. She wore an oversized, pink and white sleeveless hooded jacket with a gold zipper and plaid lining over a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt with gold accents tucked into a tan skirt. In addition, she sported white thigh-high socks, pastel pink sneakers with gold laces, and a pair of dark pink leg warmers worn over top. A dark pink, white, and gold ribbon had been used to tie back her ponytail; a plethora of colorful bracelets and scrunches adorned both of her arms; and finally, a pastel pink tie with gold and white accents hung around her neck.

Alpha let out a squeak before abruptly turning around. "W-Wha?! A-Are you not from this world either?"

"Hehehe! Nopers! I'm most certainly from this world! I am the one, the only, Shiro Hayashi!" she exclaimed before offering a peace sign.

"So you're not another student?" Hana asked softly with a puzzled expression.

Remy shook his head. "I very much doubt it. Doctor Momota was quite clear that all of us present were the only students in this twisted game."

"That dual-toned kid was pretty young too, so she must be one of the staff members. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen children do horrible things," the Hunter surmised.

"Surprise! Aww, you all are so lucky to have me helping as the Ultimate Executioner! Now hurry up and kill kill kill! Then I can work my magic!" Shiro chanted with a smile.

Alpha let out a small squeak before backpedaling and hiding Hana. "W-Wait, did you say executioner?"

"You got it, starboy! Anyone who fails to get away with murder will be handed over to me for punishment. Don't worry though, I have an eye for detail. I have only the best planned for all of you!" The Executioner exclaimed.

"Lord have mercy. How can you speak so casually of such things? Do you have no decency in your soul?" Remy asked.

The girl twirled on her feet a moment before sticking out her tongue. "Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud. My executions are works of art. Doesn't everyone want to go out with a bang?"

"I'd suggest you leave us be. We want nothing to do with this game," Samuel hissed.

"Fine, be a bunch of buzzkills." Shiro huffed. "You should know the only things guaranteed in life are death and despair," she said before sniffing the air, "and I can smell both on the horizon. If any of you change your mind, let me know. I'd be happy to help you plan a murder!" She waved. "Ciao for now!"

The girl didn't utter another word as she skipped out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

Conversely, a troubled expression settled on the Exorcist's face. "It may be that man is just as much a threat as monster in this game. If the rest of the staff is anything like her, we should be on our guard."

* * *

**8:27 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**East Hallway**

"Ungh if I don't get something to drink, I'm going to die of thirst," Akeno whined childishly.

The crimson-haired beauty batted her eyelashes as she stared between the Ultimate Sorcerer and Djinn. "What do you say to just a little nibble? Nothing too much. I'm really starving right now," the Vampire admitted with a glint of hunger in her vibrant purple eyes.

"Beautiful, feel free to use me as your heart pleases. I don't mind even mind bearing another scar if it sates your appetite," Alexander responded. A playful look settled on his face as he offered her a smoldering look.

"Babe, while that is kind of you to offer, we don't really know just how greedy she might get once her mouth gets attached to your neck," Jana interjected. The voluptuous blue skinned girl gently traced the boy's shoulder with a single hand. "There's no need to be as reckless as Hikyou and Kiyomi."

The Ultimate Vampire huffed. "I'll be a good girl I promise! Bleh I'm just so thirsty. Hey you're like a genie right? Can't you just create me a nice glass of warm blood?"

Jana shook her head softly. "Darling I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest idea of how all of my new assets work. However there is no need to fret. According to the map provided in our journals, there should be a clinic not far from here. There's a chance they might have blood on hand."

"Speak of the devil," The Sorcerer remarked as he gestured at a white door along the hall. A medical symbol was emblazoned upon the surface, which was illuminated by nearby a candlestick.

The Vampire sniffed the air before a look of glee filled her eyes. "Mm I smell something sweet and delicious!" she exclaimed.

Akeno moved with an inhuman speed towards the door, before grasping the doorknob. A shattering sound filled the hall as she tried to open the door, before she proceeded to rip the entire door off it's frame.

"Oops. I think I really overdid it you guys," she remarked as she turned to regard the pair with the door still held up in her other hand.

"That is why I was concerned by her getting ahold of you. I'm not sure we'd have the strength to stop her," Jana remarked in a stupefied manner.

Alexander rubbed a hand down the scarred side of his face. "Your concern is duly noted, darling. Clearly she doesn't know what she's capable of either."

"Great. A bunch of assholes are here to not only bother me, but also to destroy shit," a masculine voice remarked.

A moment elapsed before a young man stepped out of the now door-less clinic with an annoyed expression. He had shaggy silver hair that was wild, unkempt, and reached the back of his neck. A few chin-length bangs framed his face. There was a blue skull hair clip pinned against a long strand of hair. He had two gold earrings on his left ear.

The man had dark bags beneath his red eyes. He had a long scar stretching from his left cheek and ending next to his ear. The man himself was tall, quite fit, and appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He wore a lab coat, though the sleeves were torn off at the elbow. Beneath his coat he had a black sleeveless undershirt with a fractured pink heart on the center of it. He sported ripped, dark blue jeans, with a black belt and a golden belt buckle. He had grey combat boots with silver along the toes. Dark red headphones rested around his neck

"Sorry about the door. I guess I don't know my own strength," Akeno said.

She offered a sheepish smile as she released the door, causing it to tilt and lean against the wall.

"Whatever kid. I won't be the one fixing it anyways. That useless butler can deal with it. Do you idiots want something? Because if not, I have work to do." The man said as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Ultimate Djinn offered a playful smirk. "Aw but won't you please help us? We're just trying to gather our bearings, can't you possibly tell us how to get away from this accursed place? We'd be ever so grateful."

"Fraid your charms aren't going to work on me. Nice try though," the man uttered in a sarcastic manner.

Alexander cleared his throat as pressed a hand against his chest. "Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot. We're merely perturbed by awakening in such a strange place. Many of us feel we were given unwanted talents and thrown into this killing game. I'm assuming you're one of the staff members. Do you think you could tell us more about this place and precisely who you are?"

"So the killing game has begun huh? Well, at least I'll have less of you jerks to deal with. But count me out of getting involved in your little game. As for who I am. My name is Syd Sabrer. I'm known as the Ultimate Surgeon. You could say that I am an alum of Hope's Peak. I don't have a lot of time to mess with you punks, cause some of us had to work hard to earn our titles!" He spat the last part as he began to turn away.

"Wait. Please I'm so thirsty. My throat is getting really dry," Akeno whined as she clutched the back of the man's coat.

Much to his frustration, Syd was unable to pull free of her grasp. "Fine, I'll get you a damn blood pack, but unless you're thirsty or someone is about to die, stay out of my damn lab."

Jana offered a slightly irritated look as she rested a hand on her wide hips. "With pleasure. We wouldn't wish to bother you," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Tch it's far too late for that," Syd scoffed as the Vampire finally loosened her hold and he slipped back into his clinic.

 _"Fufufu, soon I will rule the night once more! It all smells so sweet to me!"_  Akeno said in a sing song voice as she twirled her cape back and forth.

Alexander raised a hand as a ball of fire radiated within his palm casting a warm glow, illuminating the dimly lit lab that lay beyond. Various cabinets, operating tables, and strange looking chambers could be seen dispersed throughout the lab. "Quite an enigma we have on our hands, though at least we've solved the issue of sating her thirst."

The Djinn eyed the fire in the boy's hand with curiosity. "Yes, we solved one problem. Though alas it pales in comparison to escaping this game. Perhaps we should have followed Hikyou and Kiyomi."

"Those fools will either be dead before daybreak or back here. Hopefully they will make it back before curfew. Otherwise I'll be tending to their corpses, before letting the grave keeper do her job," Syd said as he returned carrying a blood pack with a straw sticking out of it.

Akeno greedily took the pack from the man, before suckling the straw. A sigh of bliss escaped her lips as she quickly began draining the contents.

"Just what resides out there anyways?" Alexander asked as he quirked a single brow.

A faint smirk spread across the Surgeon's face. "Let's just say that there were others not unlike you all. Not all of the experiments of the AUP had the same level of success."

* * *

**8:37 P.M Day One**

**Outside**

**Forest**

"This is ridiculous. Just how long have we been walking?" Hikyou wheezed.

He paused a moment as he leaned against a tree for support.

Kiyomi shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't have my phone, watch, or any way beyond the moon of telling time. If I had to guess though, I'd say it's been close to an hour."

"That's just great. We don't even know where here is. All I know is there's a bell tower somewhere in these woods. It was the first thing I heard when I awoke. And this forest is so damn dark and thick. I can't see more than a few feet in front of my face," he muttered.

"It's truly strange, is it not? I feel as if this lantern should cast more light, and yet it seems the shadows have stifled almost all natural lighting. Perhaps the supernatural is not simply limited to our peers," the girl mused as she began to press forward once more.

Hikyou eyed Kiyomi as he continued to follow her through the thick underbrush. "Let me ask you something. You're from that famous family, right? Samuel mentioned it earlier. Aren't you all famous for being detectives or something?"

The girl in front of him paused as her lips pressed into a tight line. "I never showed any affinity for detective work, at least not compared to the rest of my family. My father and I were essentially cast out from the Kirigiri family. After an encounter with the paranormal as a child, I've always desired to shed light on the unknown. The possibilities of what lie beyond are so fascinating to me. I suppose this is irony at its greatest."

"I suppose so," the boy whispered. "So, I take it you're directly related to the girl in the first killing game? What was her name?"

"Kyoko, and she's my cousin. Our fathers are brothers, though neither of us have met. I hope that, perhaps one day, that could be remedied; I don't have any other family left now. The AUP was very much a choice I made out of desperation."

The boy nodded. "I can certainly sympathize. I came from a miserable family, and I so desperately wanted to be something to prove my worth."

"Well, don't despair, Hikyou. If we can succeed in your plan, you'll be a hero. I believe that is no small feat," Kiyomi said with a reassuring smile.

"Heh, that requires us to escape this accursed forest. I can't help but feel as if something is watching us. I can feel the hair on my arm standing on end."

Kiyomi blinked. "That is typically a sign of sensitivity to spirits. I wish I had time to do an EMF reading right now."

"EMF?"

"It stands for electromagnetic fields. Paranormal investigators tend to use devices to detect distortions or spikes. It is believed that such readings are signs of spirits or demons," Kiyomi explained.

A dry chuckle escaped the boy. "I can't believe how calm you can be about all of this. You're an interesting person, Kiyomi. Although I'm not sure if you're brave or foolish."

"Then it would seem I inherited at least one trait from my family."

* * *

**8:50 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

In the North Hallway, near the Sanctuary, lay a huge library with multiple levels that were only accessible through by use of stairs.

"Speaking of books, have you read any of Toko Fukawa's? You simply must when you have the chance! She writes the best romance novels; she's probably my favorite author! Such a shame she died, of course… but still, her works will live on in the hearts of all her fans!" Maya proclaimed.

Her dragon, Henry, snorted a small flame into the air, as if to emphasize her words.

"I don't mean to brag, but I consider myself a bit of an amateur writer! Unfortunately, I never did get anything published in the outside world. I tried my best, but writing can be a hard industry to break into, especially when so much trash and drivel in the shape of the light novel industry is there. But I'm confident I'll make it someday! And with Henry at my side now, I'm sure he'll be the right kind of muse I need to write the next great Japanese novel!"

"I'm afraid I don't enjoy such tripe. Her work was nothing more than baseless smut. How such a dime store novelist became famous is beyond me." Alejandra sighed. "As for your own aspirations, don't get ahead of yourself. The literary world is filled with failed aspirations, which is why Toko Fukawa frustrated me with her trash."

"Tr-Trash?! It's pure romance brought to life! You just have to give it another chance," the Dragon Tamer countered.

The Horror Writer shook her head. "I would sooner pluck out my own eyes. The experience would be equally painful."

"Would you two stop bickering for one damn minute? We're supposed to be exploring this god forsaken place, right?" Colleen groused as she adjusted her scarf.

"Hehe, sorry. I kind of got caught up in the moment," Maya admitted with a sheepish expression as they stepped through the archway leading into the library.

"A library of this scale? Interesting. I can already tell this is where you all can find me, more often than not," Alejandra said in a low voice.

"If you filthy humans are insistent on defiling my domain, you will at least show the courtesy of silence. Otherwise, neither I nor my friends will show you any mercy," a voiced boomed.

In the center of the first floor rested a large reinforced desk, and behind it sat a very tall figure. For all intents and purposes, it appeared to be a humanoid dragon, though she appeared far more dragon than human. Her form itself was quite svelte, curvy, and with noticeable muscles as well. She boasted silver scales and large regal dragon wings; large humanoid breasts that were covered by soft scales; had the head of a dragon adjourned with two curved horns, rigid protrusions along the jawline, razor sharp teeth, and a long, pointed tongue. She retained hands and feet,with talon-like claws on three fingers and a thumb on each hand, plus she had a strong slightly bulky tail accompanied with spiky protrusions. A gilded necklace with a golden wyvern spreading its wings rested around her scaly neck.

"My, this will make for a great novel, indeed. Although I'm not sure if it'll purely be horror," Alejandra said as she stared at the strange looking humanoid.

"Just what in the world are you? A dragon like that thing?" Colleen asked, pointing at the dragon on Maya's shoulder.

"You dare to compare me and that little thing?!" the female offered a deafening roar. "I am Xolzrucronth, the Ultimate Dragonologist, as you should know."

"Xolzruconth," Maya repeated slightly butchering the pronunciation in the process.

"If the name's too much for your feeble human mind to handle, then just call me by my real name: Saino Terazawa. I am now the librarian and caretaker of this collection of knowledge."

The Ultimate Dullahan shook her head slightly. "Dragonologist? What does that even mean? Short of some science experiment, surely nothing like that existed naturally."

"Just because you haven't seen mythical creatures doesn't mean they do not exist. In fact, they may be among us at all times. If you think all of these beings, including yourself, are merely a product of science, you're even more foolish than I thought. As for dragons, most heroic tales such as the classic knight-slaying-the-dragon are unrealistic. Not because dragons don't exist, but because no human could actually slay one wearing nothing but a tin can and with a steel sword and shield in hand," Saino stated matter-of-factly.

Henry offered a hiss as he puffed fire into the air.

"You've allowed your potential to be stifled by this plump human. What a waste," Saino scoffed.

Maya set her jaw as she jabbed a finger at the Dragonologist. "Don't underestimate me or Henry. One day he's going to be bigger than this mansion, and then you'll feel really bad for saying such a cruel thing."

A throaty chuckle escaped the dragon as she drummed her claws along her desk. "Well, we shall see, won't we? Now if you're not here to read, begone! You interrupted an important meeting with my friends."

"Friends? But there's no one else here," Alejandra said with a deadpan expression.

"Just because you cannot see something doesn't mean it does not exist, a virtue you'd all be wise to learn. But I have little faith in that happening," Saino grumbled.

"Bloody hell just what does that mean? Can you stop speaking in riddles?" Collen asked irritably.

The Ultimate Dragonologist snorted. "Your feeble minds couldn't handle the truth. Now begone. You've wasted enough of my time."

* * *

**9:29 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gallery**

Along the south hall, near the foyer, rested a large gallery that seemed to double as a museum. There were countless works of art, however, it was not the statues, vases, tapestries, or other relics that were striking.

No. What truly captured one's focus were the life-sized paintings strewn about the gallery,

each depicting different individuals and some form of gruesome death. No one painting looked the same, yet they were all filled to the brim with anguish and despair and elicited those very feelings.

One in particular showed three humanoids covered in wax and sitting with horrified expressions.

What's more, dozens of the horrifyingly realistic paintings filled the hallway, and yet plenty of open space remained throughout the corridor.

"Oh, wow. This room in particular reeks of death and sadness. Khehe. Tragedy is soaked into the very existence of this mansion, and so many lost souls. Must suck to be lost to the world like them," Jizoku murmured as he brushed his fingertips along a painting that depicted a girl being sawed alive.

The Ultimate Succubus shivered slightly as a sense of heaviness seemed to fill the air. "Why the hell would anyone paint something like this?"

"Heh, who can possibly say?" the Ultimate Zombie said with a slightly unsettling grin. "Jizoku has to wonder why you would choose to venture with him, he sees how everyone looks at him. Do you not feel revulsion as well?"

Nozomi sighed as the end of her tail twitched slightly. "Honestly? You creep the shit out of me. But at least you're one of the few who doesn't stare at me like a piece of meat."

The boy brushed his dreadlocks out of his face. "Ah, so you don't appreciate the extra attention. Yes, that would be unfortunate in your situation. Kekeke. Especially since you didn't volunteer for this. It makes this one wonder why you would have been targeted."

"Other than my brother being targeted for one of these games, I couldn't possibly guess," she said with a brief shrug.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a small cough.

There, standing several feet away, was a young teenage girl with waist-length platinum blond hair - half of which was held up by a green ribbon while the other half was left alone - that also contained several blue streaks. She had fair skin, violet eyes, and an hourglass figure with bandages and long sleeves covering her right arm. She wore a long-sleeved pale green shirt that had a few paint splotches across the front of it, as well as the apron she wore. Beneath it, she had grey trousers and matching shoes.

"U-Um, good evening. I'm sorry if I disturbed either of you. Are you enjoying my gallery?" She offered the pair a shy smile.

"Are you serious? This is fucking disgusting! What kind of person draws people suffering like this?" Nozomi snapped.

Jizoku fiddled with one of his dreads. "Fuhu. Someone who captures life in its most raw unforgiving form, that's who. When I die, I simply reanimate, but these are the last moments of their lives. You can feel that radiating from the canvas."

"S-So someone actually does understand," the girl said with a slightly relieved expression. "I was troubled at first, but I could feel their very essence when I captured these moments. I've immortalized every death from the various killing games in this gallery so that they're never lost."

"My god. There're so many of them," Nozomi whispered. "Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"My name's Mackenzie Alaester, but you can call me Kenzie. Nice to meet you both."

Mackenzie paused as if she expected responses, but none came.

"I am the curator of this gallery, but I am known as the Ultimate Painter. Should either of you expire, I will make sure your legacy lives on," she said with a warm smile.

Nozomi allowed her tail to loosen as she flicked it back and forth in annoyance. "Go fuck yourself. I might be the bitch with wings, horns, and a tail, but you're the real monster!"

The Painter hung her head and muttered, "I-I suppose not everyone appreciates my art in the same way,"

Jizoku chuckled dryly. "Kekeke. Well, you know what they say; a picture is worth a thousand words."

* * *

**9:51 P.M Day One**

**Outside**

**Beach**

"Hikyou! I can smell salt, and I think I can hear waves in the distance. We must be close to the ocean," Kiyomi said as a look of relief swept over her face.

A rare smile graced the boy's normally sour expression. "Finally. We have to be close, then. We're going to get out of this nightmare and shut this shit down."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a weak nod and held out her lantern as the dark forest finally gave way to sand.

Before them rested an expansive beach with waves crashing against the shoreline. The sliver of the moon cast a soft glow across the white sand.

Several hundred feet away rested a small dock, where a small motor boat could be seen. A small rundown shack also resided along the dock.

Hikyou took a steadying breath before nodding at Kiyomi. "The AUP can kiss our asses. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Are you sure about this? Will the others really be all right if we leave?" she asked.

"They'll be fine. Once we get to safety we can alert the authorities or the Future Foundation. I'm sure someone will be crawling over this place in no time."

Kiyomi offered a weak smile as she set her lantern down on the sand. "As much as I wish to investigate the paranormal, it is under far different circumstances. Let's do this."

"Glad to hear that. Let's just hope the damn boat starts." Hikyou chuckled lightly.

The pair took off in a sprint towards the dock.

Several moments elapsed as they jogged down the derelict dock before Hikyou's foot went through a plank. He screamed as he felt himself plummet towards the water, but his weight seemed to stop in place mere nanoseconds.

"Of all the times to be a klutz."

Hikyou looked up. Kiyomi had grabbed him by his forearm and, with superhuman strength, managed to catch him with just one hand.

"You chose a wretched time to have bad luck." She sighed.

He returned a look of embarrassment. "It's not my fault! It's all the damn AUP's doing."

With some effort, Kiyomi helped him out of his precarious situation and back onto the dock. "So that's what it is? Your talent is some sort of misfortune? Is that why you reacted the way you did?"

Hikyou stood up and sighed before brushing his jacket off. "Of all the talents in the world, I received the title of Ultimate Loser. I should be excited to finally have a talent, but what use is one such as that? It's a curse; everything I do is doomed to fail."

Kiyomi shook her head. "We were people before we had talents, Hikyou. They may be a part of us now, but they don't have to define us. So stop moping, and let's see if our fortunes improve from here on out."

Hikyou began moving down the dock once more. "Hn. Well, we're at rock bottom, so what do we have to lose?"

"Let's not jinx ourselves just yet, all right?"

"Fair enough. It's time for the moment of truth." Hikyou breathed as he peered into the small motor boat. "Finally. Looks like there's fuel in there, but that's only half the battle."

The Paranormal Investigator nodded as she slid into the single passenger seat. "Okay. Give it a shot."

He slid into the driver's seat before leaning back to grasp the starter. "Here goes nothing."

With a pull, the motor roared to life and a pair of smiles immediately followed.

"Holy shit! It's actually working!" Hikyou began to laugh almost hysterically.

Kiyomi continued to offer a trace of a smile. "Then let's put it to work. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can put a stop to all of this."

Hikyou nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

The boat lurched forward a few feet before suddenly coming to a halt. The motor whined as the boat itself shuddered.

"Wait, what's happening? I don't see anything in front of us, so what's stopping the boat?" Kiyomi asked with a bewildered expression.

"I-I don't know. It's just not fucking moving. It's like we're caught on something."

The motor let out one last whining sound before promptly dying.

"Goddammit, I must have flooded the motor. Fuck! If there are oars in the damn shack, we'll just use those. We can't stay here," Hikyou said as he clenched his jaw.

Kiyomi bolted several feet backwards and nearly fell out of the boat as a large, clawed hand appeared at the front of it. Her jaw dropped. "Hikyou...we're not alone. Not by a long shot," she said with her eyes wide open.

A second claw latched onto the boat. The scaly creature pulled itself out of the water. Thick, green-plated scales covered all six feet of its feminine body. It was hairless, had gills on its neck, fins rested on the back of its head, and there was webbing between its toes and fingers.

Its piecing pale green eyes bore into the pair.

Hikyou backed away and felt his arms tremoring. "W-What the fuck is that thing?!"

The creature sucked in a hiss. "You should have heeded the warning: leaving this game is forbidden. Consider this your final warning. Try to escape again, and I will spill your blood without mercy."

A look of recognition dawned on Kiyomi. "Y-You! You're the one we were warned about. Just what are you?"

The monster raked its claws down the bottom of the boat, causing water to rush up and flood it. "By night, I am the Ultimate Gillanoid; by day, my name is Brooke Douglas. Like you, I craved talent, and now this is my purpose in life." The creature flashed its razor sharp teeth before disappearing back into the waves.

"Dammit, we were so fucking close! Maybe we can still do something!" Hikyou screamed as he desperately tried to stem the leak.

Kiyomi grabbed his jacket and shook him. "Hikyou, it's a lost cause! We need to get back to shore before she decides to make good on her threat!"

He clenched his teeth together. "Y-You're right. Let's go."

In the distance a bell tower began to toll once more, signifying the onset of the curfew.

"Looks like getting back to shore will only be half the battle. We're going to be stuck outside tonight. Let us hope we can survive the horrors of this island," Kiyomi said before lunging off the boat.

Hikyou stared out at the endless sea that lay in the distance. As the water rushed in, he was also met with a far different sensation. He could feel despair creeping in.

Try as he had to avoid it, there would be no escaping this killing game...

* * *

**18 Participants Remain / 9 Staff Members Remain [27 Survivors remain]**

* * *


	3. Aberration

**10:12 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Alpha sat on one of the pews with a curious look on his face. "Mister Remy, do you think this strange circle you've drawn will work?"

"Dude, I have no idea. I don't know how to explain it, but I have information in my head that I didn't have before all of this. It's like I know things I shouldn't know," the Exorcist admitted as he loosened his collar. "I do know that, considering our situation, I feel more safe here than anywhere else."

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler took a steadying breath. She sat cross-legged near a large altar. "Don't you think we were a little quick to assume the worst about the others? Monsters or not, they are as much victims of the situation as we are."

Samuel shook his head as he lightly paced back and forth. "Whether that's true or not, most of them undoubtedly possess a physical advantage if it comes to bloodshed. You saw how Jizoku got back up after having his neck snapped. If one of them does wish to spill blood, then they will undoubtedly either go after the kid or whomever is the most vulnerable. Staying in a larger group, though, affords us some security."

"I really hope nothing happens tonight. I don't know any of you that well, but I don't want to see anyone harmed," the alien murmured.

Rembrandt made a sign for a cross over his chest before responding. "We must put our faith in the Almighty. We must believe that, through Him, we will find salvation from this tribulation."

"Not to speak ill of you or your faith, but I have a hard time subscribing to any higher power, especially with what I've seen since the Tragedy began," Samuel said in a stern manner. "Don't mistake me, if God is out there I hope he delivers us from this nightmare. However, I don't think we should blindly hope for that. Should we make it till sunrise, I suggest we investigate the island."

Hana's shoulders slumped a moment as her body began to writhe slowly. Several nearby candles suddenly fizzled out, causing the room's lighting to dim considerably.

"Miss Sugimoto, are you all right?" Remy asked as he adjusted his hat.

Suddenly, the girl's head snapped up as her eyes shifted to a light blue tint. As she spoke, her voice even sounded higher, though it held a strange timber to it. "Angie is doing great! Praise be to Atua for letting her visit this world once more."

"What in the world is she going on about?" Samuel asked with a slightly disconcerted expression. He slowly rested a hand on his combat knife.

"She's channeling someone else. This isn't Hana right now, but someone named Angie Yonaga," Alpha responded as the appendages on his head glowed ever so slightly. "Th-Though, I think she's already deceased. Her presence is strange."

The Ultimate Exorcist suddenly stood up before grasping at his Bible. "I will only ask you once to relinquish Miss Sugimoto's body, spirit."

The possessed girl tapped at her chin. "Oh, there's no need to get upset. Angie is merely using Hana to speak to you all. She is the one who bridged the gap. Her power is far stronger than any circle of salt."

"Angie Yonaga," Samuel whispered to himself as his brow furrowed. "Weren't you a student of Hope's Peak?"

"Oh yes. Angie and many others were involved in the first killing game. In life, Angie wanted to help people, but she was naïve. She did horrible things in the name of Atua."

"You killed someone? No, you killed three people!" Alpha exclaimed with a horrified expression.

Remy offered a hard look at the possessed girl. "For someone who spouts the words of a holy figure, your hands seem to be covered in a lot of blood."

Hana's head tilted to the side slightly. "Angie will never be able to make right what she has done. The killing game changes people. If you're not careful, it will do the same to all of you."

The Ultimate Hunter frowned. "How did you get here? I don't know where we are, but I'm pretty sure the first game took place in the heart of Tokyo."

The possessed Channeler raised her arms. "We're all here. Everyone who was involved in these games. Many of us had passed on, but something brought us to this place. Our souls cannot find peace. At this rate, we may never move on."

"Wait a moment. You're saying that all those who died in the previous games are in this mansion? What kind of devilry could have caused such a result?" Remy asked.

"Angie does not know. It is time for her to depart. This exacts a toll on Hana's body, and Angie does not wish to cause any more harm than she did in life."

As soon as the words left the girl's mouth, Hana's body went limp once more.

"Miss Sugimoto? Are you all right? Do you feel ill?" the Exorcist asked as he knelt next to her before gingerly shaking her shoulder.

A few seconds elapsed before the girl weakly lifted her chin. Her eyes had returned to their natural tint, though a bead of sweat had settled on her forehead. "I believe I'm well, but I feel completely exhausted. Did the spirit offer anything useful?"

"So you don't remember anything?" Alpha asked curiously.

Hana shook her head in response. "No, I just remember her reaching out to me and asking permission to use my body."

"Well, it seems like you've got quite the gift, though you're not the only one. Turns out this mansion is likely brimming with spirits. Alpha, how did you know so much about the spirit?" Samuel asked as he eyed the alien intently.

"O-Oh, that? Well, I can sort of read minds. I promise I would never invade your privacy, but I feared for Hana's safety when she was acting differently."

Remy took a relieved breath as he took off his hat. "If nothing else, this experience has given me something to aspire to. These souls deserve to move on. I have to believe that is what the Lord would wish for me to do."

"We'll do it together, somehow. No one should be forced to remain captive in this place, spirit or otherwise," Hana agreed.

Samuel shook his head. "That sounds nice and all on paper but, as I see it, we can't even save ourselves, let alone the dead. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, we should just focus on making it till sunrise."

* * *

**11:30 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

The Ultimate Dragon offered a baleful look as she towered over the Ultimate Djinn. "Did I not make myself clear? If you pester me, I will tear apart that pretty blue skin with my claws."

Jana smiled politely as she sat with a book propped against her chest. "You made yourself quite clear, but you are the Librarian, are you not? I've come seeking knowledge, so I assumed you would have no qualms with helping me."

Saino extended one of her long limbs before hooking a claw under the girl's chin. "You're surprisingly bold, if not reckless. At the very least, I am slightly amused. What is it that you wish to know?"

The Djinn offered a smoldering look. "I want to know everything about Djinn legends and myths. How else can I begin to understand my abilities?"

A low rumble escaped the scaly humanoid. "If you rely solely on the legends, you will find more half-truths than credible information."

"So we are just a product of science? There are rational explanations for all of us?"

"There may indeed be explanations, but that does not mean they come from a place of science. Make no mistake, most of you truly are the result of the dark arts, and as such, it is more than mere physical changes," Saino responded.

Jana's lips pursed together softly. "Yes, I had observed Alexander's use of magic and Akeno's uncanny strength and speed. Does that mean I'm capable of similar feats? Can I actually grant wishes?"

The Dragon whipped her tail through the air. "I'm afraid such powers are beyond the scope of what you're capable of. However, do not take that as a sign that you are without incredible gifts. You've undergone a major physical transformation, and you're certainly not the only one. Like with some of the others, you are naturally captivating, and most will struggle to deny you anything. However, your true power lies in creation. While you can't grant wishes, you can create things using your body as a conduit."

"Creation? What exactly are the limitations? Just what can I do?" the Djinn asked.

"The more you practice your craft, the more you'll be capable of creating. A word of caution: start small. Everything you create will tax your mana. Should you over exhaust yourself, you could pass out, slip into a coma, or even die."

The blue-skinned beauty narrowed her eyes as she closed her hand before taking a measured breath. As she opened her palm, a diamond now rested within her hand. "I thought you might prove helpful, but I never imagined to this degree. It feels like I just ran a lap around the room," she admitted.

Saino offered a low chuckle as she observed the gem. "Well, as I said, your ability draws on your imagination and your body's mana is what fuels the effort."

"If I may ask, how do you know so much? You seem more than slightly versed in my abilities."

"That's rather simple. Jibo Momota is a brilliant man, but his expertise lies in science. He relied heavily on me when it came to shedding light on what goes bump in the night," the Dragon responded.

Jana pursed her lips. "I see. And what exactly is out there? The Surgeon made it quite clear there were other experiments aside from us."

Saino settled her jade gaze upon the Djinn. "Some reside in the crypt Sabishi guards, though others may be found scattered across this island. Let's just say that the two that fled into the night aren't the only experiments who've tried to escape."

* * *

**12:03 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Lounge)**

The Ultimate Vampire practically bounded back and forth across the lounge. She began to suddenly walk up one side of the wall before hanging vertically from the ceiling. "Hey, look! For some reason, I'm not falling! Isn't this so freaking cool?"

Alexander rubbed at his chin as he stared up at her with a bemused expression. He was savoring the lovely pale skin that was exposed. "It is quite the view." He chuckled shamelessly.

Colleen sat in a recliner on the far side of the lounge with her knees pulled against her chest. She tightened her scarf before gazing up at the girl who hung from the ceiling. "How can you still be so energetic? Aren't you exhausted by now?"

Her voice was rather stern, but it also held a small hint of curiosity.

Akeno waved her cloak around dramatically. "Bleh, I'm not tired in the slightest! In fact, I've never felt so alive before. Behold! I am Queen Akeno Shujinmo, the matron of all vampires!"

The Ultimate Sorcerer held up his bandaged hand as tendrils of arcane magic materialized before flitting between his fingertips. "It is merely a theory, but many supernatural creatures are known to be more active at night. If this holds true with real supernatural beings, it might explain her energy, specially since she was able to feed not long ago."

"Not that it concerns me, but what happens to her at daybreak? Will she turn to ash or something?" the Dullahan asked.

"A-ASH?!" the Vampire screeched as she plummeted from the ceiling before landing silently on her feet.

A low chuckle fell from the boy's lips. "Relax, my queen. I sincerely doubt you have anything to worry about. There are many depictions of vampires across the globe. I somehow doubt you would have been given such a weakness. That would be excessively cruel, even for our captor."

Colleen offered an indifferent shrug. "We can't know for sure though, right? Clearly we're dealing with madmen."

Akeno offered a fangy grin, before resting a hand on her hip. "Fufufu! Then, to be safe, I will apply plenty of sunblock. I shall not be felled by the accursed light."

"Moron. If the sun hurts you, I doubt some ointment is going to do much good- not that it matters, anyways. We're stuck in this accursed mansion. Since those two who left haven't returned, it likely means they're already dead," the Dullahan said before rising to her feet and heading towards her bedroom. "It would be better for all of you if I kept my distance. Death always seems to follow me."

"Was it something I said?" the Vampire asked.

The Ultimate Sorcerer shook his head, his eyes seemed to glow from the fire raging in the hearth. "No, my fair maiden, you mustn't blame yourself. I'm sure Miss Brennan just needs some time to process everything. The stress is likely getting to her. I think we're adjusting better than some of the others."

Akeno's smile faded slightly as she collapsed onto a nearby couch and kicked her legs into the air. "I guess I didn't think of how some of the others got stuck with something they didn't ask for. I know this is going to sound crazy, but this is kind of a dream come true to me."

"What, you wanted to be the queen of all vampires?" Alexander chuckled.

"Well, yeah. Sorta. I mean, I was never one of those really obnoxious goth girls who loved  _Twilight_  and liked to write fanfiction about it. I was born to very eccentric parents. My father was a horror film maker and my mother was a historian. They both were really into the occult, I spent several years abroad in Romania with the both of them. I guess between the pair of them, I had no choice but to turn out this way. I was just always fascinated with the idea of beings who could do the impossible, and were eternally beautiful."

Akeno's serious expression shifted abruptly into wonder. "Wait, does this mean I'm freaking immortal?"

Alexander quirked a single brow before a mischievous smile spread across his lips. "That's an interesting question. The idea of your beauty never fading truly warms my heart."

"Fufufu! Tremble before my might, mortal, and I might keep thee as my thrall!" Akeno said dramatically before ticking her head to the side. "How was that? Too dramatic? I mean, how can I be a vampire without having a little bit of drama?"

The boy winked playfully. "I think drama comes with the territory, my queen."

* * *

**1:36 A.M Day Two**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

Unlike the rest of the Mansion, the basement was illuminated by a sterile bright light. Several computers, operating tables, and large tanks could be seen scattered around the room.

The Ultimate Biologist sat in front of one of the computers, while the Ultimate Surgeon watched him as he leaned against a nearby table.

"Sir, I don't mean to question you, but I still have my reservations about you revealing yourself like this. It puts you in a great deal of danger. I know you've taken precautions, but many of them could kill you with the slightest effort," Syd stated.

A chuckle escaped Jibo. "Your concern is duly noted, my friend, but I'm not worried. At least for now, they'll act on the motive before them if they wish to taste freedom."

The Surgeon frowned slightly. "We're not dealing with the most mentally stable people. Jizoku isn't the only one who's insane. We can't expect them to act rationally."

Jibo pried his gaze away from the computer screen. "It honestly matters little to me, Syd. With the help of Miss Terazawa's vast knowledge of worldwide folklore, we've managed to harness not only the powers of science, but of the supernatural as well. I've mastered the art of cloning, devised the means of imparting new talents to people, and I've created human beings from scratch who are brimming with talent. However, amid all of my achievements, I still cannot devise a simple solution for my cancer."

Syd began to lightly grind his teeth. "I know that being in space took a heavy toll on your body. When you returned with Alpha, you were half dead. Maybe we should consider another round of radiation and chemotherapy."

A dry chuckle escaped the elder man. "It is far too late for that, Syd. My mind may be sharp as ever, but my body is another matter entirely."

"Then we try to use Jizoku's cells again as we have in the past. We know from the clones that healing would be accelerated to a nearly super human level."

"It is a commendable suggestion, but Jizoku's cells multiply rapidly. In most cases this would serve to heal someone, but in conjunction with my cancer cells it would only cause my cancer to spread at an exponential rate. It would hasten my death," Jibo mused. "Because of this, even an attempt at cloning-"

The Ultimate Surgeon slammed his fist against the nearby operating table. "How can you be so calm about this? You're going to die, and the world is going to lose your brilliant mind. How are you not upset?"

Jibo offered a tired smile before rising to his feet. "Because I know that my work will continue even after I'm gone. Through you and other means, I can be assured of that. Shouldn't you be resting by now? Tomorrow is when the game will begin in earnest, after all."

Syd shook his head slightly. "And what about you, sir? Are you actually going to turn in?"

"Soon enough, Syd. I just have to make the final touches on this latest project of mine."

The Surgeon offered a strained smile before panting his mentor on the shoulder. "Just don't push yourself too hard. I'll see you in the morning."

A wry smile spread across Jibo's lips. "Yes. That is when things will begin to get more interesting."

* * *

**2:25 A.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Forest**

The Ultimate Loser and Paranormal Investigator found themselves once again traversing the forest they'd trekked through hours earlier. However, the woods seemed even more unsettling than before. A light drizzle has begun to pour as a heavy fog had blanketed the entire forest. The sounds of hushed whispers and the creaking of branches could be heard throughout the forest.

"Any idea how much further it is?" Hikyou asked as his teeth began to chatter. "It feels like something is watching us."

Kiyomi held up her lantern that was already beginning to dim. "I feel like we should be getting close, but I can hardly see any more. I think we're almost out of oil."

"Dammit, this is all my fault. All this running and it amounted to nothing," Hikyou spat as he slammed his hand against a nearby tree. His eyes widened in horror as he felt something sticky coating his hand.

_What is this? Is it tree sap?_

As the boy raised his hand towards his face, the dim light from the lantern cast a pale glow, illuminating his now blood-covered hand. The smell of iron quickly assaulted his nose. "No fucking way. This is blood? But it's not my mine."

The Investigator stared at Hikyou's hand a moment before holding her lantern up only to be met with a grotesque sight.

Thick, viscous blood seemed to be pouring from the trees surrounding them. "I've never heard of such a phenomenon before. I have heard whispers for a while now. Under better circumstances, I'd very much like to do a recording session," Kiyomi mused in a calm manner.

"I think you've got your priorities mixed up. Whatever this is, it's not something to be trifled with," the Ultimate Loser responded.

A somewhat sheepish expression flitted to Kiyomi's face. "Apologies, I sort of lose myself when it comes to paranormal incidents. As disturbing as this is, it doesn't seem particularly dangerous."

Hikyou nodded in response. "I suppose that's true. Why don't we mark these strange trees every so often? Just to make sure we're not walking in circles."

The Paranormal Investigator reached in her satchel before producing a pocket knife. "Here, I think this should suffice. Just make it quick before we're out of light."

"Believe me, you don't have to remind me," Hikyou responded as he took the knife and revealed the blade. As he glided the blade against the tree, he was rewarded with a scratch and more blood. Strangely enough, the tree itself seemed to groan in response. "Please tell me I just imagined that?"

"Well, if you're imagining it, then so am I. Come on, let's just keep moving."

No sooner had the girl finished her sentence when one of the branches began to twist suddenly towards the forest floor. Hikyou, seeing the limb, stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the roots and narrowly avoiding being hit in the process.

Kiyomi carefully sidestepped it as a look of fear registered on her face. "My god, these things are alive. Come on, Hikyou, we have to get out of here now!"

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Living trees? What kind of forest is this?" the boy asked as he stumbled to his feet. A limb caught his side, shredding his coat in the process. He let out a howl of pain as he stumbled forward before taking off into a brisk run.

The sound of tree branches cracking filled the surrounding area.

"Are you alright? Did it get you?" Kiyomi asked in a hushed whisper as the pair darted through the tree line.

The Ultimate Loser offered a brief nod. "Yeah, but it's not that deep. Why didn't these things fuck with us earlier? Why now?"

The Investigator shook her head. "I'm not sure, though if I had to guess, it's probably approaching the witching hour."

"Witching hour?" Hikyou questioned as he felt the trees around them shifting.

"Yes. It's believed that there are times during the night where supernatural incidents are more prevalent. If you're really that curious, we can talk about it when we're not being hunted by a bunch of killer trees." Kiyomi suddenly trailed off before clutching at her forehead and falling to her knees, her lantern clattering to the ground as the faint flicker was snuffed out entirely.

The Ultimate Loser eyed her warily as he stooped next to her. "Kiyomi? What's happening? What's wrong? We have to keep moving."

"M-My head. Something is in my head. I can hear this screeching sound in my head and it won't stop." She shuddered.

"Screeching sound?" Hikyou questioned as he noticed the trees had finally grown awkwardly still. Even with the light rain and breeze, the branches now stood unmoving. "Look, we can't just stay here. I got us into this mess, so the least I can do is get us out." He gritted his teeth.

The boy reached down and placed one of his hands beneath her legs before supporting her back with his other hand. "If this makes you upset, you can yell at me later, but we need to move while we still can."

"It's okay. Just don't leave me here," the girl managed in pained voice as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Despite what my god awful talent is, even I'm not that much of a loser," Hikyou said. "You said we were getting close, right? We just have to keep moving forward."

Kiyomi had fallen unresponsive, though her shallow breaths showed that she was still very much alive.

_If I can't run from this place, then I'll do everything I can to prove that bastard wrong and somehow get rid of this accursed talent. Just have to keep moving._

Hikyou had taken several strides forward through the dense fog with his only source of light being the sliver of the moon. It was then that he saw the man. Though, to say it was a man was gracious. Out of the corner of his eye he registered an inhumanly tall figure that was partially obscured by a tree. The figure bore a strangely immaculate black and white suit. From this distance, it was hard to gauge, but it appeared to have no distinct facial features. It almost appeared like a mannequin with its ghostly pale, nondescript face. From its back billowed dozens of black tendrils.

"Y-You're a goddamn creepypasta. You're not actually real!" the boy screamed between chattering teeth as the being seemed to suddenly warp out of sight. Hikyou felt a static reverb go through his head as blood began trickling out of his nose. With his body trembling he bounded forward as fast as he could manage with Kiyomi in his arms.

With every few steps he'd catch glimpses of the being. Each time it seemed to grow closer. The screeching sound in the boy's head began to reach a fever pitch until he bounded out of the tree line.

A cry of relief escaped Hikyou as he saw the courtyard only a few hundred feet ahead along with the mansion.

It was almost a welcome sight.

"Hold on, Kiyomi, we've made it. We're almost there."

No sooner had the words left the boy's mouth however when he felt something inhumanly strong wrap around his neck. It was cold and sent shivers up his spine as he felt himself being pulled back towards the forest. The boy gasped for air as his vision began to swim.

It was then that he registered a blur of motion and a crashing sound.

Suddenly, his vision returned as he stumbled back into the clearing.

As he hazarded a glance behind him, he saw Jizoku standing with his back to him. The faint lighting from the courtyard cast a warm glow on the Zombie and the knife he brandished in his left hand.

"J-Jizoku? You saved us." Hikyou managed in a ragged breath.

A howl of laugher left the boy, who cracked his neck in an unnatural way. "Kekeke! Did I do that? I was just going for a stroll and witnessed something interesting. Teleios insisted on making sure you weren't carrion food. It seems I found something much more entertaining."

"Entertaining? Are you out of your mind? I don't know how, but that's a real fucking monster brought to life. We need to get back inside."

A tendril flung out from the tree line before severing Jizoku's left arm. The limb landed on the ground with a sickening slosh.

The Ultimate Loser stared at the separated limb in horror. "God, it's still out there. Come on, we have to go now."

"Heh, but that doesn't sound like much fun at all. Go on without me. I wanna see what this big bad monster can do." The Zombie laughed as he grabbed at his severed limb before thrusting it back into socket. There was a sickening sound of bone and flesh twisting as the boy's digits slowly began to twitch. "It seems like he doesn't like the courtyard, so I'll go to him. You should get inside before that gravekeeper has two new bodies to add to her collection."

Without offering another word, Jizoku stalked past the treeline before raucous laughter could be heard.

"Can't say I didn't warn him," Hikyou muttered before a shiver went down his spine.

With one final glance over his shoulder, he took off towards the entrance of the mansion.

Perched on the ledge overlooking the entrance way was the Ultimate Familiar.

As Hikyou reached earshot with Kiyomi, the bird tilted his head slightly.

"Foolish humans. What made you think running out in the dead of night would lead to anything other than misery?"

Hikyou clenched his jaw. "Look, I know I fucked up, but that doesn't matter right now. Kiyomi needs help. She passed out and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Then let us seek aide for her. I hope this served as a warning to you both. Our captors did not embellish when they warned of the dark forces residing on this island."

"Believe me, I understand now all too well. Look, you can squawk at me as much as you want, but I need to figure out how to get inside. We heard the curfew bell hours earlier," the Ultimate Loser responded.

The Gyrfalcon's wings furled outwards. "Do not trouble your little mind. When I expressed concern, the Butler agreed to leave the door unlocked as a courtesy, though he assured me that it was a one time gesture."

A look of relief filled the boy's eyes as well as slight discomfort. He offered a very wilted incline of his head as he climbed the stairs. "Uh, thank you for that. It's Teleios, right?"

"That is King Teleios to you, boy!" the Ultimate Familiar said before preening at his wings. "Though you are welcome, my servant. Just do not act as foolishly again. Come, let us seek assistance for Kiyomi."

Hikyou offered an affirmative nod before he opened the door leading into the foyer.

* * *

**2:51 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Infirmary**

"Will she be alright?" Hikyou asked as he stared at the pale girl that lay strewn on the small infirmary bed.

The Ultimate Surgeon offered a scowl. "No thanks to your antics. There was a reason why Kuuma discouraged any of you fools from running off into the night."

Teleios, who sat perched atop a medical cabinet, spoke up. "I believe the human has received enough of a lashing for now. Will the girl live?"

"She should be fine after she wakes up. It seems she had a run in with the Slenderman. You really should be more cautious going forward. As you've now seen, threats can come from things beyond your fellow Ultimates," Syd responded.

Hikyou buried his face into his hands. "You're talking about something that was created on the internet by a bunch of horror junkies. How can something like that be real?"

The Ultimate Surgeon chuckled seemingly bemused. "And what do you think your fellow test subjects are? Do you think they are simply the work of science? No, dear boy, many of them are the very definition of supernatural. You should keep more of an open mind about you. Some of the greatest ghost stories and modern legends can be traced back to some origin point."

"My master was quite familiar with the splendor of the Underworld and the denizens that inhabited it. However, I still find it peculiar why so many odd things would inhabit this island. Surely there is a reason for that?" Teleios asked.

"There is a solution for everything if you dig far enough, but it is not my place to say," Syd replied.

Hikyou scowled as he clenched his fists. "Can you just give us a straight damn answer? Jizoku is likely dead now because of some myth come to life."

The elder man rolled his eyes. "Have you not been paying attention? He may not possess super strength, but Jizoku is not a being that is easily felled. Believe me, I know from experience. Now would you take the girl and get out of my sight? You've wasted enough of my time as it is."

* * *

**3:36 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Bedroom)**

The Ultimate Kitsune sat on her bed with her bushy tails furled behind her.

Kitai's head lay in her lap, while one of her tails was used as a blanket. He listened intently to the young woman's words.

_"Cinderella stepped up to him. The Prince got down on one knee and tried the glass slipper on her foot. It fit perfectly! Then, from her pocket, Cinderella took out something. It was the other glass slipper!_

_"I knew it!" he cried. "You are the one!"_

_"WHAT?" shouted a step-sister._

_"Not HER!" screamed the other step-sister._

_"This cannot BE!" yelled the stepmother._

_But it was too late. The prince knew that Cinderella was the one. He looked into her eyes. He did not see the cinders in her hair or the ashes on her face._

_"I have found you!" he said._

_"And I have found you," said Cinderella._

_And so Cinderella and the Prince were married, and they lived happily ever after."_

Arianna finished as her gaze shifted down to the boy nestled against her lap. "That was the third one. Aren't you ready to go to sleep yet?"

"Tell me another one. Please?" Kit asked in a sleepy voice.

"Another one? Minnow, it's already so late. Don't you want to rest your eyes? It's been such a long evening."

The Merman's lips trembled. "But when I close my eyes, I only see monsters. Please, just one more?"

Arianna let a soft sigh. "I'm far more acquainted with folktales and legends, some of those are quite scary. Remembering so many fairy tales really takes me back. Let's see... have you ever heard the story of Hansel and Gretel?"

The boy in her lap offered a meek shake of his head.

"It's another story that comes from the Brothers Grimm and is of German origin. I think I'll share the children's version for your sake." The vixen chuckled as she gently tapped his nose with an index finger.

A warm smile flitted to his face. "Thank you, Auntie Ari!"

A groan escaped the young woman's lips. "I am far too young to be called an aunt, but you're quite welcome. Now try and relax, and I will keep any monsters at bay."

"O-Okay," the little boy agreed quietly.

Arianna cleared her throat before she began to speak in her best narrator voice.

_"Near a great forest dwelt a poor wood-cutter with his wife and his two children. The boy was called Hansel, and the girl Gretel. He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great dearth fell on the land, he could no longer procure even daily bread."_

The Kitsune trailed off as she noticed that the boy in her lap was already fast asleep.

A flicker of a smile graced her lips. "Perhaps another time, then," she whispered before gently stroking the boy's head.

_Christ, this isn't what I had planned to be doing with my evening, but this little pup would have cried himself to sleep. I guess I'll have to make up for lost time later with a nice hot bath._

* * *

**4:07 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

The Ultimate Werewolf and Dragon Tamer pushed the door into the kitchen open, only to find that it was also lit by faint candles.

"Ungh, I know that Sebastian said he'd give us the tour tomorrow, but I'm starving. I don't know if it's because I'm a werewolf now, but I feel ravenous," Chase admitted as his ears drooped a little bit.

"I know what you mean, big guy! My tummy has been rumbling for hours and I know Henry is hungry. It looks like we're in the right place, so let's whip something up. This would be a lot easier with electricity. Hey, wait a second, where's the microwave?" Maya asked as she glanced around.

Chase let out a low rumble from his chest. "It's like we've stepped into a different era. I haven't noticed any modern appliances since we arrived."

"Heh, I don't really know how to work one of these old stoves, but I'm sure Henry could fry something. Right?"

As she gazed at the dragon slinked around her shoulders, it offered a disinterested puff of smoke. Clearly, it wasn't volunteering to help anytime soon.

"Hah, don't you worry 'bout a thing. I know this sounds disgusting, but I'm really craving my meat raw anyways." The Ultimate Werewolf chuckled as he offered a wide grin.

Maya giggled. "It's not weird or anything. I mean, you're like a really big puppy now, so it's not that surprising."

The small dragon seemed to enjoy the comparison as it offered a low rumble akin to laughter. The creature wasn't the only one who found the suggestion amusing.

A roar of laughter escaped Chase. "The Ultimate Puppy, huh? That doesn't sound nearly as fierce, does it? I have to admit, this wasn't the first thing I would have chosen, but it doesn't seem so bad. I feel like I could run a marathon, and my senses are insanely sharp right now," he said. The Werewolf began to open the fridge only to cause the entire structure to surge forward. "Hah, and I feel like I have the strength of ten men. This will take some getting used to."

"Well, it seems like we're going to have plenty of free time. Maybe when it's daylight we can see what everyone can really do!" the Tamer suggested as she offered a thumbs up.

In the distance a metallic crashing sound could be heard, causing the boy's ears to perk up.

Maya let out a squeak as Henry sat up slightly. "Think we should go investigate that?"

The Ultimate Werewolf offered the girl a reassuring toothy grin. "Probably just something that fell over. I'm sure that Butler will take care of it in the morning. Remember, we came here on a mission."

"Right! Food, here we come!" the Dragon Tamer exclaimed as she reached for the pantry door.

* * *

**7:00 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Bedroom)**

The tolling of a bell tower awoke Nozomi.

The Ultimate Succubus sat up with a start as her sharp gaze flitted around the room.

She could feel this pulsating heat growing in her chest, a feeling that she couldn't quite define.

Nozomi noticed a faint light that filtered through the drawn curtains. It seemed that daybreak had finally arrived.

The fully-dressed girl threw her legs over the side of the bed before eying the dresser that had been pushed against her door. There were no signs that anything had been tampered with. However, she didn't regret her paranoia, not after witnessing a killing game in the past. Too much paranoia wasn't wise, but being reckless was equally dangerous.

The blue-haired beauty regarded her appearance in a mirror with a wary expression.

Gone was the underweight street urchin.

She was still having to reconcile with the notion that this was reality.

She'd become some sort of monster - or was demon a better word for it?

Why had she been taken when so many others had simply volunteered?

No sooner had she removed her barricade when was she greeted by a knock.

The girl took a wary breath as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

On the other side of the stood none other than Alejandra.

"Huh, so you're still alive. Strange, with all that moaning I heard last night, I was almost certain you were being killed. I suppose it was my imagination running wild, or it must have been caused by another reason entirely," the Horror Writer deadpanned.

A vivid flush graced Nozomi's face. "W-What are you talking about? I wasn't doing something perverted. I assure you that was the last thing on my mind last night."

"Then you must have had some interesting dreams. Since you're not dead, we might as well head to the Dining Hall. I'm curious if I'll have anything interesting to write about," Alejandra said as she turned and headed back into the Common Hall.

Slightly perturbed by the girl's callousness, she jogged forward before offering a mild scowl. "Don't you think you're being a bit cold about all of this? I don't know any of you, but I still wouldn't delight in seeing any of you dead."

The Writer shrugged. "I'm simply making the best of a poor situation. I can't imagine finding a setting better for writing horror then a cursed mansion filled with monsters. Would you care to wager on who died?"

The Succubus frowned as her tail whipped back and forth through the air like an angry feline. "No, I am NOT going to take bets on who may or may not have died."

"Well that's a shame, I was going to let you read the manuscript I started last night as a reward."

"Gee, my heart is broken over what could have been," Nozomi said in a sarcastic manner.

* * *

**7:32 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Hikyou scratched at his cheek as he crossed the threshold leading into the dining hall.

The room itself was filled with priceless antiques and each of the chairs were finely crafted. In the center of the room rested a large, elegant dining table with a cloth draped over it. Eighteen chairs lay around the large table.

"The prodigal Ultimate returns. I suspected when I saw Kiyomi that you likely made it back as well, though one can't be too certain," Alejandra mused as she shut her journal.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "It wasn't for a lack of trying. We did try to find a way off the island, but there are monsters all over the place. When we reached the dock we found some sort of scaly creature. She threatened us and destroyed the only boat that was docked there. Our return trip was far more perilous."

"Are you alright? Are you feeling better?" Hikyou asked. His normally sour expression softened slightly as he stared at Kiyomi.

A faint smile graced the girl's lips. "A bit of a headache, but nothing some painkillers can't handle."

Remy rested his hat in his lap as he gazed between the pair. "Several of us remained in the sanctuary last night for our own well being, but we did hear some strange sounds. What exactly happened to the two of you?"

The Ultimate Loser took a breath, before collapsing into an empty chair. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but it was like the trees were alive. They were bleeding and started moving. We'd been hearing voices for a long time, but things became worse when that monster showed up."

"Monster? Was it the one who stopped you from leaving at the shore?" Samuel questioned with a pointed look.

Kiyomi spoke up before Hikyou could respond. "No, I'm afraid it was something else entirely. As strange as it sounds, it resembled a creepypasta monster known as the Slenderman. I could feel it clawing around in my head before I collapsed. I don't remember a whole lot before waking up this morning."

"What's a Slenderman?" Kitai asked as he peered around the table.

"Wait, are we talking about the real Slenderman? I thought that was just some made up internet monster," Nozomi said as her brow knitted together.

The Ultimate Horror Writer sighed. "It's absolute rubbish. It was created by some loser on the internet. It's more likely that you were experiencing a hallucination or imagined the entire thing."

"But they seem so earnest about it. Why would they lie?" Alpha asked quietly as he twiddled his fingers.

Alexander offered a bored expression as he rested his chin against his hand. "Well, terror has a way of making the mind wander. I think our lovely writer is just saying that, whatever they saw, it wasn't some monster born on a forum."

"But don't all legends start somewhere?" Akeno mumbled. The vampire had her cheek pressed against the table. as her cheek was planted against the table. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Yes, but most legends have origins dating back centuries or millennia," Hana responded.

Hikyou offered a troubled expression. "Look, I don't care if you idiots believe me or not, but Jizoku went out there to face it and he's the only one not here."

Teleios sat perched on the top of one of the chairs. "Yes, I can vouch for the human's testimony. I did see a strange humanoid with tentacles attacking them. Jizoku insisted on facing it head on."

Arianna's ears twitched slightly as she seemed to perk up. "Wait a second, he did what now? What kind of colossal bone head would run headlong into something like that?"

"I think any of us would agree that Jizoku is hardly lucid in the first place, but short of one of us murdering him it would seem we've resisted the temptation of the first motive," Jana pointed out.

Maya brought her hands together. "I knew we could do it, guys! See, all of this monster vs human junk was just silly. We showed them what we were really made of."

Chase let out a bark of laughter. "Damn right we did. Let's see if they change their mind about this entire killing game nonsense now."

"Are you two really that stupid?" Colleen asked with an incredulous look. "There's no way they're going to let us go that easily. Haven't you seen any of the other games?"

"Kekeke, the Dullahan makes an excellent point. It wouldn't be much of a killing game without any murder." Jizoku chortled as he pushed open the doors. A few moments passed before he emerged into the hall covered in blood. His clothes were torn to shreds.

Kiyomi offered the boy a stern expression. "Where have you been and what's with all that blood?"

"He must have killed someone. There's no other explanation for that much blood," Remy stated as he reached into his coat.

"Nope. It's his own blood, but it doesn't smell very good." Akeno muttered as her nose twitched ever so slightly.

"You're absolutely sure?" Hana asked as she eyed the vampire.

A chuckle escaped Alexander. "I wouldn't argue with our resident vampire when it comes to blood. Though, if Jizoku is here, it means we've endured the motive unscathed."

Almost as if in response to the boy's statement, the sound a loud pipe organ echoed in the distance, causing the entire room to vibrate.

"What the hell is going on?" Hikyou asked as he braced himself against the table.

A few seconds elapsed before the doors swung open as Kuuma walked into the room with a large grin spread across his face. Flanking him were six individuals: Sebastian, Saino, Mackenzie, Shiro, Syd, and Sabishi.

Chase groaned as he rubbed at his ears. "Argh. What's the big deal with making so much racket?"

"Seriously, my ears are still fucking ringing." Arianna winced.

The dual-toned boy offered an unnaturally wide grin as he folded his arms behind his back. **_"Heh, sorry about that kiddos. Seems like there's been in a change in plans."_**

Rembrandt offered a stern expression. "Change in plans? What exactly are you getting at? Clearly none of us acted on the vile motive you thrust upon us. You should let us go before anyone is actually harmed."

Shiro offered a grin as she offered the group a peace sign. "Oh dear, I'm afraid it's a teensy bit too late for that."

Ariana scoffed, her nine tails swishing back and forth in irritation. "Bullshit. As you can see, we're all alive and well."

"It's not you idiots that were harmed, though I deeply wish it was. None of your lives were worth anything by comparison," Syd said with a grave expression.

Alejandra twirled a pencil between her fingers. "The anticipation is killing me. Are you going to get on with this or not?"

Kuuma chortled darkly.  ** _"You heard her, butler. Get the damn door. What am I paying you for?"_**

"You're not paying me anything, sir," Sebastian responded quietly as he stalked towards the doors, and propped them open.

"Blackmail, payment, it's all the same thing, right?" The boy snorted as he snapped his fingers. "Alright, Brooke, stop picking your scales off and get a move on!"

"Brooke? That is not a name I'm familiar with," Jana murmured under her breath.

Saino offered a low rumble as she seemed mostly disinterested by the proceedings. "Hikyou and Kiyomi have met her, though I expect they wouldn't realize it without it being pointed out.

"That monster at the lake?" Hikyou asked as his eyes widened in alarm.

"By day she's quite different. Brooke tends to the dock and Sabishi tends to her responsibilities. It is the purpose of our existence," the Undertaker uttered in a monotone manner.

Mackenzie offered a vibrant smile. "Oh, don't be so glum, Sabi. You both do such a wonderful job that it makes me feel inferior. I'll have to do a really good job for this next painting."

"Next painting? But isn't everyone here?" Kitai questioned as he peered down the hallway.

"No, little human, there are still two among us that are unaccounted for," Teleios said as his gaze narrowed.

Suddenly the sound of rustling could be heard. From down the hall a tall girl with black hair and green eyes could be seen approaching. She had a single stripe of green through the middle of her hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Small scales were flaking off and falling to the ground as she could be seen dragging something heavy behind her.

"That's the same girl as last night? So she undergoes some sort of transformation," Kiyomi mused in wonder.

 ** _"Oh, I assure you that Brooke isn't what you should be focusing on."_** Kuuma chuckled.

Suddenly the group would witness a blur of motion as an armored body landed on the table with a loud thud. It slid several feet before coming to a stop.

The body was dressed in full samurai armor, save for a katana that was plunged through his chest. The victim was none other than Jibo Momota, the mastermind and owner of the mansion.

In that moment, the gruesome discovery should have yielded an abrupt end to the killing game.

However, we'd soon discover something that would chill us to the bone. Even with the head gone, this nightmare was just beginning...

* * *

**18 Participants Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [26 Survivors Remain]**


	4. Eight Pages: Act One

**7:50 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"Kekeke, and I thought I had a rough night," Jizoku remarked with a wide grin as he regarded the blood-soaked body of the Ultimate Biologist that lay strewn before all of them.

Alejandra's normally neutral expression actually shifted to one of mild curiosity. "I certainly did not see that twist coming. This might serve as a splendid idea for my next book."

The Ultimate Exorcist used his hand to form a cross over his chest. "Lord above, the man may have been a wicked person, but no one deserves such a fate."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't entirely agree with you on that, Father. Anyone who aligns themselves with despair deserves nothing less than death."

"S-So the old man is really d-dead?" Kitai squeaked as his lower lip trembled. He slowly covered his eyes with his webbed hands before slowly peeking through his fingers at the blood-soaked body.

Ariana wrapped her tails around the young child to keep him from seeing any more. "Ah, nein nein nein. How could this twisted game have actually been allowed to start?!" she exclaimed as she looked around the room in a bit of a panic.

The Ultimate Familiar looked past the armored corpse and directly at Kuuma. "Tell us, abomination. Does this mean the motive was indeed acted upon?"

"W-Wait, he's right. Doesn't that mean that whoever did this is allowed to leave?" Hana asked as she tried to avoid looking at the body.

The dual-toned boy offered an unnaturally wide grin. "Sheesh, you kiddos really don't listen so well, do you? Pops said that if a student was killed that someone would get to taste freedom. I hate to break it to ya, but it's been a while since that old fart was in school."

Colleen stood up as she slammed her hands against the table causing even more silverware to spill over. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying he doesn't count?"

"Sabishi thinks that is a suspicious thing to say. She wonders if perhaps that is a guilty conscious speaking, not that it matters. Sabishi will give the master the best burial she can," the Undertaker murmured in a low voice.

Alexander shook his head at the Undertaker's words. "Not at all. Dear Colleen makes an excellent point. How does the mastermind's murder not have any effect on our situation?" the handsome Sorcerer questioned, leveling a curious gaze back to the Homunculus.

Kuuma chuckled as he jabbed a finger at the armor-clad body that rested on the dining table.  _ **"The motive specifically designated a student, not a staff member, which means no one is leaving. I guess now that the old man is gone, we should probably make a few changes. You see, this game wasn't supposed to include the staff members. Though, it would be kind of a shame to have so many warm bodies around and not have them involved too, don't ya think? So, as this killing game begins in earnest, the staff will be fair game from here on out."**_

"Excuse me? On whose authority do you have that right?" Syd asked with a scowl as he folded his arms across his lab coat.

"Pupupu! Lets just say the cadaver over there made plenty of contingencies, Sydney! Any questions for yours truly?"

Teleios titled his head to the side. "Fine then, if the old man was so prepared for any outcome, what will be happening now?"

Hikyou gritted his teeth as he glared at Kuuma. "He's full of crap. There's no way someone prepared for something like this. That creep is probably trying to pretend like he still has some control over this situation."

A loud chortle escaped the boy in question.  _ **"Oh, ye of little faith! It's rather simple. Most of the time, we'd all go search about looking for clues. At a certain point, we'd shuffle off to the trial room and try to decide whodunnit. However, this feels like a special case, so why treat it the same way? Here's how it's going to work: Each and every one of you will be allowed to make an accusation as to who you think the killer of Jibo Momota is at any point in this game - that includes staff and students, alike. You name the right person, and you get to leave this island, no questions asked!"**_

"Fascinating. Dare I ask what would become of someone who guessed incorrectly?" Jana asked as she raised a slender brow.

Kuuma offered a delighted smile as he gestured over at the Genki-styled girl that stood behind him.  _ **"Make a wrong accusation, and Shiro will get to have a lot of fun with you."**_

The Executioner immediately burst into a fit of giggles as she struck a pose. "That's right, so you better be super duper sure before you go putting on your thinking caps!" She then dramatically pointed towards the crowd of students. "Or maybe just chance it! Ooh, wait, that's a better idea. Do that so I can show off my skills!" the upbeat girl exclaimed with a wide smile.

Maya's eyes widened and her dragon sat up before puffing smoke into the air, perhaps a challenge to the strangely energetic girl. "Now now, Henry, there's no reason to get so excited. Let's just be good and keep our heads down, alright?"

The crimson-scaled critter snorted another brief flame into the air before slowly curling back around her shoulders, almost like a cat.

Saino offered a low rumble as she observed the scene with a bemused expression. "Wise choice, hatchling. She might be small, but I would not underestimate that mortal."

"Okay, we get it! If we screw up, we get punished, but how exactly does all of this work? I'm slightly familiar with previous killing games, though they didn't look anything quite like this," Nozomi admitted as she tapped her nails against the table.

Kuuma offered a shrug. " _ **Heh, once you get past all the monsters and supernatural entities, it's not so different. Though, I guess there is one major difference in this game. As the old man said, if you manage to eliminate all of one side, the other side gets to walk free. This theme of monster versus man extends to trials as well. If you're a supernatural and you deceive everyone and get away with murder, all of your fellow monsters get to taste freedom. Of course, this works both ways. Be careful who you trust."**_

Akeno stifled a yawn before raising her hand. "Bleh, so I've got a question. What happens to the side that is wrong in a trial? I can't imagine it's anything good."

The boy's grin returned as he once more gestured over his shoulder at Shiro.  _ **"I'll let our Executioner's imagination run wild."**_

Shiros eyes seemed to light up at the mention. "Hee hee, just you guys wait. What I have planned will knock all of your socks off. I'm sure you'll be more inspired than ever, Mackie!"

The Ultimate Painter clapped her hands together as a vivid smile spread across her face. "Oh that would be splendid, Shiro! You know how to stoke my inspiration. I can't wait to get started on Mister Momota's painting this afternoon. I've got a perfect place picked out already."

Alpha shivered slightly as his antennae twitched. "Must we really be subjected to such things? I just want to go home. This planet is truly a wretched place."

Kiyomi rubbed at her forehead a moment before finding her voice. "Kuuma, is there anything else we should know about this twisted game? I believe we've all lost our appetite at the moment and would prefer to leave."

"Keke. Speak for yourself, demon girl. After last night, I'm starving!" The Zombie chortled with a wild grin. His dead eyes seemed to just be drifting off into space.

The Paranormal Investigator eyed the bloodied boy with a baffled expression. "I think you got Nozomi and I confused. Your appetite aside, it's hardly the point. We need to be aware of any other rules."

_**"Jeez, a stiff in your pancakes is enough to make you queasy? I personally like the cut of your jib, Jizoku. The rest of you are too serious. Seriously, it's not good for your health. As for any other rules, I think it goes without saying that the curfew is more for you idiots than me. Though, if you wanna go trouncing outside in the cover of night, go for it. Just don't blame me if we all find your dismembered body the next morning. Also, I think a couple of you met Brooke last night. She's not so scaly right now, but she won't be so lenient next time. Believe me when I say we've got all our bases covered on the island."** _

The tall girl in question picked another hard scale off of her forearm before irritably glancing around the table. Her tone was firm, but not cruel, as she spoke. "I don't intend to kill any of you, but pull a stunt like last night and there won't be enough left of you for the buzzards."

The dual-toned boy offered a low whistle.  _ **"Ain't she a peach? Anyways, if I think of anything else for you ingrates, I'll share it. In the meantime, enjoy the day, though I wouldn't get too comfortable. Even by sunlight, this place isn't particularly safe. If you kiddos need anything, go bother Jeeves,"**_  he muttered as he jabbed a thumb at Sebastian.

The Butler offered a reluctant sigh as he bowed his head. "If any of you wish, I will be providing a tour of the grounds. If you go on your own, I suggest you exercise caution."

 _ **"Caution?! Bah, that's not any fun. Feel free to go and get yourself murdered! After all, you can't have a killing game without some death."**  _Kuuma howled in laughter as he strode towards the exit, leaving us all with more questions than answers...

* * *

**9:12 A.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

The Ultimate Vampire let out a dreary sigh as she pushed open the doors leading into the sprawling conservatory. She almost immediately squinted her eyes in irritation at the sunlight that shone onto the lush foliage. "Bleh! I was never a morning person, but now I just hate it. Fufufu! Mortal one, do you think that I will burst into ashes? Maybe I should have brought some sunblock," she said as she cast a small smirk at the Sorcerer next to her.

Alexander let out a chuckle as he observed the Vampire. "I'd hardly live up to my duty as your thrall if I left you to suffer, my queen, but I'm not sure how such mundane things would help someone like you. However, I believe I may have a solution." He raised one of his wrapped hands and a ball of pure darkness took shape. "Forgive me, as I'm not as practiced with this kind of spell crafting." With his other hand moving around the orb, it began to stretch until it took a shape he was happy with. The Sorcerer took a knee in front of Akeno and presented the Vampire with a parasol made out of darkness. "I hope this serves you well," he said, looking up to her with a smoldering gaze.

A vivid smile spread across Akeno's alabaster face. Her fangs protruding ever so slightly as she stooped low and gently plucked the conjured parasol out of his possession. "Fufufu! You have done well, my trusted thrall. When night overtakes the world, you will be handsomely rewarded," she said as her lips gently grazed his forehead and she rose back to her feet. A look of giddiness filled her violet eyes; she opened the otherworldly parasol and twirled it around several times as she held it over her head. "It's a shame that the old man died like that. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. No need to take any chances though, right?" She offered a playful wink before sauntering through the threshold into the room beyond.

Alexander smirked as he stood up and began to follow after the Vampire. "Yes, it would be nice to have learned what we're fully capable of. I suppose we'll have to follow dear Jana's example and research it ourselves." The Sorcerer casually looked over the green house before he gave a troubled expression and snapped his eyes to the side. "Quite the ominous atmosphere in this place. Keep your wits about you, love."

Akeno still twirled the parasol in her hands as she deftly stepped around the rays of light that filtered through the glass panes above them. Her nose twitched ever so slightly as she peered through the dark, twisted trees that offered a canopy over most of the conservatory. "This place smells off. It's like death permeates the wildlife. The bark smells like rotting flesh," she said before making a disgruntled expression. "I suppose you're right about research. I can't afford to lose control, or someone could get hurt. I guess our resident Djinn realized how important that was, too. She's as smart as she is gorgeous. Heh, if I'm being honest, I expected to awaken and realize yesterday was nothing more than a dream."

The Sorcerer raised his hand before it was soon cloaked in arcane energies. "Hmm, this place gives me quite the odd feeling. I honestly have no idea if it's from magic or not..." He thought out loud. He brought his hand back and tapped it against his chin in contemplation. "Oh, forgive me, Akeno. I know what you mean. I've never felt this much magical power outside of my wildest fantasies, though that would explain the collection of beauties I had been in the presence of." He lightly chuckled as he approached the Vampire again. "Either way, let's not spend any more time here than we have to."

A mischievous smile flitted to the Vampire's pale lips. "You are a lucky boy, aren't you? How fortunate you are to be surrounded by so many beautiful girls and boys. I must say, even though death is certainly possible, I don't feel that nervous. Perhaps it's just a result of all the experiments. I know some of the other girls weren't quite so womanly before that old man got to us. I'm not really sure if I should be upset or pleased by the changes. I joined the AUP in hopes of becoming the Ultimate Film Director. Daddy would have been proud of that. I don't know what he'd think when he sees that his little girl became the matron of the night," Akeno mused before offering a light shrug of her shoulders. "I guess there's no reason to think too much about that right now. We could be thousands of miles from civilization," she pondered before she reached the base of a tree and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Fufufu! What's wrong, my dear thrall? Don't worry about a thing. Your queen will protect you from anything that goes bump in the night."

"Perhaps I've really been blessed with Ultimate Luck." He started to give another smile before he put a hand up to cover his mouth. "What is that sickening smell?" A small ball of fire puffed into existence near his face. He took his hand away once the fire burned away the stench. "You truly are all-powerful if you can stand being in here, my Queen." He looked among the grotesque foliage that surrounded them before shaking his head with a sigh. "I could have sworn I saw something moving, but now I'm not sure if it's just this place playing tricks on us. Maybe it would be best to leave before something does happen."

The Ultimate Vampire raised one of her long legs before striking her heel against the trunk of the twisted black tree. As her heel punctured the bark, a grotesque, viscous, pink liquid began to seep outward. The branches and limbs above began to rattle, almost if in response to the strike. Akeno's nose curled in disgust. "I love blood as much as the next vampire, but this stuff reeks. It must be like one of those trees the others mentioned outside," she remarked. Akeno vanished from sight as a massive limb speared the ground where she'd been standing a moment prior. The voluptuous redhead appeared like a shadow next to Alexander before offering a nervous chuckle. "Perhaps a strategic withdrawal isn't such a bad idea," she remarked as the entire tree seemed to shudder and groan.

As he watched the tree become more animated, Alexander peered down towards the Vampire. He reached out and brushed some of her crimson hair aside as he caressed her cheek. "You go first, my queen. I have no chance to match your speed, so you would only be endangering yourself if you waited on me. I promise I'll be right behind you best I can." With that, he raised his other hand and created three fireballs that began to slowly encircle the pair. His hair started to glow orange as he maintained his control.

Akeno let out a trill of laughter as she raised her cloak to her chin. "Your service will be rewarded, my darling. A queen must always look after her subjects," she purred as she suddenly pressed herself against him, before dragging her tongue along his neck. "I could just gobble you up, but I guess that will have to wait," she said as she patted his chest. "You are forbidden from dying, do you understand?" She offered a fangy grin before she pulled away, blurring past the orbs of flame and back towards the open hallway behind them. The tree shuddered once more before its roots began to snap. The room shook as it began to lumber forward.

"As if I would even consider dying here, especially with the fun that seems to lay in my future," the Sorcerer mused as he turned to run towards the door. He drew in a sharp breath as his focus tightened. The fires began to grow and pick up speed as they orbited him. His hair started to move and shine like the fire surrounding him.

The nightmarish tree continued its advance. A jagged mouth appeared near its base. Its maw seemed to be pitch black. Peering inside was like staring into oblivion. As the fire began to encircle the sorcerer, the tree seemed to slow, as if shying away from the flames licking the air. The roots tore at the ground, as it ceased its march.

Still advancing towards the exit, Alexander smirked as the looked forward after stealing a glance at the monstrous tree. "And to think Gran said fire wasn't the safest thing for me to learn." The Sorcerer thought as he placed his hand over his burnt cheek.

As he neared the door, he felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder before wrenching him through the threshold. Sebastian stood next to Akeno with a miffed expression as he suddenly slammed the door to the conservatory and locked it. "You both just had to antagonize the wildlife, didn't you? Those things are NOT to be trifled with. Unless you wish to become the next victims, I suggest you exercise more caution in the future," he said before quickly removing his singed glove.

Akeno offered lopsided grin as she still held her parasol in one hand. "Have no fear, mortal, for my beloved thrall and I can handle an unruly tree!"

Alexander dispelled his fire as his hair returned to normal. "Regardless, I am very appreciative for the rescue, Mister Sebastian. We were only trying to familiarize ourselves with the grounds," the Sorcerer explained with a bow. He turned to Akeno and offered his arm. "Shall we take our leave now, my queen?"

The Ultimate Butler shook his head, adjusting his tie as he began to walk off. "Think nothing of it. Unlike the others, I do not savor any part of this experience. Might I suggest you exercise the same caution anytime you venture outside. It may not seem so, but even with its sociopathic tenants, this mansion is still more hospitable than the denizens outside."

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Akeno murmured as she glided forward and took Alexander's arm. "Fufufu! I might have to make you my eternal thrall. I can't be much of a queen without subjects, right?" She chuckled as she gently tugged at his arm.

"An immortal beauty, with no one around? I couldn't image a lonelier fate." He answered as he let himself be led off by the Vampire.

* * *

**10:20 A.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Pool**

The Ultimate Butler cleared his throat as he gestured towards the large pool area, which was surrounded by several marble statues. "As you can see, this is the pool. I try to keep it well-maintained year round. However, considering it is the middle of October, I doubt you will get much use out of it."

"Um, Mister, if the pool doesn't get used, why do you have to maintain it?" The young Merman asked as he looked from the pool water towards the gigantic Butler. "Also, if we're just surrounded by the sea, why have the pool?"

Sebastian, despite his posturing, allowed for the faintest of smiles as he eyed the small boy. "Well you see, Miss Douglas spends her evenings at the pier as per her security detail. However, she enjoys an occasional dip in this pool, particularly because it's far more convenient. Your friends who went out last night found out the hard way just how large this island is."

A grumble escaped Brooke as she walked into sight. "Those two idiots should have known better. I bet they won't pull that same stunt again. As for the pool? I don't mind the cold, so the temperature doesn't really bother me."

The Ultimate Extraterrestrial stood meekly, fidgeting his hands. "Oh, well, I don't know how swimming pools are different from other bodies of water. You see, I come from a planet filled with water. I'd very much like to try this out."

"Well, okay. If Alpha wants to go in, then so do I!" Kitai announced as walked up beside Alpha and looked into the pool.

Alpha's antennae twitched slightly as a smile pulled at his face. "We'll go together, then!" the Alien said as he crouched a moment before springing headlong into the chlorinated water.

Brooke actually allowed for a thin smirk. "Sure you wanna jump in with those clothes on, kid? Pretty sure your fox mom will have your tail."

"Yes, I must insist you do not do anything of the sort. I do not have a means of drying your clothes in a quick manner, Master Kitai."

Kit had been about to jump after Alpha, but he stopped to look at the two adults. He thought about things for a little bit and nodded to himself. "Okay, you guys are right. I don't wanna make Auntie Ari upset." And with those words, the Merman quickly took off his shirt and shorts. He also placed his sandals down with the discarded clothes. "Cannonball!" He shouted as he jumped into the pool.

The impact created a tiny wave as Alpha, with his webbed hands and feet, darted across the pool. No sooner had he hit the water, his body began to undergo a physical change. His legs bound together and turned into a long fish like tail. Several fins formed along his tony body. The water was icy cold, but for the Merman, it felt perfect.

"Doesn't it feel great?!" Alpha exclaimed as he splashed through the water. "It feels just like home, though the smell isn't so great."

"It's just chlorine. Don't ingest too much, and I assure you it will be fine. Now, Miss Brooke and I have business to attend to. I will leave you to look out for Master Kitai."

"Oh, Ma'm, can I ask a favor, please?" The Merman asked as he swam up to the side of the pool and stared expectantly at the woman.

Brooke sighed as she crouched momentarily near the water's edge and raised a single brow. "What do you need, kid? Make it quick. I have things to do."

"Oh, um, it's something you can do later too, I guess. I was wondering if you could help me find a really pretty seashell? I need one about this size," the young boy very excitedly explained as he held up his fist. "I wanna make a pretty bracelet for Auntie Ari, to thank her for looking after me last night!"

The girl's face became harder to read, but she managed a solemn nod. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't go looking for one on your own. Make sure you listen to your Auntie," she responded as she rose back to her feet and turned away.

"Thank you, ma'am! If you find another shell, I can make you a bracelet, too!" the Merman said as he waved goodbye to the two adults. "So what should we do now, Alpha?"

The Alien offered a warm smile as he bobbed out of the water. "I'll show you a game I use to play on my planet."

* * *

**11:38 A.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Jana offered a playful smirk as she extended her palm. An ornate knife slowly materialized in her hand.

The blade itself had a jade tint, while the pommel was made out of ivory. "Not too bad after only a few hours of research. I imagine little Henry will appreciate having a chance to stretch his wings, too," the Djinn mused as she eyed the Dragon Tamer.

"Oh, most definitely. He just woke up from a nap, too, so I'm sure he's raring to go. Isn't that right?" the Tamer said, looking to the red hatchling on her shoulder.

"You should have seen it, Jana. Henry made the cutest little yawn when woke up." Maya happily explained. Henry nuzzled against the side of his master's head. With a small puff of smoke, he stretched out his wings and took off into the air right above the two girls.

A playful smile tugged at the Djiin's lips as she watched the little dragon circle overhead. "Maya, why do I get the sense that, if you had a cellphone right now, you would constantly be updating social media with pictures of Henry?"

"Gosh, I would love to have a camera right now. It won't be long before he's too big for me to carry around on my shoulder, and there's no way I could keep all that cuteness to myself," the Dragon Tamer mused. She watched Henry soar through the air, but he was always making sure not to stray too far from Maya. "But enough about me, I'd love to see what else you can do with your powers."

The Ultimate Djinn chuckled softly as she offered a gentle flick of her wrist, sending the knife soaring several feet before sticking into one of the nearby trees. "You'd like another demonstration, then? Well, since you mentioned it, why don't I grant your wish?" she suggested with a playful wink. "I may not be omnipotent, but so long as I know the inner workings and have the magic, nothing is beyond my grasp."

Jana slowly turned to fully face Maya as she extended one of her palms outward. Slowly, tendrils of magic began to swirl in her palm as an outline began to quickly take form. The process only lasted a few brief seconds before an old polaroid camera rested in the Djinn's grasp. "You'll have to forgive me for creating something so outdated. Digital cameras have so many intricacies that I'm not quite experienced enough for the task," she admitted. Her breathing was noticeably more labored.

Maya gladly picked up the camera with a cheerful smile. "Jana, what makes you think I would be upset to receive such a thoughtful gift. Please don't push yourself too far, dear," the Dragon Tamer said as she pulled the Djinn into a brief hug. Henry landed on a part of the stone path of the courtyard and slowly made his way across, as if he was on the hunt for something. Maya noticed this and raised her new camera. "Ooh, this might be my chance for the perfect first picture!"

"You needn't worry about me. I'll be fine once I've caught my breath," Jana responded with a trill of laughter. "Now let's see how photogenic your little friend is. You'll have to let me know if the camera requires any adjustments."

Maya excitedly made her way towards the hatchling. Henry seemed to be paying her no mind. With a bright flash, the camera spat out a picture. Henry let out a small spurt of blue fire in surprise as he looked up to the source of the sudden light. When he saw it was Maya, he took to the air and darted over to her before landing on her shoulders. "If this comes out well enough, I can use it for the cover of my first novel. After finding Toko's novels again, I've been toying with the idea of writing my own fantasy novel. Maybe I'll make it a romance as well," the Dragon Tamer explained as she held the still-developing photo.

Much to the delight of the Dragon Tamer, a crisp, clean photo of Henry came into focus. It captured his surprised expression beautifully. Everything else seemed perfect, except for what appeared to be a blurry, humanoid outline next to the water fountain.

"A cover photo for a book? Should you require any supplies for writing, I'm sure I could assist with those as well." Jana chuckled as she watched as Henry rubbed against his master. "Have you considered consulting Arianna? She seems obsessed with fairy tales and romance."

The Djinn paused as she quirked a slender brow. "Something wrong? Did the photo not come out properly?"

Maya started intently at the photo. "Oh, I'm sorry Jana. It just that... Henry came out so cute. The camera worked perfectly," Maya said as she handed the photo over to the blue-skinned beauty. However, the Dragon Tamer started looking back to the fountain.

"What in the world is that in the background?" the Djinn trailed off as her gaze shifted from the photo to the fountain, which was completely barren. She felt a chill run down her spine. "They mentioned otherworldly things living here, right? Though I had hoped we wouldn't encounter any such thing during the day. Maybe we should take a break? Breakfast was thoroughly ruined earlier."

"Yes, that may be for the best. I guess I'll have to try again and hopefully not get anything else in the shot. Oh, but now we have a tool that'll help us track this supernatural stuff." Maya happily thought aloud as she turned to head back into the house. "Come on, Henry. Let's find you a nice piece of steak for being such a perfect little model!"

The Ultimate Djinn wasted no time as she quickly turned on her heel. "It'll be very useful...especially if this killing game continues."

Henry seemed far less concerned with the supernatural or murder. Instead, he began to salivate as he landed on Maya's shoulders. His head bobbed back and forth with anticipation.

* * *

**12:04 P.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler took a steadying breath as her nimble fingers traced the beads around her neck. She cast a long glance at the iron gate and at the Undertaker who leaned against it some fifty feet away. "I certainly hope you brought any necessities, Remy. I know we need to check every corner of this place, but I must admit I'm a bit anxious. Sabishi doesn't make me feel any less on edge, either," she murmured as she eyed the pale girl who stared at them unflinchingly.

"Yes, quite... She doesn't seem to be... all that well-put-together, if that gets my meaning across. But fret not, Miss Sugimoto. We shall be fine, for the light of the Lord guides our path." Remy preached as he made the sign of the cross over his chest.

"Honestly, let's try to keep things light, yeah?" Remy let loose a toothy smile.

Hana felt a strained smile spread across her face. "I believe I understand your meaning quite well, I'm relieved you're here. After what happened last night in the sanctuary, I'm nervous about being used as a conduit. I suppose that's silly, considering it's what I wanted, but I never imagined what it would really be like," she mused as she adjusted her kimono. "Though, that's enough of my insecurities. We shouldn't waste any daylight," she said as she began to move towards the entrance of the graveyard.

Sabishi, who still remained as still as a statue, had a fresh layer of mud coating her shovel that rested over her shoulder.

Remy gently nodded his head as he followed after Hana, and then took the lead. "Gravekeeper, I take it that you're here to act as a guide of sorts? Forgive me if I may seem cold to you. I don't know who you are or what your story is, but as you are working for our captors, I must treat you as such."

"But really, I'd like it if we could get along." Remy quickly added, as his voice lost its harsh edge.

The Undertaker offered an impassive expression as her gaze slowly shifted between the pair. Mud adorned much of her tattered clothes along with her shovel. "Sabishi is not good at making small talk. She will tell you what she has told others. Exploration of the graveyard is only allowed during the day. At night, Sabishi guards this place to keep the bad things from getting out. Follow her if you want," she said in a monotone manner as she turned and crossed over the hallowed ground.

Hana blinked as she traded a look with the Exorcist a moment before jogging forward. "Hey, wait a second! What's with all that mud?"

"Sabishi had a busy morning. The dead do not tend to bury themselves," she murmured as she strode across a series of cobblestone steps and past several headstones.

"Well, I think our resident zombie might disagree, but... No, that wasn't very funny, was it?" Remy pondered for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. "Err, don't mind me, please continue as you were."

"The master couldn't even find a way to kill him, and now the master is dead. Death tends to make more sense than life. Watch your step. The dead do not appreciate being trampled on," Sabishi said as she continued her slow gait through the graveyard. Hana and Remy quickly grasped the scope of the area. There weren't a handful, or even dozens of markers, but hundreds of headstones scattered around. What little foliage was present was in the form of dried and dying moss. In the distance rested a large mausoleum.

"Sabishi, just what is this place? Was this graveyard here before the AUP arrived?" Hana questioned.

The petite girl shook her head in response. "No, most have not been here long. Many were not as fortunate as you all were."

Remy slowly removed his hat and crossed it over his chest. "In the name of all that is good and holy... there must be hundreds lying beneath the ground here... How? Just how exactly did they meet their end?" A grim shadow fell over his face as he stared into the grave keeper's eerie green eyes.

The girl paused for a moment. "Do you really think that only eighteen of you volunteered for the AUP? Most were so desperate following the tragedy that they were willing to take any chance to claw their way out of the pit. So many of the experiments were incredibly dangerous, and the mortality rate was extremely high. Eventually, the AUP began taking individuals in fear that they would run out of subjects."

A look of unadulterated horror filled the Channeler's face. "You're talking about hundreds of people who were brutalized and killed. How can you be so calm about that?"

"Because those who died are far more fortunate than the living. Death is an existence free from suffering. Those who deserve your pity aren't the dead, but the ones who survived and were driven mad as a result. That is why it is unwise to venture out on your own. On this island, there are far worse things than a killing game."

In a single swift motion, Rembrandt brought his hat back to his face, and stared up into its dark confines. A moment passed, and the air itself seemed to shudder as he let out a worn-down sigh. Then his posture shifted; his shoulders relaxed and he laughed a soft laugh that was more akin to a whisper. "Heh, my bad... I know I shouldn't be laughing given the situation. It's just that... you're actually a rather caring person, aren't you, Miss Gravekeeper?"

"I know what it is that bothers me now... Here we are, trapped on this isle of death and decay. Our very lives are at risk as we are told to partake in this 'game,' and here we are walking upon the bones of the dead. Half of my fellows are monsters, and I even get the sensation that I'm not quite myself, anymore... And yet, despite all that, what truly bothers me is that impassive expression of yours. Miss Gravekeeper, do you understand what a smile is?" Remy's expression was unreadable.

"Sabishi was not the name she was born with. She was born a weak little girl. Her parents never showed her any kindness; they only belittled her day in and day out. This little girl wanted nothing more than to die sometimes. When the tragedy started, she hid in the morgue from the bad people. She remained among the dead for so long. They were her only comfort. That is why she looks after the dead. They cannot be as cruel as the living," she said as a smile actually spread across her face, though it seemed unsettling. "Sabishi promises she will take good care of you both when the day comes."

Hana rubbed at her forehead as she clutched at her prayer beads tightly. "Remy, maybe we should just leave. This place feels wrong. I can feel so many whispers scratching at my ears."

Remy raised a single finger as he gave Hana a pleading look. His face was tinged with a distinct sadness, yet a spark of what was perhaps foolish determination lit his pale blue eyes.

"So these are the sorts of people who have been roped into running this cruel game... Sabishi, I wish to leave this single thought with you. A smile is something that is given when nothing else is asked for in return. Like this, see?" Remy mustered up the most genuine smile he could.

"Haha, well, maybe that wasn't the best example, but we must be going now. Miss Sugimoto, I am sorry for the delay. Farewell, Sabishi. Should the circumstances allow it, I'd like to speak with you again." Remy offered a quick bow of his head to the petite girl and turned to leave the grounds.

A curious expression settled on the girl's pale face as she stood ramrod still and watched the pair retreat towards the entrance. Slowly, she planted the end of her shovel against the cobblestone and leaned against it, her gaze never leaving the pair as they drifted out of sight.

The Spirit Channeler bit the inside of her cheek as she cast a glance over at the boy. "Remy, forgive me. I should have been stronger, but I was afraid something in here would take hold of me. I would be lying if I said that she didn't unsettle me, and yet you were so gallant. How were you able to smile in the face of everything she said?"

"Was that how I seemed? Honestly, I feel like I should apologize for being so... unprofessional. How do the Japanese say it? Umm, gomen?" Remy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Est quod est, it is what it is. Whenever I meet people so devoid of emotion... No, that's not quite right... Whenever I meet people so devoid of expression, it... bothers me, for lack of a better term. I'm sorry, Hana, I should've been more considerate towards what you were going through. Instead, I let my personal feelings dictate my reason."

The girl's eyes widened marginally as she waved a hand dismissively. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. You were handling yourself so well back there and I had to fight every instinct in my gut to avoid running. I mean, you were trying to help a lost soul right? Is that the right expression for it?"

Remy paused for a moment, as words seemed to fail him, before a smiled crept back onto his face. "Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Sugimoto. Absolutely... However, should you ever undergo a similar experience again, please, feel free to drag me out of there. God knows I would lack the discipline to do so myself." He chortled for a moment before a subtle uneasiness aged his otherwise youthful face.

Hana mustered a tiny smile as she reached out and very tentatively tousled the hat that rested upon the boy's head. "Then I shall hold you to that and beg your forgiveness afterwards." She laughed softly as they crossed the gate and traversed back into the courtyard. "I suppose we won't have much to report at dinner. Though, to be honest, perhaps that's for the best."

Just as the devout duo reached the gate, Remy stopped suddenly and stood still. His gaze was steely as he stared at Hana.

"Miss Sugimoto - no, Hana - I'm going to be blunt with you. I know my previous comments contradict this, but I think it may be best for you and I to no longer be in close proximity to one another. I... I can already tell that I'm going to find myself in many precarious situations. It's just the way I am. I get myself into trouble like no other, and I don't say that to boast. You'd be safer in the company of the others, like Samuel, for example. And I... Verdomme, I'm just not the righteous person you may believe me to be, Hana. That's the truth of it." The smile on Remy's face was a sad one. "You've probably mistaken my foolishness for strength."

The girl's smile faded away, only to be replaced by confusion. "But Remy, there's no guarantee of safety. I mean, look at what happened to that doctor. If he can be killed, then any of us are vulnerable, right? I don't care if you're not a perfect person. I just think we're all better off working together," she said as her voice trembled slightly. "Was it something I said? I promise I won't be a burden to you."

Remy roughly shook his head, his hat nearly sliding off of his head. "No, Hana, please don't think of it like that. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, it's just me and... Err, wow, I really talk too much, don't I? Haha... Oh, are you hungry? I think it's about time for lunch, unless they have different meal times in Japan, but I really wouldn't know, being the foreigner that I am and all, hahaha..." Remy looked ashamed and unsure as his words came out in a blur.

Hana raised her kimono sleeve across her eyes swiftly before her former warm expression returned in earnest. "Well, I know Mister Sebastian was offering a tour to some of the others, but I would be delighted to prepare you a bento. I'm actually famished myself. I didn't have much of an appetite this morning," Hana admitted as she gestured back towards the imposing mansion. "Shall we, then?"

The panic on Remy's face died down, but was replaced by faint consternation. "Yes, of course, that sounds lovely... Hmm, as an adult, I should have read the situation better. That was poorly spoken of me, Miss Sugimoto. God willing, I will do my utmost to give credence to your faith in me..." His words came out slowly and hesitantly.

"No, it's fine, and please just call me Hana," she pleaded as she started towards the building. "It's safe to say the last twenty-four hours have been anything but easy, but you have my word that I'll try to take our minds off such things for at least a little while. Are there any Japanese dishes that you're fond of, Remy?"

Remy scratched his cheek with a finger that was clearly underdeveloped for his age. "Umm, I can't say I've ever had Japanese cuisine before. I'm sure anything you make will be delicious, and I'm really not a picky eater. You should've seen some of the garbage I've put into my mouth before, hahaha... Oh, not that I'm implying what you make would be comparable at all to garbage!" He frantically waved his hands around for a second.

The Channeler cast a glance over her shoulder before offering the boy a playful wink. "Then I'll do my very best to make a good first impression, so you won't have to ever draw such a comparison."

"Is that so? Hahaha..." Remy's laughter slowly died down and his hands numbly fell into his pockets. He followed behind Hana, his brow deeply furrowed in contemplation whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

* * *

**1:16 P.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Hedge Maze**

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a slightly bemused expression. She peered around the entrance of the winding maze that stood some fifteen feet in height. "It seems all the classic horror scenes are accounted for on this island. I wonder if a deranged man with a mallet is waiting inside for us." She chuckled as she eyed the Hunter who stood next to her. "Would you care to lead? If there are any monsters, I doubt my pen will do much damage."

Samuel rested a hand on her shoulder before offering a firm but unthreatening look "Of course. Stay behind me. There has been enough death for one day."

"Well said. I'm usually quite adept at calling plot twists, but even I didn't anticipate the owner would be the first to bite it. It almost sounds like a game of Clue, doesn't it?" she asked with a light chuckle as she followed the boy through the entrance. Almost immediately, the maze began to split off into three different directions. Unnatural, humanoid-shaped hedges rested near every pathway.

Samuel drew his combat knife and frowned. "These shapes... didn't Hikyou say something about a slender... man? I don't like the look of this. Whatever happens, we must stay together."

Alejandra cleared her throat as she wordlessly extended a hand to grab at the back of the boy's shirt. "Those things certainly aren't the Slenderman. I still have a hard time believing that in the first place. I mean, monsters that have some basis in myth and legend are one thing, but to suggest that an internet monster is real? That's a bit much, don't you think?"

Samuel sighed. "Ever since the tragedy started, I've seen things no man should see. I don't know what these bastards are capable of, so I only feel comfort when one of them is dead. Come on, let's try the center first." He motioned towards the passageway.

"Better one of them than one of us, right?" Alejandra asked as her gaze flitted between the hedges. "Center it is," she remarked.

They passed the humanoid hedges with no trouble, but they were soon met with another long corridor. What appeared to be a pile of clothes lay at the end of where the stretch seemed to veer off to the right and left. "You know, having seen so many wretched sights during the tragedy, I almost feel numb to this by comparison. A single man's death? I'm used to seeing the streets littered with bodies. If it weren't for all the things that go bump in the night, this wouldn't be so bad."

Samuel sheathed his knife and took out his binoculars to get a better look at the pile of clothes.

As the hunter peered through the lenses, he noticed that the clothes were shredded and adorned with spots of dried blood. The clothes consisted of a light blue torn blouse and black knee length skirt.

As the boy paused momentarily the Writer peered into the distance before quirking a single brow. "I guess we weren't the first to set foot in here."

Samuel scowls, putting his binoculars away. "I don't think we're alone. I'll scout ahead; you stay here. I might as well get some use out of this piece-of-shit talent." He started to sneak effortlessly, drawing his knife once more.

Alejandra offered a dubious expression as she began to fidget with her crow necklace. "Just for the record, this is the last thing you're supposed to do in a horror movie," she murmured as she glanced over her shoulder and peered back at the boy slinking forward.

As Samuel grew closer to the flayed clothes, the faded scent of iron assaulted his nostrils. He noticed more specks of dried blood that veered to the left of him.

Samuel approached carefully, making sure to look all around him before he reached the end of the path that veered off to the right and left. Then, clinging to one of the walls of the maze, he poked the knife out of cover, using its reflection to check both ways.

The right pathway quickly veered off into a dead end. The pathway on the opposite side opened up into a much larger area. Dozens of pumpkins lay strewn about the space. On the far side of it lay another pathway, but the innards of several pumpkins laid in the room itself. A large post, one that supported a tall scarecrow wearing blue overalls and brimmed hat, rested in the center. Propped against the post was a farmer's scythe. Any features about the scarecrow's face were obscured as its head was tilted downwards, and straw stuck out of its chest cavity.

Samuel looked back towards Alejandra and used a hand gesture to motion her to move up to him.

The Horror Writer needed no further assurance as she quickly shuffled towards where the boy stood. She crouched low as her voice fell to a whisper. "Do you see something? Maybe the owner of those clothes?" she suggested.

"Whoever owned them is long gone, I'm afraid. Thankfully, there doesn't appear to be any sign of threats in the area, but be careful." He pointed towards the area with pumpkins and the scarecrow with his blade. "I don't suppose a sight like that happens to be in any of your horror novels?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you been living under a rock? I'm more into novels than movies, but there's all sorts of scarecrow legends. There are pagan worshipers who used to sacrifice virgins in order to receive a bountiful harvest, but I'm sure that's just a bunch of..." she trailed off as she felt her throat tighten. "Samuel, where did the scarecrow go?"

In the moment the pair had taken their eyes off of it, both the scarecrow and his scythe had suddenly vanished.

The Hunter gritted his teeth, and shifted into a combat stance. "Stay near me." He began to walk towards the open area. "If you see anything, tell me."

"Y'know, if we don't die here, this is going to make for a great chapter in my latest book," Alejandra commented as her gaze warily flitted around the maze while following directly behind the Hunter. "I don't suppose you have any more of those knives on you? I'd feel a lot safer with something to protect myself with."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't. When we get back to the mansion, I suggest you arm yourself with something, given that some of our number have supernatural talents."

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a dry chuckle. "With people like Jizoku, do you think that knife is going to go very far? We're definitely on the bottom off the totem pole. We have to face tha- Ahhh!"

A scream erupted from behind the Hunter as he heard a loud thud.

As he swiftly turned, he saw the Scarecrow now standing at seven feet tall. It was dragging Alejandra away in the opposite direction with one of its long, branch-like limbs. It brandished its scythe in its other hand. It had already managed to pull her some five feet away with an unnerving, shambling motion.

"Alejandra!" The Hunter shouted for the first time. He rushed towards the Scarecrow, ready to strike. "Let her go!"

As the creature lifted its head up, Samuel was met by a pair of yellow glowing eyes and a crudely stitched mouth. Its face seemed leathery, but the scent of rotting flesh wafted off of it. It swung its weapon outwards in a horizontal motion an attempt to cleave him in half.

Samuel dodged the scythe effortlessly and lunged towards the creature. With one mighty slash, he cleaved through the scarecrow's right arm, causing it to drop the scythe. Soon he was upon the creature, stabbing his knife into its chest.

The abomination twisted unnaturally as a limb suddenly sprouted from its chest cavity and grasped him by the neck. Thorns protruded from its gnarled fingers and dug into his flesh as it hoisted him off the ground. The wound in its chest seemed entirely ineffective. Just as things began to seem grim, the pair registered a nearby voice.

"Here's SHIRO!" a voice chirped as a cracking sound could be heard. A large croquet mallet collided with the creature's head, causing it to slump against the ground and release its hostages. Standing a few feet away was the Ultimate Executioner. She offered a victorious grin along with a peace sign. "So, how was my entrance? Was it too much?"

The Hunter panted on the floor, rubbing his wounded neck. "Wat die fok was daardie ding!?" He said angrily, reverting to his native tongue instinctively without thinking.

"I-I don't even know what he just said, but whatever it was, I agree with him." Alejandra said as she sat up before quickly rubbing at her leg.

Shiro stuck her tongue before planting her boot into the immobile creature's head once more. "Oh, him? He was another student recruited by the AUP. I guess you could say the some of the results varied. He made for great Halloween décor though, right? Shame I had to sock his noggin in. I'm sure someone put a lot of work making him a living scarecrow."

Samuel growled in frustration as he made his way over to Alejandra, helping her off the floor. He looked at Shiro, struggling to breathe through his wounded throat. "Where... is... the FUCKING exit!?"

"Jeeeeez. It's two words, people. Say it with me. Thank you." The girl sighed with an indifferent shrug before she turned and threw her croquet mallet over her shoulder. "Follow me if you want out, or feel free to keep exploring. I promise he's not the only thing out there. Yours truly has done enough public service today."

The Writer peered at the retreating form of the Executioner. "I hate to admit it, but she's right. I'd rather not take our chances, and I think I have enough research material for one day."

Samuel spat some blood on the floor and took a few deep breaths. "I agree, we should go see that surgeon about our injuries." He whispered to the Horror Writer, while shooting daggers at the Executioner he continued. "The only thing I hope at the end of this is that all of these Junko-worshipers will die so they can join that bitch."

"Ohoho. I'm not sure how you know that name, but be careful what you wish for!" Shiro said in a sing song voice as she skipped in front of them with a devil-may-care attitude.

* * *

**2:21 P.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Forest (Bell Tower)**

Nozomi's barbed, heart-shaped tail flicked through the air in annoyance as she and the Ultimate Familiar emerged into a clearing where a large bell tower resided. It appeared much older than many of the other structures on the island. "Finally, we're here. This must be where that damn racket keeps coming from. Tch, it would have been so much easier if I could have just flown too. I-I just don't know how to use these things," she muttered as she eyed the bird that hovered a few feet above her. "Yo, rooster, think you could give me some pointers so I don't have to walk back later?"

Teleios perched himself on the structure, stared down at the Succubus, and gave a huff. "You would ask the King of Raptors for his aid with such an indignant tone, even going so far to misrefer to my very being? Ha! You have quite the backbone!"

Nozomi folded her arms beneath the swell of her bosom. "King of Raptors this. King of Raptors that. What does that even mean? Can I just randomly call myself Queen of the Isles?" she huffed as she tapped her foot against the ground. "And yes, I do have quite a backbone, along with plenty of things I did not ask for. Look, I don't care what those creeps in the mansion said. If we can get off of this island, we can find someone who can bring a fucking hammer down on this whole mess. It would be a lot easier if you and the overgrown lizard weren't the only ones capable of flying, so why don't you give me a few pointers?"

The gyrfalcon tilted his head to the side. "Well, spirited one, you may care not for titles or the AUP, but thanks to it, I have surpassed any destiny that others of my breed could hope to have." Teleios glided down and landed in front of the blue-haired beauty. "Do you think it helps your plight to constantly bash it over our heads? The body you awoke in is yours now, like it or not!" Teleios unfurled his large wings and rose them high above his head. "Birds are not taught to fly, they are forced to. Before I even try to help you, ask yourself this: If they have ones such as Brooke to guard the waters, what makes you think the skies are any safer?"

The Ultimate Succubus opened her mouth to offer a retort before promptly shutting it. A rosy blush crept up to her face as her predatorial blue eyes stared at the gyrfalcon. "That's easy for you to say, birdbrain! You were just an overgrown pet before this, so of course you'd be happy with the changes." She offered an indignant huff. "I just can't stand feeling trapped. I don't even know if my brothers are alive right now," she responded glumly as her leathery wings twitched slightly from the breeze flitting through the clearing.

The gyrfalcon gave out a low chuckle as his eyes studied her wings. He quickly soared around her and perched on a tree at the forest's edge. "Practice using your wings where you're standing. Make sure they are strong enough to even carry you."

Nozomi muttered under her breath as she rotated her shoulders, making her wings slowly extend. At full span, her wings measured at about eight feet. She tensed them experimentally, like a muscle, causing them to flutter several times. A look of concentration settled on the girl's face as she hopped off the ground before hovering in the air a moment. A look of glee filled her face as she remained airborne for several seconds, holding a steady position. "Look! I think I'm doing it. I've got i-" Before she could even finished the statement, she lost her concentration and her wing speed decreased. With a thud, she landed face-first on the ground. She planted her hands against the dirt as her tail swished through the air like a furious feline, then pushed herself up and rubbed at her forehead. A look of embarrassment colored her face as she extended a clawed digit towards were Teleios was perched. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Hmm. Not bad for your first attempt. It would seem you need to keep your focus completely, as your body isn't naturally made for flying. In short, you lack the instinct to let your mind wander." Teleios explained as his golden eyes drifted from Nozomi to the bell tower. "This search is fruitless, in any case. The entryway seems sealed."

"Wait, it's locked up?!" Nozomi questioned as she wheeled around before gazing at a large padlock that rested on the iron door of the bell tower. "Please, I'm a freaking monster girl now, right? Surely, a little piece of metal isn't gonna stop me," she said as she sauntered forward and grabbed at the lock. She immediately let out a hissing sound as she pulled her hand back. Smoke sizzled from her hand as a symbol could be seen on the lock itself. "Shit, that stung! What the heck was that?"

Teleios' eyes began to glow intensely. "Our captors must have wanted to make sure we couldn't enter here. Your demonic form seems vulnerable to this divide ward." The familiar began scanning the rest of the tower. "This is a good time for you to learn flight, for the top looks free of any such obstructions."

Nozomi stared in wonder as the burn on her hand began to quickly sizzle. Fresh, baby-smooth skin replaced the wound. She lifted her chin up before nodding in response. "If that's true, then we're probably the only ones who can get up there," she said as she unfurled her wings yet again. "So I figured out how to hover, but how do I actually gain altitude?"

"How to explain this..." The gyrfalcon closed his eyes as he mulled over his answer. "When you take off, apply as much force as you can, and while you're flying, roll your shoulders. Do that to make your own air current." With that, Teleios took off towards the top of the tower.

The buxom girl held her hand up in the air a moment as her tail lashed around. "Wait, that's it? Why do I get the sense it'll be more difficult than that?" She sighed before crouching .She took a running start before lunging into the air. She desperately flapped her wings as she rolled her shoulders simultaneously. Much to her delight, she began to quickly climb through the air. A sincere smile actually spread across her lips as she neared the open area at the top of the bell tower. It was at that moment that she lost focus again. She tumbled through the air before desperately latching onto the edge of the tower. "T-Teleios, a little help? I swear I'll call you King of Raptors or anything else. Just don't let me fall!"

"Understood, Nozomi! I will lend you my aid, but only temporarily." Teleios extended out his wings in full and his golden eyes shone brighter than ever before. The curvaceous Succubus closed her eyes to not be blinded.

The blue-haired girl took a measured breath. "King? What are you doing?" she asked as she kept her eyes squeezed tightly.

Resonating from inside her mind, Teleios responded. "Sharing my senses with you. You will have my superior eyesight, and my muscle memories for controlling wings."

As the Familiar stated, she felt her already sharp senses magnified. Her eyes slowly opened as she could see such minute details along the stone tower. She rolled her shoulders in a methodical manner as she almost effortlessly glided through the tower's opening. A vivid smile spread across her face as she landed next to the Gyrfalcon, before wordlessly throwing her arms around the bird. "Oh, I take everything I said back! You are a fucking King. I would have been turned into paste if it wasn't for you."

The Familiar let out a chuckle as he looked up to regard her. "Your vulgar praise aside, let's get this investigation done so the bond doesn't end for you mid-flight," Teleios stated as he shifted his gaze back to in front of them.

A smirk spread across her lips. "Right, that's the last thing I need," she mused as she looked around the top of the bell tower. There was a large spiraling staircase that doubtedly led towards the bottom. Several blankets and discarded food wrappers were littered across the top of the tower, along with several used candles and an empty lantern. There were even a few strange-looking feathers. "Is it possible one of the staff was up here at some point?"

"Maybe. At the very least someone is sure to come back here," the Familiar said. He then glided down and picked up one of the feathers in his talons to inspect it. "It would seem we aren't the only ones in the sky after all. For now, I think we should take our leave to discuss this with the others."

Nozomi's eyes widened as she eyed the brightly colored feather. "That's one huge feather. I think you're right about getting out of here. I don't wanna know what that came from."

Teleios nodded and prepared his wings to take off. "Agreed, let's get back to the mansion. Though keep an eye out for the skies as well."

"Great. As if there wasn't enough creepy ass shit on this island." The Succubus sighed as she spread her wings and nodded at the gyrfalcon. "I'll follow your lead."

* * *

**3:05 P.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Forest**

Kiyomi observed the Ultimate Zombie curiously as she and him followed Chase. "I'm not sure if I said it earlier, but thank you for last night. Hikyou and I would have been goners if it weren't for you."

Chase let out a low chuckle as he knelt next to a tree before closely examining where some of the bark had been stripped. "Considering how Jizoku showed up this morning, it must have been one heck of a showdown."

"Kekeke, I'm glad the bird brought me along. I probably wouldn't have had nearly as much fun otherwise!" The Zombie chortled as he casually walked behind the Werewolf, not paying too much attention to his surroundings.

The Werewolf let out a low chuckle before running a hand over the furry pair of ears atop his head. "You sure do have an interesting idea of fun. It sounds like you really saved both their hides."

The Paranormal Investigator rubbed at her chin. "Yes, that goes without saying. I am curious, though. What happened to you last night and why did you only return in the morning? Healing powers or not, I had assumed the worst."

"Well, after Hikyou took you back, I figured if the monster wasn't going to play with me in the courtyard, we would just play in his area. Got to say, he sure wasn't expecting me to keep getting back up!" Jizoku let a wicked grin envelop his face as he recounted the night. "And old Slendy sure was a bad sport about everything. Sure, he hacks my arm or leg off and he's fine with it, but I cut part of his tendrils and suddenly the big baby wants to start running away!"

Kiyomi's jaw actually fell open. "Wait a moment. You're saying you actually caused him to flee? That's incredible. I'd very much like to document that later in my notes."

Chase scratched at his chin. "So, I didn't have much access to the internet where I grew up. What exactly is a Slenderman? Honestly, I'm just imagining a guy who hasn't hit the gym in a while." He howled in laughter.

"Kekeke! Don't think I'm some action hero. He just kept wanting to put distance between him and me. He also kept trying to do something with my head, but I couldn't figure out what," the Zombie explained as he put his hand to his chin in contemplation. "Oh yeah, those trees were being very rude and interrupting my fun. Ah well, just like with everything else, stab them enough times and they back off." Jizoku brandished his knife from out of his cloak. The weapon was filthy with blood and some other discolored ichor.

The Ultimate Werewolf shook his head. "Jizoku, you're just too much. I guess it's a good thing we've got someone like you on our side," he responded before grunting as he walked face first into a tree. He pulled away and rubbed at his nose before blinking. "Hey, what the heck is this thing?" he asked as he pulled a piece of paper off of the tree. There was a poorly-drawn sketch that resembled a very tall man with tendrils coming out his back.

"One of Slenderman's pages. Who would have expected so much of the mythos to be real? I should be terrified, and yet I'm exhilarated to learn more," Kiyomi admitted as she pulled the page out of the boy's hand. "Jizoku, I have so many questions I want to ask you when we get back to the mansion."

"I guess, but this is kinda boring so far. Anyway, this Slendyman just leaves behind bad drawings? That's weird, but I guess he must have done it when he started running away. He's probably scared of the sun, since he was still willing to attack me until dawn," the Zombie answered as he sniffed and poked at the black substance on his knife.

"BAHAHAHA! This Slenderman sounds like a real dummy. He's a skinny dude with octopus arms who wears a suit and draws like a three-year-old? Doesn't sound so tough to me." Chase chuckled as he rubbed at his bruised nose.

"Would you stop underestimating him? I may not be super strong like you, but I promise you he's nothing to laugh at. Well, unless you're Jizoku, but I have my suspicions he's a few crayons short," the Investigator said in a deadpan tone.

"Kekeke, I don't remember too much after that. I just felt super hungry. All I could think about was eating something meaty... I think I remember something about a wild animal, but I don't know..." Jizoku let the sentence trail off as he pulled his dreadlocks around to inspect them. "Hmm, I think this bone is new," he said as he looked over a bloodstained bone fragment shoved through the end of one of his thick dreadlocks.

"Make that more than just a few crayons," Kiyomi said under her breath as she paused. "So, you don't know anything about where your fight ended?"

The Werewolf stared at the girl curiously. "Why do you care so much, huh? I mean, if this thing is so dangerous, isn't it better to leave it alone?"

"Perhaps, but I wish to document such entities. How can I call myself a Paranormal Investigator if I run from the paranormal every time?"

"Hmm, nope. I just remember being still kinda hungry as I made my way to the mansion, but I had to wait a bit till the door got unlatched for me. That's when I saw Sebastian, but he just reviled me and walked away. It's just the usual way people greet me," Jizoku said as he looked away from his knife and let his eyes wander around the woods.

Several trees lay torn asunder, coated with bloody streaks. Strange symbols were carved into the bark.

"Just wonderful. He's my primary witness and he hardly remembers anything." Kiyomi sighed dejectedly. "Well, I'd like to take a look around here for a while before we head back. It would at least make the trip worth it."

"Alright, I give up trying to figure this out. Hey Kiyomi, does this stuff on my knife have anything to do with the Trenderman?" the Zombie exclaimed as he waved the filthy item at her.

"It's the Slenderman, and I..." Kiyomi trailed off as a look of excitement filled her eyes. "Oh my god! Is that his blood? Can I see it? I didn't even know he could bleed."

"Back home, most girls were just happy with flowers and candy. This is a really weird place," Chase muttered before shaking his head.

Jizoku gave a shrug and held out the blade in his open palm for the Investigator to take. "Alright, but I want it back eventually."

Kiyomi opened her satchel before carefully bagging the weapon."Jizoku, I promise I'll have it back to you before dinner. I just want to run a few tests, that's all."

* * *

**4:32 P.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Billiard Room**

The Ultimate Loser let out an exasperated sigh as the pool stick scratched the table. The cue ball soared over all the other balls and landed in the far corner pocket. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me. At this rate, I'm going to end up losing to myself," he muttered under his breath.

A trill of laughter sounded from behind the boy, causing him to wheel around to see who was there. He was met with the voluptuous figure of the Ultimate Kitsune. Ariana eyed the boy as she skirted around him, her wreath of tails brushing against him. "Not a very winning attitude you have there, Hikky." She trailed her nails lightly along the edges of the table until she fished out the cue ball and stopped on the opposite side of the Loser. She leaned over the table to offer a more-than-generous view of her ample bosom. She set the ball down and with one finger rolled it back and forth idly. "You seem stressed. Upset your little girlfriend isn't here to play with your balls?"

Hikyou's eyes widened as he unconsciously felt his jaw hanging open. After a moment, he squeezed the pool stick in one hand while raising the other to cover the flush that crept upon his face. "Why should I concern myself with what Kiyomi is doing? I tried to talk her out of going back into that wretched forest." He grumbled as he eyed the cue ball that spun back and forth. "Speaking of balls, are you done busting mine? I may suck at it, but I was trying to finish this."

Ariana spread a sly grin over her full lips, as she picked up the ball to begin her journey back around the table. "Ooh, did I strike a nerve? I'm sure she's just more interested in learning about what goes in the night." The Kitsune came up to the boy and pushed the cue ball against his chest. "After this morning's events, I'm sure I'm not the only one around here who's looking to be comforted. What do you say, Mr. Moody?"

The Ultimate Loser, despite his brusque demeanor, felt his cheeks burning. Despite his attempts, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander across all of that creamy, soft-looking skin. "As horrible as this morning was, it was nothing compared to that thing in the woods. I-I still can't believe that the Slenderman is real," he said before swallowing slowly. "W-What do you mean by being comforted?" he asked. His voice had become slightly shaky.

The Kitsune let out an pained sigh. She brought her hand back and let the ball roll onto the billiard table as she leaned her curvaceous hip against it. "Sheesh, are you actually this dense? Do you need me to drag you onto this table to get my point across?" Ariana ranted in frustration as she pressed a palm against her forehead. "It's bad enough that this new body's libido is in overdrive, but I can't find anyone willing to help me out. What kinda boring teenagers are you guys?" The Kitsune complained with a roll of her eyes.

"How can you be so horny with what's going on right now?" the boy asked, somewhat dumbfounded as he again snuck a glance at her generous hip that was propped against the table. "Shouldn't you be scared or something? How can you be so calm after everything we've seen in the last day?"

Ariana snapped her gaze back at the Loser. "Who could be scared with this many hormones rushing through them?!" The Kitsune's swath of tails flared outward to emphasize her words. Her tongue slowly made its way across her soft lips. "So, before you blow your chances here, I'll ask again. Are you going to help a girl out?" Her tone dropped all of its edge when it came to her question.

Hikyou shifted his leg uncomfortably as he found it hard to meet her gaze with his visible eye. "It's not that I'm refusing you. I mean, look at you. I'd have to be the Ultimate Moron to not notice how beautiful you are. I just don't have any uh… experience with such things. I wouldn't want to leave you disappointed if I wasn't any good."

Ariana smirked again as she reached out and wound her hand around Hikyou's tie. "Come on, Hikky. Only a loser gives up before they even try." Without warning, the Kitsune yanked the boy down to her and she crashed her lips against his.

He let out a muted yelp as he was pulled forward. His mouth crashing against hers clumsily as he stumbled forward crashing onto the Kitsune. They both landed on the surface of the pool table causing several balls to go flying wildly. His eyes widened as her swathe of tails furled around him. He might very well be the Ultimate Loser, but in the moments that followed, he felt like nothing short of a winner.

* * *

**5:41 P.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Gallery**

The Ultimate Dullahan adjusted the red scarf that wound tightly around her once flawless neck. Her gaze flitted to the plethora of macabre illustrations. The scent of fresh paint soon reached her nose as she turned her head to see Mackenzie standing before a new canvas. "What in the hell is all of this?" she asked in a sharp tone as she stopped before a painting that depicted a boy whose arms were torn asunder. She reached out, almost expecting the painting to be a portal rather than a mere series of brushstrokes.

The Ultimate Painter didn't seem to notice anyone had entered the room. She just stood in front of the blank canvas, staring off into space. Then, without any hesitation, she picked up her brush and began applying strokes across the empty surface. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Tch, I know I'm not the best company, but you could at least respond when someone says something," the redhead groused.

Mackenzie suddenly stopped her motions and put aside her brush. As she casually turned to face the Dullahan, a very subdued smile graced her face. "Oh, good afternoon. I'm sorry, I was getting ready to make my next painting. I'm feeling so inspired after all the exciting events of this morning. Have you come to see my collection?" the Painter asked as she looked towards Colleen expectantly.

Colleen frowned as she gestured towards the paintings that surrounded them. "Collection? These are all so wretched. I understand the saying of life imitating art, but death? It's just unsettling, don't you think?"

"Oh, not at all! In fact, I think this is a way better subject matter. We'd be better off if we didn't spend our lives in fear of the inevitable. Don't you agree?" Once she ended her mini rant, she looked to the Dullahan. Seeing that the girl still looked taken aback, the Painter seemed to visually deflate a bit. "No, probably not. I guess you're just going to call it creepy, like all the others..."

The Dullahan rubbed her forearm anxiously as she regarded a piece that depicted a girl clutching her stomach in agony, as her innards had spilled out. "Growing up, I've been often referred to as a harbinger of death. People I get close to tend to meet grisly fates, so I've tried to avoid letting anyone close. I don't need a reminder of what fate has in store for us all; becoming the Ultimate Dullahan just feels like another slap in the face. You have the power to create, though. Why not show something beautiful, instead?"

Mackenzie seemed to perk back up at the redhead's words. The Painter brought her hands together over her heart. "Oh, but I'm creating the most beautiful things of all. You must have been witness to such beautiful sights if what you say is true." Mackenzie picked up her brush again, reapplied fresh paint to it, and continued on her newest project. "I guess between you and Shiro, I can expect to see such inspirational things in the near future."

Colleen took a step backwards in abject horror as she pressed a hand against her ample bosom. "None of that is beautiful! What in the hell is wrong with you? If it were up to me, I'd burn this entire room to the ground. It's disgusting!"

This time, Mackenzie's smile didn't falter, nor did she get distracted from her brushstrokes. "Well, it's a shame you don't recognize the gorgeous sights you bring." The Painter started to pick up the pace as she swiped the brush across the steadily-filling canvas. "And if you were to remove my works from the world, you'd be denying those I've immortalized within them from being remembered."

"Remembered?! You think this his how someone would want to remember the people they loved?" Colleen scoffed. "So help me god, if you paint a death portrait of me, I swear I'll haunt your ass!" she said as she turned before briskly walking off.

Mackenzie watched the Dullahan stomp off with the same serene smile. She looked back at the finished art of Jibo Momonta laying on the dining room table. "Oh well, at least you'll have company when you do."

* * *

**7:15 P.M Day Two**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

"We need to do something about your wards. Clearly, they are not working as intended," Syd said as he stared at a medical tank, before glancing over at the Ultimate Dragon.

Saino let out a rumble that sounded akin to a scoff. "Do not fault my wards. They are working as intended. However, I warned both of you the dangers of constructing this structure upon one of the SCP's abandoned bases. This island was a gateway to the paranormal long before our experiments began. Everything that has been done here has only exacerbated the situation. It is akin to adding gasoline to a raging fire."

The Surgeon frowned before rubbing the bags under his eyes. "If I find out that you're the one who killed him, I swear I will peel every scale off of your body."

The Dragon let out a low growl as she buried her claws into a nearby desk. Her breath caused the floor to ice over as her serpentine tongue lashed out. "Careful who you are threatening. While I had some modicum of respect for the one who helped me achieve my true form, that does not extend to you."

Syd could see his own breath as he balled his fists up. "I-I apologize for lashing out at you. I know that Jibo was ill, but I did not expect him to pass like this."

Saino straightened her back as her tail lashed through the air. "You have lost a mentor and a man you adored. I will forgive your impudence this time and chalk it up to grief. However, I would suggest you pour your despair into something more fruitful," she said as she took several strides across the room and brushed her claws across the surface of a tank that was filled with some sort of specimen.

"You have a project that requires completion. I very much look forward to seeing it brought to fruition."

The man sighed solemnly. "It's Jibo's legacy. I can assure you that it will be finished."

The Librarian offered a cursory nod. "Very well, then. I will take my leave if there is nothing else."

Syd watched the Dragon move towards the stairs as his brow furrowed. "Saino, do you truly have no idea who's behind it?"

The Ultimate Dragon regarded him with her jade eyes. "I suspect the only one who knows the truth is Kuuma, and we both know he would die before doing anything to ruin what he perceives as fun. Like it or not, we're just as much participants as anyone else."

* * *

**8:32 P.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Kitai rubbed at his eyes as he found himself fighting of a wave of drowsiness.

The Ultimate Merman blinked as he noticed that one of the windows in the room was wide open. "I bet Mister Sebastian won't be happy about this," he said to himself as he inched closer and used the adjacent chair to reach the windowsill.

The boy's gaze drifted through the window and outside where he could see a light drizzle coming down. He was just about to close the window when he saw a strange-looking man standing along the edge of the tree line. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel the strange, tall man communicating with him.

"Wait, you want me to come there? But Auntie Ari would get upset if I got my clothes wet, which would be bad because then I couldn't keep myself from changing."

The door in the foyer suddenly slammed shut as Jana emerged into the room absolutely drenched. "Of course, someone just had to take the one umbrella that was by the door. I swear I saw one here last night." She muttered to herself before realizing she wasn't alone.

Jana regarded Kitai, who still stared out the open window. "Kit, what are you doing there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just talking to my new friend. He's really nice!"

The Djinn took several strides forward before peering out the window, only to see nothing but inky black clouds and willow trees in the distance. A look of relief filled the blue-grey-skinned beauty.

He's only seven, so I have to keep in mind that he probably has imaginary friends still. This place just has a way of putting me on edge

"Well you have fun, Kitai. Just make sure to close that window. It looks like that storm's only going to get worse," the Djinn said as she brushed past the boy while hugging herself in an vain attempt for warmth.

"Kay, I will!" the little boy responded. As he did, the silhouette of the tall man once again appeared at the edge of the forest.

* * *

**9:02 P.M Day Two [LEMON WARNING Skip to the next scene to avoid it!]**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

As the onset of curfew grew steadily closer, the forest surrounding the mansion was briefly illuminated by a violent crack of lighting. Vivid shadows were cast in the distance as the entire building shuddered from the thunder the resonated shortly afterwards.

The sound almost eclipsed a very faint knock that sounded from the other side of the Sorcerer's door. From the faint light of nearby lantern, a visible shadow could be seen standing beyond the door.

The Sorcerer was no longer alone.

Alexander's attention broke away from his book as he looked towards the shadow. He stood up and formed a ball of mana in his hand. The magic floated to the door as a spectral hand that opened it wide. The Sorcerer leaned against his desk as he waited to see who came to visit late at night.

The conjured hand pulled the door open with an audible creak. There standing on the other side of the door was none other than the Ultimate Djinn. She wore a sheer, green nightgown that hugged at her buxom frame and wide hips. The magic that still lingered in the air along with the lantern cast the exotic beauty in a warm light. It illuminated her pale, blue-grey skin. Her neon blue eyes seemed to glow as a smile creased her soft lips. She tentatively laced her hands in front of her before bowing her head. "My apologies for bothering you so late, Alexander. I-I was hoping I could perhaps trouble you for something." she asked as she remained planted on the other side of the doorway, almost as if she awaited an affirmation before continuing forward.

A mischievous smile crossed Alexander's face as he swept his arm out in front of him to signal her to come in. "Jana, you, my dear, are never a bother, especially when you arrive dressed as you are." The Mage added with a wink, "What do you need of me?"

Jana brushed a strand of silky gold and black hair out of her face before crossing the threshold. "I was caught in the rain earlier, unfortunately it would seem there is no electricity to come by in this place or at the very least it's outside of our reach. Sebastian has hung my clothes to dry, but it leaves me in a precarious situation. My previous wardrobe I possessed wasn't sufficient. I suppose you could say my measurements have increased substantially," she offered before she paused next to the desk he was seat at before resting her hip against the wood frame.

"Yes, I heard that some of the girls had woken up here a bit more buxom than before." Alexander stood up and walked around the blue-skinned girl, and stopped near his wardrobe. "Now why do I get the feeling you're not about to ask me for some of my clothes?" he asked coyly.

The Djinn pursed her lips together as she glided behind him. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his waist before pressing herself against his back. "While it's true that might warm me up, I can think of much more inventive ways to achieve the same result. You see, in Egypt it rarely gets this cold. I was hoping that perhaps you might share some body heat with me. It would be a travesty to have such a nice new body and have no means of savoring the results, don't you think?"

Smirking, Alexander moved the hand to have it gently shut the door before it faded away. He turned to regard her face to face. "Now that is a fine suggestion love. I suppose I was done with reading for the night anyway."

A smoldering look settled in the Djinn's neon gaze as she tilted her chin to stare up into your face. "I promise I'll make up for the lost time with something you'll never forget. I know this may be sudden, but if death may soon find us I'm going to savor every little moment I can." She purred as she reached up with her slender digits before pulling Alexander's head down. Her supple lips melding against the Sorcerer's as a trill of delight resonated in the back of her throat.

Alexander gave a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes and pulled one arm around Jana's narrow waist, pressing her closer against him. As his other hand made his way up her back until it stopped at the base of her head and began to gently push her deeper into the kiss.

A shudder escaped the blue-skinned beauty as the Sorcerer's limbs began to encircle her. As the kiss deepened her tongue flicked out before playfully coiling against the boy's as she vied for dominance. Her own hands slinked up before tracing along his bare chest. A rich scent of jasmine and lavender could be detected from the Djinn. Her skin was cool and baby smooth to the touch. She playfully raised her bare knee before brushing it between his legs.

The Sorcerer lightly began to have his tongue fight back against Jana's while he pulled his hands away to take off the shirts. He slowly and with reluctance broke away from the kiss. He gazed into her glowing blue eyes. "So love, tell me what you want," he stated as his hands began to trace along her hips and waist.

Her uneven breaths filled the still room for a few moments. Her ample cleavage rising and falling in quick succession as her skin darkened around her cheeks as the boy began to peel off his clothes. After a moment she regained her composure as his hands began to trace along her generous curves. "I want you to do anything and everything to me. For just a few hours, I'd like to forget about this wretched game. Think you can help with that, handsome?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she let the strap of her nightgown fall loose, revealing more creamy blue-grey skin.

"As you wish," he answered as he guided the voluptuous girl to sit at the center of the bed. He joined her coming from the foot of the mattress and slowly parted her legs. He gave her one last look with a mischievous glint as he positioned his head between her supple thighs.

Jana let out a soft murmur as her soft lips slowly parted. Her vivid bright eyes regarded Alexander with a deep seated hunger behind them. "Something tells me you're quite the ladies man. I-I can't say I've ever had a boy do anything like this before," she whispered as his fingers lightly bit at her thighs as the boy gingerly pried them apart. A simply lacy green pair of panties was now visible along with a noticeable stain. Her arousal hung in the air as a flush graced her face yet again. "Oh god, you're already doing a wonderful job warming me up. I hope for everyone in this house that these walls aren't thin," she trilled in laughter as her hands clutched at the bed sheets.

"If I'm already starting off on such a high note I suppose I can't let you down then." He mused to her has his hands took a slow course as they glided across the silky smooth skin of the her legs before they hooked around the lingerie and pulled them free. With the obstacle gone the mage felt his face heat up as he eyed his goal with a similar hunger. He was soon there kissing at the entrance. His hands meanwhile wrapped around her legs to keep her thighs spread.

A needy moan escaped her supple lips as the boy's mouth pressed flush against her entrance. "O-Oh fuck!" She squealed as her back arched as she felt a wave of bliss course through her. Instinctively her shapely hips nearly buckled if not for the boys hands that kept her legs spread wide. Her teeth began to dig into her bottom lip as she felt the Sorcerer's passionate motions against her core. "Oh Alexander, Oh fuck please don't stop. I've never felt anything like that before. My body feels like it's on fire," she panted as her toes began to curl.

Feeling the Djinn's bucks and shakes let Alexander know it was time to continue on. He let his tongue reach in and started to feel around for every new piece of flesh he could taste. He used his upper lip to apply pressure to her nerve bundle and rub it against his searching tongue. With as much restraint as he could spare, Alexander slowly began pouring out heated mana from his hands as he messaged her inner thighs.

With every lap of the boy's tongue, Jana mewls of pleasure became more and more pronounced. Her slender digits released the bedsheets, before sifting through Alexander's hair. "Oooooh god. If you keep doing that I'll go crazy!" She exclaimed as her voiced hitched. Her petals were absolutely soaked as Alexander continued his ministrations. Her voluptuous frame writhed with each wave of pleasure that coursed through her. Her dainty nightgown had fallen slack exposing her ample bust that rose and fell with each quickening breath. Her azure tinted nipples were pert as her body reacted to every sensuous touch. A needy whine escaped her as warmth radiated out of his palms before pressing against the inside of her thighs. She could feel her stomach doing flips as she neared her breaking point.

The Sorcerer let go with one of his hands and slowly teased it along her skin as he brought the fingers towards Jana's quivering netherlips and continued to expel the same heat as he picked up his pacing. A low moan of pleasure escaped him in the short times he would break away to catch his breath. Only for him to plunge back in, determined to bring her to completion.

The Ultimate Djinn was unsure if whether it was the pressure or the heat the sent her over the edge. However her body seemed to melt as she began to wildly buck her supple hips against his touch. A cry caught in the back of her throat as she felt body tense up suddenly. "Fuck. I-I'm cumming! " she wailed. Her slick tightness began to suddenly flood as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. When the sensation finally dissipated she lowered her hips as her ample chest rose and fell in quick succession. The boy's bed sheets lay soiled by her release as her bright glowing eyes cut through the dimly lit room. There was still a sense of hunger seated there. "Staying on this wretched island wouldn't be so bad if I could have more moments like that," she chuckled as a sultry smile spread across her full lips.

Alexander sat up from between her legs and wiped his mouth clean as he sent back a matching stare. "Well, I'm glad to hear I could help you. Now, are you ready to move on to the main course?'" He asked as he moved in closer and enveloped the sides of her face to bring her into another kiss.

An impish smile still lingered on the curvaceous beauty's face. "After that appetizer, I can't wait. I get the sense this is going to be a long night," she purred as her full lips crashed against the boy's...

She'd been searching for warmth and she was far from disappointed.

* * *

**9:54 P.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Common Room**

The Ultimate Succubus sat up from the couch she was lounging in when she heard heard someone shouting in a foreign language. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she saw the Ultimate Kitsune approaching the common hall, her tails lashing the air wildly with each step.

"Ariana, is everything alright? What the hell's got you so worked up?" she asked as rolled her shoulders, causing her wings to unfurl.

Ariana took a second to try and compose herself, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. "Nozomi! Please please please tell me you have seen Kit recently."

The blue-haired beauty blinked. "The kid? I thought he was probably already in bed. Just try and take a deep breath. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. When's the last time you saw him?" she asked as she quickly rose to her feet.

Hearing the commotion coming from outside his room, the Ultimate Hunter stepped out from his door and into the hallway. "What on earth is going on? Ariana, why are you shouting?"

"Because I can't find the minnow anywhere; he wasn't in his room just now when I went to check on him. And to answer your question, Nozomi, I haven't seen him since dinner!" Ariana quickly explained as she began to fidget with her one of her many tails nervously.

"Where did you last see him? Was it at dinner or did you seen him after that?" The Hunter crossed his arms.

The Succubus offered the girl an encouraging smile. "Hey, I'm sure he's just playing games. I know that Jana mentioned something about him talking to an imaginary friend in the foyer. He's probably just playing make-believe. Don't you worry, I'm sure we can find him."

The Hunter's brow furrowed "An imaginary friend?"

"Whatever, we can figure that out after we find him." Without waiting on the others, the Kitsune took off towards the foyer.

The Hunter took off after her. "Listen, I know you are worried about him, but you need to take information like this seriously. I was almost killed by a scarecrow earlier, so I believe this imaginary friend may be far more real than we would like it to be."

"Wait, a scarecrow?" Nozomi questioned before shaking her head. "Never mind, you can explain that later once we've found Kit," she said. The Succubus jogged after the pair as they made their way down the long corridor, that eventually snaked into the foyer.

As they arrived, they saw Sebastian standing at a window. He was staring out into the dark. His features were only illuminated by the candlelight and the occasional crack of lightning.

Ariana got into the foyer and carefully studied the surrounding area. She looked back over her shoulder to the pair that were close behind her. "Yeah, I know there's a lot of scary stories of things out there, especially those that want to take children!"

"Agreed. Which is why we need to remain calm and search the area. Maybe Sebastian knows something about this?" He looked over to where the Butler was standing.

The Butler seemed to jump slightly at the mention of his name. He slowly turned before regarding the three, letting out a relieved sigh as he checked his pocket watch. "Oh, my apologies. I must have zoned out for a moment. I was preparing to secure the door for the evening, but Master Hikyou again decided to tear off into the night. One would assume he would have learned his lesson after last night. To make matters worse, someone left one of the windows wide open."

Nozomi's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait, Hikyou went back outside again? What kind of moron would do that two nights in a row?"

The Kitsune let out a huff as she crossed her arms under her generous chest. "That dummkopf. He spent all day complaining about what was out there. Did he at least say why?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. I just saw him stoop to pick up some book that lay near the door before taking off in a dead run. It was most alarming," Sebastian responded as with a furrowed brow. "I had assumed he dropped his own journal, but perhaps that was not the case."

The Hunter fixed his gaze at the butler. "Did you happen to see Kitai leave the building as well? Apparently he has gone missing."

The Butler's stoic demeanor seemed to wilt slightly. "The child is missing as well? No, I can't say I saw him, but I wasn't just standing here all evening. I merely saw Hikyou by chance as I approached from the East Hall. As to what happened beforehand, I can't rightfully say."

Nozomi's tail lashed out wildly. "W-Wait, what if the book Hikyou found was Kit's journal? Maybe he went out to look for him?" she suggested.

The Hunter betrayed a slight look of surprise. "You think Hikyou went out to find him?" His face hardened. "If that is true, then Kit must be outside the mansion."

"Non, he spent most of today at the pool, he told me about it at dinner tonight." Ariana said as her tails nervously began to twitch. "If that's true, does that mean we should go out after them?"

"Well, there is one possibility..." He looked back at the butler. "Sebastian, other than the pool, where is the nearest body of water to the mansion?"

Sebastian rubbed at this chin thoughtfully. "Well, I believe there is a small lake a mile or so north of the mansion. Beyond that, the only other body of water would be the sea," he said as he again regarded his pocket patch just as the bell tower began to toll in the distance. "I'm afraid it is now curfew," he said before his lips pulled into a hard line. "I will grant you thirty minutes to conduct a quick search, but I could get in trouble for not following rules, so make sure you're quick about it."

"I can't fly really great yet, but I could probably get a pretty good view, so long as I don't get roasted by lightning," Nozomi said as she rolled her shoulders.

"Do you think we have time to go get someone like Jizoku or Teleios again? They might be better suited." Ariana wondered as she grabbed the side of her head in panic.

The Hunter looked at the Ultimate Kitsune. "Agreed. Before we head out, we should try to organize a search party. From what I've experienced, exploring this island without being properly prepared is a death sentence." Samuel's face softened. "Ariana, this may just be intuition speaking, but what if Kit decided to go to go swim in a larger body of water in order to impress you?" A look of melancholy washed over his face. "I... know what kids that age are like, always trying to impress their parents and siblings. I only hope we can bring him back safely."

The Vixen shook her head at the Hunter's words. "That doesn't sound like him, especially not with this 'imaginary friend' in the picture..."

"Well, whatever the reason, I promise you I'll help in any way I can," Samuel responded.

"Look, I hear what you're saying, but what if that's a waste of valuable time? Besides, if we screw around, one of the other staff members might bolt this place shut and we won't be able to check until dawn. By then, it might be too late," Nozomi said as she unfurled her wings. "You can do what you want, but I'm gonna go check on him. If Hikyou has the balls to do something, so do I," she said as she marched towards the door.

The Hunter's face hardened immediately, becoming once more the stone that it usually was. "Nozomi, you can't leave on your own. It's suicide. There might be things out there that can fly."

"Ah! I don't want to do this, but I think she's right. We just don't have the time. Come on, woodsman, we have to go save the child from the big bad wolf." Ariana sighed, took some deep breaths to try and calm her nerves, and took off towards the door.

The Hunter sighed, rolling his eyes in disappointment at the impulsiveness. "Fine, I'm coming." As he started to head for the door, he quickly cast his glance back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you don't seem to be like the others here. Please keep the door unlocked as long as you can, a child's life is at stake here."

The man's shoulders slumped as he shut his eyes. "I will keep the door open as long as I can, but do not tarry. Make sure you return with Master Hikyou and Kitai immediately."

Nozomi used her wings to shield herself from the rain as the trio emerged out into the courtyard. She immediately tensed up as her eyes widened. "Wait. Doesn't Kitai's body react to water? From what I remember, he goes full merman when covered in water, right? So he shouldn't have gotten very far."

The Hunter pulled at the brim of his hat to shield his face from the rain. "Wasn't that only if he was fully submerged?"

"From my understanding, it wouldn't be from a few specs of water, but with this fucking monsoon? I'm almost certain it would have done something!" Nozomi yelled over the wind.

"No, I remember him turning into it as soon as he stepped into the tub last night. Hopefully, nothing has gotten to him while he's like that," the Kitsune said as she moved her tails to provide cover from the downpour.

The hunter frowned. "Then the only explanation is that something dragged him away..." He gestured in the direction of the path to the lake. "Come on, we've got to get moving!" he announced as he started to jog in that direction, the water splashing under his boots.

Nozomi lunged into the sky but only made it a few feet before fumbling as she hit the ground, barely catching herself as she took of running. "Shit! I can't fly in this, not with my head all over the place. He said it was only a mile though, right? We'll be there in no time."

As the trio made their way deeper into the forest, they were met by a series of pages with strange illustrations that were pinned against the trees. They fluttered violently in the wind, and the black ink left the images blurred and almost indistinguishable. One of them, however, resembled a tall willowy being without a face...

The group neared the lake. The faint moonlight visible through the heavy clouds illuminated the water's surface. More of the pages could be seen scattered among the trees.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed as he gripped the page. "I think this is that... Slenderman that Hikyou mentioned." He drew his combat knife. "Nozomi, are you absolutely sure that you cannot fly at the moment?"

"Look, I'm still learning alright?! Heck, I'm still getting used to being in a body like this. Cut me a littl-" The Succubus was cut off as she suddenly tripped over something before landing hard on the ground.

Her hands were coated in a thick viscous liquid.

However Arianna would be the first to see what Nozomi had stumbled over.

There, laying at the base of a tree, was none other than the Ultimate Loser, Hikyou. His one visible eye stared lifelessly, as if it was looking at something before he'd been swallowed by oblivion. At least a dozen puncture wounds adorned his torso and chest. He was very much dead...

"OH GOD, HIKKY!" Ariana almost felt her legs go out from underneath her as she pointed towards the body for Samuel to see.

Samuel gripped his knife intensely as his whole body shook. "Why... does this keep happening…? FUCK!" Samael shouted as he punched the tree next to the body, trembling.

Nozomi stared at the body as tears flitted to the corner of her eyes. She quickly turned her head away before a horrifying scream caught in her throat. She fell backwards, landing on the tree a foot or so away from Hikyou as her arm trembled. She gestured into the air at a tree some hundred feet away. There, suspended some thirty feet in the air, was none other than the Ultimate Merman. The small boy's fins and tail were visible as rain coated his body. His torso was splayed open from collar to pelvis. His neck was suspended by a gnarled branch that more resembled a neck tie. Their dreams of returning home would never happen. This forest of despair would now be their resting place.

* * *

**16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 


	5. Eight Pages: Act two

**10:23 P.M Day Two**

**Outside**

**Forest**

The Ultimate Hunter was the first to speak again as he stared at his bleeding knuckles, which were slowly being wiped clean by the torrential rain. "We need to decide on our next course of action, and quickly. If the Slenderman is what killed these two, then lingering out here in the dark is just inviting danger."

Nozomi's eyes widened in shock as she still found herself alternating between gazing up at the tree where Kitai was suspended and down at the base of the other tree where Hikyou's body lay. "Y-You're not suggesting we abandon them, are you? We can't leave them out here like this."

"Du Huronsohn! You said you'd do what you could to help me!" The Kitsune screamed at the Hunter. Tears stung her eyes as she glared at him. "So at least help me get him down, arschgeige!" Her tails flared out as small blue balls of fire appeared around her.

Despite the furious rain, the fire the emanated from the Kitsune wasn't phased in the slightest.

Nozomi hesitantly reached out before resting a hand upon Arianna's shoulder. "We'll get him down, I promise. There's no way we're gonna leave either of them like this."

"Arianna, I know this might sound cruel, however if this isn't Slenderman's doing, we risk destroying valuable evidence."

Ariana started taking long shaky breaths as she looked between the two. Her hand came up and cupped the Succubus'. The fire fizzled out around her. "Was zur holle? What is with this stupid body... Sheisse." She muttered before locking eyes with Nozomi. "I just... I can't... Verdammit." She shut her eyes as her tears started up again. "You're right. We'd just be throwing out lives away too..."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna figure this out somehow," Nozomi whispered as she awkwardly extended her arms before embracing the Kitsune. She tentatively stroked the older girl's back as her gaze shifted to Samuel. "Do you really think leaving them out here is a good idea?"

The boy rubbed at his bruised knuckles before clenching his jaw and gazing around the wooded area warily. "I wish I knew. It seems like we're damned no matter what we do. If this isn't the work of some monster, we could destroy evidence by moving the bodies, but if we leave them here over night, the rain might wash away other evidence. We also have no idea if we're even safe right now. We have to let the others know what happened."

Ariana meekly nodded her head. "You're right, and if the staff is serious enough to put up a curfew, then we definitely can't stay out here all night."

"This would be a lot easier if we had a damn cell phone or any kind of modern technology. We could at least call someone. I guess we have to do this the hard way," Nozomi responded with a bitter expression as slowly pulled away from the Kitsune.

The Hunter sighed. "Then it's settled. We'll get back and let everyone know what happened. Hopefully, Sebastian will let us back inside. We'll do an investigation when morning arrives, and then these two can be laid to rest properly."

A few moments after he'd finished speaking, a distinct tolling of a bell could be heard. The crystal clear ominous sound prevailed over the storm ravaging the island.

"That's impossible. There's no way it can be eleven already. I was sure that damn thing only tolled every hour," the succubus said with a baffled expression.

The Kitsune looked over her shoulder at the two boys. "Do... do you think it's some kind of alarm about the bodies?" Ariana asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, just as her tails did the same. "Nevermind. We'll find out when we get back."

Samuel nodded in response as he turned. "It would make sense that they would have some way of notifying us when someone has died. The other games are proof of that. Let's get moving girls," he said curtly before turning in the direction they'd come.

* * *

**11:05 P.M Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Room**

"Youngs masters and mistresses, I will prepare coffee and something to eat. I suspect this will be a very long evening indeed," Sebastian said with a somber expression. He held out a lantern as he strode towards the kitchen door.

Colleen sank into her chair as her eyes seemed glazed over. "So much blood spilled in such a short amount of time. We must truly be cursed."

Teleios extended his wings as he looked around the room, before tucking them back. "We do indeed seem to have quite the rough night ahead of us. I believe you three know the most of what has transpired. Please explain it for the rest of us." The gyrfalcon proclaimed as he gestured towards Samuel, who sat near Nozomi and a still shaking Ariana.

The Hunter had a hand propped against his chin as he slowly looked up. "It began shortly before curfew. I was in my room when I heard raised voices in the common hall. I left my room to investigate, only to find Ariana and Nozomi. The former was clearly upset because she couldn't find Kit anywhere. We agreed to help her look, and that's when we stumbled into the Foyer. Sebastian mentioned that he'd seen Hikyou take off outside in a hurry. We thought the incident was possibly related to the kid, so we went out into the storm looking for them. We found Kit's journal lying near the front door before we ventured into the forest itself."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Succubus regarded the still shaking Kitsune as her tail lashed back and forth. She brushed a few soaked bangs out of her face. "We reasoned that Kit was looking for a body of water, so we thought to check the north. I don't know how long it was, but we eventually neared the lake when we found both of them," she said as she trailed off.

Kiyomi wiped the sleeve of her coat against her eyes before taking a deep breath. "S-So that must have been shortly before the belltower tolled."

Jana squeezed her eyes taut as she hugged her legs against chest. "It's all my fault. God, how could I be so foolish and selfish?"

Alexander shook his head at that. "While it is a shame it happened, you can't be fully to blame. For one, more of us should have taken the responsibility to watch him. Instead, we assumed Ariana would do it." The Sorcerer placed his clothed hand onto her back. "And even than, your clothing was soaked when you saw him, yes? If you had stayed like that, you would have fallen ill."

"But it's not just that. He mentioned that someone or something was talking to him. I chalked it up to being an imaginary friend. With how many bizarre things we've seen already, I shouldn't have just brushed it off," the Djinn responded  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Nozomi bowed her head in shame. "If you're to blame, then so am I. You told me and I thought the same thing. He was just a little guy. I figured he just had a big imagination."

Remy cleared his throat as he took his hat off and settled it in his lap. "Now isn't the time to assign blame. God knows we all have our regrets. Our bigger concern is determining if this was the work of some outside force or one of our own."

Maya gave a nod towards the Exorcist. "Remy is right. This pity party isn't going to help us. We just need to go over where everyone was at around the time, right?" She lightly scratched at the head of Henry who was curled up on the table in front of her.

Alejandra tapped a pencil against her bottom lip as she stared down at her journal. "Considering a physical investigation isn't possible right now, it seems like a wise place to start. Of course, I can't provide much. I was in my room writing from seven onwards. I was still awake when I heard the toll of the bells."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeah, I don't have much to offer in terms of that, either. I was sawing logs at the time," Chase mused as he scratched at his chin. "Thunderstorms always put me to sleep."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Vampire offered a nervous smile as she stared out the nearby window. "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, I can't stand lightning. I pestered Syd into giving me a few more bloodpacks around eight. I've been in my room reading ever since."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Sorcerer cleared his throat. "At around seven o'clock, I left the library with some reading material. Jana came to my room two hours later." He shook his head slightly. "Until the bell tower began tolling, we had been there the whole time."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Kekeke! Fucking in horror movies is normally a bad thing, though it ironically was a good thing this time around. I can confirm that's where they were. Alexander's room is right beside mine. Judging from our Djinn's wailing, I think that would be hard to fake." Jizoku said with a manic grin as he picked at a piece of meat that was still stuck in his teeth. "Oh, and I don't have an alibi. Other than listening to sex and thunder, of course. Not a bad soundtrack, though."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Jana's blue-grey skin flushed as her face turned a dark shade of blue and her luminous blue eyes stared at the ground.

"J-Jizoku!" Hana stammered out as she covered her face with a hand. "You shouldn't be so forward about those kind of things."

The Zombie tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why not? This is the time where we're supposed to spill our guts, right?"

Alpha, who sat with a dejected expression, shook his head. "I think Miss Sugimoto means you should be more considerate of people's feelings."

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose. "God bless, I don't mean to be rude, but let us keep some perspective. All of these testimonies are tenuous until we have more to go on. As of now, we don't even know the time of death, let alone if Kitai and Hikyou were killed by us or something that resides in the forest."

The Familiar let out a huff as he stopped preening his wing. "While it may seem insignificant now, it would still be prudent to see this through." Teleios explained as he looked over towards the Exorcist. "Unfortunately, like so many others here, for most of the night I was alone. After dinner, I retired to my room. Nozomi accompanied me there to finish the conversation we were having, but she left soon afterwards."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Succubus nodded her head in agreement. "Yup. After we'd finished talking, I was chilling on the couch in the common hall when Ariana showed up looking for Kit. You all know the rest from there."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Ariana slowly looked up and her eyes were puffy from crying. "I decided to go back to my room for a bit after dinner, to take care of something." She seemed to grow embarrassed, but a look of shame overtook her. "Time sort of got away from me, and I realized I hadn't seen the minnow in a while." The Kitsune looked over towards Nozomi before giving a sigh. "And yeah, I rushed right out to the common room after that."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Jizoku started up with another round of laughter. "It's true as well. The Kitsune's moans came from the other wall I share! She wasn't calling out anyone's name, though... So I guess she was taking care of her own needs! She started before the Djinn's, but it was quite the show! Kekekeke!" The Zombie chortled madly as he tilted his head back.

Colleen promptly slammed her head against the dining table before letting out a loud groan. "What is wrong with you people?! How the hell are you getting so horny when we're trapped in this freak show?"

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "What they do in their free time is off little importance. Thankfully, it offers an alibi of some sort, even if it's a peculiar one. I was still studying the materials we'd gathered from our search of the Slenderman. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to attest to that."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Halt deinen mund! I can't speak for those two, but my hormones are in overdrive in this new body!" The kitsune glared at the dullahan while pointing between Alexander and Jana. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to stop!"

The Ultimate Succubus averted her gaze as she used her wings as a blanket. "I-I must admit, I've been dealing with similar changes. So far, my solution has been plenty of cold showers."

"Fufufu! Let thy cold embrace stem thy heat that rises from your bosom!" Akeno said with a playful grin as she kicked her feet onto the table.

Alexander gave a slow shake of his head. "It would seem the old man had quite the peculiar interests, for Jana also claimed to have similar urges." The Sorcerer explained, looking back over towards the Djinn.

"Yes, it seems he had a sick fascination indeed." Jana murmured quietly.

"Look, I don't know anything about that old man who died, but this isn't helping with Hikyou or Kitai." Chase said with a slight frown as he folded his large arms. "How do we even go about investigating what happened? I'm pretty sure that storm isn't gonna help."

It was about at that time when the door to the kitchen swung open. Sebastian reemerged with a tray filled with coffee and pastries of some sort. "I know this will do little in the wake of what's happened, but I do hope it will warm you a bit," the Butler said as he began to disperse the cups around the large table. "As for your question, I do believe Master Kuuma will allow for a window of time once dawn arrives."

Teleios peered down at the items that had been set down in front of him, before looking back to the group. "It would seem that we would all best be served retiring for the night, so we will be fresh in the morning." The Familiar turned his head to regard the Butler. "I trust the door has now been bolted, yes? As in no one here is capable of jeopardizing the crime scene until morning?"

Sebastian bowed his head low as he held an arm against his chest."Yes, of course, Master Teleios. As an extra precaution, Miss Douglas has also been recalled to ensure no one gets outside before daybreak. The door will be unbolted at the break of dawn."

Ariana gave a concerned look around the room. "Should we have some people watching the door at dawn to see who goes out, and when?"

"Fufufu! The Queen of the Night will stand guard from the safety of the shadows!" Akeno said dramatically as she offered a fangy grin.

The Ultimate Dragon Tamer pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah, and Henry and I will help too! You can count on us!"

Almost to emphasize her point the small dragon rose up slightly before puffing a fireball into the air.

"Great, then we can go over the testimonies more in the morning, when we have a better understanding of our time table." Kiyomi suggested as she scribbled something into her own journal.

Samuel's eyes widened as something dawned on him. "Wait a moment. Isn't this all a big waste of time? Hana, why don't you just channel Hikyou or Kitai? We can put this to rest right now."

Hana squeezed her eyes shut. "I-It's not that simple for me. It's not like I can just call them on a cell phone or something. They have to come to me and make their presence known. Maybe I could find their spirits in time, but I'm still getting the hang of this."

Jizoku's head cocked to the side as he looked towards the Channeler. "What kind of phone? I'm confused."

"Would you clam it already, you morsches brained idiot!" Ariana growled as she glared at the Zombie. "We don't have enough time on this planet to go over all of the things you don't know, flachwichser!"

Remy pushed his chair back before clearing his throat and rising to his feet. "That is quite enough. I'm sure that, even with the lord on our side, we will have plenty to argue about tomorrow. Let us save some energy for then," he suggested as he took his hat and settled it back upon his head.

Alexander also took this time to stand, while he cast a smoldering look towards Hana. "I must agree, and do not be upset, dear. Many people here are still adjusting to their new abilities. While we are unable to get the easy answer, we should make sure we are as sharp as we can manage." He explained before he began to slowly walk around the table, stopping at the Vampire's side. "Will you need anything of me, my queen?"

Hana couldn't help but feel some heat rushing to her face. "R-Right, of course. I promise I will make myself useful to everyone, so we can put an end to this nightmare."

A playful grin spread across Akeno's lips as her gaze flitted from the Spirit Channeler and back to Alexander. "Fufufu! You're doing just perfectly, mortal, though perhaps you should be more attentive. I'm sure Jana would have appreciated more than just a couple of hours of your time." she said as she offered a mischievous wink at the Djinn. "Until dawn, I bid you all farewell."

Without warning, a plume of dark smoke filled the spot where the girl had been, before a bat suddenly appeared and glided across the room.

Alejandra raised a brow. "Well you don't see that everyday. Seems you monstrous ultimates are filled to the brim with surprises."

"I could do without anymore damn surprises. I just want this shit fixed," Colleen said as she stood up and strode towards the adjacent hallway without another word.

Teleios' golden eyes gave a sweep of the room. "I believe, for now, the rest of you, would best be served by retiring for the night. Be prepared for a hectic morning." The gyrfalcon stated as he unfurled his large wings and took off from the chair he had been perched on.

"What a shame. I prepared all of that food and coffee and it was for naught." Sebastian sighed softly before loosening his collar. However, as he glanced back at the table, he saw the Ultimate Zombie stuffing his face full of pastries.

Jizoku had his arms full of the things as well. "I think they're delicious! Kekeke!" he said with his mouthful before trudging out of sight."

* * *

**October 15th 2020**

* * *

**6:51 A.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Entrance Hall**

The Ultimate Butler offered a somber expression as he gazed between the gathered survivors. "I do hope most of you were capable of getting some rest. The restraints on the door will be removed momentarily. In addition, Master Kuuma will likely make an appearance. If you have any further questions, you can direct them towards him."

Chase cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I know I'm raring to go. Someone's gotta make sure justice is served for Hikyou and Kit."

Alejandra stifled a low yawn. "Whilst the rest of you are trampling all over the island, I think I'll be spending the excess time in the library. Maybe our librarian can provide some assistance in determining if this was indeed an urban legend or merely one of us using said legend to their advantage."

On a nearby desk, Teleios looked over towards the Writer. "That seems like a most useful endeavor. I shall accompany you, as my old master would also spend his time researching the denizens of the underworld." The gyrfalcon explained with a flourish of his wing.

"He sounds just like my kind of man." Alexander mused as he adjusted the cloth wrappings on his arms. "I suppose I'll join you all at the crime scene, or perhaps the area nearby. The lake, I believe you said, dear Samuel?"

The Hunter nodded his head in response. "Yes, the bodies were discovered a short distance away from the lake. It might be wise to have some of us comb the lakeside to be safe, while the rest of us investigate the crime scene."

"Kekeke. There's nothing quite like a dip in the lake. Hopefully, we won't run into Jason down there. If we do, just let yours truly have at him. I bet I can wear him down," Jizoku cackled wildly.

The Werewolf scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't know about all of that, but I'll go with you guys. If there is something worth finding, I'm sure my nose will pick up on it."

Kiyomi's brow knitted together. "While you all are examining that area, I will help with the crime scene. I may not be the Ultimate Detective, but I believe my skill set will still prove useful."

Mackenzie held a sketchbook against her chest with a calm grin. "I'm so excited! First Mr. Momota yesterday, and now two more bodies in a forest. This game will truly offer me a wide arrange of styles to show off!"

Colleen rolled her eyes at the Painter's comment. "Why don't you go down to the lake and stick your head under the water?"

"B-But she doesn't have gills. Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Alpha asked timidly as eyed the Dullahan with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, and that would be such a lame way to go!" Shiro complained as she turned towards the Painter. "Obviously, a classy lady like Mackie deserves a death so beautiful all of her art will be jealous!" The executioner said offering the other girl a peace sign.

"Let's just pretend like she didn't say that," Jana commented before shaking her head. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look around the grounds surrounding the mansion. If we're dealing with a person, maybe they left some tracks or something behind last night?"

Alpha's antennae twitched slightly as he fidgeted with his hands. "I-I'd rather not see a dead body again so soon. I'll help look around if I can."

"Agreed. I'll join you both. After the last two days, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of marching into that forest during the day or night," Colleen mused.

The Dragon tamer gave a reassuring smile as she held the still sleeping dragon in her arms. "Well, you all be safe out there, okay? If you need anything, me, Henry and Miss Akeno will be here keeping watch!" As her words rang out, the hatchling let out a small cry. He lazily looked up and gave a small glare towards the room. After a bit, he tucked his head back down.

The crimson haired vampire offered a tired yawn before leaning against the nearby wall. "..Fu...Fu...Fu. Don't even try anything funny. We'll be watching anyone coming in and out." she said as her eyes began to flutter slightly.

"I get the feeling the only thing she's going to be watching is the back of her eyelids," Nozomi muttered before crossing her arms. "Though I guess it's a good thing she's not alone."

Remy gently touched the cross that rested around his neck. "While I could be wrong, I don't suspect we have to worry too much about any deviant activity during the investigation. If any of you require our assistance, Miss Sugimoto and I will be providing last rites for Hikyou and Kitai. Typically, I would suggest waiting till after this trial is resolved, but it is my hope they may find rest, unlike the other poor souls residing here."

The Spirit Channeler offered somber nod in response. "If I happen to learn anything from their spirits, I will inform you all immediately."

Ariana's tails gave a nervous twitch. "I want nothing more than to lead the investigation myself, but I can't go back out there. Not right now. If you do need me, I'll be attending the last rites." The Kitsune said as she turned to look at Nozomi who was standing near her. "Um... You've been so kind to me during this whole thing. Would you mind joining me?"

The Ultimate Succubus curled her tail around her waist before offering a sympathetic smile. "I don't know anything about religion, let alone rites, but I'll be there if it makes you feel better."

Before anyone could utter another word, the sound of the basement door being slammed filled the entrance hall.

A few seconds passed as Syd emerged into sight. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked more irritated than usual. "Great, the entire gang is almost here," he said in a dry sarcastic manner. "I'll be conducting the autopsy for the bodies. That way, we can ensure it will be done properly."

As he finished speaking, the sounds of a bell tolling resonated in the distance, followed by a bemused chuckle.

 _ **"Jeez, what's with the sour expressions? It's like someone died."**_  Kuuma snickered as he appeared at the top of the stairwell and stared down at the large group.

"Are you quite done taunting us? We do have work to do." Kiyomi said with an annoyed expression.

The dual-toned boy grinned wildly.  _ **"Can't argue with that, sweetums. You all have until the next toll of the bell tower to complete your investigation. Jeeves, why don't you get the door for them?"**_  he said as he eyed the Butler.  _ **"Oh, and when the bell does toll, head for the graveyard."**_

"Graveyard?" Samuel questioned with a curious expression.

_**"Of course, kiddo. We've got a special place for this trial, though I won't ruin the surprise."** _

* * *

**7:07 A.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

Alejandra offered a deadpan look as she stared at the Ultimate Dragon. "Do you have anything worth our time or not?"

Saino made a clicking sound as her tongue lashed her teeth. "Mind your tone, girl, or there will be another body in need of an investigation," she responded in a low rumble before dropping an old book onto the table in front of Teleios and the Horror Writer.

"While I cannot approve of her attitude, the Writer is correct in the urgency of the investigation. I thank you for the assistance." Teleios gave a bow of his head towards the Dragoness before turning focus towards the tome that was just given to them.

The Dragon tapped one of her claws upon the cover of the book, before taking a step backwards. "It is refreshing to note that someone beyond my dearest friends possesses manners," she remarked with a low huff. "While not referred to as such in the past, there are many accounts of a figure that fits the description of the modern day Slenderman. It is likely the person who rebirthed it online drew inspiration from a real account or text."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Why doesn't that surprise me? They couldn't even be bothered to tell an original story. This is why literature is in such a desperate state these days," she muttered before shaking her head as she opened the book. Her eyes scanned the contents closely as she continued to speak. "So it may very well be based on something much older, but we need to discern if what Jizoku, Hikyou, and Kiyomi encountered is what actually killed Hikyou and Kitai last night. There is always a distinct chance someone is merely using that mythos to their advantage."

Teleios offered a nod as he quickly fluttered his wings to land on the girl's shoulder. He easily kept his talons in check to ensure he would not harm her. "Indeed. I believe the prime place to start would be comparing the wounds as we've been told to the ones that should be described within this account. " He explained as he peered down at the book.

Saino offered a muted chuckle before returning to her own desk. "I think you may find that complicated. As with most legends, a great deal has been changed over the course of time. There's probably more half truths and lies in that book then actual facts. If you're fortunate, there will be something that hasn't been distorted by time."

"I'm afraid she's probably right," Alejandra responded as she pressed a digit lightly against the old page. "These accounts are far from consistent. Some say that this creature merely steals away it's victims for them to never be heard from again. Others say that it skewers it's victims with it's long tendrils. There's a few accounts of it stealing the organs of its victims and leaving them splayed open, and a few of people claiming to have been controlled by it following an encounter. The only things that seem fairly consistent across most of these accounts are that it targets children more than anything else and that close proximity has been known to cause blackouts and headaches."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar mulled things over in his head. "Taking Kiyomi, Samuel and even Jizoku's shaky testimony into account, several of the varying stories did match up to the Slenderman on this island. As the child was found with his chest splayed. And both Kiyomi and Jizoku made accounts of feeling pressure in their heads from being near the creature. While Hikyou did receive puncture wounds, we cannot know for sure they are the same as Jizoku claims to have suffered." Teleios hopped off of the Writer's shoulder and back to an open spot on the table. "So, it certainly seems we have our culprit for at least Kitai. But it would be foolish to end or search at that."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Quite right. Anyone with access to this room could have potentially used this information to stage a Slenderman attack. However, we can't discredit the fact that the being was seen by so many people that first night. There is little doubt that something fitting that description exists. It's just a matter of whether or not these deaths are the creature's work or a smokescreen," the Writer responded.

The librarian offered a brief shrug of her shoulders before slouching into her large chair. "If it is of any use, I can provide you with the names of all those who have entered this room. I do keep track of such things, incase something goes missing."

"It would be most appreciated." Teleios responded with a nod. He turned back to face Alejandra. "Hmm, do you suppose it is possible we are wrong in assuming either the Slenderman or another had to be responsible for both deaths? As Kitai's entire situation matches the mythos, could we say he was killed by the creature and another fell Hikyou after he arrived to save the child?"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Saino offered a wordless nod of her head as she reached for a large book, before flipping it open. Her claws began to flick through the pages carefully.

The Writer paused from reading as she eyed Teleios a moment. "You do raise a good point. One of the deaths seems quite ritualistic in nature, while the other is simple brutality. If you're right, we might be dealing with one killer at best. At worst, we may be dealing with multiple killers."

At was at that time they registered a throat being cleared from the librarian's desk. "Ah, here we are. From my logs, I can discern that Alexander, Kiyomi, Jana, Akeno, Maya, Colleen, and the two of you have visited at some point since your arrival."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see. It will be important to note, however, both Alexander and Jana seem to be the only two in that list who have an alibi." The gyrfalcon explained from his place on the table. "For now, Alejandra, is there anything else of substance in the book?"

Alejandra frowned a moment before shutting the book. "The only other information jumping out at me is that the Slenderman tends to appear to those who've come in contact with his pages. They must be an extension of his being. I know that Jizoku, Chase, and Kiyomi made note of finding pages in the woods yesterday, though before that, I believe there was no such contact when he appeared the first night. It may be irrelevant. Until they've finished the physical investigation, I believe we've hit a wall."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**7:14 A.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Entrance Hall**

Akeno hung upside down from the high vaulted ceiling as she stared blearily at Maya. "Fufufu, don't you worry. I know it looks like I'm slacking off, but I'm just merely resting my eyes. It's gotten so hard to stay awake after sunrise," she said before stifling a yawn.

Sebastian paused from dusting as he craned his neck slightly. "Please, just don't hurt yourself, M'lady. There's been enough pain suffered in such a short amount of time."

Maya offered a nod as she looked up at the Vampire. "Yes, it would be bad if going to sleep caused you to fall. That said, you certainly are cute when you nap, just like a certain someone else." The Tamer mused as she smiled down to the still slumbering dragon in her arms. She gently ran her fingers over him, causing his tail to twitch back and forth.

"Heh, I just hope Henry and I can stay awake in the trial. Maybe I just need a nice dose of warm blood to start the morning." she said with a cheerful smile. "Mister Sebastian, you wouldn't mind getting me some from the infirmary, would you? Syd was being a real grump and locked his door. He threatened to stake me if I broke it again."

The Ultimate Butler pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize he would be upset with me, Miss Shujinmo? Can't I interest you in a cup of coffee, instead?"

The pale beauty stuck her bottom lip out. "Pleeeease? Maybe get Henry something to eat, too? He must be famished!"

Maya let out a small giggle as Henry began to stir at the mention. "Oh, now you're ready to wake up, huh? That would be appreciated, Mr. Sebastian. I didn't get a chance to feed him anything for breakfast yet." The small dragon began to slowly stretch out his limbs. He let out a small puff of smoke as he moved onto his master's shoulder.

"Very well, then. I was merely cleaning to distract myself, anyways. I really should have been more attentive last night," he sighed as he shut his eyes before slowly turning. "I will return shortly with what you both require," he said before he made his way towards the east hall.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Akeno suddenly glided from her perch before landing silently next to Maya. She offered an impish look as she slinked closer before encircling the girl's waist from behind in a hug. Her eyes meeting Henry's with an unflinching stare. "So, I understand you're big into romance books. You didn't happen to smuggle anything in, did you? I'm a horror junkie, but I'm dying to read some delicious smut. Come on, you aren't holding out on me, are you?"

The Tamer offered a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have anything from outside of here, but I have found some interesting books in the library."

An excited look filled the Vampire's vivid purple eyes. "Really?! I didn't think Miss Shinyscales would have anything like that in there. When all of this bad business is settled, we need to share our favorites. Fufu, has anyone told you how good you smell?"

"Well that does sound like fun. Oh! No one has ever complimented me like that before. I suppose your nose must make things like that important, huh? " Maya asked with the same cheery smile as always.

Akeno offered a fangy grin as she took a step backwards. "Yeah, it's kind of a curse as much as it is a blessing. All in all, though, I'm not really upset about these changes. Not one bit. This game, on the other hand, is a different story," she said as her mirth slowly flitted away

"This isn't like one of the films my daddy used to make. Real people are getting hurt. Between the two of us, who do you think killed those two? Some crazy monster or one of us?" the Vampire asked as her gaze flitted back to the front door.

"I just can't believe one of us would do it. Even someone odd like Jizoku seems too friendly to actually go through with it." Maya said as her she turned to face the Vampire.

The Ultimate Vampire nodded as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure you're right. I mean, there wasn't even any reason to attack, right? I guess it means this whole Slenderman business isn't a joke." she paused as she noticed something resting on a nearby windowsill. She slowly approached it and picked it up. It was a large white feather. "No way this came from Teleios. What kind of bird leaves something like this?"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I'm afraid I don't know much about birds. How did it end up inside? Surely, someone would have seen something that big." The Tamer wondered as she put a finger against her chin in thought. "You don't think this has anything to do with the killings, do you?"

Akeno shrugged slightly as she turned the feather over in her hand. "I'm not sure. I know that Teleios and Nozomi mentioned seeing some strange feathers at the Bell Tower. Maybe it's connected? I don't know if it has anything to do with Hikyou and Kitai's deaths. Let's just keep it mind for now."

* * *

**7:23 A.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Forest (Crime Scene)**

The Ultimate Surgeon adjusted the surgical mask he'd placed over his face as he gazed between the two bodies that now lay strewn next to one another. They'd been removed shortly after the arrival of the group, before being placed next to one another. "I'd estimate time of death for the boy at approximately nine last night. As for Hikyou, I'd place the time of death at approximately thirty minutes after that. These times could be slightly off due to the factor of the weather. However, I'm still fairly confident in my findings."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Kiyomi scribbled something down into her journal as her teeth lightly dug into her lower lip. "Yes, but what about the causes of death? Was it really the Slenderman that did this?"

Samuel looked at the body of Hikyou intensely, before he turned to Kiyomi, eyes fixing on her. "I am not familiar with this Slenderman creature. What, if any, information exists about the way that it hunts its prey?"

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head before taking a quick breath. "From my understanding, it varies from story to story. There is a lot of debate as to whether it is merely a creature created online, or a being that has existed for much longer than that. That was why I was curious about how they died."

Syd pried his gaze away from the pair of bodies before speaking. "Kitai's body was found in a very ritualistic-like manner. I couldn't discern any clear type of weapon that was used. It seems like something forcefully split him from neck to pelvis with brute force."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then does that mean Hikyou was killed by the creature's tendrils?" Kiyomi asked with a horrified expression.

"That is what I find most peculiar. I'm not familiar with this creature's anatomy, but the wounds on Hikyou resemble stab wounds with the way the skin is lacerated. There was also far less strength used in the murder of Hikyou than with Kitai's death. The two deaths are nothing like one another." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Samuel looked back at where the body of the Ultimate Loser lay and examined the area surrounding the corpse. Tapping into is talent he began to search the forest floor for track marks, made either by monster or man.

"So you're one of the people who found them, yes? I have many questions for you." A calm voice asked the Hunter from his side, in a spot he was sure to be unoccupied before he started his search. Standing a little too close was Mackenzie, who already had her pencil ready against her stretch pad. There were markings that depicted the two bodies from before they were moved.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone. Unless the questions will help us find the culprit in some way, I have no interest."

"You'll have to forgive her. In her own way, she's trying to help," Syd responded as his brow furrowed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe we're looking at two different murders,"

The Painter gave a small sigh. "I had wanted to get some information from you about how everything looked. Did you see Hikyou first because he was closer to eye level, or Kitai since he was up high? Did the storm make it to hard to see anything? Why is there green thread near the base of the tree Hikyou was at?" Mackenzie asked absent mindedly as she continued to sketch the scene. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Green thread?" Kiyomi questioned as she knelt down before examining a few threads that rested at the base of the tree. "Well, we can be sure these weren't left by the Slenderman."

The Hunter's head perked up at this news and he made his way to the tree, his eyes settling on the threads. "Kiyomi, if there is green thread in this area, then I believe it may have been left by the killer after they murdered Hikyou. I'm currently searching for possible footprints left by them. Please give me a hand. We can cover more ground that way."

Mackenzie slowly backed away a bit, and then turned on the spot. She feverishly moved her pencil across the sketch pad as she constantly snuck a peek at the scene of the crime.

The Paranormal Investigator nodded and examined the ground around the tree. "It may be hard, due to the weather last night, but there's always a chance we might be lucky."

The Hunter sighed, examining the ground too. "Well, I may not have asked for this talent, but at least in our current situation it has its uses."

"Ironically, I wanted this talent, but I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have been so eager now," Kiyomi mused as she shook her head a moment. "Nothing over here. See any prints, Samuel?"

A low chuckle escaped Syd as he rose to his feet before lowering his surgical mask. "Perhaps, if any of you survive, you'll take this as a useful lesson. Everything has its price."

Samuel cast a dark glance back at the Surgeon. "I don't know what game you or the rest of you Despairs are playing, but I promise you that if we get off this island, the only ones paying a price will be you bastards who destroyed the world. I'll make sure of it."

"Destroy? That is such a narrow-minded view of what we did. My mentor saw the world as a wretched one. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed due to overpopulation, pollution, famine, or disease. By curtailing such a large majority, we have ensured that our species will live on and that the strongest will thrive over the weakest. We almost single handedly saved our species. We merely culled a dying field so a more vibrant crop could take its place. Besides, don't you think you're the last person to lecture someone about despair?" he asked his stern expression broke into a knowing smile.

The Hunter hovered his hand above the Scabbard that held his blade. "You destroyed my country, ripped my family apart and ruined my life. You're lucky that this game is in play and we don't know how to escape yet." His hand drifted away from the knife. "Otherwise, I would hunt down and kill every single one of you, then hang you up like meat in a butcher shop, so watch your fucking mouth." He said with barely contained anger in his voice.

Syd offered an indifferent shrug. "Yes, by all means, threaten the person best capable of performing autopsies. I wonder how well that will pan out for you all in the future. Do as you will with the bodies. I'm quite done with my report."

Samuel glanced away as continued his search. "Alle mense hou van jou wat hulle verdien op die ou end," he said under his breath.

"I personally can't wait to see if you'll make good on your promises. It sounds like a beautiful scene fueled by your passion," Mackenzie mused with a serene smile. She held her sketchpad outward towards the others. "So is this it?"

What was like a photograph taken in black and white from that night, sat displayed on the page. Hikyou's pained expression almost lost in swirls of rain. Up high Kitai's flayed corpse was set back on it's branch. What could be made out of his exposed torso showed no organs. Off to the side, a lanky figure seemed to be bleeding into the trees that surrounded it. "I can't wait till after the trial to truly bring it to perfection."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**7:35 A.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Forest (Lake)**

The Ultimate Werewolf sniffed the ground before rubbing his bare hand against some of the wet sand. "It was a good call coming down here to check. I smell blood and it matches Hikyou's scent. It's faint now, because of the rain, but I can still smell it."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, well that's very interesting to hear. I wonder how it would have ended up over here?" Alexander asked as he stood beside Chase. He turned to look off to the water's edge where the others were. "Jizoku, I don't suppose you have any senses to help you track as well?"

"Kekeke, not that I've been able to tell." The Zombie said with a shrug. "But why would the Loser come out over this way? Unless he ran right past the Merman without knowing it."

A splash interrupted the exchange as Brooke lunged out of the cool water soaked from head to toe. She whipped her hair out of her face, before throwing a knife at the sandbar. The jade colored blade stabbed into the sand as the girl offered an annoyed expression. "I believe that counts as a clue." she said tersely before glancing back at the lake. "I could smell more blood in the water. Someone was covering their tracks."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Sorcerer made an arcane hand that picked up the knife and brought it closer to the group. "Well, well. It seems you may have found the smoking gun. We are very fortunate to have you with us, Miss Douglas." Alexander gave the woman a warm smile before he turned his attention back to the floating weapon.

"Heh, no kidding. I guess all of you staff members aren't half bad." Chase chuckled as he offered the tall girl a wolfish grin. "Besides, this way, I don't have to smell like wet dog by diving in there."

The girl sighed softly as she folded her arms. "There's something you all should realize. There is a reason why the graveyard is filled with so many bodies. If you don't play the game wisely, you're going to only add to its residents."

"Kekeke, but whether or not it's done wisely, won't 'playing the game' add to it anyway?" Jizoku asked as he tried to poke at the knife.

"I believe she means more than just the victims, and their killers." Alexander explained as he pulled the blade out of the Zombie's reach and set it down in his cloth-covered hands.

The Ultimate Gillanoid's lips curled into a frown. "Let's just say that this isn't the first killing game that's been waged on this island. Whatever Kuuma offers any of you, I'd suggest you do your best to ignore it. Everything on this island comes with a steep price."

"Woah, hold on a moment. You mean others like us have died here?" Chase asked as his eyes widened marginally.

"Why do you think this island is so haunted in the first place? the ground is soaked in more blood than you can possibly imagine. The Slenderman is just the tip of the iceberg," Brooke responded as she peered around at the surrounding woods.

"Hmm, it is quite kind of you to be so upfront with us, and I can promise I had little reason to trust the Homunculus." The Sorcerer responded with a bow. He turned to his side and presented the weapon towards Chase. "Well, my dear wolf, is this the source you sensed before?"

The Werewolf chuckled deeply as he took a stride forward before inhaling. "Yeah, it's really faint but I can still smell iron clinging to it. I think we found our weapon."

"Keke, so than the killer came here after finishing the job, yes?" Jizoku asked looking between the other three.

Brooke nodded briefly. "That would make the most logical sense. They probably saw the lake as a better place to discard the weapon, rather than returning back to the mansion and risking it being discovered."

"Well then, it seems we have a pretty clear idea what happened. I'm sure the Slenderman had little need for any such implement." Alexander gave a soft chuckle as he looked at the knife in front of him. "I would suggest we wait on this knowledge, though. We may be able to trick the killer into revealing something they didn't mean to." The Sorcerer said with a wink as he placed the knife away in his blazer.

* * *

**7:44 A.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

"Um, Miss Jana? What exactly should we be looking for?" Alpha asked in a timid voice as his gaze flitted between the main entrance and fountain. His antennae seemed to quiver a bit as he held his hands against his chest.

The Ultimate Djinn offered a cursory glance towards the Extra Terrestrial. "It's quite simple, really. We just look for anything out of place until we find a clue, assuming it hasn't been washed away. Of course, that is also assuming that this was perpetrated by a man and not by a monster. If a creature was behind this, then we might end up empty handed."

"I would say it's hard to believe that something like the Slenderman actually exists, but considering my head is secured by a fucking scarf, who am I to disagree?" Colleen asked as she knelt down before examining a series of footprints. "It's hard to tell which prints are our own and which may belong to the killer."

The Executioner let out a groan. "Aughhhhh, this is so lame! Is it time for the trial yet?" Shiro whined from where she sat on the fountain.

The petite alien boy shook his head before responding. "No, it hasn't been quite an hour. I think we have about fifteen more minutes left."

It was quite clear from the boy's tone that he'd taken her statement quite literally.

The Dullahan shook her head. "Alpha, don't mind anything she says. She's just a psychopath that gets off on hurting people. She probably belongs in a nuthouse."

"Ooh, the people there would probably know how to party!" Shiro giggled as she placed a finger onto her chin in thought. "Also, why aren't you guys checking out the rear entrance?"

Jana's eyes widened marginally. "Rear entrance? Wait, of course. It leads out to the pool area, right?"

"D-Don't feel so bad, Miss Jana. I forgot too." Alpha admitted as his face flushed deeply. "Uh, Miss Shiro? Will you help us search too? I mean, we're all in this together, right?"

Colleen groaned before shaking her head. "Please don't encourage her."

"Man, do I gotta? I don't even really care about the trial. I just wanna get to the fun part that comes afterwards!" The Executioner exclaimed as she jumped to her feet with her arms outstretched.

The Ultimate Djinn's brow twitched ever so slightly. "You do realize your life is on the line, do you not? If the rain didn't destroy it, we need to explore all of our avenues."

Shiro had started walking along the edge of the fountain when her head snapped towards Jana. "Hee hee, you sound just like Sebas this morning. He was all mad that someone left a soaked umbrella in the north hall." She snickered as her head tilted to the side a bit.

"A soaked umbrella?" the Djinn questioned as her eyes widened slightly. "Then the theory of someone using a different entrance isn't far-fetched at all. I noticed the umbrella next to the main entrance was missing yesterday evening. I guarantee that's the same one you found."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Colleen's brow creased slightly. "Come to think of it, the rear entrance is actually closer to the common hall than the main entrance is. Maybe someone used that door to avoid being spotted?"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"We should check it out. I believe there is a human expression about leaving no stone turned on." Alpha said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, we can go there, but just to review." Shiro started to explain as she placed her fists against her hips. "Y'all wasted my time here, because I already knew this stuff! I'm like the Ultimate Investigator!" She finished with a huge smirk and flashed the peace sign with both hands.

"More like, ultimate pain in the ass." Colleen rolled her eyes as she stalked off across the courtyard. "Let's just get this over with while we still have some time."

* * *

**7:52 A.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

"I don't mean to be insensitive, Nozomi, but you mustn't cross the threshold. Believe me when I say it is for your own wellbeing." Remy said as he cast a glance over at the Succubus who lingered at the doorway leading into the Sanctuary.

The blue haired girl offered an indignant huff. "As fucking if. Ariana wanted me to be here, and I'll be damned if I'm going to just stand all the way back here."

Without any further warning, the girl suddenly crossed into the room, before letting out an excruciating cry. She could feel a searing pain all over body. At first, it felt like a sunburn but it was becoming more and more potent with each passing second. After just a handful of seconds, she slinked back into the hall and blinked back tears as she watched as the light burns on her hands and arms began to heal, only to be replaced with soft unblemished skin. "W-What the hell was that?"

Hana offered the girl a sympathetic smile as she clutched at the beads around her neck. "This area has been blessed to ward against unholy powers. Unfortunately, that seems to include you now, Nozomi."

"NOZOMI!" Ariana shouted as she stood up from the pews. She wasted no time rushing to the doorway. "Are you all right?" The Kitsune asked as she looked over the blue haired beauty. Seeing she was uninjured, Ariana pulled her into a hug.

The Succubus forced a strained smile as she returned the gesture with a single arm. "Are you kidding? That was just like a little bee sting. Don't worry about me. Just let them do their thing. I'll wait here."

"I'm sorry I dragged you here just for you to not even be able to go into the place. You might still have time to help the others if you want to leave." Ariana explained as she broke away from the embrace. Her tails hung low, dragging along the ground.

Nozomi's barbed tail flicked through the air as she shook her head. "No way. I said I'd be here and I am. Don't sweat it, alright?" she asked placing a hand on the Kitsune's shoulder.

The Kitsune's ears perked up a bit as she slowly turned back into the sanctuary. "I think I'll stay here too, while the service goes. Is that alright with you?" She asked looking towards the Exorcist.

The Ultimate Exorcist bowed his head in response. "Of course. You have my word that Hana and I will do everything in our power to ensure Hikyou and Kitai's souls find rest."

"It's the least we can do, and maybe it will help both of your minds going into this trial," Hana said as she began to light several candles.

A few moments passed before Remy pulled out his bible. He began to recite a passage. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me..."

Nozomi watched the proceedings with mild curiosity before swallowing and eying the girl next to her. It took a moment, but when she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Ariana, I'd like to apologize to you. I have a younger brother named Dozu, and when my adopted brother wasn't around, it was my responsibility to look after him. I should have been more attentive of Kitai. I should have listened to what Jana said instead of just blowing it off like I did."

Ariana let out a sigh as her tails began to slowly swish back and forth. "I'm not going to blame people for not being there. It was my own verflucht hormones, of all things, that made me abandon him." The Kitsune closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up. "I want them to find rest, but honestly, I've never been an overly religious girl. I was so much more interested in folklore. In a few ways, I guess that isn't too different."

"Believe me, I understand how you feel. I never knew my father and my mother was a drug addict. If there was a higher being, I don't see what plan he had for me or my brother," Nozomi admitted quietly. "Though with all the crazy shit that's happened to us, maybe it doesn't sound so out there anymore." she chuckled dryly as she tentatively extended one of her wings allowing it to essentially hug the girl next to her. "You shouldn't blame yourself, either. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I know you're right, but I don't think that's going to sink in for a while. I just feel like I failed the minnow." Ariana mentioned quietly as she looked back into the room. "Let's just try to find some kind of peace for now, cause I think the trial is going to be a rough ride."

Nozomi nodded her head numbly in response. "There's no doubt about that. Considering the rules, it's hard to know who we can trust. I can't help but get the sense that this is just the tip of the iceberg."

A few more minutes elapsed within the Sanctuary as Remy finished his brief sermon. Mere moments afterwards, the somber silence was broken by the tolling of a bell.

The short-lived respite of the sermon had come to an end. The dawn of the first trial now loomed on the horizon...

* * *

**8:09 A.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

As the large group of staff and students began to converge towards the entrance of the Graveyard, they'd see Sabishi standing at the gate. The girl still had splotches of dirt and blood covering her clothes.

She threw her shovel over her shoulder as her impassive gaze swept over the mass of people approaching. "Sabishi must warn you all. You are to follow her, but to tread carefully. It may be day, but the spirits entombed here are far from at rest," she murmured as she turned and strode through the threshold and into the graveyard.

"I have to say, I wasn't eager to return here so soon," Hana whispered as she rubbed at her forearm subconsciously.

Remy offered the girl a strained smile. "Relax, I suspect no harm will come to us on our way to our destination. As for what lies beyond that, I can't rightfully say."

Alexander outstretched his clothed hand as he gave a look around to all the surrounding gravestones. "My, my. It is little wonder why so many spirits stay around here. The magics on this island are the highest I've ever felt." The sorcerer mused aloud as he let an arcane aura reach out from his hand to search the area.

"Kekeke. The sexy one is right! This island is a host to such fascinating sights." The Zombie chortled. "But frankly, I'm just glad I'll get to be around for the fun that comes next!" His grin pulled to almost ear to ear. "I spend my night in the woods, and I miss the geezer's death. Then I stay in, and I miss out on the fun outside!"

"You have a really strange sense of the word fun." Nozomi commented dryly as she eyed Jizoku. "Then again, everything about you is crazy."

Samuel crossed his arms. "Whatever happens, we must keep our wits about us if we are to solve this case." He cast his eyes to Kiyomi. "That's something your cousin would say, isn't it?"

The Paranormal Investigator warily eyed the various structure around the graveyard. Every so often, faint whispers could be heard along with translucent outlines that seemed to fade into nothingness. "I have never actually met Kyoko. My father and I were banished from the Kirigiri family, but I concede your point. I'm sure that's something she should would likely say," she murmured softly.

The Hunter gave Kiyomi a reassuring look. "You may have been banished from it, but as far as I'm concerned, you are as much of a Kirigiri as Kyoko is. You were a great help at the crime scene today, and it couldn't have been easy for you. You may have only known Hikyou for a short while, but you two seemed to have a connection. As long as we work together, we'll make sure the blackened pays for their crime."

"Thank you, Samuel. That is kind of you to say. I will certainly do my best to honor the Kirigiri name."

"If the chance permits, this graveyard would make a splendid place for inspiration on my latest novel." Alejandra commented as the group moved ever closer to the mausoleum. The stain glass windows on it's side contained the imagery of angels.

"Ugh, you think this is nice? What's so cool about a bunch a schmucks who had such boring deaths?" Shiro asked as she skipped along behind most of the group.

Mackenzie gave a nod in agreement. "It's a shame they didn't get to experience a more beautiful demise. Especially from someone like you, Shiro."

"While this place isn't ideal for my story, I can certainly agree that it's a good setting for sure." Maya responded as she idly scratched at the head of Henry. The dragonling gave a small puff of fire as he wearily looked over the surrounding.

"Good? That's not how I would describe any of this. This place seems even more cursed than the rest of this damn island." Colleen said as her hands remained fixed on her scarf.

A scoff could be heard from Brooke as she crossed her arms. "You think you're cursed because your head needs a scarf to remain on your shoulders? You have no idea what some of us have been through." she spat. "Most of us had just as much say in the matter as you, if not less. Not all of us could just fly off wherever they damn well please."

"F-Fly off? What do you mean?" Alpha asked curiously as he peered over at the tall girl.

A low rumble escaped Saino, who brought up the rear. "Pay no mind to Brooke. She is bitter and tends to speak out of turn. You should be more concerned with seeing that we survive this trial."

Syd gave a chuckle as he looked from the Dragoness to some of the students. "You punks better be ready. It's a shame my life now rides on your abilities as well, because I would otherwise love to watch you squirm."

The Hunter gazed darkly at Syd. "The only ones squirming in this trial will be the murderers of Hikyou and Kitai, but don't worry, you and Ultimate Despair's turn will come very soon, God willing."

Teleios landed on the Succubus' shoulder as he looked back at the two. "We do not need to wait on the whims of a god. Focus on the enemy in front of you for now. Looking anywhere past that point is a fool's dream!" The gyrfalcon called, as he looked forward again.

The Hunter looked up at the familiar "Don't forget this isn't the first time despair has failed. Makoto and his classmates defeated Junko Enoshima. As long we don't let despair tear us apart, we will succeed just as they did."

Akeno offered a slightly confused expression as she twirled her shadowy parasol over her head. The action managed to shield some of the rays of sunlight that penetrated the canopy of the forest around them. "Who exactly is Junko Enoshima? Wasn't she some big model or something? What does she have to do with despair?"

Samuel's face turned to one of utter confusion. "You... You don't know about Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Despair? The one that started the tragedy!"

Chase let out a roar of laughter as the group neared the doors of the mausoleum. "Wait, you think a supermodel in high school caused the tragedy? That's even more crazy then something Jizoku would say."

Samuel's face went white as a sheet. "I... see. Never mind." He said lowering the brim of his hat in front of his face, trying to compose himself.

"The Tragedy? What kind of lame-o name is that, anyway?" The Zombie asked as he fumbled with some of his thick dreadlocks.

The Ultimate Djinn sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not sure if you're serious or not, but at least it's better than: the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind. Because that isn't a mouthful at all."

"Du bist ein dummkopf! How are you so ignorant about so many things?" Ariana growled as she looked over at Jizoku.

Sabishi abruptly paused as she stopped in front of the black mausoleum door. She quickly unlocked it with a key that dangled from her neck. "The time for petty talk is over. We are here." she murmured simply as she pushed the doors open.

Shiro let out a giggle as she looked over the group. "Alright, everyone. It's just about time for the trial. Then I get to show my stuff with the execution!" The Executioner exclaimed with a flashy pose.

As the doors gave way, the room opened up to reveal what appeared to be a fairly typical, if not oversized, mausoleum. The only major difference lay in the décor itself. In the center of the room rested a circle with eighteen podiums, but there was also a larger circle with eight podiums encompassing the inner circle.

There was spacing between the outer and inner circles to allow for movement. Resting at the back of the room, above the podiums, rested a large marble chair that was raised obscenely high. Kuuma sat in front of the raised chair before a podium as well.  _ **"Welcome, boys and girls! I hope you enjoy the digs. If you don't, well that's just too bad. This is pretty simple: Everyone has an assigned podium. The outer circle is for the staff, while the inner circle is for the rest of you schmucks. Find your place and we'll get this show on the road."**_

* * *

**Case File #1**

**Victim #1: Kitai Riveros**

**"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat, and has suffered extreme physical trauma from the neck to his pelvis. All organs are missing."**

**"Cause of Death is unknown"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

**Victim #2 Hikyou Usotsuki**

**"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

**"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:30 P.M"**

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

**Rear Entrance**

**Jana's Alibi**

**Origins of the Slenderman**

**Jizoku's Alibi**

**Accounts of the Slenderman**

**Ariana's Alibi**

**Missing Organs**

**Witnesses' of the Slenderman**

**Chase's Alibi**

**Teleios' Theory**

**Nozomi's Alibi**

**Strange Feather**

**Samuel's Alibi**

**Time of death**

**Kiyomi's Alibi**

**Soaked Umbrella**

**Kitai's cause of death**

**Alexander's Alibi**

**Hikyou's cause of death**

**Akeno's Alibi**

**Green Thread**

**Teleios' Alibi**

**Mackenzie's Sketch**

**Alejandra's Alibi**

**Hikyou's Blood**

**Discarded knife**

* * *

**16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	6. Eight Pages: Act Three

**Victim #1: Kitai Riveros**

**"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat, and has suffered extreme physical trauma from the neck to his pelvis. All organs are missing."**

**"Cause of Death is unknown"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

**Victim #2 Hikyou Usotsuki**

**"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

**"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:30 P.M"**

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

**Rear Entrance**

**Jana's Alibi**

**Origins of the Slenderman**

**Jizoku's Alibi**

**Accounts of the Slenderman**

**Ariana's Alibi**

**Missing Organs**

**Witnesses' of the Slenderman**

**Chase's Alibi**

**Teleios' Theory**

**Nozomi's Alibi**

**Strange Feather**

**Samuel's Alibi**

**Time of death**

**Kiyomi's Alibi**

**Soaked Umbrella**

**Kitai's cause of death**

**Alexander's Alibi**

**Hikyou's cause of death**

**Akeno's Alibi**

**Green Thread**

**Teleios' Alibi**

**Mackenzie's Sketch**

**Alejandra's Alibi**

**Hikyou's Blood**

**Discarded knife**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eight Pages: Act Three**

**8:20 A.M Day Three**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

The Ultimate Homunculus offered a malicious grin as he eyed the the occupants of the room. _ **"I'm not sure if it needs any explanation, but the rules are fairly simple. You all will present different pieces of evidence in an attempt to discover the blackened. Choose the right person, and only they will receive punishment. However, fail to choose the right individual, and they will get to walk out of here with their fellow humans or monsters, depending on the situation."**_

Alejandra raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem particularly cruel. Even if we mess this up, at the very least half of us would survive. By the standards of a killing game, that's quite generous."

"Don't be fooled. It is nothing more than a way of sowing discord and turning us against one another by having people intentionally throwing trials," Brooke said coldly as she offered a sharp stare at Kuuma.

"Agreed I would be discontent with letting the killer walk free, even if it gave me my freedom," Alexander claimed from his podium before running a hand through his hair.

Saino let out a low snort. "You've not experienced an entire killing game. Self-preservation may come to overpower your sense of justice."

Ariana's tails flared out a bit. "I wouldn't dream of letting some arschloch get away with killing the Minnow, or Hikky!"

Kuuma snorted in amusement.  _ **"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that, babe! Anyways, enough idle**_ chit chat _ **. Let the first trial begin!"**_

"Kekeke, this should be exciting. Even more exciting than playing with Slendy. Ooooh! Someone should accuse me. That would be a fun way to begin." The Zombie cackled as he clutched at his sides.

"We need to keep a sensible head about this, not jump into conversations for fun!" Teleios berated as he sat, perched on his podium. "We should begin with discussing the autopsy."

The Ultimate Surgeon groaned as he rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "Ungh, I guess we can get that mess out of the way first. It's possible that some details have been lost due to the storm. However, I have concluded that Kitai suffered extreme physical trauma, though there were no discernible weapons. It appears he was literally ripped from his neck down to his pelvis. His organs seemed to be missing as well. His death seems to point to a more supernatural origin. Hikyou, on the other hand, was the simple victim of a series of stab wounds, most likely from a knife of some sort."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh? Wait a second! You're saying he was just stabbed? But that can't be. He must have been attacked by the Slenderman. Looks like you've got your facts wrong, doc!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"No way. Hikyou's stab wounds don't have nearly the same power behind them as whatever did that to Kitai. At least, that's what Syd said." Mackenzie explained, softly smiling at Nozomi.

"Wait, for real?" the Succubus asked with a surprised expression. "Then where was the weapon at?"

A bark of laughter escaped Chase. "Heh, you can thank Brooke for that. We found a knife at the lake. Looks like someone discarded it there. I could even smell Hikyou's blood on it."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"That certainly doesn't sound like the work of some monster haunting the forest," Hana pointed out.

Alexander gave a nod. "Indeed, though I suppose there's no proof Slenderman didn't use the knife himself," he said with a wink. "On a serious note, the killer most likely decided to not risk having the scent sticking with them."

"Fufufu! That does make a lot of sense, considering how many sharp-nosed people we have around the house!" Akeno exclaimed as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

Samuel rubbed at his chin. "I'm not about to deny the existence of such a creature, given the testimonies and things we've seen already. However, I doubt the Slenderman would use such a tool. Something about this entire case stinks. What kind of knife was this in the first place? Maybe that would be a good place to start?"

The Sorcerer let out a low chuckle. "I had hoped to hold off on this and see if I could find of a contradiction, but it would be foolish to hold out on that information now." Alexander pulled out the jade knife and used his magic to float it into the center of the courtroom before shortly returning it to his hand.

"Oh dear, how in the world did that get there of all places?" Jana asked with a bewildered expression.

Kiyomi quirked a slender brow. "Are you saying you recognize this weapon? Perhaps you should explain."

Maya's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I remember that! Jana made it yesterday when she was testing her abilities. If I remember correctly, she threw it into a tree. Then we just left it there, I think." The Tamer placed a finger on her chin.

"And why are we so sure of that? Perhaps she used that very dagger to kill Hikyou," Colleen said as she offered a sharp stare at the Djinn.

"I-I um... I'm afraid that's impossible. I was quite preoccupied at the time," Jana murmured as her face turned a darker shade of blue.

"BAHAHA! She wasn't stabbing, she was getting stabbed, if you catch my drift!" Jizoku howled in laughter as he whipped his dreads back and forth.

The Familiar let out a sigh. "As vulgar as he is, Jizoku does make a point. Jana has already admitted to having Alexander as a witness to her being in the house at the same time as the murders were occurring."

Rembrandt shook his head, clearly as exasperated. "Then we can safely assume that the knife was merely confiscated by someone else following its creation. However, we still lack any solid proof of determining who took it."

"Than let's move on, already. This seems boring, anyway," Shiro bemoaned as she leaned against her podium.

"Sabishi wonders something. If a knife was used to kill Hikyou, and something else was used to kill Kitai, how do we know if we're dealing with just one killer?" she asked in a monotone manner.

Alpha fidgeted with his digits. "She might be right, but do we have any evidence to prove it?"

The Ultimate Butler sighed. "Any other physical pieces of evidence were likely lost outside, though I do recall a soaked umbrella resting in the North Hall. It was at the main entrance earlier that evening. "  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"So, we know someone went outside into the storm separately from the witnesses." Teleios added. "From our search in the library, we are quite confident that Kitai's death matched the mythos we were able to uncover."

Alejandra shook her head. "That's what I find highly suspicious. Kitai's death seemed to match most of the mythos, but not all. In most cases, the victims of the Slenderman were never found. So why was Kitai strung up like that? It was almost like he was being presented to us."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait, are you saying you think that both murders were staged to incriminate this creature?" Colleen asked.

Remy adjusted his brimmed hat. "Hm, well, we can be quite certain that the Slenderman himself didn't borrow the umbrella that was later found. Perhaps, if we can hone in on who had the opportunity, we can find our suspect. I think we should go over the alibis once more."

"That could be hard, Remy. After Sebastian made us dinner, most of us went our separate ways. Henry and I were in my room for basically the whole night," Maya explained as she scratched the small dragon's head.

The Spirit Channeler cleared her throat. "Maybe, to make things easier, we should start with those who have witnesses to confirm their whereabouts? Remy and I were in the sanctuary after dinner and until the bell began tolling."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes, I believe Miss Sugimoto and I feel a great deal safer there than anywhere else on this wretched island," Remy replied with a brief nod of his head.

"Directly after dinner, I went to the library. Saino can vouch for that." Alexander nodded his head. "I was on my own until right after 9, when Jana joined me."

The Ultimate Dragon offered a quiet snort. "Yes, as shocking as it may seem, I rarely leave the library. I can account to the mortal's presence."

"And as Alexander said, I was with him from that point till the tolling of the bell tower much later," the Djinn added.

Nozomi shifted her stance. "Hey, I think I have a pretty good alibi, too. I was with King most of the evening before I ended up relaxing in the lounge. That's how Ariana found me in the first place."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar gave a chuckle. "It is true. Nozomi and myself were talking for a while. Unfortunately for me, however, that is where my alibi ends, though I can promise you all that I get little use from an umbrella," the gyrfalcon claimed as he out stretched his wings above his head.

Ariana's tails swished back and forth anxiously. "Thanks to my verdammt hormones, I spent some time in my room. Jizoku has already claimed he could hear me. After I was finished, I left my room to find Kitai, as curfew was approaching." The Kitsune stared downward and her face was flushed.

"Hehehe! I think we both can confirm one another, then. However, if anyone needs me to regurgitate any of the words or sounds I heard to be sure, I'd be more than happy to," Jizoku said as he offered a manic grin.

"Master Jizoku, I do not believe that will be necessary. Let us please remain respectful. It is quite uncouth to discuss such private affairs," Sebastian said as he adjusted his collar. "As I explained later, I did witness Master Hikyou leave the house in a frantic manner. I was waiting at the door to seal it for the curfew when Lady Ariana, Lady Nozomi, and Master Samuel arrived searching for young Master Kitai. I remained there while they went in search for the two missing boys."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I came out of my room when I heard Ariana panicking about the kid with Nozomi. We didn't run into anyone else other than Sebastian during our trek through the woods."

Kiyomi frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, there's many of us who don't have anyone to attest to our whereabouts. How about you, Alpha? I'm not sure you mentioned where you were."

"Oh, me?" The Alien stammered, feeling himself at the center of attention. "Well, I was in my room. I returned there right after dinner. I-I sort of barricaded the door. After last night, I was afraid to leave in fear of something happening."

"Hey, there's no reason to be so hard on yourself, Alph! It's been a rough ride so far," Chase said with a wolfish grin. "Like I said, I was sawing logs. I did hear some weird sounds at some point, but I just pulled a pillow over my head and zonked right out."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I was wide awake. This place is real lively at night. I was hanging upside down from the ceiling, reading for a while and enjoying the sounds of passion and the storm outside, though I guess I can't prove that. You'll just have to take my word for it! Fufufu," she said with a playful wink.

Brooke sighed softly. "I suppose that accounts for all of the students' testimonies that are of note, but the staff aren't off limits. I was originally at the beach before I was summoned back to the mansion, after the deaths were announced. Even knowing the route as I do, I was on the southern half of the island and the bodies were found on the opposite side. Even if you're a fool, you can see that I didn't have the means to commit the crime."

Mackenzie gave a nod. "I was walking around my collection all night. No one came to see me and I didn't see anyone. I suppose I am without an alibi. Such a shame," the Painter mused.

"Like I would go out into the rain without being forced to." Shiro moaned with a roll of her eyes. "You think I'd risk my flawless makeup? Besides, I get to kill you guys anyway, so there's no reason for me to jump the gun."

Syd rolled his eyes at the Executioner's comment. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Shiro, but I have much better things to do. This game was created to test all of you. My participation is due in part to Kuuma's insistence."

Remy offered the Undertaker an encouraging smile. "I believe that just leaves you, Miss Sabishi. Can you tell us where you were last night?"

The petite girl offered a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Sabishi was here. She stays here at night when the spirits become particularly unsettled. Sometimes the grounds become too dangerous even for her. She takes her job very seriously, though. She never left this place."

Kiyomi sighed softly as she jotted something down into her journal. "We have managed to shrink our suspects down a bit, but not as much as I'd like. "Syd, Sabishi, Shiro, Mackenzie, Maya, Alejandra, Colleen, Chase, Alpha, Akeno, and I all possess weak alibis with no witnesses to speak of. I'm quite certain our suspect is among this group."

Colleen rubbed at her forehead. "That's all well and good, but how do we narrow it down further? Didn't most of the evidence get washed away in the storm last night? We can't just guess with that many people left."

"I realize this doesn't do many favors, but it seems like these crimes were meant to implicate Slenderman. Perhaps we should look over anyone who had knowledge of him beforehand, or better yet, someone who had recently been in the library," Alejandra suggested. "With Saino's help, we found a book that gave plenty of information. It's possible someone else could have used that to make this look like a Slenderman attack."

"Agreed. That book seems to be the most likely source of inspiration for the murder. Miss Saino also provided us with a list of those who have visited the library since the students awoke: Kiyomi, Maya, Colleen, Akeno, Jana, Alexander, Alejandra, and myself." Teleios explained. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Djinn pursed her lips. "Interesting. If we remove those with proper alibis, that would only leave Kiyomi, Maya, Colleen, Akeno, and Alejandra. It stands to reason one of those five are our culprit. However, it would serve us better to discuss what was actually found in said book," she suggested.

Saino tapped a claw along her podium. "In terms of suspects, I do recall seeing Kiyomi reading the book earlier in the day."

"Kekeke, that sounds most suspicious. Would you care to respond, or should we start voting now?" Jizoku asked as he licked his lips slowly.

Kiyomi raised a hand. "It is true that I did read that book that contained information on the Slenderman, however it was only because I was researching the creature after we found traces of him in the forest. I have to admit that my curiosity got the best of me, but that doesn't make me a murderer."

"Miss Kirigiri, you may not be our guilty party, but your alibi needs some scrutiny. Like Jana suggested, perhaps we should discuss what was actually found in the book? I believe it was mentioned that Kitai's crime fit the profile of this creature, but did the book say anything else of note?" Remy asked.

The Horror Writer frowned slightly. "The accounts were far from consistent in the book itself. Some say that the creature stole away its victims and they were never heard from again. Others say that it attacks its victims with its long tendrils. There are a few accounts of it stealing the organs of its victims and leaving them splayed open, and a few people claimed to have been controlled by it following an encounter. The only things that seem fairly consistent across most of these accounts are that it targets children more than anything else, and that close proximity has been known to cause blackouts and headaches. "  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh, then was there no mention of the pages it leaves, the ones that Jizoku and the others found?" Samuel asked with a surprised look.

"Considering that everything else seems pretty consistent, that seems like a pretty major thing to omit from the book," Hana responded.

Chase folded his arms. "Heh, I can say from my own tribe that some legends are passed through word and not through paper. Isn't that right, Ariana?" the boy asked with a wide grin.

The Kitsune tapped her chin in thought. "It's very common for the same myth to vary between various cultures. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if whoever put that book together didn't find all of the details."

"I must admit, I certainly had no idea that the Slenderman left pages behind. How bizarre," Jana commented. "Even with this detail, I'm not sure how it helps us."

Brooke frowned slightly. "I noted that the creature may possess the ability to control people. What if one of us was controlled by the creature? Was there anything found at the crime scene that might prove useful to us?"

"If it controls people, would that be why there were those green threads at the crime scene?" Mackenzie asked, brushing some strands of hair to the side. "If so, that means we just have to look to whoever was wearing green." She smiled before looking down at her own sweater. "Oh, maybe I did it? Shame if that's true. I'll never get to complete the painting."

Shiro rubbed her chin. "Well, it would be nice to show my skills off with someone awesome like Kenzie, but I don't want to make everyone else jealous by having that perfect of an execution first! If we're lucky, it will be one of those suckers!"

The Painter sent a serene smile towards the Executioner. "Well, at least I'd be carried away in your artwork Shiro. It is so glorious in its fleeting medium, much like life itself."

Syd offered a bemused chuckle. "The two of you should get a room should we survive this little trial. For now, it's imperative we not get too sidetracked. I suggest we wrack our brains and determine who was wearing anything that fit the thread found at the crime scene."

"Fufufu, don't look at me! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing green!" Akeno chortled as she spun around on her podium, causing her black and red dress to billow around her.

Alpha timidly cleared his throat. "I have a pretty good memory. Information just sticks really well in my head. From what I can recall, Jizoku, Mackenzie, Kiyomi, and Jana wore something that could possibly match. I guess it depends on the shade of the fiber. Could we possibly examine it?"

Samuel's brow furrowed. "You have the piece right, Kiyomi? Who do you think it belongs to?"

The Paranormal Investigator grasped something in her coat before squeezing her hand around it. "I-I think I know who was behind it, or at least who killed Hikyou."

Nozomi offered a relieved sigh. "Finally some good news. Who did it? Who was the one who killed him?"

Kiyomi was silent as she pulled the thread out of her pocket, before holding it against her own matching sweater. "I-It was me. I don't remember it, but I know it was me. I've spent this entire investigation trying to find another answer, but this is the truth I reached."

Alexander's eyebrow raised inquisitive. "Hmm. If you don't remember it, that either means the Slenderman caused you to lose your memories of the events...or you are being implicated..."

"Alexander is right! This must be some form of manipulation. You're a Kirigiri! You solve crimes, not commit them!" Samuel shouted as he clenched his fists tightly.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. Her shoulders slumped. "You don't understand. I lost time last night before the bells tolled. I was soaked to the bone. My clothes and even my shoes were damp. I-I must have been the person who left last night with the umbrella. There is no other explanation. I never meant to harm anyone, but I was the one who killed Hikyou," she said as her voice cracked slightly, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Not only am I a disappointment to the Kirigiri family, but now I'm a murderer."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I realize it doesn't mean much, but I am terribly sorry for this wretched ordeal," Sebastian said with a somber expression.

"She doesn't have to fret. Sabishi will take good care of anyone who's died. She will even take care of her shortly," the Undertaker said as she offered an unsettling smile.

Kuuma cackled from his chair as he rested a hand against his chin.  _ **"Hah. Feeling good about your choice, kiddos? Should we move to a vote?"**_

"Actually, I think it might be too soon for that. We still haven't fully solved Kitai's murder," Maya said.

"What is there to solve? Isn't it obvious that Slenderman killed the kid and controlled Kiyomi to kill Hikyou?" Colleen asked in an exasperated tone.

Remy shook his head. "While that does seem obvious, there's no sense in rushing to that decision, especially if we have any time left. I do have a question for Kuuma, though. How can you hold Kiyomi accountable? If she was controlled, should it not be the monster who is the killer?"

 _ **"Bahaha! You'd like that, wouldn't you, holy man? 'Fraid things aren't like the outside world. If she offed him with her own two hands, then she pays the price. I'd suggest you all get this moving and say what you're going to say. I'm starting to get bored,"**_  Kuuma said as he wagged his eyebrows.

Teleios looked around to a few of his classmates. "There is one question I have about this case. If the Slenderman is so capable to dispatch the child as it did, why would it have chosen to use Kiyomi against the likes of Hikyou?"

"Kekeke! The feathered one raises a good point! Slendy certainly didn't have any qualms gutting a fish himself. Believe me, he was fun to play with. Well, until he vanished in thin air," Jizoku noted in a seemingly saddened manner.

"Wait, this creature just vanished into nothingness?" Hana asked. "Are you sure he just didn't escape your sight?"

The Zombie's grin widened. "Oh, I'm crazy, but I know what I saw. It's like he ceased to exist right in front of my eyes. He must have gotten tired."

"Ceased to exist? You're saying he didn't just teleport, but faded away? I've never heard any account like that," Kiyomi admitted with a stony expression. "There is something that has struck me as odd this entire time, though. Having an alibi is important in this kind of situation, but there is one among us whose alibi is so perfect that it's suspicious. Alexander, I think you might be able to help me with this."

"Ah, I see what you mean." The Sorcerer let out a chuckle. "Jana, dear, it seems quite convenient that you came to my door at the exact time to make you above suspicion," he said, giving the Djinn a smoldering gaze.

A look of hurt filled the girl's face. Her neon blue eyes stared back at the boy. "Alex? You can't honestly believe I would do something like that! I was just searching for some comfort. The timing was a coincidence. Besides, I was the one who told Nozomi about Kitai seeing something. If I really were the killer, why would I do something like that? And even if I wanted to, you know I'm not capable of creating something as complicated as that. Maya, please, back me up?" she pleaded.

"Well, it's hard to say, I guess. You did seem pretty tired after you made that camera." The Tamer began to explain, while Henry sat up with a growl.

"See! My powers are incredibly limited for the time being. I couldn't conjure something like that. The effort would kill me," Jana said as she offered Ariana a sympathetic smile. "I swear I would never hurt Kitai. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Perhaps, or maybe you simply want us to believe you're less capable than you really are. If you were capable of conjuring a fake Slenderman, you could have killed Kitai without ever leaving the house," Alejandra countered.

The Djinn cursed under her breath as a look of frustration became apparent. "I will not be used as a scapegoat. There is absolutely nothing connecting me to this, save the fact that I have a good alibi. That is not proof of anything!"

"Dear Jana, please know I take no pleasure in hurting you like this, but I need to know. You came to me last night saying your clothing was drenched because the umbrella was missing. Besides asking you why you were out in the storm, why would you not just make your own umbrella?" Alexander asked before leaning forward with a sly smirk. "Unless you were low on mana at the time."

The Djinn's blue-grey skin grew noticeably more pale. "I-I was...You see, I couldn't because I was still taxed from the exercise I'd performed earlier with Maya. I simply didn't wish to harm myself by expending too much of my reserves."

"Fine. Let us entertain that notion for a moment. If that is true, then what were you doing outside in the first place? It was after dark, correct? What reason did you have for being outside? Should you not have been resting after dinner?" Kiyomi interrogated.

"It would seem the truth is beginning to close around you. I'd suggest you talk if you have a defense." Brooke snapped with ire in her tone.

Small balls of blue flame appeared around Ariana as she glared at the Djinn. "Talk, hündin! Kiyomi was being controlled, so I'll forgive her, but you better be able to prove that you didn't actively trick and kill the Minnow!"

"Would you just shut up already?! If I have to hear another word of German out of your whore mouth, I'll seal your lips shut myself!" Jana spat as dark look filled her neon blue eyes. "It didn't have to be this way. If that damn Zombie hadn't been in the way, I would achieved my goal the first night. I could have been off this wretched island without a trial or any fanfare."

"Say that again, you bitch, and I'll strangle you till you're blue in the face!" Nozomi said venomously as her tail lashed around in anger. "You don't even sound remorseful for what you've done. You're just pissed that you got caught."

The Hunter offered a hard expression. "So your plan was to kill the first night, but it was foiled by Jizoku. I imagine the energy to manifest this creature drained you, hence why it eventually vanished."

A deep seated scowl spread across the Djinn's face. "My plan was perfect. I even went as far as accounting for the alien's ability to read minds."

"W-Wait, how did you know that?" Alpha stammered.

Jana smirked slightly. "I spent time not only studying the Slenderman, but also information about all of you. You really should have explored the library more. I almost went after Alpha because his ability concerned me. However, I thought that Kitai being targeted would fit better with the legend. It was nothing personal against the kid; I just needed him to get out of this place. Of course, I couldn't have anticipated the real creature actually residing in the woods, or Kiyomi's interference. Perhaps it was the Slenderman's way of getting back at me for conjuring an image of him."

"So you were still willing to go through with that whole ruse, even after you lost out on the motive? You have truly become a monster," Teleios remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"Monster? Fool. Away from this island, I would be seen as a goddess. In a world so ravaged by tragedies, I could have given hope to the survivors of the world. People are always looking for someone to put on a pedestal. I could have been everything and more," she proclaimed as her eyes darted around the room. "But if you think for a moment that I will surrender myself to execution, you are sorely mistaken. I will have my freedom!"

She began to extend her arms, only for a pair of chains to suddenly appear and hoist her off the ground, quickly binding her limbs.

Saino sighed as she lowered a clawed hand. "I believe we've attended to that pathetic attempt of rebellion. Shall we bring this to a close?"

Kuuma leaned forward in his chair before cracking a wild grin.  _ **"Whelp, it seems like you've wrapped this one up rather nicely, so it's time to cast your votes. You have to vote for who killed Kitai, and who killed Hikyou. We're going to leave Jana exempt since she can't behave in the court. All you have to do is pick the guilty parties!"**  _he said with a wide grin. Suddenly, twenty-four miniatures appeared on each of the podiums, all bearing a striking resemblance to the participants.  _ **"Just touch the parties you think are involved, and I'll handle the rest."**_

"I-I'm not sure I can vote for Kiyomi. It just doesn't feel right," Samuel said in a terse tone.

"It's a shame we have to send her to her undeserved grave. Honestly, I'm looking forward to seeing the so-called göttin brought to justice," Ariana said in a huff. "Unless you all plan to sabotage the vote."

The Paranormal Investigator forced a smile. "I don't blame any of you. Just do what you have to do. I don't want to embarrass my family any further, so make sure you keep pressing towards the truth, no matter how hard it may be."

Alexander nodded. "I thank you for understanding, love. It's nothing personal, but I would not feel right trading so many lives for one." He turned toward the Ultimate Hunter. "My dear Samuel, I think now would be the time to say your piece before it's too late." The Sorcerer offered an understanding smile as he pressed his clothed digits against Kiyomi's and Jana's miniatures.

The Ultimate Hunter worked his jaw slowly as he stared at the dark-haired girl. "Kiyomi, are you sure about this? Is there nothing we can do for you? I've seen enough innocent people die."

"Samuel, I'm not innocent. Whether I like it or not, I have blood on my hands now. Just try and look after one another, and if any of you survive, will you tell my cousin that I genuinely wished I could have met her? Maybe someone will remember me, black sheep or not." She choked out the words quietly as she reached out and touched her figurine, as well as Jana's.

Akeno offered a sad smile. Her normally bubbly personality had grown somber. "Hey, you can count on it. It's the least we can do. I think your family would be pretty proud of you."

"Kyoko is an old acquaintance of mine, so I admit it is a shame I could not get a chance to work with a Kirigiri again. If I do leave this place, I will pass along your message." The Familiar gave a deep bow of his head towards Kiyomi.

"That is very kind of you, King of Raptors. I appreciate it," Kiyomi said with a tearful smile.

The moment was interrupted as Jana thrashed against the chains that bound her. "Alex, please! I… I know I made a mistake, but you have to help me. I don't want to die!"

A loud cackle filled the room as Kuuma stuck out his tongue.  _ **"Hah! Too late for that, sweetums! The vote has already been cast. I think it's punishment time. You ready, Shiro?"**_

A series of chains quickly wrapped around Kiyomi, hoisting her off the ground.

The Executioner happily bounced in place at her podium. "I GET TO START THIS GAME WITH A TWO FOR ONE?! You bet your artificial booty I'm ready!"

Alexander let out a hearty laughter. "My sweet Jana, did you think I would do something as foolish as fight to save you from the consequences of your actions? I promise I treasured our time together, and that I cared for you as I would any other. However, I can't forgive you for using me as nothing more than a tool for your own ends."

 _ **"Oooooh. For a boy who specializes in fire, that was ice cold. Don't you worry though, Jana, you'll have plenty of time to think about it. Pupupu! It's time to get this show on the road!"**_  Kuuma said with a wide grin as he clapped his hands.

Suddenly, the two girls were yanked out of sight with a series of screams as Shiro skipped down an adjacent hallway with an infectious smile spread across her face. A large video screen suddenly appeared from the ceiling.  _ **"Hehehe! And you thought we didn't have any technology here at all. We're not that uncivilized. After all, we want you to enjoy the show!"**_

* * *

**8:20 A.M Day Three**

**Mausoleum**

**Punishment Chamber**

The pitch black room was suddenly illuminated by a series of torches. The room itself was quite bare, except for the three occupants. Shiro stood in front of Kiyomi and Jana, who were both tied to a pair of stakes, with her large croquet mallet in hand. The Executioner slowly spun around as if entertaining a large audience. "I hope you all enjoy the show. I've put a lot of thought into making each punishment a work of art. Today, we have a double feature planned! Kiyomi, don't you get antsy. We'll be back to you in just a second!" she said as she skipped forward before tearing the tape off of Jana's mouth. "Ehehe. Anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

Jana offered a dark scowl. "Do your worst! As a Djinn, I have transcended mortal weaknesses. There is nothing you can do to hurt me!"

Shiro wagged a finger back and forth in front of the girl's face. "Tehehe! That's where you're wrong! 'Kay, time to get this show on the road. I call this 'Millennial Servitude'!"

The Ultimate Executioner snapped her fingers before the room was illuminated once more, but the scenery had changed. Shiro stood in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of temple. She wore a pink and gold belly dancer's outfit as a mixture of Egyptian and Arabian music began to play in the background.

The Ultimate Djinn lay strapped against a ceremonial table, flailing in desperation to break free. Without uttering a word, Shiro weaved and danced across the room before forcing a pair of golden and ornate bracelets on both of the girl's wrists.

Suddenly, the restraints around Jana disappeared. She immediately bolted off of the table towards what appeared to be the only door in the room. Above the door was a modern-looking sign that simply said "Exit". Jana had just reached the threshold when she was stopped and slowly lifted into the air. Gradually, her legs and hips began to become incorporeal. A look of horror filled her face, as her hands clutched at the stonework of the door. She still tried to pull herself through the doorway.

Shiro stood near the table with a impish smile as she held a golden lamp in hands. Her fingers gently coaxed the side of the construct as Jana's screams filled the room.

"N-No! I just wanted to be beautiful! To be strong! To be free! You can't do this to me!" She felt the rest of her body becoming more impalpable while being sucked backwards. Her fingers eventually passed through the solid doorway before a howl of anguish escaped her lips as she turned to see herself being sucked into the lamp. "No! Anything but that. That's worse than death! Please just kill me." She let out one final cry of desperation before her entire form was sucked into the golden lamp.

Shiro offered a playful giggle as she twirled the lamp around in hands. "Killing a Djinn is really hard, but turning you into a genie is much easier. Your protests will make for a great painting for Kenzie, too!" she said as she strapped the lamp to her hip. Faint protests could still be heard from the lamp, but Jana was now in her own world - one that she may never escape from.

The Ultimate Executioner stuck her tongue out. "Don't you feel left out, Kiyomi. I made something super special for you, too. I call it 'Mirror Mirror!'"

Darkness prevailed for a moment before torches flickered once more to reveal Kiyomi standing in what appeared to be a hallway of the mansion. However, what was unsettling was that the hallway was filled with dozens of mirrors.

The Paranormal Investigator began walking at a brisk pace down the hall. She turned every so often as she made out what sounded to be rustling. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. There was something there with her, and it wasn't Shiro.

Kiyomi let out a horrified scream as a pair of wraith-like hands grasped at the back of her legs, before dragging her down the hallway.

Out of desperation, the girl clawed at the wood flooring, leaving scratch marks and streaks of blood. Her nails had quickly broken off. She writhed in pain and tried to grasp onto whatever she could. However, no matter how hard she tried, the cold hands that gripped her were unshakable.

"W-What are you doing? What do you want?!" she cried as she finally felt her feet hit the back of the far wall. She hazarded a glance over her shoulder to see a much larger full length mirror.

The translucent arms continued to pull her towards the mirror before a loud cracking and crunching sound could be heard, but it wasn't from the glass. It was her body being crushed, almost like a can being pressed flat. A pitiful cry escaped her blood soaked lips as her bones continued to snap. It felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside.

After several moments of this excruciating agony, a bright light escaped the girl's shattered body that quickly adopted the same shape of her previously pristine form. It seemed to be her very spirit, her soul. Her cries echoed through the hall as her spirit stared down at the twisted lump of flesh. Suddenly, the monstrous arms from the mirror encircled her and pulled her back into the mirror, creating a bright flash in the hallway.

Kiyomi's wails could still be heard as she was now visible within the mirror, her hands pressing flush against the glass that she was now trapped within. She was very much dead, but her soul would continue to reside in this mansion.

She had joined the many denizens who haunted this mansion.

It was an ironic and tragic death for the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator...

* * *

**8:31 A.M Day Three**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

The dual-toned boy let out a low whistle before clapping his hands.  _ **"Now that was one heck of a show! Shiro really knows how to put on a performance!"**_

Samuel gritted his teeth as he stabbed his knife into the podium. "Was the brutality in Kiyomi's execution necessary? You fucking despairs. You're nothing more than rabid beasts."

 _ **"Stick and stones, kiddo! Hey, look on the bright side: you all will have access to a new floor of the mansion! Aren't you excited?"**_  Kuuma asked with a malicious grin.

"I-I think you're the only one who is excited. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Hana shuddered as she covered her mouth.

Alexander walked up beside Samuel and grabbed the larger boy's shoulder. "You have my condolences. I'm sure most of you only see me as a creature of lust, but I can tell you cared for her. In a better world, you would have gotten to kindle those feelings into something truly beautiful."

Alpha nodded his head somberly in agreement. "She truly meant what she said. She really did wish the best for all of us."

"Then why didn't you use that fancy power of yours sooner? You could have saved us a lot of heartache!" Colleen snapped.

Remy made a cross over his heart. "I believe Alpha respects our privacy and tries to avoid such abuses. In any case, let us not weigh on that now."

Shiro pranced back into the trial room with a large grin. "So what did everyone think? Did you love it, or LOVE it?" the Executioner asked as she ticked her head to the side.

Nozomi scowled almost immediately as she folded her arms. "Don't quit your day job... though I guess this is your only job, isn't it? That was disgusting."

"Kekeke. Perhaps, but it was certainly interesting and poetic." Jizoku chortled aloud.

"That was fantastic, Shiro." Mackenzie lightly applauded the Executioner. "I think I have some perfect scenes to immortalize."

Sabishi bowed her head low. "Yes, but Sabishi doesn't have as many bodies to bury. I guess it will be a short day."

Chase rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner. "Are they serious? Or is this some sort of weird act?"

"I'm afraid they are being very genuine, Chase. That is the problem with the despairs," Teleios responded as he landed on the Werewolf's shoulder.

Brooke folded her arms. "Bird, you haven't seen anything yet. This is merely the beginning."

"Miss Douglas is right. I suggest you try to not let this wear you down. It will be a long game," Sebastian said in a calming tone.

Saino let out a rumbling laugh. "Don't coddle them too much. They're not your children, after all."

"Well, we've seen what happens to children here…" Ariana said quietly as her eyes drifted over towards the lamp on Shiro's hip. "I hope you lock that thing away in the deepest, grossest dungeon."

"Fufufu! That seems like a kind fate for someone willing to kill a child. I hope that lamp is cramped as hell." The Vampire huffed.

"I know what she did was horrible, but it doesn't feel right to wish awful things like that on others." Maya held Henry close to her chest. The young dragon let out a puff of smoke in triumph.

The Horror Writer sighed softly. "Your big heart is going to be the death of you, unless you steel yourself."

A low chuckle escaped the Ultimate Surgeon. "No amount of preparation will be enough for what lies ahead. This is nothing more than the opening act. You've only begun to see the horrors of this island and what the game has in store. Soon, you will crave a moment like this, as it will seem like a solace compared to what you face. This is a killing game unlike any other."

* * *

**14 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [22 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	7. Rebirth

**10:02 A.M Day Three**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

The Ultimate Dragon offered a bored expression as she eyed the Homunculus. "Is there a reason for why you insisted on keeping us? That trial already wasted enough of my time today."

"Yes, I believe a waste of time is the best way to describe it. So Kuuma, if you don't have anything worth saying, we'll be on our way," Syd responded in a terse manner.

The dual-toned boy chuckled darkly.  _ **"You'll leave when I say so, and not before. We need to have a little pow wow, anyways. It's come to my attention that some of you are having a difficult time keeping your big mouths shut."**_

"This isn't Sabishi's doing. Sabishi is always here," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

"With all due respect, I don't believe he was referring to you, Miss Sabishi," Sebastian responded.

Mackenzie kept her focus intently on the pencil in her hand. She slowly nodded while scribbling away at her sketchpad. "Then why don't you just tell us what the problem is, Kuuma?"

 _ **"THE PROBLEM?! My problem is that you guys suck at keeping secrets!"**  _the Homunculus growled. _ **"Shiro, Mackenzie, and Brooke, you need to keep a lid on shit! I don't want them finding out this early on that you all were survivors of the last two games. What's the point in a mystery if the big surprise is ruined early on?"**  _Kuuma huffed before glowering darkly at Brooke.  _ **"Especially you, missy! You think I'm not onto ya? I know you tipped off some of them. You better keep your trap shut, or Shiro's gonna have a lot more work to do."**_

The Gillanoid scowled as she folded her arms. "You've made your point… boss. Though I think I'd rather die than experience what you've put Daisuke through. He's been down there for months now."

"There you go again, sticking your nose in things that don't concern ya. Just keep your trap shut or I'll have you gutted like that merman." Kuuma chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

His eye twitched as he registered a scream, followed by a clanking sound, and he glared at the lamp on Shiro's hip. "Ladyboy, can't you do something about that shit? Her voice is getting on my nerves."

"Ugh fine, hold on." Shiro moaned as she stepped away from the group. She held up the lamp and shouted at it. "Would you shut up already? You've got a long eternity ahead of you, so deal with it! We're trying to talk over here!" She finished her rant and was satisfied to no longer hear sounds coming from the lamp. A moment later, she came skipping back over to the group.

Syd pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kuuma, are you quite done lecturing the children? I have much better things to do with my time."

The dual-toned boy bowed his head. _ **"I swear, I don't get any respect outta you lot. It's almost like you guys don't like me or something. Heh. Oh well, what can you do? By the end of the month, it won't matter."**_

"Sabishi has to wonder what you mean by that." the grave keeper said flatly with a curious expression.

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk! Don't sweat it. I can't tell you all everything, now can I? After all, you're players now, too. Consider this pow wow over, and remember what I said: loose lips sink ships!"**  _Kuuma said in a sing song voice.

* * *

**11:21 A.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Chase scratched at his neck as he stared up at the stairwell. The gate that had been sealed on the second floor landing had been removed. "I guess we oughta see what's up there. How should we do this? Maybe we should draw straws or something to decide groups?" he suggested before eying the group and noting the somber mood that still prevailed over most of them. "Nevermind. Pretend like I didn't just say that."

"No, it's alright, sweet Chase. Let's just talk it out and see where each person would like to search." Alexander gave the Werewolf a calm smile. He held out his journal and opened it to a map. "Has anyone else noticed their journal updated?"

Colleen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean they updated? These are just journals; it's not like they're tablets or phones."

"Fufufu! My dear mortal servant is quite right," Akeno said as she stared at the contents of her journal. There, on a formerly blank page, rested a map of the second floor. Much like the first floor, there were several hallways that connected the entirety of the floor. Scribbled in a neat penmanship were words beneath each of the rooms. There were far fewer rooms than the first floor, but most of them were larger. There were five new rooms in total: A study, a ballroom, a trophy room, a guest suite, and something that was simply labeled as Despair Chamber.

Teleios stood on an end table that kept him eye-level with the group. He gave a nod of his head as he looked over towards Alexander. "I see your skills at detecting magic around you are quite sharp, mage. It would seem our captors are making as much use of the magic they have at their disposal as they can. Either way, does any one wish to start with any particular room?"

Alejandra offered an unenthused shrug. "I'm sure this will come as a surprise, but I'll volunteer to check the study. If it's anything like the library, there may be something of importance there."

"Oh, well I'd be more than happy to help you search too. It certainly sounds better than a room called Despair Chamber," Hana surmised as she fiddled with her ceremonial beads.

Maya looked between the two with a smile. "Oh, that sounds like a good plan to me. We may even find some more private books there," the Tamer said happily.

The crimson-haired vampire rested both hands on her sides. "If the ballroom is as dramatic as the rest of this creepy mansion, I can't wait to check it out. Anyone care to join me? I have to warn you, I am a bit peckish right now." She offered a fangy grin as she started up the stairwell.

Remy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Miss Shujinmo, I mean no disrespect, but I'd rather not be your breakfast."

"As if I would dare to leave you wanting, my queen. The ballroom sounds like a grand place to me, as well," Alexander mused, taking his place by Akeno's side.

Akeno offered the boy a mischievous grin as she wrapped her arms around one of Alexander's. "What a gentleman. I'll have to find some way of repaying your kindness, my dear Alexander."

"Kekeke! Well, since we know who's going to be lunch meat, I can't wait to check out the room called Despair Chamber! That just sounds ominous." Jizoku cackled as his milky eyes flitted around the group. "Anyone care to join me?"

The Ultimate Exorcist offered a reluctant smile. "For your own well being, and ours, I'll accompany you. A room such as that might require my talents."

"I-I guess I'll go with you guys, b-but I might just wait in the hall," Alpha murmured timidly.

"Don't worry, E.T! If something spooky is in there, I'll fight it." Jizoku laughed boisterously.

The Werewolf let out a low chuckle. "Hopefully we've had our share of monsters for the time being. I guess I don't mind checking out the Trophy Room, though. Sam, why don't you and Colle come with me?" the boy suggested.

Samuel offered a solemn nod, but no verbal response. It was clear that his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

The Ultimate Dullahan eyed the Werewolf in confusion. "Colle? Why in the world would you call me that?"

A bark of laughter escaped Chase. "A pack is stronger when it's members are closer. Nicknames are a sign of comradery. We need to foster our friendships in order to beat everything this place throws at us."

Teleios gave a low chuckle before turning to face the Ultimate Succubus. "Well, Nozomi, that seems to leave you, Ariana, and myself with the guest suite. Though perhaps we should take the time to explore the hallways as well."

Nozomi offered a worried glance at Ariana as her tail whipped through the air in an anxious manner. "Yeah, I suppose there's no sense in leaving any stone unturned, after all. Ari, are you up for that?"

The Kitsune took a moment to think before giving the blue-haired beauty a grin. "I'm game. And hey, thanks for putting up with me so much, lately." Ariana moved in close to the girl and gave her a hug as her many tails began to also wrap around her. After a few long moments, she broke away and faced the others. "Anyway, let's get going, everyone."

* * *

**12:08 P.M Day Three**

**Second Floor**

**Study**

Of the rooms on the second floor, the study was one of the smallest, especially in comparison to the library on the first floor. It primarily consisted of a dozen or so bookshelves. All of the shelves were marked in alphabetical order, but instead of normal letters, names were actually printed, with the first label simply being Aiko. Aside from the series of shelves, there was a large round table that sat in the middle of the room, with several chairs neatly pushed in front of it. There were two long leather sofas a few feet away from the table, and beyond that were two lifelike statues, whose eyes almost seemed to follow the trio as they searched the room.

Hana rubbed at her forearm in a nervous manner. "I don't mean to sound like a coward, but this place really gives me the creeps, especially those statues. They look so real."

"Hmm… you're right, Hana, they do look very realistic. You think Mackenzie made them? Her paintings at least seem to have that kind of detail," Maya explained as she walked past the Channeler and towards one of the many shelves. Henry took this time to stand up on the Tamer's shoulder and sniffed around the room. When he spotted the statues, he made a small growl and spat out a puff of smoke.

Alejandra stooped next to a shelf before picking up one of the books and flipping through it. "Considering the macabre nature of the rest of her work, it wouldn't surprise me. She could probably do a brilliant job for the cover art of my next novel." The Horror Writer paused momentarily as her eyes widened. "These aren't normal books at all. These pages are just filled with countless names of Ultimates and their talents. There's even information marking whether they're alive or dead. With as many books as there are, there must be hundreds of these. A lot of these people haven't even been scouted by Hope's Peak, yet it's like they know everything about them."

Maya turned her head towards the Writer after hearing her explanation. "That's quite the worrying thought. I'll just have to see if that's true." She reached out to the shelf and pulled a book at random.

The Tamer cracked up a book before scanning a page at random. Just as Alejandra said, she saw a list of information for numerous students. The first that caught her attention was a girl by the name of Kogo Rukki, the Ultimate Charm. Under her basic information and background was a section that read as captured: Member now of Class 81-B, and future participant of the Oasis killing game.

Hana curiously followed the other's example as she reached for a book on the shelf before reading aloud the first entry she saw. "Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller. Age twenty-one. Former member of Class 77-A. One of the survivors of the first killing game at Hora Island." She paused mid sentence. "I guess that must be this island? There's some other stuff, but it looks this entry was blacked out. How strange, though. Just how many people are they keeping tabs on?"

"It seems that it extends well beyond just individuals on this island. These despairs are really well informed, almost impossibly so," Alejandra mused as she shut the book in her hands. "I'm curious if there are entries for us as well."

Maya looked away from her book as well. "That seems likely, but with so many of these books out, it could take quite a while." She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Would it even be worth the effort to find them?"

"I suppose that depends on whether or not you trust everyone among us. We could use the information here to ensure there are no secrets between any of us," the Horror Writer said quietly.

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler shook her head. "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? Won't the others feel violated if you snoop without telling them?"

Alejandra frowned. "In every game, there is always a snake in the grass. I'd much rather get the jump on a possible traitor than end up stabbed in the back."

Maya looked between the two girls with concern. "Well, perhaps we shouldn't be the ones to decide this. Let's take it up with the others," she said a bit nervously.

"Maybe that would be for the best. The last thing we wanna do is cause more tension after what just happened today, so let's leave it to everyone to decide," Hana said as she nodded at Maya.

The Writer sighed softly. "Fine, I know when I've been outnumbered. Let us at least collect the relevant books. This evening, during dinner, we can discuss it properly. I'll even agree to avoid reading the contents before then."

"I'll gladly agree to that." The Tamer gave a sigh as she turned back to the shelves, looking around for her classmate's names.

* * *

**1:35 P.M Day Three**

**Second Floor**

**Ballroom**

A trill of laughter escaped Akeno as she twirled around the massive ballroom. "Isn't this wonderful?! It feels like we're in a fairytale!"

The ornate room mainly consisted of a dance floor with a huge pipe organ that rested at the front. Stained glass windows caused the sunlight to cast a myriad of colors across the oak floor; an adjacent stairwell and railing overlooked the lower floor, and grand tapestries hung from the walls along with various sigils.

On the east side of the ballroom lay a banquet table that was currently empty. It was surrounded by a plethora of chairs.

To the west side lay a small series of changing rooms.

Alexander casually walked across the dance floor, taking in the sights of the room. "Mmh, it is quite the fanciful place. The elegance of this room is almost mismatched with the more macabre parts of this mansion."

The Vampire ceased her merriment as her gaze fell upon the Sorcerer. Her smile sagged a bit. "I got so caught up in my excitement that I haven't even asked how my dear mortal is faring. Alexander, I'm here if you'd like to talk about anything, even if you'd just like to vent."

"It is kind of you to worry about me, Akeno. If you're referring to Jana, well, I suppose it's best to say I'm feeling conflicted. While the passing of one I'd been intimate with would normally cause me more grief, knowing that I was just a means to an end softens the blow - even more so because it was to kill a child." The Sorcerer slowly shook his head. "What she did was terrible. Though, in the end, my poor heart can't help but feel some sympathy for her. However, it's best I put aside those feelings for now and move on."

Akeno moved with an unnatural speed as she silently appeared next to the boy. She offered him a sympathetic smile and rested a hand against his scarred cheek. "What she did was unforgivable, but a place like this seems to twist people. I… I get the sense that Jana suffered a lot growing up. She must have been imprisoned because it was a crueler fate than death to her. If she had just put more faith in the rest of us, maybe things could have been different." She breathed as her red nails lightly traced his cheek. "Kiyomi is just as much a victim as Kitai or Hikyou. I wish we could find a way of getting her out of that mirror."

Alexander leaned into the Vampire's touch. "Unfortunately, I'm sure we'd find it easier said than done to free dear Kiyomi. For now, let's just focus on those still with us."

"Alas, I suppose you're right about that. I doubt we're going to find anything on this floor that's going to help us escape. I don't suppose you know of any magic that can teleport us away?" she asked with a halfhearted expression as she lightly patted the boy's chest.

The Sorcerer smirked in response. "Oh, of course. And here I'd been saving it to surprise you with a trip back to Transylvania." He sighed. "I never was able to find such useful magic in all of my years of studying. It's quite frustrating to try to find books on true magic... well, outside of this house's library."

Akeno leaned up on her toes before gently pressing her lips against Alexander's. After a brief exchange, she pulled away and rested her face against the crook of his neck. "I know it's a long shot, but maybe we can find something. I mean, what is the point of all these powers if some two-toned psycho can still control us?"

Alexander's clothed hand came up behind her and began slowly combing through her crimson hair. "Well, when we're all done with this search, I suppose I'll return to the library to continue my research." A smile appeared on his face as he moved his hand. He put it to the side of her head and gently moved her to meet his gaze. "As I remember, my queen, you said you have been feeling famished."

A mischievous smile played upon her lips as her violet gaze met the Sorcerer's. Her tongue flicked out before tracing across her bright white fangs. "I've been trying to be a good girl and not be greedy. I just can't help it; I'm starving and you smell so good," she said as her eyes briefly flashed to a red color.

His hand drifted through her luminous hair, while his other arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer against him. "My dear, all you'd have to do is ask in the future. Go ahead. I only request you leave me enough to still serve you." He leaned down to give a quick kiss against her lips.

Akeno lightly bit the boy's lower lip before suckling the blood that spilled out. She was surprisingly gentle as she continued to kiss his bottom lip, savoring the delicious taste of iron that caused her taste buds to race. After a minute or so of this, she continued to brush her mouth against his until she'd stemmed the bleeding. Her pale face was now flushed as her breathing had become labored. "Alex, I need more. I need more of you," she shuddered as she seemed to be straining to contain her instincts.

His hand stopped tracing through her locks and came around to caress her cheek. "Take as much as you want."

The Vampire rubbed her legs together a moment before she leaned forward again. Her tongue caressed Alexander's neck in a series of circles before she kissed his flesh. She shivered in delight as she felt the heat pumping through his neck. She let out a blissful sound as her fangs sang into his neck, her arms coiling around him in a tight embrace as she felt the delicious liquid that began to coat her tongue and the back of her throat.

Alexander relaxed his grip for a moment as Akeno bit into his neck. He felt no pain from the action, just the feeling of her pulling him deeper into an embrace. He returned to holding onto her tightly, leaving her to do as she pleased.

Akeno's eyes glowed with a vivid red tint as she continued to feed greedily, her lips still pressing against the boy's neck. A hum escaped the back of her throat. She felt her arms twitching before she finally pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him backwards. A look of horror filled her face as blood dribbled down her chin. "A-Alex? Are you alright? Did I take too much? I'm sorry. It's just so hard to control myself," she said as her words began to tumble out of her mouth.

The Sorcerer felt his head swimming as she spoke to him. He tried his best to shake off the lightheaded sensation. "I'm alright, Akeno." He placed a finger under her chin and swiped away the errant drop of blood. "Don't worry, love. It only means you need more practice." He brought their mouths back together before she could respond.

The Ultimate Vampire's concerns melted away as she felt the boy's mouth meld against hers. She again snaked her arms around his waist as she swayed across the floor with him. Their mouths continued to feverishly press against one another.

Alexander placed his hands around her, matching her hold. He followed along with the girl's movements, leading to them gracefully gliding across the room. Feeling his head clear up, he began to slowly vie for dominance of both the kiss and the dance. After he felt like he had some form of control, he lifted and dipped her, ending their kiss.

A look of mischief played in the girl's eyes as she was dipped low. She stared up at the Sorcerer. "Fufufu. Alex, if you keep this up, I might just have to make you my immortal servant."

He lifted her back up. Bring her back closer to him. "Rest assured, my queen, I'll be with you. Immortal or not," he said with a smirk.

* * *

**2:05 P.M Day Three**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

The trophy room was nothing short of nightmare fuel.

The colossal room served more as a gallery of the macabre. Dozens of fearsome stuffed animals such as lions, tigers, and bears lined the room. However, those were far from the only stuffed beings that resided in the room. Behind several glass cases rested what appeared to be stuffed humans. These particular cases had placards that not only named the individual, but their ultimate talent as well. While their skin had been pumped with preservatives, it was their eyes that proved to be the most unsettling aspect. It seemed as if their real eyes had been plucked out, only to be replaced by glass eyes that gave their stuffed forms an even more eerie presence.

On the far wall rested Kiyomi's mirror. The girl could still be seen slamming her hands flush against the interior of the mirror, but to no avail. Along the walls of the Trophy Room rested dozens of archaic swords, spears, and other weapons.

A few more glass cases lined the room with various oddities. Jana's lamp now sat in a case, but there were several empty cases still remaining. There was also a pair of strange-looking dolls, each of which sat behind reinforced cases. The entire room was bathed in a red glow from the fire that burned in the hearth.

"Kiyomi." Samuel breathed harshly as he immediately stalked towards the mirror across the room.

"Hey Sam wait a sec-" Chase was stopped mid-stride as Colleen rested a hand on his shoulder.

The Dullahan offered a slight frown. "Just let him be. There's probably nothing you could say right now anyways."

"It's true, y'know," Mackenzie responded from behind the pair. She stood just past the door and slowly made her way around them, in front of the roaring fire. "If you can't learn to let go, the past will eventually consume you. You become more and more desperate, until you're no longer the same person."

Chase eyed the Painter closely for a moment before folding his arms. "Did that happen to you, Miss? Is that how you ended up in this place? I'm not really good at guessing ages, but you don't seem to be much older than most of us."

"Don't humor her, dog breath! She's a nutjob, through and through. She's got a lot of nerve to try and offer some wisdom while painting pictures of the deceased," Colleen said venomously.

"It doesn't matter what has happened, anyway. Whether I've lost anything or not, at least I don't turn a blind eye to the truth." Mackenzie turned around to face the two. She spared a glance at Samuel. "Living is a struggle, so you fight tooth and nail to survive, hoping that good things will come your way. But, no matter how hard you try, it has to end. When it does, you become truly blessed, being freed from such a cruel existence. Even then, some aren't that lucky."

The Ultimate Hunter pressed his hand against the glass, his hand resting flush against where Kiyomi's should've been. No matter how hard the girl tried, no sound could be heard from the other side of the mirror. Samuel gritted his teeth as a dark look filled his eyes. "Truly blessed? How exactly are you blessed?" he asked in a seething tone as he stalked towards the painter. "Resigning yourself to despair is nothing more than cowardice. You consider living like this a blessing? You're a fool if you believe that! Do you get off telling me about the past?" he asked as he unsheathed his knife before pressing it against the girl's neck.

"Samuel, you've made your point. Back down. It's not worth it," the Dullahan insisted as she felt her heart thud at a faster rate.

"Where I was from, countless people fell prey to that damn video the despairs unleashed, but you just accepted despair on your own, didn't you? People like you make me sick." The Hunter spat as the blade nicked at the girl's neck, causing blood to trickle down. "Maybe I should make it my personal goal to kill as many of you as I can before I'm taken down. I'd be doing everyone here a favor," he said.

Samuel began to press harder, only to be yanked backwards and thrown roughly into a nearby display case, causing it to shatter against the floor. The doll inside tumbled out in the process. Chase stood there with a furious expression on his face. "I don't care what she is or what's she's done. Murder is never going to stop this cycle," he said in a deep voice as his ears lowered.

The Painter had deadpanned through the entirety of Samuel's tirade, but after everything was settled, she frowned with a sigh. "You should listen to them, Samuel. If the mission you gave yourself is so important to you, you sure aren't acting like it is. You'll never make good on your promises when you keep letting the smallest thing set you off." Mackenzie pulled a paint-stained rag out of her pocket and pressed it against her neck to clean up the small droplets of blood.

Samuel slowly staggered to his feet and glanced between the Werewolf and Painter, a look of cold rage still seated in his eyes. "I don't require a lecture from either of you. If I have my way, I'll burn this whole damn house down," he said as he stepped over the broken glass and approached Kiyomi's mirror once more. "I'm not about to leave her here as some sick fucking trophy for you people. Just try and stop me," he grounded out as he lifted the full length mirror up and delicately carried it towards the hallway door.

"I would say we try and stop him, but I think we'd have a better time stopping a moving train head on." Colleen sighed in exasperation.

A sad expression filled Chase's eyes as he watched the Hunter slip out of sight. "I didn't mean to use that much force. I hope Sam will come around," he responded quietly before eying the broken case that lay on the ground. He slowly quirked a brow. "Wait a second. Wasn't there something in the case that fell? Where did it go?"

Mackenzie had turned back to the fire as Samuel stormed off. "Oh, things in this room are just waiting for their chance to escape," she explained, looking over towards the lamp. "I guess it's about time I start on their paintings as well. It was fun to be in the trial; we should do it again soon," the Painter mused as she walked past the two, giving them a serene smile.

Colleen felt a series of chills run down her spine as she started towards the door. "Well, that wasn't ominous at all. Why don't we just agree to never come back here?"

"I won't argue with you on that. Something about this room just smells wrong, and the sick items in here only add to it," the Werewolf replied as he followed after the Dullahan and into the hallway beyond.

* * *

**3:30 P.M Day Three**

**Second Floor**

**Despair Chamber**

"G-Guys. I-I'm really starting to have second thoughts about checking out this room. I-I believe there is a human expression about letting sitting logs lie. Maybe we should take that to heart," Alpha said as he peeked out between the two boys and at the solid black door that stood in front of them.

"Kekeke! You've been dragging your feet for hours now. There's only so many halls we can explore. It's time for the main show!" Jizoku exclaimed with a wide manic grin.

The Ultimate Exorcist peered over his shoulder before offering the alien an encouraging smile. "There is no sense in fearing the unknown. The Lord willing, we'll be just fine. You don't have to come inside if you don't want to, though."

"But why would you want to do something lame like that, anyway?!" Shiro exclaimed as she came skipping down the hall, waving at the group. "Looks like you boys are about to enter the best room in the house. Lucky for you, I'm here to offer a guided tour!"

Remy sighed as he adjusted his brim hat. "Hmm... well, I suddenly feel much better about our prospects," he remarked sarcastically. "What's inside the room, anyways?"

The Zombie tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "Can we stop talking about it and just go inside? I'm getting really excited!"

"See? This guy gets it. Last one in is a rotten corpse!" The Executioner giggled as she pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

"I-I don't wanna be a corpse!" Alpha stammered as he stumbled in after the Executioner.

Remy simply adjusted his hat before following after the pair into the dark room.

"Jokes on you, I'm already a rotten corpse." Jizoku howled in laughter as he rested his hands behind his head and trudged into the room.

As the group made their way into the room, they were met with absolute darkness - that was until the clicking of a light bulb could be heard. However, the light did little to offer much insight about the room. The walls were covered by a vantablack material; the light from the bulb only seemed to illuminate the floor, as the walls seemed to absorb all of the light; and the room itself was extremely bare, save for a series of pods that rested in the center of the room.

"Seems like this room has some electricity. That's a change, though I was expecting far more torture devices and barbaric items," Remy remarked as he gazed around the strange chamber.

Jizoku seemed to pout, and his shoulders slumped. "This doesn't seem like anything despair-inducing. It's just a really dark room with some strange pods. Talk about over-hyped."

"I-I'm not complaining. This is a relief," Alpha said with a relieved smile.

"Ahh, big torture devices may look cool and all, but that stuff is so old school!" Shiro chirped as she walked up towards the group. "What we have here is something that will definitely have you guys feeling despair, and nothing else!"

Jizoku strode forward before pressing his face against the cold glass of the pod's surface. "Heh. And how does that work? Mm?"

"I don't think we require we a demonstration, Miss Shiro. We can just take your word for it," Remy responded.

Alpha nodded his head emphatically."Y-Yeah, no thank you! You humans create such horrifying things. I don't need to see it firsthand."

The Executioner launched into a fit of laughter. "That's just it, though. You won't see anything in these babies. In fact, you won't feel, hear, smell, or taste anything, either!" Shiro sauntered up to the pod Jizoku stood in front of. She slapped her hand against the side of it. "This is what's called a Sensory Deprivation Chamber. People put in them lose the use of all their senses and they have no choice but to go mad. After enough time in the madness, they always crumble away into despair."

"Kekeke! Well, I'm already halfway there. You can go ahead and check that madness box!" the Ultimate Zombie cackled before patting the executioner on the back.

"I don't even think the Lord almighty would disagree with that," Remy said in a deadpan tone as he observed the chamber. "My question is why would a thing like this be here, of all places?"

The Ultimate Extraterrestrial blinked as he covered his mouth. "Th-They used it to break people. They even used it on you." He breathed as he stared at the Executioner.

Shiro paused for a moment as she looked over towards Alpha. "Yeah, they did! So, anyone want to hop in now? It spares you the trouble of waiting for the breakdown to come." She turned back towards the Zombie. "You seem like your just raring to go, so what do you say, big guy?"

Jizoku offered a manic grin. "Kekeke! Why not? You only live once! Well, unless you're me. Then you never die!" He laughed wildly. "Let's do it!"

"For the love of God." Remy sighed as he took several strides forward before grabbing the boy's arm. "Alpha, please help me before Jizoku fries his brain even more."

"O-Okay! Please don't be upset, Mister Seishen. This is for your own good," the Alien boy said as he reached for the Zombie's other arm.

Jizoku pouted but offered no resistance. He offered Shiro a wink as he was pulled away. "Bahaha! Some other time, then? I look forward to it!"

"Ah, you guys are just constant killjoys!" Shiro stuck her tongue out as the students left her alone in the room, before returning the wink back at Jizoku. "It's a date!"

"I'll see you later, beautiful!" Jizoku's laughter slowly faded as he was dragged out of the chamber.

* * *

**4:43 P.M Day Three**

**Second Floor**

**North Hallway**

The Ultimate Succubus walked alongside Ariana as Teleios remained perched on her shoulder. She'd slowly become quite use to his habit of perching wherever he pleased. The group found themselves exploring the north hall way of the second floor. Much like the floor below it, the halls were filled with copious amounts of priceless rugs, vases, and various other assortments of one-of-a-kind décor. "Ungh. This place is so damn big. I feel like we could spend all day searching and still miss something." Nozomi glowered slightly.

"I understand what you mean, Nozomi, but fear not! My sharp eyes will stay on the lookout," Teleios responded, giving her a confident nod.

"I'm sure we might find something of interest if we look around long enough," Ariana said, ears twitching slightly.

Almost as if in response to the Kitsune's remark, the trio heard the turning of wheels. At the end of the hallway, they saw the Ultimate Butler pushing a cart and covered tray towards a shut door.

Nozomi's barbed tail would began flicking back and forth through the air like a canine's. "Something like that, Ari? He's definitely up to something."

"Hmm… you might be right. That sexy butler has to be doing something of interest. How about we tail him?" Ariana said coyly, using her tail to tickle Nozomi's nose, making the Succubus sneeze quietly.

"It doesn't seem like that will be necessary. Sebastian seems to have already found his stop. If you do insist on following him, I suggest moving carefully," the Familiar said more quietly than usual.

Nozomi covered her nose as she stifled a small sneeze before shooting Ariana an indignant look. "How do you expect me to be quiet when you're pulling stunts like that?" she asked in a hushed whisper before regarding the gyrfalcon on her shoulder. "Okay then, King, you go perch somewhere closer to get a good look. Ari and I will make a dash for that grandfather clock over there."

"Oki doki! I'll follow your lead!" Ariana exclaimed in a hushed tone, a look of excitement on her face.

Teleios offered a nod as he silently took off and softly landed on the top of a nearby bookcase. He quietly surveyed the three beneath him and signaled with his wing the best time for them to go.

Nozomi smiled as she stared up at where Teleios was perched. She rose a finger to her lips and nodded at Ariana. She then crept very slowly down the hall towards the large clock that lay in the middle of the corridor.

Ariana followed suit, humming the Mission Impossible theme. A glare from Nozomi caused her to stop. She looked around attentively, her ears perking and twitching at the slightest sound.

It took a few moments, but the girls managed to get behind the clock. Nozomi couldn't help the grin of triumph that spread across her face. Then, all of a sudden, she felt her face heat up as something very soft was crushed against her back. Down the hall, they saw Sebastian sifting through a keyring.

These damn tails won't stay still. Ariana thought, trying to keep her tails as straight as possible. A devilish smirk appeared on her face as she pressed her chest against Nozomi, making her stiffen at the contact. She used one of her tails, running it up and down her thigh.

Teleios looked over from the Butler to the two girls. He sighed at seeing Ariana's display, but once he made eye-contact with Nozomi, his eyes briefly began to glow. From inside her mind, he spoke to her. "If the two of you can find the time to break away from each other, we may have to move soon."

Nozomi felt her face heat up, partially due to Ariana's teasing and also due in part to Teleios' remark. She managed to stifle a heady breath as she lightly elbowed the Kitsune in the chest. "S-Stop that," she whispered.

"Hehehe, sorry. I couldn't help myself," she murmured. Her voice was husky and filled with lust. Nozomi's shivers made her eyes widen. She took a deep breath, regaining her focus on the task at hand.

The pair's back and forth was interrupted by a throat being cleared along with the jingling of keys. "If this is your attempt at stealth, it is severely lacking. Miss Schwarz, your tails are sticking out." Sebastian pointed this out as he eyed the clock, then raised his gaze to the bookcase Teleios rested on. "Is there a reason why you're spying on me?"

"We're just curious. We haven't found much of interest up here," Ariana replied, frowning slightly. Her tails drooped a bit, mostly from being discovered by the Butler.

The gyrfalcon took this time to carefully leave his perch and land on a side table nearby. He looked back to the Butler and gave a deep bow of his head. "My apologies for the subterfuge, Sebastian. As Ariana said, we saw you and decided to see what you were doing."

Nozomi leaned out from her vantage point before playfully sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked sort of suspicious is all."

The Butler let out a low sigh before shaking his head. "Your apologies are unnecessary. I am merely serving lunch to another tenant of the house. She seldom leaves her room. When she does, it's rarely through this door."

"Another tenant? Another victim of Jibo's experimentation, you mean?" Ariana said, brow quirked in curiosity. Her ears twitched slightly as she focused on the door, hoping to hear what lay beyond it.

"Or is she perhaps another member of the staff, like yourself?" Teleios asked, ticking his head to the side.

"If she's a staff member, wouldn't she have been at the trial like the rest of you?" Nozomi asked with a confused expression.

"That is true. Seems fishy," Ariana added. Her expression shifted a bit, a memory of Kit flashing through her mind.

Sebastian adjusted his suit. "I'm afraid this is not something I'm at liberty to discuss. I wouldn't trouble yourself with this matter. She isn't likely to come anytime soo-" Almost as if in response to his comment, the sound of the lock being unlatched could be heard. The door was suddenly flung open with a frantic speed.

"Jesus, Maria Mutter der Scheiße!" the Kitsune shouted in German, clutching her chest. Her thumping heart threatened to burst from her ribcage.

"T-Teleios? Heavens, is that actually you?" a voice asked that was layered with emotion. There, on the other side of the door, stood a beautiful young woman. She had long, light-blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a rather simple-looking, sleeveless, white dress that tapered off around the middle of her thighs. What was most prominent were the white, feathery wings that adorned her back. She seemed to emit an ethereal glow as her vivid blue eyes settled on the bird.

Teleios stood still, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the sight before him. "S-Sonia? How can this be?" He immediately fluttered down onto the ground before her. "I did not think I would ever get to see you again, my Mistress of Darkness!"

"A-An a-angel? A real angel?" Ariana stammered softly, entranced by the woman's wings, which were like freshly fallen snow. She didn't think something like this was even possible.

Nozomi seemed slightly less enthused as she raised one of her leathery wings to shield her eyes. Staring at the blonde was like staring into the sun. "Why not? We have just about everything else here."

No sooner had she received a response, did Sonia bound forward before wrapping her slender arms around the bird tightly. "Oh, I thought you were gone, King. I thought you'd suffered the same fate as Gundham," she said in a pained voice. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a Mistress of Darkness anymore, but I'm still me mostly," she paused a moment before something dawned on her. "Wait, did you actually speak? How did that?.." she trailed off with a surprised expression.

"N-No, Lord Gundham had me leave the school before the lock down began. He wanted me to see to freeing his other animals." The gyrfalcon stared up at the Princess. "After watching the broadcast of the killing game, after losing you both, my life lacked purpose. I learned of the AUP and thought perhaps they could help me. I am no longer the same being you knew before." He nestled his head against her.

"This world is rather cruel. From this, I can gather so much… you've both lost someone important, haven't you? I can just feel it," Ariana said, bowing her head slightly. She tried not to think of Hikyou or Kitai, but couldn't stop herself. The choking feeling in her throat had returned, making her want to scream.

Sonia blinked back a few tears before gingerly kissing the top of the gyrfalcon's head. "I can most certainly say that I am pleased that an old and dear friend is still alive." she said before pausing as she heard Ariana's words. "This world has claimed far too many good people. Many of my friends and kingdom are but the beginning of the loses." She said the last part as she straightened her posture. "I must apologize for my lack of social graces. It has been some time since I've spoken with someone other than Sebastian," she said before offering a curtsy with her dress. "I am Sonia Nevermind, formerly the Ultimate Princess, but reborn as the Ultimate Angel. Despite this horrific situation, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess. My name is Ariana Von Schwarz, Ultimate Kitsune. You have my condolences for the loss of your country. I'm sure there must be survivors, and that you'll be able to find them. I hope we can become friends until then," Ariana said, kneeling before the princess, a hand over her heart.

Nozomi eyed the Kitsune's gesture before trying her best to replicate it. "Uh... Nozomi Nara. I'm the Ultimate Succubus. I don't know how to really address royalty, so I hope I don't screw up too much."

"Hehe, I'm a pro at getting on my knees," Ariana said jokingly, giving Nozomi a wink. She wanted to lighten up the mood, and the Succubus was always an easy target.

"...Miss Schwarz, please do remember you're in the presence of royalty," Sebastian said in a deadpan manner.

A smile played on Sonia's lips as she held Teleios and continued to stroke his crown in an affectionate manner. "No, it's quite fine, Sebastian. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I haven't had a reason to smile in a long time."

"Well, smiles are something I can provide. You might not be satisfied with the results though. Still, meeting someone like you is an honor. When I get out of here, I can finally put something worthwhile on my Facebook status!" she said happily, jumping to her feet.

"So you and King go way back, huh?" Nozomi asked as she eyed the bird that seemed to be in his own slice of heaven. "So what are you doing trapped up here? Actually, come to think of it, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I, too, have not felt such elation in a long time," Teleios mused. "It is a good question, Nozomi. Sonia, what has happened to you since that dreadful game?"

"Hey yeah, that fucker Korekiyo stuffed you and Sayaka Maizono in the Iron Maidens. How are you here?" Ariana asked.

The revelation only left her with more questions.

The smile slowly faded from the Angel's face as her wings noticeably drooped. "I am afraid that I don't know all of the details myself, and I'm not comfortable speaking about some of what I do know. What I can say is that I truly was deceased. I found myself in a pit of blackness for the longest time. I regret now how obsessed I was with the dark arts. I'm not sure if I was in hell or purgatory, but after what seemed like an eternity, I was met with a bright light. At first, I believed I had moved on from that place, but then I awoke here not too long ago. I was not given many answers, but the older doctor gave me this room."

"So… there truly is nothing after death. Just darkness… I'm glad to be immortal now, I guess," Ariana said, running her arm. She bit her lower lip. She couldn't help but picture Kit and Hikyou floating in the darkness for all eternity. It made her sick to her stomach.

"While that is disheartening, it is not something we should be worrying about right now." Teleios looked back from Sonia towards Ariana and Nozomi. "I believe she would appreciate your comfort," he said into the Succubus' mind.

Nozomi stared at the bird a moment before regarding the Kitsune next to her. She slowly extended a wing and offered what amounted to a hug with the appendage. "Ari, I'm sure that's not all there is. I mean, if her highness here is a freaking angel, there has to be something else, right?"

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the Minnow and Hikky," she murmured.

Sonia stepped forward with Teleios still in tow. She held him against her with one arm before extending her other arm outwards. She gingerly tapped the girl on the shoulder. The gesture sent an immediate sense of comfort surging through the Kitsune. "Do not take my words to mean that there is no heaven or hell. I truly believe I was where my soul deserved to be at the time."

"Thank you. We've been through so much already, and I tend to only focus on myself. It's been hard getting used to all this, but at least now I've found my guardian angel," Ariana replied, feeling an odd sense of calm flowing through her. If Sonia could return from death, then she was sure Kitai and Hikyou would find their own path. She just hoped Hikyou's talent didn't take him to hell.

Teleios slowly pulled away from Sonia's grip and fluttered onto her shoulder. "I don't know how aware of the situation you are, Sonia, but the rest of us here have found ourselves locked into a killing game as well."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask how she managed to avoid getting lumped into this mess with the rest of us," Nozomi stated with a puzzled expression.

"The man behind this one was called Jibo Momota. The bastard has a long track record, human experimentation being a big one. He shoved some kids into space and tortured them for weeks. Not just that, he turned all of us into… well, this. I wouldn't put it past him to have messed with Sonia too," Ariana said, her thoughts shifting to the man who had brought them to the Island. She had many questions, questions that weren't gonna be answered any time soon.

"Yes, I became a bit familiar with the man. He asked me a lot of strange questions, and warned me that leaving the island was impossible. I-I must admit that I did try to defy him but found that there were multiple safeguards in place. He said that, so long as I cooperated, I wouldn't be harmed. Sonia responded quietly.

The Ultimate Butler offered a curt nod of his head. "Yes. Master Momota was insistent on Princess Sonia remaining out of this game, though he never gave his reason why."

 _ **"Bahaha! Well, I hate to break it to you, but the old man is dead, so I think it's time we changed the plan a bit, don't ya?"**  _Kuuma asked as he skulked into sight before offering the group a wide grin.

"Ugh, gottverdammt! Here I thought we would be spared from your presence today." Ariana growled and her tails became still as she glared at Kuuma, pure hatred in her eyes.

Teleios looked towards the Homunculus with disdain. "It shouldn't surprise me at this point, but your cruelty still sickens me, abomination."

The Succubus scowled deeply as her tail whipped through the air. "What are you going on about now? What do you mean you're changing the plan?"

The dual-toned boy offered a shrug followed by a chuckle _ **. "Heh, it's pretty simple, really. You see, the old man was a real softy at heart. Sure, he wanted to kill billions of people, but he didn't truly believe in despair. He just wanted to cull the herd and have the best survive to rebuild the planet. I mean, when you think about it, he was just pretending to be a Despair! It makes me sick to see how far our despair has fallen. Our feathery friend here was more important alive than dead in his books. I say screw that! If you're mooching off of our resources and you're in this house, you're a part of the game too!"**_  Kuuma grinned.

Ariana growled again, small wisps of blue fire forming in her fists. Kuuma looked at the Kitsune, a small sneer on his face. In that small instant, the Kitsune wanted nothing more than to snap his neck, but she knew of the consequences that would bring. She swallowed her anger, glaring at the Homunculus. "I swear, one of these days you are going to get yours. Forcing someone into a cruel game for a second time? Does she have a bomb in her neck too? You just gonna wait until she pisses you off and blow her head off like Saionji did to Sayaka?"

 _ **"Pfft! Of course not! Why would I do that when I've got you guys to kill one another? I take my job very seriously. Besides, why would I use a bomb when I have all this supernatural shit lying around?"**  _Kuuma asked before shaking his head as he turned around.  _ **"Jeez, I swear you've got more brains in your tits than in your heads. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be,"**  _he said as he shoved his hands into his jacket before strolling off down the corridor.

"Another killing game? I suppose I deluded myself into believing I could avoid it," Sonia said as her lower lip curled inward.

"Yes, it would seem fate is not in our favor for now. But we cannot give in so easily. At least we are together again, Sonia. I will take any good news after the morning we've had," Teleios replied, giving his wings a stretch.

The Ultimate Angel reached out before gingerly brushing her fingers along Teleios' head. "For now, I will try to focus on the fact that I've been reunited with an old friend, and hopefully make a few more in the process."

"There's a silver lining in everything. Alone, we are weak; together, we will beat this game. Let's try not go step on any landmines on the way. That wouldn't be good for any of us," the Kitsune said, giving the Angel a playful wink. She looked around, ears twitching slightly. "Still, I told you we would find something interesting here, Zo. We found an Angel, and that's way better than finding a dusty ass book," she continued, giving the Succubus a smirk.

"Would you stop staring at her like a horndog? Jeez, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Nozomi asked as she reached up and lightly tugged at one of Ariana's ears in a chiding manner. "Come on, your worshipfulness. If you're stuck with us, we better introduce you," the Succubus said as she began to drag the Kitsune away.

"Ahh, dammit! Not so hard! Actually, tug harder. This turns me on," she said, groaning in pain as the Succubus tugged harder.

Teleios chuckled into Nozomi's mind. "Well, I think you two seem quite good together."

Nozomi let out an indignant huff. "Shut up, Rooster! No one asked you!" She yelled back as Ariana's curses continued while she was dragged off.

"They are quite an interesting pair," Sonia remarked as she stifled a giggle.

"Believe me, M'lady, you have no idea," Sebastian said in an exasperated manner.

* * *

**15 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [23 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	8. Resonance

**6:17 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

The door to the hall slammed shut as Samuel made his way towards the massive dinning table that took up much of room.

The Ultimate Butler offered a curt nod at the boy's entrance. "Excellent, now that you're all accounted for, I can began serving dinner. I shall return shortly." he said with a small bow as he turned and strode towards the kitchen.

"Aha dinner! I feel like I could eat a whole cow!" Chase exclaimed as he flashed his canines.

The Dullahan sighed. "Chase I know you seem to think only with your stomach, but there are more important things we need to think about."

"Fufufu she's right! I don't see any blood at all on this table. I can't help but feel like that's sort of racist." Akeno huffed as she crossed her legs as she stared at the glasses of wine and various other beverages.

"Kekeke, I think our moody little stormcloud was talking about our new feathery friend. I know that Remy seems struck by her presence." Jizoku chortled as he played with one of his dreads.

The Ultimate Exorcist found himself unintentionally starring at Sonia before he shut his eyes. "Lord, please forgive me miss, I'm just trying to process what I'm seeing." he said as he made a cross sign over his chest.

Teleios sat perched on the back of a chair. He looked from Remy towards Sonia in the seat next to him. "Allow me to make the introductions," he said, facing forwards again. "This is Sonia Nevermind, princess of the former kingdom of Novoselic. She is now the Ultimate Angel, and unfortunately also a member of the killing game." The gyrafalcon had a slight edge to his voice at the end of his sentence.

Samuel's somber reverie had seemingly been broken as he stared at the former princess with a look of confusion. "How is that even possible though? I was certain that Sonia Nevermind died in the original Hope's Peak Killing Game."

The Angel used her wings almost like a blanket to cover her shoulders. "You're not mistaken. As outlandish as it might sound, I did die in that school. I awoke just a few weeks ago in this state."

"I-Is that even possible? I know that talking to the dead is one thing, but being brought back?" Hana asked with a stunned expression.

A manic laugh escaped the Ultimate Zombie. "Some people find it hard to stay dead, especially when there's so much fun stuff to do while you're still kicking!"

Alejandra rolled her eyes at the boy's comment. "It's really not that crazy is it? I mean look at the things on this island or even the talents that some of us possess. Clearly this isn't just a work of mere science."

Ariana let out a sigh. "Well no duh! Didn't anyone else watch the killing game in that space station? Another girl was brought back from the dead, and a corpse was brought back just to be executed! Do you think science gave me all of this stuff either?" She shook her head as the tails slightly spread out behind her. "Seriously, do you guys know how gottverdammt hard it is to take a shit with all of these tails!"

Alexander lightly chuckled as he looked towards the Kitsune. "Well dear, I'm sorry you've had that kind of struggle forced upon you. Though perhaps save it for a time when we're not about to eat." The Sorcerer than turned towards Sonia. "Well I'm certainly sorry to hear that you've also been forced into yet another killing game. But your radiance will be welcome in the face of the horrors this game presents us."

The Succubus couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between the Kitsune and the Sorcerer before she rested a hand against her chin. "Alright enough flirting with the pretty princess. Keep it in your pants for at least a little while. I'm sure we could find a better use for our time."

"M-Maybe we should all introduce ourselves? I-I mean we now know who Miss Nevermind is, but she doesn't know any of us." Alpha said as fidgeted with the table cloth.

It was about at that time when the door to kitchen swung open again as Sebastian reemerged pushing a long serving cart. "To alleviate some confusion, I did explain to Lady Sonia who each of you were before dinner. Though feel free to use this time to learn more about one another. No one else will be joining us this evening."

Maya smiled as she played with the small dragon in her arms. When she saw Sebastian entering with their food she moved Henry onto her shoulder. "Well it's still good to meet you Miss Sonia. After the morning we've had its nice to have more people around."

The former princess offered a weak smile. "I understand a great deal of blood has already been spilled in a short time. I'm sorry for anyone that has been lost. As I said before I only awoke here a few weeks ago. Doctor Momota for some peculiar reason seemed intent on my safety, something that the Homunculus doesn't share. If I'm be honest I've been in a dark place, though I imagine everyone here must have been just as confused when they first awoke." Teleios moved a wing so it draped across the Angel's shoulder in comfort. "It is alright Sonia, I had been trying my best to move forward. Though it has been an odd adjustment as the very way my mind works had changed on me. Several of the others have also been trying to deal with strange things as well."(edited)

"Tch you can say that shit again. I can't keep my head attached without a damn scarf. Now it seems like the only person who could have fixed that is now gone too." Colleen muttered as she watched Sebastian set an exotic looking dish in front of her.

Akeno leaned over in her chair before patting the sulking girl on the shoulder. "Aww don't be so glum about it girl. I mean that Syd guy seems pretty smart right? Maybe he knows a way to help us. I mean he's a little prickly, but anything is possible. Fufu if you like I'll even give you a few scarfs I knitted as a backup."

The Ultimate Dullahan's sour expression seemed to recede slightly only to be replaced with surprise. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course! The Queen of the Night has plenty of ways to stay warm without some mortal fabric." Akeno said before offering a playful wink.

"While all of these introductions and conversations are pleasant, there is something far more important we should discuss. Something that we discovered in the study earlier." Alejandra said as her brow furrowed.

Very briefly Maya's smile faltered, though she recovered as she gave a nod. "Yes, we discovered that the study was filled with documents about all manner of killing game participants. Including those of games that were never broadcast or have even happened yet."

Chase who was chewing on a turkey leg swallowed what was in his mouth before finding his voice. "Wait for real?! Just how many killing games are there?"

"There's no way of knowing if this is everything, but according to the information we found, it seems like there's been two games on this island already," Hana responded.

The Hunter scowled as he crossed his arms. "It would explain some of the comments from the staff, particularly Brooke,Mackenzie, and Shiro. That scarecrow that Alejandra and I found in the maze was probably what was left of a former student."

"...It also goes a long way towards explaining the size of the graveyard and Mackenzie's art gallery." Remy said in a subdued tone. It was clear by his countenance that he was clearly perturbed.

Alexander rubbed a clothed hand against his chin. "Just how detailed were these files? Would they be of any use to us for knowing what we may be up against?"

The Horror Writer rifled through her bag before pulling out a book and setting it on the dining table. "We're talking about Ultimates from across the globe that are categorized alphabetically. We're talking about not only names, but pictures,talents, personal information, and even which killing game they've been a part of. There are even accounts of who is deceased or still living. I was able to use these books to even figure out more about the staff. Four of the staff members: Shiro,Brooke,Mackenzie, and Sabishi were all part of previous games on this island. Shiro and Mackenzie were part of the first game, while Brooke and Sabishi were in the second game."

"Mister Sebastian? Can you confirm any of this?" Alpha asked as he watched the Butler continue to set the table.

Sebastian offered a thin smile. "I have been ordered to refrain from divulging personal information. That falls to each of you to discover. However I can say that the information in those books are genuine."

"Ohoho, so everyone gets their own section huh? Why don't we all have a fun game of: show and tell together? I'm sure there's a lot of fun things to be found in some of those pages." Jizoku said with an unnaturally wide grin.(edited)

Nozomi shook her head. "That just sounds like a terrible idea. There are some secrets people should be allowed to keep. I don't think it's smart to start digging into everyone's history."

"You got that right, that's just asking to start something." Ariana nodded with a smirk towards the Succubus. "Do you know why we have so many fairy-tales to teach kids against looking for trouble? Because it's bad idea, obviously!"

"I can say from personal experience of being in another killing game that secrets can be a terrible thing. Despite the temptation, I suggest we set aside the notion of using those books," Sonia suggested with a thoughtful expression.

Alejandra frowned as she crossed her arms. "I don't understand the blind fear of knowledge. It's all a matter of how one uses information that counts." "I'm certainly not one for holding back information, but it's too much of a risk in this situation. I understand that you only had the best of intentions my dear, Alejandra. At the same time however, you could be very well giving someone the tools to kill another," Alexander explained with a polite grin towards the Horror Writer.

"There are some things that should remained buried. Excuse me, I believe I've lost my appetite." Remy said as he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. "Good evening everyone," he said in a terse manner before he quickly strode towards the exit.

"I'm certainly not one for holding back information, but it's too much of a risk in this situation. I understand that you only had the best of intentions my dear, Alejandra. At the same time however, you could be very well giving someone the tools to kill another," Alexander explained with a polite grin towards the Horror Writer.

Samuel watched the boy's retreat before working his jaw. "...I believe I'll do the same. I have a lot on my mind." he added in low voice as he stood up and followed after the Exorcist.

"Remy! Sam! You guys come on, you don't have to go!" Hana called out though her voice fell on deaf ears as the pair departed without another word.

Teleios shook his head in response to the Channeler's words. "Hana, let them go. If they are uncomfortable being in this conversation, we would only make it worse by making them stay."

"See this is exactly why you don't suggest airing people's dirty laundry! Everyone has something they don't feel comfortable talking about." Nozomi said as her tail whipped around in irritation.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he finally stepped backwards for holding an empty serving tray against his chest. "Please try to push such unpleasantness behind you and enjoy dinner. Miss Shujinmo, I have prepared an alternative for you." he said as gestured at a bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"So can you not eat anymore or something? I don't know what I would do if I couldn't eat meat." Chase offered a boisterous laugh, clearly he was one of the few not unsettled by Remy and Samuel's departure.

Akeno effortlessly removed the cap sealing the bottle before sniffing it slightly. She took a small sip before offering a sharp grin. "Oh I can eat other things Fido, but if I'm going to be an immortal queen, I have to keep my figure don't I?" she trilled in laughter before batting her eyes. "Mm not bad at all Sebastian. I think I'd prefer a bottle of Alexander though any day."

Ariana started cackling in response to the Vampire. "Sounds tasty to me, but I don't think anyone else here, wants to hear about you sucking off your boy toy!" The Kitsune said with a wink towards Akeno.

The crimson haired beauty flicked out her tongue. "My darling Alexander is just the first boy I've tasted. I'm not prejudice though. If you're jealous, I'd love to know what you taste like too." she said returning the wink with a smoldering look.

"Jesus Christ, what is it with the women in this house and their libidos?!" Colleen groaned as she stabbed at a carrot on her plate. "I just wish for once we could have a normal damn conversation."

"Kekeke, I think normal went out the window several months ago in the spring ninety two," The Zombie chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

Maya awkwardly chuckled to herself. "I think it's been a bit more than several months since than." The Tamer held up a cut portion of steak to Henry, who quickly snatched it up. "As for them, Colleen. At least their only going to be closer, and not trying to harm each other. Though maybe we could move on to a more appropriate topic?"

Alpha quickly seized on that suggestion as felt embarrassed by the current topic. "P-Perhaps we could talk about the food? I-I'm not familiar with human hooking, but it seems agreeable with my biology and it seems quite tasty."

A low chuckle escaped the Butler. "I'm pleased to hear that. If any of you require anything, don't hesitate to ask. As I said the first day, I'm here to make this existence a more bearable one."

* * *

**6:40 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Samuel's Bedroom)**

The Ultimate Hunter hastily strode through the door before shutting and latching the lock behind him. He had a large book tucked under his arm that had been quickly removed from the study.

Samuel's room was much as it had been left earlier, including the new addition. Kiyomi's mirror now rested along one of the dark red walls.

The raven haired girl's countenance still resided in the full length mirror. Her hands still remained flush against the cool glass as if she was trapped behind a cell door.

Samuel walked over to his bed, placed the book by his side and put his head in his hands. His breath was heavy and shaky as he rubbed his face, trying to calm down.

The room was quiet save soft ambient noises. There was a faint ticking of a nearby clock that was mounted on the wall and the light tapping of glass. Otherwise silence prevailed through the room. The dimming rays of sunlight cast in the room as the sun began it's descent towards the horizon.

"Why… why God? What did I do to deserve this? Please tell me, is this some kind of test?" He raised his head from his hands, noticing Kiyomi. Immediately he tried to compose himself. "Kiyomi…" He stood up walking towards the girl in the mirror. He placed a single hand against the glass. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I can't save anyone." He shuts his eyes tight, fighting back tears

"Samuel, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I let my curiosity get the best of me, I fell victim the creature I was trying to understand. I-I don't know why I even bother saying this though. No matter how hard I scream you can't hear me." Kiyomi said as her voice reverberated. Despite her existential state tears appeared to fill her eyes as her shoulders slumped.

Samuel's eyes widened in shock. He looked directly into the eyes of the girl. "Kiyomi!? I, I can hear you! Say something else."

The Paranormal Investigator blinked back tears as she lifted her chin and stared through the glass at the Hunter's visage. "Y-You can hear me? Truly?" she asked in a half panicked and half relieved voice.

"Yes, I heard you as soon as I touched… the mirror." He took his hand away. "Say something now, I need to make sure."

Almost as if a mute button had been pressed the girl's lips continued to move however no sound escaped the mirror this time...

He placed his hand back on the mirror. "Thank God, I thought we'd lost you for good. I was so angry I almost…" A look of shame crossed his face. "Played right into this killing game. What the FUCK is wrong with me!?"

"It seems that you touching this mirror bridges a connection between the two of us," Kiyomi said as a look of wonder filled her eyes a moment before she was reminded of her grim situation. "Samuel, don't blame yourself. Jana and I are the ones who did terrible things. Even if I wasn't conscious of it, I'm paying for what I did in this place. I killed Hikyou, don't you get it? I'm a murderer. No wonder I was an outcast of the Kirigiri family," she said in a sullen voice.

A haunted look entered his eyes. "No. You are not to blame for what you did. Jana knew what she was doing, she became a monster and got what she deserved, but you were being controlled." He sighed. "Back in South Africa many of the whites in my country where brainwashed by Ultimate Despair and sent off to attack any blacks they could find. They did it to set the blacks on us, so that they would seek revenge. Us Boers have been targeted ever since the end of apartheid, farm murders, racism, our own government punishing many of us for a policy active when many us weren't even born and the whole world never gave a shit then, how do you think it looked when us whites started killing Africans?" He grit his teeth. "They had no control over what they did, and the world would turn a blind eye to us and let a genocide unfold in what's left of my country."

"Oh my god. Samuel, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Kiyomi's voice trembled as she saw the distressed look in his face. "They used race to start a brutal civil war?...I had heard horror stories of what was happening in different parts of the globe, but I had no idea what the despairs were capable of." she trailed off a moment before continuing. "...Were you one of the ones brainwashed?...Is that why you hate the despair so much or did you lose someone close as a result of them?"

He trembled and shook. "My mother was murdered by a despair. Locals knew him as the Butcher of Blood River. He and his followers spread chaos through Natal, killing thousands. My mother was trying to save a black family when they found her." He paused. "I only found the aftermath, my Mother with an axe embedded straight into her skull." He started to breath heavily. "My whole life was destroyed, if it wasn't for James I would most likely found a shotgun and just ended it right there." Tear flowed from his eyes.

Despite her horrific situation the Investigator found herself starring at the boy with a look of sadness and pity. "I-I thought things were bad in Tokyo. I just remember running constantly from place to place and avoiding mobs of despairs. I so desperately wanted a talent, I thought with the right talent I could maybe bring comfort to those who'd been separated from those they cared about. I have to admit while I was happy with my talent, I truly envy Hana. None of that matters anymore. Samuel, you have to be strong alright? Y-You can't do anything reckless or let these monsters drive you to kill. No matter what they offer, it's not worth it."

He took a deep breath. "No, I will never play their game. I won't let them control me. James…" He paused. "Oh right, James is my brother. I'm the only family he has left. He's back in South Africa waiting for me, protected by some family friends. Believe it or not when I joined this programme I wanted to become the Ultimate Diplomat. I wanted to be able to talk the sides in my country into putting down their weapons and help build the country back together, James would have a future to live for." Anger crossed his face. He grabbed his hat off his head. "And look what they did, they turned me into a walking, talking fucking stereotype!" He threw the hat across the room.

"Sam," Kiyomi said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "The mistake we made wasn't wanting talent, but believing we couldn't make a different without it. Whether you're the Ultimate Hunter or just Samuel, I believe you can still help build a future for your brother and your people. You just have to be able to let go of all that anger or it's going to get you killed."

He stood silent. Slowly he took off his camo jacket and flung it over a chair in his room. He then took off his bandolier and placed it on the bed. "Your right. It doesn't matter what has happened, all that matters is getting off this island, and I'm not going to make many friends just being the "Ultimate Hunter". He sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so cold, even before the tragedy getting too friendly with the wrong people would get you shanked. I think… I need to find Chase and Collen and apologise for scaring them like that." He took one more glance at his hunting knife. He picked it up in its scabbard, removing it from the bandolier and tied it to his leg. "But I can't let my guard down yet. Kyiomi I promise I'm going to get all of us off this island, and I will get you out that mirror so your soul can rest along with the rest of the souls trapped here."

The first smile she'd felt since her death pulled at her lips as she pressed a hand to meet his on the opposite side of the mirror. "I have faith in you, just be careful. I get the feeling that things will only get worse from here on out."

Samuel looked at her. The tiniest hint of a grin forming in the corner of his mouth. "Nothing scares me after what I've been through. When the time is right I will let the others know you can communicate, for now I need to see what is happening next. Kuma is bound to have something up his sleeve." Samuel walked away from the mirror. Then after exiting his room and locking his door he walked once more into the mansion.

* * *

**6:52 P.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Bell Tower**

The Ultimate Painter draped her legs over the side the tower's perilous ledge before patting a spot next to her. She gazed over her shoulder and gave Shiro a heartwarming smile. "I packed your favorite Shi. So please help yourself." she said as she motioned at the basket sitting next to her. Mackenzie's attention shifted to the sun that was beginning to dip below the horizon bathing the island in a warm red glow.

The Executioner giggled in response as she made get way over. "Aw, you're the best Kenzie," the gyaru said as she plopped down next to the Painter. An arm snaked around the other girl's waist. "This is the perfect ending to a day that started off so amazingly."

A delicate smile spread across Mackenzie's lips as she rested her head against the Executioner's shoulder. "Wasn't it though? I have so many wonderful ideas, I just hope that someday they'll appreciate my art. Like all great painters, it seems that so few appreciate me while I'm still alive. Do you think if I die that they'll begin to appreciate the passion I've poured into all of my work?"

"Ahh who needs 'em anyways. If they can't tell how awesome your art is then they're just idiots. And when you are dead they better appreciate it, otherwise I'll have to start showing off my work too," Shiro mused. She gently squeezed Mackenzie before reaching for the basket. "Even when they do wise up to how great you were, the jokes on them. Cause you won't be around to make the master piece of your own death. You get to keep that one for yourself. That'd show them what they're missing out on!"

"Aww you're so cute when you're being protective Shi. I can't wait to start my paintings for Kiyomi's execution and Jana's punishment. I promise as always, you'll be the first person who gets to see it," she smiled fondly as she squeezed one of the Executioner's arms as she watched the bleeding sun in the distance.

Shiro giggled even more as she took a bite out of the doughnut in hand. "Mmm, babe these are so good. Shame we can't get anything like candy on this island." The Executioner happily scarfed down the rest of the baked good. "I can't wait for the paintings. To get to see their screaming faces whenever I want! Your art makes me want to go even more over the top, just so I can give you the best material to work with!" Shiro's golden eyes glimmered in the waning sunlight.

The Painter smiled brightly before she leaned over and gently brushed some sugar off Shiro's cheek with her thumb. Mackenzie licked her sugary digit before pressing a tender kiss against Shiro's now clean cheek. "I'm more than happy to create the things you love Shi. You inspire me as much as I inspire you." she laughed as she hugged the Gyaru.

"Well yeah, that's why we're so amazing together. We'll keep working to perfect our art, no matter how many of these killing games we have to go through!" Shiro happily exclaimed while returning the embrace.

"...I love you Shi. You're the only thing I love more than my art. I wouldn't have survived that first game without you. If you were to die, I would make the most beautiful painting, but it wouldn't be the same if I couldn't share it with you," Mackenzie admitted as her smile faded slightly.

Shiro's own smile started to waver but she lightly shook her head. "Getting to stay with you is what helped carry me through the games, Kenzie. Besides lets not worry about losing each other. Just focus on what we have now, mmk?" The Executioner leaned down and pulled Mackenzie into a deep kiss.

The Ultimate Painter shivered into the kiss as her arms reached back and slowly pulled Shiro's wig off. She broke the kiss after a moment. "Shi, you know I love your wigs but I don't want to ruin it." she said as she pressed a hand against the boy's chest as she pushed him back towards the ground where a towel was laid.

"Aw, fine." He giggled again as he stuck his tongue out at Mackenzie. "Now come back here, I miss you already," Shiro mused as he helped bring the Painter closer again to continue their kiss.

The sun continued to fade from existence as the couple began to twine and curl in a mess of limbs upon the top of the tower. The toll of the bell only briefly disrupting them as they both gave into their passion for their craft and one another...

* * *

**7:14 P.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Shoreline**

Brooke shivered as she tasted the cold metallic taste of the revolver barrel in her mouth.

There was no escaping this accursed island. She could continue to serve the agents of despair or she could find her own release, at the moment this choice seemed far better. Night after night she had to endure the most excruciating pain in the world, each time it drove her to the brink of madness. If she could just bring herself to pull the trigger, it would be all over. There would be no more killing games, no more pain, just a release from everything.

The tall girl felt her shoulders trembling as she rested her index finger against the trigger.

_I just want the pain to stop. I just want it to be over. With Jibo gone, there's no going back. I'll be stuck like this forever._

The girl slowly gritted her teeth as her nerves began to get the best of her.

_What if what awaits me is worse than this? What if there is a hell? I don't want to suffer anymore._

Brooke choked off a sob as she let the gun clattered out of her hands and into the sand a few feet from the water's edge.

Before she could consider another course of action a bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips. The Ultimate Gillanoid collapsed to her knees in the sand as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes as the sounds of ripping flesh filled the otherwise tranquil beach. Thick scales began to suddenly slice open her hands and forearms. Blood trickled into the sand, quickly staining it in the process.

With each passing second more thick plated scaled shredded her clothes as they ripped her skin painfully causing her howls to echo as piece by piece her skin was shredded as fresh scales burst out of her body. Her lips cracked painfully as her entire jaw and head began to contort. A searing pain filled the side of her neck as gills appeared along her neck before scales soon eviscerated her skin there as well. She lay clutching her face as blood seeped out of her mouth as rows of razor sharp teeth sprouted from her mouth.

Several minutes passed as the transformation continued before the girl lay panting her scaly blood soaked arms thrust into the sand as she tried to catch her breath. She was now adorned in scales from head to toe, blood coated every inch of her.

A roar of anguish escaped her as she picked up the gun before thrusting it against her temple. Drawing from adrenaline she pressed the gun against her scaly temple before squeezing the trigger.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the cool night air as the bullet simply cracked one of her scales before falling crushed onto the blood soaked sand.

"D-Dammit." Brooke hissed in a guttural tone as she prepared to place the barrel in her mouth before she registered a loud chortle.

 _ **"Ohohoho, I've heard going out with a bang but you're taking this quite literally aren't ya?"**_  Kuuma giggled as strode through the sand before crossing her arms.

The Ultimate Gillanoid tensed her hand crushing the gun out of reflex before she rose to her full height as she glowered over the boy. "Maybe I should just kill you. It might be the one decent thing I've done in ages."

The Homunculus shrugged. _ **"Hey, give it your best shot. Though I have to warn ya, it might not be as easy as you think. Though instead of just throwing it all away, why don't you tell me why you're prepared to swallow a bullet tall dark and gruesome?"**_

"You know damn well why." Brooke said in a raspy voice as she extended her claws. "With that old bastard gone, any chance of getting rid of this cursed talent is dead too."

"Oh ye of little faith. Do you think Syd just hung around Jibo because he had a crush on him? He was the old man's protege and is more than capable of reversing your situation," the Dual-Toned boy smirked.

The Ultimate Gillanoid froze for a moment. "..So it's not a lost cause? I could truly end this nightmare?"

_**"Duh! Though of course you're as much a part of the game as anyone. I'll even make a little deal with ya. You kill and decieve the others, and I'll spare Syd too and he can give you what you want more than anything. Freedom from the curse and this island. I just need to see a little initiative."** _

"You mean you want me to kill someone," Brooke said in a subdued manner.

 _ **"Hey, it's in your court fish girl. If you're not interested I'm sure you can find plenty of other ways of killing yourself. Just do me a favor and make it interesting. Nothing is worse than a boring death,"**  _Kuuma snickered before he strode back towards the forest with his hands behind his head.

* * *

**7:43 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Ariana's Room)  
**

"Fufufu come on Nozomi. Just a teensy little bite. I mean you don't need all of your blood right?" Akeno asked with a mischievous smile as she hung upside from the ceiling. Her wild red hair flowing wildly as she stared down at the group on the ground.(edited)

The Ultimate Succubus huffed as she craned her head to look up at Akeno. "Dammit, how many times do I have to say it? No you can't drink me! Besides would you really want my blood? Trust me these urges aren't fun to deal with."

Maya chucked to herself as she gently stroked Henry. "Akeno, you just drank at dinner, are you being greedy?" She asked with a cheerful smile. The dragon squirmed out of his master's hands. He crawled down and laid himself on the bed next to Maya.

"You can drink some of my blood if you'd like. But you better be ready, because I'll bite you back." Ariana added, wiggling her eye brows, a playful smirk on her lips.

The Vampire flicked her tongue out. "I know I'm being greedy, but it's not my fault you all smell so good. A vampiric queen has her needs after all." she whined before letting herself glide to the ground silently. "And do you really mean that Ari? Because I wasn't joking earlier about wanting to gobble you up."

Nozomi huffed as she scooted closer to Ariana. "Don't you have some more bloodpacks lying around? Don't use Ariana like she's livestock or something."

"Of course sweetheart. I know how hard it must be to be a vampire. Drinking blood from bags must be awful, so if you wan't some fresh blood, I'm you're gal."

The Succubus visibly sulked as her wings seemed to wilt and she crossed her arms in an indignant pose.

Maya sighed as she shook her head slightly. "You know Ariana, I had wanted to ask you about helping me with my novel. Especially since you know so much about folklore." The Tamer couldn't help but giggle softly, regaining her smile. "However since I want it to be a romance story maybe we should skip talking about it. You two seem like you might lose control if that's the topic."

"I would be delighted to help you out. I'm not that good with matters of the heart though. But if it's related to folklore, then I have extensive information." the kitsune replied, earning a nod from Maya.

A mischievous smirk flitted across Akeno's face. "Why talk about it when we can give you some material to work with. Vampire erotica is very popular right now," the red head said matter-of-factly as she sauntered forward and wordlessly lunged forward before straddling Ariana's lap.

"Don't worry about a thing. I would never actually hurt you. Just relax for a moment." she purred as pulled the girl's Kimono down before her lips found the girl's neck. She flicked her tongue out before kissing the exposed flesh before there was the faintest pricking sensation as her fangs broke Ariana's skin.

Ariana let out a small gasp, her tails becoming still as she craned her head a bit. She felt the vampire's fangs sink deeper into her neck, making her moan slightly.

"This is so much better than a hickey." she said, eyes firmly closed as she let the vampire continue her feast.

Nozomi felt her face heating up as she abruptly turned away as she hugged at her knees. "A-Ariana you don't have to enjoy it so much." she bristled slightly.

"S-sorry dear. It's just...hard to describe." Ariana replied, trying and failing to hold back her moans.

Maya also looked away with a red starting to spread over her face. "Maybe it would be better if I took my leave," The Tamer muttered with a very awkward laugh.

Akeno shifted her knee rubbing between the Kitsune's legs for just a moment to tease her before she finally ceased her drinking as she lapped at the excess blood. She pulled way with playful smirk. Her normally violet eyes were now a crimson red color. "Now Maya how are you ever going to write romance if a little thing like that puts you off. Don't worry though. I'm done with Ari...for now." she said as she offered the flushed Kitsune a devilish wink.

"Feel free to do this again dear, but I get to bite you next time." Ariana replied, giving the vampire a brief peck on the lips. She licked her own, the light taste of blood dancing on her tongue.

The Ultimate Succubus was practically seething now as she suddenly pushed herself between the two girls as she promptly sat down. "Ahem, since you're both done acting like a bunch of hornydogs, maybe we can do something else? Like help poor Maya with her book before she gets scared off."

Maya tensed her fingers together. "It's more that I've always read about romance and things like that. Never seen it happen, well right in front of me like that." The Tamer have a sigh as a smile came back over her face. "But I guess I can trust you to know your stuff about it, right Akeno?"

The Ultimate Vampire offered a trill of laughter. "Yes, I've read my fair share of romance. Though you have to decide on what kind of literature you're wanting to write and for what audience. Are you looking for a teenage love story that is soft sweet and non explicit? or are you looking for something hot and heavy that is dripping with passion among other things. I know this is a shocker, but I used to read a lot of gothic romance. My father even filmed a few horror movies that had major romance plots in them."

"Oh my...that's interesting. I myself have read many romance novels, though The Little Glass Slipper has always been my favorite. It's more of a Fairy Tale, but the ending is so romantic. Maybe one day I'll be swept away by a cute prince...or princess." Ariana said, a playful smirk on her face. She gave Nozomi a wink, earning a slight flush from the girl.

"Well, the romance was more a secondary thing actually. I really love things like medieval history and magic. So I wanted to make a fantasy novel, that could at some point happen to include romance," the Tamer explained as she moved back close to the other girls.

Nozomi coughed into her hand as she fought down a blush that was creeping up her neck. "W-What about a thief in a fantasy setting that steal's girls' hearts?"

"Oh, like Robin Hood?" Ariana asked, a look of excitement on her face. That was another one of her favorite stories growing up.

"Y-Yeah something like that." Nozomi responded as she chewed on her thumb. "I mean but with more fantasy with dragons and stuff in it too, but he saves damsels and protects those who can't protect themselves."

"Well that all sounds like a good idea to me, Nozomi." Maya giggled a bit while looking at the Succubus. "It's almost like you've been thinking on that for a bit." Maya's smile became a bit sly as she looked at the Vampire. "I'm surprised your only experience has been from romance novels as well, Akeno. I was sure you and Alexander would have already..." The Tamer let her sentence trail off in a giggle.

"WHAT?!" Nozomi squeaked as her eyes widened and her barbed tail spasmed slightly. "N-No of course not. I-I just was struck by a random idea is all." the Succubus stammered out.

"Uh huh. I don't need Alpha's mind reading to know that's a bunch of baloney. Everyone is entitled to their secrets though," Akeno snickered before winking at the blue-haired girl. "As for me and Alexander? Well sometimes you have to savor things before diving head first...plus I'm kind of afraid that if I were to go all out...I might end up hurting him."

"You can't be scared about those things sweetie. Though I do understand where you are coming from. After what happened with Jana...just be sure to take it slowly with him. I'm sure he likes you back." Ariana replied, giving Akeno a confident look.

Maya nodded along with Ariana's words. "She's right Akeno. Besides I think it's sweet that you obviously care so much about him." The Tamer sweetly smiled at the Vampire.

"Fufufu of course I care about him. He is my mortal servant, so I have to look out for his well being as his queen don't I?" Akeno asked with a fangy grin. "But enough about that. Let's talk about you Maya. Anyone in this dark realm that catches your eye? You can tell us ya know. Nothing you say leave this room." she said giving the tamer a wink.

"There has to be someone here you like. I'll give you my word that this doesn't leave my room. Maiden's honor." Ariana said, holding a hand over her heart.

Maya's smile faltered a bit as she leaned a bit away from the two. "W-well I guess I have't really thought about it. To be honest with you girls. This is the first time I've really been around people my own age in quite a while."

Akeno offered an impish grin as she scooted closer before lightly digging her fingers into the girl's sides. "Aww come on Maya. You're not holding out on us are you? Just tell us who you think is cute?"

Maya started to feel her cheeks began to heat up. "If I had to say someone. I've always like really athletic people. And Chase does seem really nice. And Alejandra is quite cute to, and it seemed nice to have a writer around." The girl slowly explained feeling lightly embarrassed.

"Aw, that's so cute. I've got to say...Chase is quite the man. Anyone with his kind of strength would be a good man to have around. Quite the excellent choice there hun, and Alejandra too...you certainly know how to pick them." Ariana said. Maya's cheeks darkened at the kitsune's words, feeling more embarassed than before.

"Oh my god! We're totally gonna hook you up girl!" Akeno squealed as she grabbed Maya's hands before squeezing them. "Alejandra is a cutie and Chase? Gosh he could bench you while making love to you. Besides I've seen him with Teleios so you know he's good with animals right?"

The Tamer's smile returned in genuine. "T-thank you so much. It has been so long since I had anything close to real friends." Maya pulled the two girls into a hug. She looks forward and sees the Succubus still sitting off on her own. "Is everything okay Nozomi?"

Ariana glanced at the Succubus, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot. She had been strangely silent for awhile now. A frown worked its way onto her face. She moved toward the young woman, sitting down beside her.

"Hey...is something wrong Zo? You haven't said anything in awhile. You aren't sick are you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

It was very subtle but Nozomi had fallen quiet in the last few minutes. She seemed to register someone addressing her as she perked up. "Oh me? It's nothing. Really."

"It isn't just nothing dear. It's written on your face...you're worried about him aren't you?" the kitsune said.

Nozomi's expression fell as her shoulders slumped. "My adoptive brother was aboard Horizon Station. He just narrowly managed to survive that game, but I know that he was thrust into another game right after that. I have no idea if he's alive or not and I'm terrified of knowing the truth."

"Hmm...I understand the feeling. If one of my family members was aboard a Space Station, in their own killing game, I would be worried too. That particular game was terrifying, especially with them being unable to leave the station itself. But sweetie...you can't be scared about those things. Sometimes, it's best to confirm your suspicions, instead of letting them fester in your mind...you'll breathe easier." Ariana said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt the Succubus shaking slightly, from her own anxiety.

A sniff escaped the blue haired girl. "But you don't understand. Hayate looked after my and my younger brother since we were children. I-I don't know what I would do if he died. What's worse is...I know the answer is probably in that wretched gallery. I'm just too scared to go by myself."

"Then I'll go with you! You were there for me when Kit and Hikky died, so I'll be there for you. You shouldn't let fear rule you, that's how despair wins. You have to keep hope alive, so if you wanna check out the gallery, we can go together." Ariana said, firmly. She took a hold of Nozomi's hand, slipping her fingers through hers.

Akeno nodded as she folded her arms. "Fufufu that's the spirit! Just tackle it head on. No matter what we find, we'll get through it together girl."

"I-I just don't know if...I don't know if I can do it." Nozomi blinked back tears as Ariana took her hand.

"Sweetie, it isn't about can or can't. Some things in life, you just do. You have to do this, for yourself, and for nobody else. Only then will that weight be lifted from your shoulders. Who knows? Hayate seemed like a tough person, If I was a betting girl, I'd bet on him still kicking." Ariana said, her tone firm and encrouging. Her grip tightened a bit, making sure the Succubus knew she wouldn't be alone.

"I think it's only going to keep eating you up if you don't at least try," Maya said giving a nod. "So let us go with you okay."

"F-Fine. We'll do it together." Nozomi said in a shaky voice as she felt the Kitsune squeeze her hand. "I can't thank you all enough for this. I'm usually not a coward, but this is one thing I can't do alone."

"You shouldn't have too. If it gives you peace of mind, then I'll help you out. You can ask me for help whenever you need, day or night, I'll be there for you. Always." Ariana replied, giving her a smile. Nozomi flushed a bit, feeling her anxiety begin to lessen.

* * *

**8:02 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

Alejandra rubbed at the bags under her eyes as she blearily stared down at the worn page of the book she was reading.

The Horror Writer seemed quite lost to her own thoughts, the only noise the filled the room was the occasional clink of Saino's talons tapping against her desk.

"My dear, you seem to be rather tired. It's been quite the day, perhaps you should consider retiring for the night," Alexander mused quietly as he walked up towards Alejandra. He looked over her with a warm smile.

The Latino girl lifted her chin as her brown eyes scrutinized the Sorcerer for a moment. "There's no need to worry. As someone who has monsters crawling in and out of her head, sleep is not a luxury I'm used to. Besides the longer I'm asleep, the longer window it provides someone to end my life. I'm not afraid of dying, but it would be a shame to do so before finishing my next book."

Alexander slid into the chair next to her's. He gently placed a few tomes down as well. "I'm certainly no stranger to being up for long hours of the night. Alejandra, I must ask, even if you are awake, how will that help you when you're to tired to stop someone who wishes to end your life?"

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a shrug before sipping at a mug of lukewarm coffee. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps I shouldn't share my knowledge of Horror tropes. It probably would make me an even bigger target. What about you? You seem fairly composed for someone who was stabbed in the back."

"If you truly don't fear your end, than you at least owe it to your story to be in the best state of mind for it." The Sorcerer opened an ancient looking book that was hand written in Latin. "While what Jana did was painful, I refuse to let it change me. I decided that I would bring love into this world after being shown cruelty as a child."

"Love huh? You're starting to remind me of Maya. She kept going on and on about wanting to write a romance novel. Maybe you could pose for the cover art." she said with a stone-faced expression before cracking a weak smile. "Hm, I guess you are right about one thing. If my craft is lacking then completing it means nothing," she said as she slowly rose out of her chair before stretching her arms.

Alexander chuckled as he regarded the Writer. "Love can mean so much more than romance. Though I certainly won't complain that people seem to seek me out for it. Truthfully whether it is something like lending ear or more intimate desires I am always willing to provide." He turned his gaze back to the pages before him. "Do be careful dear, I'd hate for something to happen to you in your weary state of mind."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the writer. "I think we will enjoy a short reprieve. I could be mistaken, but I believe this morning will put most of us off, at least until a new motive has been established." she said as she again shrugged her shoulders before heading towards the exit.

The Ultimate Dragon snorted irritably as frost flitted through the air. "I hope things will be quiet now. Some of us are trying to read. " she said before shaking her head. "Yes, I agree it is terribly rude. Though can you expect much from these children?" she asked as she seemed to stare off into thin air.

Alexander placed a hand on his chest, and slightly bowed his head. "You have my apologies, Saino. I did not mean to disturb you or your friends. I only wanted to make sure the poor girl didn't burn herself out and become a burden on you," the Sorcerer smiled kindly as he looked back to the librarian.

Saino seemed to realize the boy was still in the room as she tilted her head to regard him. "Tch, at least you're capable of showing manners. You're marginally more bearable than the others. If you require assistance finding anything, just let me know." she huffed as her tail lashed through the air as her gaze returned to the book in front of her.

"This room is a dream come true for me. Even being in the presence of such a skilled magic user as yourself, is a welcome change from the rest of the magic-less world," Alexander complimented as he also returned his attention to his own tome.

A moment of silence elapsed before Saino pulled a drawer open from her desk before producing an old tome. She rose to her feet before taking several strides across the room. The Librarian sat the large book down on the table with an audible thud. "Perhaps you'll find something of note in here. Not every tome is accessible without my permission." she said with a low rumble.

Alexander quirked an eyebrow as he looked over the new book. He smirked up towards the Dragoness. "Well I'm certainly glad to be in your good graces. What am I in store for with this?" He questioned as his clothed hands moved the book closer.

"Have you ever heard of Merlin? Believe me when I say he wasn't merely a myth." the Dragoness said as her claw tapped the table. "Some of the most powerful arcane spells ever created lie in those pages. There is even a teleportation spell. However I will advise you against trying such a spell as it will horribly backfire on Hora Island."

The Sorcerer closed his other book as he gingerly opened the new one. "Yes, I'm sure such usefully spells have been prepared against. Regardless this is almost as grand a gift to the one I was give by the AUP itself." Alexander chuckled quietly to himself. "Oh the frustrations of being a mage with next to no mana, happy to leave that behind me."

A deep chuckle escaped the Dragon. "Just exercise caution. I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous some of these spells are if they're misused," Saino chortled as she strode back to her desk.

"I'm well aware of the dangers," Alexander mused as he felt his facial scar "But your words do not fall on deaf ears, Saino. I will make sure that I take the necessary precautions."

* * *

**8:37 P.M Day Three**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

As the Exorcist neared the entrance of the Graveyard he'd hear a soft humming sound accompanied by the sound of fresh dirt being toiled. Torches that illuminated the courtyard and gateway into the graveyard cast a light glow along the cobblestone pathway.

The frigid night air swept away the moisture from his eyes, leaving them dry and irritated. He had come here on an impulse, and impulsively, Remy found his feet marching toward the noise before he realized it. He lightly treaded atop the cobblestones, careful not to trip on the uneven ground.

A few moments elapsed as the boy found himself standing outside the iron gate that separated the courtyard and graveyard. He'd register a hint of motion as Sabishi could be seen trudging towards the gate, her shovel slung over her shoulder. "Sabishi wonders why you have come back here. Have you come to mourn the dead?" she asked as she stopped on the other side of the gate.

Remy paused and briefly closed his eyes, before replying, "No, not quite... Hmm, you're always quite busy, aren't you? Would you mind if I offered you a hand?" *He stared into her eyes with a solemn gaze.

The petite girl tilted her head to the side curiously. "Sabishi wants those who have passed to be shown respect. If she doesn't bury them, then they will be desecrated by Kuuma or Syd. You wish to help her?"

 _The young exorcist rolled up the black sleeves of his coat to his elbows and nodded._  "I do."

The Ultimate Undertaker reached out and unlatched the gate before stepping back. "You will do as Sabishi does and if Sabishi feels that you're doing a poor job, she will make you leave," she said in a monotone manner as she picked up a second shovel that rested near the gate before thrusting it into the boy's chest.

 _A faint smile found its way onto Remy's face._  "I didn't expect you to be such a taskmaster,"  _he softly joked._

Sabishi rested a hand on her side before lifting her delicate chin. "Sabishi takes her work very seriously. You arrived at a good time, it's not the witching hour so things aren't too dangerous yet."

"Oh? And I assume that not even a girl as dedicated as you would be out working during such a time, correct?"  _Remy questioned as he tested the balance of the shovel in his grasp._

"Sabishi hides in the Mausoleum until dawn for her safety," the girl responded quietly as she stopped before an unearthed grave.

 _Remy frowned in concern._  "Why don't you come and stay with us at the Mansion?"

The girl fell quiet a moment. "Sabishi is rarely allowed inside the house. The master of the house was displeased with her. Sabishi made her home out here. Sebastian is nice enough to bring Sabishi all the supplies she needs though."

"By master of the house, do you mean that homunculus, Kuuma? Surely not even he would banish one of his own and leave them to the dangers of- no wait, what am I saying? Of course that monster would..."  _He shook his head in displeasure._

 _Remy raised an eyebrow at her._  "Why would he be displeased with you in the first place? You've done nothing but fulfill your duties to the fullest."

The Undertaker offered a small shrug. "It's okay. Sabishi has always gotten along better with the dead than the living anyways. Even the friends she made were just passing, she ended up having to bury them as well."

"... I see."  _The troubled boy lowered his head and considered what he could do to help the troubled girl._

 _After a long moment of consideration, Remy planted his shovel into the soil and spoke up._  "Sabishi, you said you weren't born with that name, correct? I... I wasn't born as Rembrandt, either. In fact, I wasn't born with any name. I named myself after the preeminent Dutch artist. I've always admired art; I consider it one of the greatest acts of creation by mortals... I chose it after I decided to walk down the road of religion. Before then, I wasn't really living... and I can see that currently, you aren't either. Sabishi, would you mind if I tried to help you live again?"

Sabishi's gaze seemed unfocused as she stared at the open grave for a long moment. "Sabishi, doesn't even remember what that means. Life is just a temporary place before we all end up at the same destination. That despair is cold, but at least it's certain. Sabishi hates getting her hopes up only to be disappointed. That has happened too many times to her already."

 _Remy glanced up at the pitch black, starless sky. He let out a soft sigh._  "You're not wrong. I can't even promise you that it won't be my grave you'll end up digging someday... But, even so, the inevitability of death shouldn't deter one from appreciating what we do have during our short lives. Sabishi, it doesn't have to be much. I could simply come visit you every once in awhile. We could quietly converse over cups of tea, and maybe even dig the occasional hole in the ground. Just for fun."  _He shrugged with a weary, but whimsical smile._

"...Sabishi cannot come to the house without permission, so Rembrandt would have to come to her. Sabishi is not very interesting, so she will understand if you get tired of her presence. You wouldn't the first person,"

"Well, if you want to make it a competition, I could recite to you the entirety of the Bible."  _In a comedically dramatic fashion, he swept back his icy blonde bangs._ "And please, call me Remy."

In almost comical manner the Undertaker mirrored the gesture as if she thought it was a polite thing to do. "Please call Sabishi...Sabishi and she would like that."

"Wonderful! Now then, we have some digging to do, don't we? It's already quite late, so let's get started. I wouldn't want to keep a beautiful young girl such as yourself from her beauty sleep, after all."  _Remy pulled his shovel free from the earth and settled it on his shoulder._

"Kekeke, I gotta say for a holy man you've got some really smooth moves," Jizoku cackled. The pair would notice that he was seated several feet away with his back on the ground and his head propped against a headstone.

The Undertaker curiously eyed the Zombie. "Sabishi wonders how you got in here in the first place."

"Good lord! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Is this attempted murder?"  _Remy shot Jizoku a look of astonishment as he placed a hand over his chest._  "Not all of us all are practically immortal, I'll have you know."

Jizoku grabbed at his sides as he laughed raucously as he thrashed on the ground almost like he was having a seizure. "Bahaha, don't you worry about a thing. I don't remember much before waking up this place, but I don't see myself as a killer. Hehehe sorry for ruining your little moment, I fell asleep here after dinner and lost track of time."

Sabishi leaned against her shovel as she frowned. "Sabishi is going to have to be more observant from now on."

"Well, Sabishi and I were just about to do some digging, and I don't think it'd be too much trouble to make you a nice new home six feet under,"  _Remy joked, but his tone was fairly harsh._

Jizoku stood up before cracking his neck as he strode toward the pair before folding his arms across his chest as he allowed himself to fall backwards into the open ground with a resounding thud. "Alright chief go ahead and lay me to rest. I'm curious if no oxygen could do the trick."

"Ridiculous. Sabishi does not bury the living. You will come out of there right now!" the Undertaker demanded with a haughty expression.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice work, Jizoku. This is the first time I've seen unhappiness etched so clearly onto her face... That said, please, get up."  _Remy hopped down to Jizoku and hooked his arms underneath the Zombie's armpits, pulling him upwards._

The Zombie went limp as he was pulled out of his temporary grave. "Fine ruin all the fun in being an immortal zombie. I know when I'm not wanted. Though if you do need some help testing a hole, I won't be far. Though if you end up testing a different kind of hole...again I won't be far!" he howled in laughter as he shambled off through the graveyard with no clear destination in mind.

_Remy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment, before the lecherous content of Jizoku's words became clear to him. A light blush momentarily colored the boy's pale cheeks, before the nighttime air cooled his head and drained the color from his face._

"How outrageous..."  _He sighed._

"Sabishi doesn't understand. She only has one hole. What do you think he meant?" the Undertaker asked as she stared at Remy with a confused look.

"I truly cannot pretend to understand the inner workings of that madman's mind,"  _Remy responded with a half-lie._  "For now, let's just forget about him."

"Sabishi agrees. Besides we have a lot of work to do," the Undertaker said as the corners of her lips twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

**9:41 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler gripped her ceremonial beads as she stared intently at ghostly silhouette that lingered at the edge of the Sanctuary. The figure was defined by a peculiar reverse ponytail and suit. "Be gone. I already said I will not channel any foul spirits. Nor will I give you the chance to try and possess me."

A cocky smirk colored the phantom's face as he spoke in a hollow tone. "Hm, if you think you're little circle of salt and a few prayers will protect you, you're out of your mind. I'm not even the most twisted soul in this house. Death tends to either corrupt souls more or make some repent. If you think you can keep us out forever, you're gravely mistaken. The hunger to taste life again is just too much for some of us. You only have to let your guard down once. That's all we need." "I-I would rather die than let that happen," Hana said in a shaky breath. "Now begone spirit!" she said as she held out a holy symbol that was hidden from beneath her Kimono. A low chuckle filled the room as the figure began to dissipate. "...Be careful what you wish for." Hana felt the color drain from her face as her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She had tried to avoid laying this on anyone else, but the spirits in the house were almost maddening to deal with. Though she reasoned that even if she had sought help, what can anyone do to help her? In this sense she was quite isolated. A quiet sigh escaped the dark haired girl as she slumped into a pew before shutting her eyes.

A few moments after the Channeler closed her eyes, footsteps lightly echoed throughout the sanctuary. "Well damn, and I thought I had issues with death," Colleen muttered as she stood over Hana. "I mean, I had come here looking for someone to talk to, but are you alright?"

The Channeler's eyes suddenly snapped open as she raised a hand to her chest as she stared up at the Dullahan. "Oh Colleen! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried before she relaxed ever so slightly. "Y-You heard me talking a moment ago? I'm surprised you didn't assume that I was half mad. Wait a moment, could you actually see him? the spirit that was speaking to me?"

The Dullahan sighed as she instinctively tightened her scarf. "I definitely saw something there and I could kinda make out what they were saying." Colleen took a seat next to Hana. "Every once in a while I can catch a glimpse of them. Just makes me feel even more like I'm cursed to be surrounded by death."

Both girls looked up as they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly. Alpha crept into view from behind a different set of pews. "S-sorry to interrupt you two, but Miss Hana are you doing well? When that entity was nearby I was able to sense it through you." The Alien shuddered slightly as he looked to where Hana had been facing the phantom. "I could tell it was truly malicious. Though I'm not sure what it was myself."

Hana nearly jumped at the sound of a throat being cleared. Her gaze shifted from Colleen over to Alpha who looked uncomfortable. "Good grief, I need to start getting more sleep. Clearly my sense of awareness is starting to suffer," she chuckled weakly as she rubbed her arm. "I-I don't really know what to do. My family for generations have channeled spirits, but this level of connection is something else entirely. Beyond that, there's just so many twisted souls here. I didn't want to startle anyone, but I'm terrified of being possessed. Especially after what the creature did to Kiyomi."

Alpha immediately bowed his head after seeing the Channeler's reaction. "I'm very sorry to have scared you Miss Hana," the Alien quickly apologized.

"Well I guess I was right in thinking you'd be the one too understand me best." Colleen awkwardly scratched at her cheek. "Though clearly you've got it way worse, huh? I don't know all what being a Dullahan gives me. But maybe I can do something about the spirits?" Colleen wondered out loud.

"There's no need to apologize for every little thing. It's my fault for being so unobservant," Hana responded to Alpha with a tired smile before regarding the Dullahan. "I can't say that I understand anything about Dullahans or Aliens, but if you like we can all research it together? I mean some of the others have been doing the same. Maybe the three of us can find some peace by understanding these abilities."

A small smile pulled at Colleen's mouth. "It would be nice to actually be able to help someone for once. But I can't help but worry that I'm just going to doom us." The Dullahan's rare smile disappeared as the girl turned away looking upset.

Alpha's antennae briefly glowed brighter before the Alien slightly recoiled. He began nervously sweating as he looked over the Dullahan. "Oh no, I didn't mean to look Miss Colleen. I'm very sorry to have invaded your mind like that..." Alpha took some measured breathes to calm down. "I'm also very sorry that you had to deal with your mother calling you a monster like that. You humans seem to have such sad lives. My own mother never..." Alpha's face became a bit hard to read as his sentence trailed off.

"Alpha! I know you didn't mean anything by it, but you really have to be more careful with that," Hana said as she stood up before hesitantly moving closer and resting a hand on the short alien's head as she ruffled his head. "Colleen, you shouldn't put so much stock into those superstitions. I mean does Chase or Akeno act anything like what you'd expect a werewolf or vampire to behave? I know you can help people, Dullahan or not."

Colleen let out a huff. "After what I've been through I can't really just write it off as superstition." She rubbed her temples in frustration. "Sorry, I don't want to just keep repeating the same things. Maybe some research would help us out."

"Hey I know what might help," Hana said as she rifled through her kimono before pulling out a beaded bracelet. "One of the entities I spoke to gave me this and said this was supposed to be enchanted and bring it's wearer good luck. Since you're so worried, it can't hurt right?" she asked as she moved away from Alpha before extending the colorful bracelet out the Dullahan. "At the very least it might give you a little peace of mind."

The Dullahan looked over the trinket for a few moments before she sighed. "I mean yeah, what could it hurt," she said with a reluctant smile. She gently picked up the bracket and slid it onto her wrist. "So I've been thinking for tonight maybe I should watch over you. So you can get some sleep. If nothing else I can wake you up if I see something coming for you."

Hana's eyes widened as she pressed a hand against her chest. "You'd really do that for me? I knew under all the gruffness that you were really a sweet person." she offered before glancing over her shoulder. "Alph? You okay? You seem pretty lost in thought there."

The Alien had been staring off, but he shook his head as he regarded the Channeler's words. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Hana. I just had a bit of a troubling realization is all." He looked off to the side with a brief sigh. "I can't remember anything about having a mother, or a father either. Just my twin sister, Omega. Though I can't recall what happened to her either." Alpha made a puzzled expression as he seemed to search his brain for answers.

"Hey, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for that. I mean we have been science experiments right? I'm sure it'll come back to you. Though I have to wonder how you factor into this place. I mean you already were an alien in the first place, so it seems a bit silly for you to be abducted doesn't it?" Hana asked with a puzzled expression.

"That is something I've been wondering myself. I certainly have only been an Alien for as long as I can remember. Though admittedly that doesn't go to far back," he explained with a worried tone.

Colleen stood up as well. "Guess it's just another thing we'll have to figure out. Maybe you can look for your own book from the study. It should have the answers, right? " The Dullahan shrugged. "Anyway curfew will start in a bit. Maybe we should call it a night for now?"

Hana nodded as a smile returned to her face once again. "That's a splendid idea. Why don't we start the search first thing in the morning? I know if I can get some rest, I'll be much more useful."

Alpha tentatively nodded along with the two girls. "Yes, I would like some time to think over things. Though I have feeling I won't like the meaning behind my missing memories."

Colleen awkwardly reached out and put her hand on the Alien's shoulder. "I know this is rich coming from me of all people, but I think you need to stop worrying so much about your past." She darkly chuckled to herself. "God I sound like such a damn hypocrite."

The Channeler stifled a giggle against her kimono sleeve. "Sometimes we have to heed our own advice right? Don't worry so much though guys. We'll get down to the bottom of things after a nice hearty breakfast."

* * *

**10:37 P.M Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Chase jogged forward ahead of Sonia and Teleios as he reached for the door that connected to the Foyer. He held it open as he offered the pair a toothy grin. "Aha, I don't really know the first thing about how to treat a princess, but I know you're supposed to be really polite and stuff." he chuckled a deep laugh as his fuzzy ears twitched ever so slightly. "Course my tribe wouldn't look kindly if I wasn't proper with any lady, princess or not."(edited) A quiet trill of laughter escaped Sonia as she waved a hand dismissively. "It's Chase right? You need not worry so much. It's been a long time since my title amounted to anything, right now I'm just like the rest of 're all in this together, isn't that right King?" she asked as she tilted her neck so her cheek pressed against the gyrfalcon's head.

Teleios instinctively returned the nuzzle. After a few moments he turned back to the Werewolf. "The Mistr..." the Familiar lightly shook his head. "Forgive me, Sonia is correct. It is as you yourself said this morning Chase. We should endeavor to come together as a 'pack'," Teleios explained.(edited) "Hah as far as I'm concerned we're already a pack! I know these kind of games have been deadly in the past, but there is always strength in numbers." the Werewolf said with a reassuring grin as the pair crossed the threshold into the Foyer. Chase shut the door before following behind them. "What happened to Kit and Hikyou was unforgivable, but I even pity Jana and especially Kiyomi. Being in a place like this is toxic for anyone, especially someone who has been given abilities."

Sonia's smile seemed to fade slightly. "If I'm being quite honest, I've been quite depressed for several weeks now, ever since I woke up. I only left my room occasionally to spread my wings, but for some reason that old man seemed intent on my safety and of course Sebastian has been quite protective. Which considering who he was, seemed very strange to me. Heh, if I'm being honest the last time someone was so protective of me was when I was still in Novoselic. My little sister Laris was always at my side. She was devastated when I had to leave for Tokyo without her." Teleios' head titled slightly to the side. "I can understand your family being so protective. Though I must admit I'm very curious on why Jibo was so intent on your well being," the gyrfalcon mused. "Wait, Sonia, what did you mean by 'who he was'? Did you know Sebastian before coming here?"

The Angel tentatively reached out to stroke a hand down the length of Teleios' back. "While I didn't know him before the tragedy personally, he was a native of Novoselic. So I imagine he still feels a connection with our homeland and its people." "I'm glad you still have some connection to your country. If we get out of this place, I don't even know what to expect when I get h-" Chase trailed off as the ears on his head twitched slightly. "...Did you both hear that?" he asked his demeanor shifting as his body tensed suddenly. "Chase?" The Familiar questioned. He turned around gently brushing aside Sonia's hand. Teleios looked a bit concerned as he noticed the Werewolf's reaction. "What is the matter? Even my senses aren't as sharp as yours, so you'll need to explain what you heard to us."

The Ultimate Werewolf let out a low growl, his eyes flashed a predatorial gleam as he hunched slightly and his claws extended from his fingers. His voice escaped his mouth in a low rumble. "I can hear someone screaming. Someone needs our help." he said as he stared intently at the basement door before he began to stalk forward without hesitation. "It could be a trap and quite dangerous," Sonia stated before her expression hardened. "Though I think that's a risk we'll have to take."

Teleios nodded as he watched Chase intently. "Agreed, though I must insist you keep your distance for now. I have only just gotten you back, but I am determined to see you to the end of this wretched game, Sonia."

The Princess gingerly stroked the bird's crown as she strode after Chase at a slower gait. "Fear not my darling friend, I believe we're in good company at the being here makes me feel infinitely safer." she mused with a brief wink.

Their exchange was interrupted by a low growl from ahead. "Blasted door is locked! Someone could be dying down there and they think a freaking lock is gonna stop me?!" Chase howled as he suddenly thrust one of his legs forward. A sickening crunch followed as the metal door caved in before it was sent flying down the stairwell that led to the basement.

A few torches seemed to illuminate the stairs as the boy wasted no time as he hurried jogged down the flight of steps.

"Carajo! Dejenme salir! I swear, I'm going to fucking kill you all!" an accented voice said. His anger could be felt in his voice, which reverberated off the walls. It accompanied the rattling of chains, along with more angry shouts.

A puzzled look settled on Sonia's face as she inched down the stairwell along with Teleios. That voice. That accent is so very familiar. Why is that? The Angel shook her head as she arrived several second after Chase at the base of the stairs. There were two distinct halls at the foot of the stairwell. However the blonde followed after Chase as he turned towards the right. She was immediately greeted with the sight of countless torture devices, archaic looking cells, and chains that were rusted due to dry blood.

"Don't worry friend. We'll have you out in no time." Chase big voice boomed as he arrived in front of a small cell before peering inside as he noticed a silhouette chained against the far wall.

"Eh...who's there? I swear to god if it's one of you experiment fucks, I'm going to choke you with these chains!" the voice cried back. The rattling had stopped, as the speaker was quite weary of the sudden arrival.

Teleios froze in realization. "Daisuke?" He than, with some reluctance, took off from Sonia's shoulder soaring forward. The gyrafalcon landed before the cell bars. "Dear God it is you. What has happened too you, Daisuke?"

Sonia soft blue eyes widened as she pressed a hand against her chest as she moved towards the edge of the bars as well. "Daisuke, I-I thought you died. Class 77-A just disappeared without a word. Is it really you?" she asked as she grabbed at the bars as her wings fluttered a bit behind her.

The young man stood slack jawed at the sight before him. It was clear he had been in the cell for quite some time. His long brown hair was mattered, and stuck to his forehead in places. It was long and unruly, hiding back bright cerulean eyes. He had a small scar on his cheek, a deep but small gash that was slightly visible in the low lighting. He wasn't wearing a shirt, despite this he looked quite chiseled. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tattered shorts, which at one point had been long jeans. He had a single slash across his chest, which had left a ghastly scar. His feet were bare and bloody, from the shackles around his ankles. He brushed some hair aside, slowly walking toward the cell.

"S-Sonia? You're...but...I saw you die...I...no...this must be another joke. Another tasteless joke from Jibo. Just leave...I'm not going to let apparitions or whatever else fuck with my head anymore." he said, turning away from the Angel, who had a worried look on her face.

"You're right. I did die. I was killed by a serial killer, ironically one that I had followed in the news as a macabre hobby. I don't know how to explain it, but I woke up here a few weeks ago. Somehow I was brought back to life and I didn't even have a scratch on me." she said as her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the bars. "We're stuck in another game though, but I swear we'll get you out of here. H-Have you seen any keys lying around?"

"No, I haven't. I half expected them to put a damn dog in here. With keys around his collar, always near yet so far. I bet she would enjoy that." the young man replied. He was still weary of her story...but with all of the things he had seen, he would at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Chase, we are still in need of your strength," Teleios said, looking up to the Werewolf. He turned back with a worried look as he observed the man's various wounds.

The Native American's furry ears twitched as a grin spread across his face. He cracked his knuckles together before popping his neck. "Hah, leave it to me. We'll have your pal out in no time. Who needs a key anyways?" he chuckled as he grabbed at the cell door before his shoulders tensed. A groaning sound could be heard as the metal began to slowly warp. A guttural roar escaped him as he violently ripped the iron door off before letting it clatter on the ground a few feet away. "Now we just gotta handle those pesky chains." he said as he took a step into the cell.

"I have seen some shit during life...but that was impressive. It's been awhile since I've spoken to someone new. But I suppose it's welcome, my name is Daisuke Del Rio. Former Ultimate Story Teller...though I guess I'm still the Ultimate Story Teller. Never really graduated...thanks for getting me out of here." Daisuke said, an appreciative smile on his face.

"Bahah don't mention it. Sounds like you've been through a heck of a lot more then even we have. You must have a lot of stories to share." Chase mused as he stomped the ground shattering the chain connecting Daisuke to the wall. "Oh right, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm the only one you don't recognize here. I'm Chase Actaeonis, and I've become the Ultimate Werewolf."

Sonia offered a thankful smile towards Chase. "Heaven above we're fortunate you were with us. We'd have never been able to get him out on our own. Daisuke, do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Despite me being locked in this shithole, I've been keeping up with my exercising. I should be fine...my ankles hurt like a bitch though. Um...is that falcon with you? He looks familiar." Daisuke said, glancing down at the gyrfalcon. He had a vague familiarity with the animal, but didn't fully recall from where.

The moment the Story Teller's eyes meet Teleios', they began to shine a brilliant gold light. From within Daisuke's mind Teleios spoke.  _"Ha, so you would so easily forget the King of Raptors, Teleios!_ " He spread his wings briefly.  _"However, that doesn't matter now. Are you truely doing well Daisuke? If you need any of my power or energy it will be yours to borrow for now."_

Daisuke stood silent, as he continued glancing at the falcon. He blinked his eyes a few times, a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"I remember now...you were always with Gundham. Worry not King, I am thankful for your offer. But after being in here for so long, I wish to walk out of here by my own power. As for your other question...after seeing so much death and despair, are we all truly okay?" he asked, lips curving downward into a frown. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, focusing on his thoughts of freedom, rather than those of despair.

Teleios offered a solemn nod as his eyes lost their glow. "Believe me, I understand the want to do things for yourself. While Chase and myself have only just begun to experience the horrors of the killing game, you and Sonia have already been through so much. I would say to take whatever help you can get."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind a little bit of help. It would be a disservice to the deny the help of a King, after all." the young man replied, a fraction of a smile returning to his face.

"I think it's been a long time since anything has been okay for any of us, but I refuse to sulk at the moment, I've done that enough as of late. We need to get you out of this dingy place before someone finds us." Sonia said earnestly. Her very presence seemed to illuminate the darker recesses of the dungeon.

Chase rubbed at the back of his neck feeling out of place a bit with the rest of the group. "Yeah, last thing we need is to..." he trailed off as his nose and ears twitched. "Crap. Too late."

A few second later chortling could be heard as Kuuma waddled into sight before whistling. "What do we have here? A jail break? I almost forgot you were here kiddo. Hope you've been enjoying the accommodations."

"Hijo de la gran puta! Out of all the ones that had to show up, it just had to be you. I want to snap your damn neck, but knowing you...you'd actually want that. One more chance to kill me since you didn't last time." the Story Teller spat, his anger apparent. His fists were clenched tightly, the shackles still attached to his wrists rattling slightly

"Whelp, you had to take the hard rode instead of getting on the despair train. How's that been working out for ya anyways?" the dual toned boy snickered.

"I think you know the answer to that. Let's skip the formalities then, just tell us what you are here for. If you came to let me know I'm part of the game, then save your breath. I'll gladly stay on this island if it means I can deliver a dose of Justice to all you despair loving fucks."

Chase felt a grin returned to his face. "HAHAHA, now that's what I'm talking about. If he survived one of your games, we've got that on our side."

The gyrfalcon flew onto the Werewolf's shoulder. "While that may be true, something tells me this current game is going to be far different than the previous ones," Teleios said with a sharp glare towards Kuuma.

"Bahaha, you've got that right birdbrains. All good horror movies need a good finale and I think this will be the best game Hora Island has ever seen. I guess I could let you walk free for now Daisuke, after all it only increases the chance for more despair in the future. Just keep this in mind, if any of you break into any other parts of the house without permission again...I'll let Shiro get creative." Kuuma chuckled darkly.

"Heh...as if I'm scared of Shiro. She's just another victim of this sick game, but sure I'll bite. I'll play along by your rules. But you better watch out, soon enough you'll find a knife buried in your back...and you know exactly who is going to deliver it." Daisuke said, his tone of voice becoming slightly gruff as he glared at the Homunculus. Kuuma just gave him a smirk, as if to taunt the Story Teller.

Sonia set her jaw as she reached out and tentatively touched the boy's arm. "Forget him, we need to focus on you alright?"

"Yeah I wasn't gonna say it, but I could smell you from upstairs." Chase deadpanned.

"Ay, jodete. As if I had the chance to bathe while I was down here. Mind taking me to a bathroom? I could use a make over. You know how to cut hair right Sonia?" the boy asked, glancing at the Angel.

Teleios lightly chuckled. "You should be more appreciative, Daisuke. It's all thanks to him you have this chance to leave your cell." The Familiar bowed his head as he looked towards the Werewolf. "Sonia and myself are indebted to you and your strength, Chase. It's thanks to your actions we've been reunited with an old colleague."

"Gah. I sense another moment of gross comradery coming. I'm out of here. Why don't you give him an emo cut or some shit? It would fit him pretty well don't ya think?" Kuuma asked with a snort as he began to stroll off.

The Werewolf shook his head. "Huh you're welcome and all. I've gotta say, I thought that was gonna be a lot more dramatic."

"Well let's just count our blessings." Sonia sighed as she offered a weak smile towards Daisuke. "Come on you. I'll see if I can't tame that mane of yours."

"I still have a hard time believing you are here but...well, I'm happy to have a familiar face around. Having to watch your friends die...it messes with your head. I appreciate your help, even if I do come off sounding like a dickhead about it." Daisuke said, a smile on his face. He was glad to finally have freedom from his cell. But most of all, he was glad to have a dear friend back in his life.

* * *

**11:52 P.M Day Three**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

The Ultimate Surgeon lifted his chin up as he heard a faint knock on the lab door. "The door isn't locked. See yourself in," he said gruffly.

"As you wish," A voice responded as Sebastian pushed the door open before entering the room with a tray that held a cup of coffee and a pastry. "Master Syd, I had assumed you would be burning the midnight oil. I trust the commotion earlier hasn't caused you any trouble."

A scoff escaped Syd. "It was only a matter of time till someone got down here. Though I didn't anticipate someone tearing the door down to break Daisuke out. I trust you will fix it immediately."

The Butler offered a submissive nod. "Yes, of course sir. I believe Master Kuuma warned them against any further acts of destruction, but I will have it fixed by morning."

"Excellent. At the very least they were more preoccupied with saving a washed up Storyteller than bothering to meddle with my affairs." Syd chuckled as he picked up what resembled rifle off of his workbench before regarding it intently.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you working on sir?" Sebastian asked as he sat the contents down in front of the older man and folded the empty tray behind his back.

Syd allowed a smirk to spread across his countenance. "I could spend all night explaining and I would still be incapable of explaining to you the specifics behind this contraception. Though to put it in a more simplistic manner? You're looking at a device that can open the door to countless dimensions and realities."

"...I had believed such things were merely the work of science fiction. Something like that seems terribly dangerous," Sebastian remarked with a wary expression.

"A healthy amount of caution is wise, but there is no need to be ignorantly afraid. This tool opens up infinite possibilities. Since I hold the key, there is nothing be concerned about," the Surgeon mused.

* * *

**16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	9. Cthulhu: Act One

**_October 17th, 2020_ **

_The stillness of the Autumn Night was broken just as the bell tower struck three. However, it wasn't the bell itself that had awoken the denizens of the mansion. Instead, it was a rich and loud vibrating sound originating from the pipe organ on the second floor. No rest would be found as it continued to bellow out its mournful sounds. As the group had slowly shuffled out of their rooms and into the common hall they would find themselves greeted by Sebastian. It seemed that the new head of the staff had something in store for them, and it would not wait until the break of dawn..._

* * *

**3:21 A.M Day Four**

**Second Floor**

**Ballroom**

The loud pipe organ that had been blaring once again resounded as the massive group began to pour into the expansive ballroom. The walls trembled from the sound as several of the students cupped at their ears in annoyance. There seated on the far side of the room was the Ultimate Homunculus, he sat with his back turned towards them, however, he finally ceased playing before turning to favor them with a smirk.  _ **"Sheesh what took you all so long? You're wasting the witching hour."**_

"Fucking hell, it's bad enough we have to be in this place, but now we're being woken up in the middle of the damn night?" Colleen groaned as she shot a baleful look at the dual-toned boy.

A hearty laugh escaped the Werewolf. "I know what you mean, there's not much that wakes me, but my ears are still ringing," he said before glancing over at the Storyteller before clapping him on the back. "Bahaha, is that you Daisuke? You really clean up well."

The Spaniard smiled a bit, as he brushed a few bangs out of his eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face, now that he was cleaned up.

"Gracias Amigo! Sonia did an excellent job with my hair. I look almost like I did back in High School." he replied.

The Angel offered him a warm smile. "You are quite welcome, and you're right. You've hardly aged a day."

"Kekeke, they just keep crawling out of the floorboards. I wonder how many other people are hiding in this mansion." Jizoku cackled with a lopsided grin.

Samuel offered the new addition with a wary expression for a moment. "I do hope someone will elaborate. This makes two new people in a short amount of time."

"Yes, it has been quite the turn around recently hasn't it? This is Daisuke Del Rio the Ultimate Storyteller, of class 77-A." Teleios explained from the Ultimate Angel's shoulder. "He was quite well acquainted with Sonia and my old master Gundham."

"I'm one of the last survivors of my class. I managed to make it through the initial wave of despair, but not unscathed. I...had to watch most if not all my friends die at Hope's Peak and hear of the atrocities committed by my classmates. I came to this place hoping to find a lead on the remaining despairs, only to end up as part of a game myself. I've been stuck in the dungeons for a while. I do hope we can get along though," the young man said, giving a polite bow to the ones gathered before him.

A peppy giggle came from behind the Storyteller as Shiro stepped into view next to him. "Whoa, good to have you back, Dais! Didn't think we'd see you again so soon. Looking really good after all you've been through at least," the Executioner mused as he looked the other man over.

"It's good to see you too Shiro...after what happened, I was worried. I'm glad that you and Mackenzie are alright." the boy replied, a small smile on his face despite the sadness that radiated in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Mackenzie yawned with a shortwave. "Sorry I stayed up really late trying to get my art done," the Painter explained as she was being pulled along by Shiro.

Syd scoffed as he adjusted his lab coat. "Yes, well Kuuma said it earlier and I'll reiterate it, if any of you break down any more doors there will be severe consequences. Though I'm not sure what point there is in celebrating. You've simply gone from incarceration to what equates to death row again."

"Fufufu so we had some sort of jailbreak huh? Neat!" Akeno said in a peppy manner as she offered a fangy grin towards Daisuke.

"That's right, Chase got me out. This guy is insanely strong, he broke those bars without breaking a sweat. As for what you've said Syd, I'd rather take my chances in this game than die in the dungeons. You know well enough that I scraped by last time, I wouldn't count myself out yet." Daisuke said, his eyes had shifted toward the man, a smirk on his face.

Brooke offered a muted nod as she was still covered in scales from head to toe. Her voice was raspy and guttural. "For what it's worth, it's good to see you out of that dank cell."

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Do you think I woke you all at this hour just to introduce that loser?"**_  Kuuma asked with an annoyed expression.

Alpha began to tense his fingers together nervously. "I would assume not, however, I can tell it will be something nefarious, correct?"

"I can only surmise this is part of a new motive. You wouldn't wake us up this early if it wasn't." the Ultimate Angel said, a frown on her face. She wasn't looking forward to what the Homunculus was planning.

"That's a foregone conclusion," Alejandra said in a deadpan tone. "When has this loser had anything but trouble planned for us?"

Maya shook her head, though still with a smile. "It is rather predictable with him isn't it?"

A tick mark appeared on the dual-toned boy's face. _ **"Zip it, fatso. I'll have you know I put a lot of thought into this. Angel girl called it too. This is a new motive. I call it the target motive."**_

"Target motive?" Saino questioned with a low hum. "That was the most elegant name you could come up with?"

 _ **"Don't you start with me too or I'll flay those scales right off of you!"**_  Kuuma grumbled as he jabbed a finger at her.

Nozomi huffed in annoyance as her tail flicked back and forth. "Just spit it out already. What do you mean by a target motive?"

"Yes, I am curious myself. Am I to assume we have to kill someone before a certain time?" Ariana asked, stroking one of her many tails.

 _ **"You got it, foxy babe!"**_  Kuuma exclaimed as he clapped his hands. _ **"It's rather simple actually. All of you have been given a different person as a target. You will have twenty fours hours to act. Kill your target and you get to leave without a trial. Heck if you're not happy with your talent, Syd assures me he can fix that too. So I suggest you all get to plotting."**_

Remy formed a cross over his chest. "Not that I can even begin to comprehend your cruel intentions, but don't you revel in your sick trials? Why give us the opportunity to avoid one?"

"Not to mention this is the second time in a row you have offered us the chance to skip them," Alexander added as he stroked at his chin in thought.

"It may seem counterproductive, but trust me...this one has something going on. The moment someone acts, is the moment that person loses. I wouldn't trust it." Daisuke said, giving them a firm warning.

"Daisuke was it? I think you're right. We should just try to push any thought of this from our minds," Hana suggested as she folded her kimono sleeves. "I can't imagine anything good coming from this."

"I concur, following any motive will only lead to despair. We should disregard this entirely." Sonia said.

The alien meekly nodded along to Sonia's words. "Y-yes. While we have been given a temptation, I think we all would be best served to come together and ignoring it."

"Sabishi has heard this before. She expects if she isn't dead, she will hear it again. The cycle always continues," The Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "If I may inquire Master Kuuma. If everyone has received a target, and there are 23 participants would that not leave one of us out? Unless of course, you're including yourself in that count?"

"That would only be true if the targets were swapped between the same people," the Sorcerer explained. "However, that would make it very easy to know whose targeting us. Thus we could avoid the motive. I believe it's more likely the targets are random as to make us distrust everyone."

Kuuma snorted.  _ **"You got it, bucko! It's completely randomized! There's nothing quite like a nice dose of paranoia."**_

"Not that I'm volunteering to get my hands dirty, but how do we even know who are targets are?" Alejandra asked as she raised a single brow.

Syd cleared his throat. "You'll find that your journals have been updated. Your target's name is written in those pages. Daisuke I believe you will be needing this returned. Just in case you feel the need to punish someone," he chuckled as he pulled a small book from his coat before tossing it towards the Storyteller.

"My badge of honor, I guess now it truly begins...though I guess it never really ended huh?" the storyteller said, a dry chuckle leaving his lips

Kuuma snickered as he rose to his feet.  _ **"You got it, pal. Remember twenty-four hours is all you have. Don't waste your chance to taste freedom. It may never come again."**_

* * *

**5:14 A.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

The Ultimate Dragon could be heard speaking to someone in a low manner as she stalked through the library. However, there appeared to be no one around her. Her tail flicked back and forth before she snorted as she saw Daisuke seated at one of the reading tables. "As always you are silent as a mouse. I expect you to return anything you borrow when you're done."

"Of course, you know how much I love books. I would hate to ruin anything in this collection." the young man returned, giving Saino a small smile.

Saino blew a frosty breath into the air before pressing a book back onto its shelf. "At least you are far more respectful than some that reside in these halls. Though unlike some of your new classmates, I suppose you require no research do you?"

"Not exactly, though I wouldn't mind a refresher. I do recognize some of the creatures residing here. It's a bit odd to see so many supernatural beings gathered in one place."

"Well for better or worse this is the final game of Hora Island. The AUP ran out of candidates, that's why it was decided to make this class larger than the previous two. Jibo must have realized there wouldn't be enough for a fourth game. I'm not sure if that will bring you any comfort though. If anything the stakes are only greater," the Dragon snorted as she stared intently at him.

"It doesn't...not at all. Not even learning of his death, I so longed to bring him to justice. Sadly, someone got him before I did. I hope he burns in hell for what he's done to these kids. I suppose knowing this is the final game here does put me at ease, for the most part," the Storyteller replied, his frown deepening. Though it was the final game, that only meant more casualties would crop up, before it reached its final chapter.

A low chortle escaped Saino. "Even if this game ends, it is but a drop in the bucket. More games will come in time. There have even been copycat games across the globe. If you'd taken the choice presented to you, you could have become a staff member instead of wasting away in the dungeon for so long. Though I suppose it matters little now. Death may come to any of us."

"Apologies Sai, but I wanted no part in this game. I would have rather suffered in those dungeons than to be a staff member. At least there is a silver lining, I do have two dear friends here. Not only that, but Shiro and Mackenzie are here too. I care not for what they have done, but I will get them out of here." he said firmly.

"How very noble of you, but I think you'll find that they have become the epitome of despair. Though you'll see that in time I'm sure," the Dragon grumbled as she turned and strode towards her desk. "If you need something specific to ask for me, otherwise leave me be."

"You know...I think people would approach you more if you weren't so...well...a loner. I know you like peace and quiet, but you should branch out a bit. I consider you a friend if you ever wanna talk you can approach me," he said, giving her a smile. Saino gave him a glare, remaining silent at his statement.

A few moments of silence elapsed before the doorway leading into the library opened as Alejandra made a beeline towards Daisuke. "So this is where you've been since the meeting earlier. I have so many questions. I think you can sate my curiosity." she said flippantly as she sat down across from him.

"Um...hello there, may I have your name before you assault me with questions?" Daisuke asked, taken slightly aback by the girl's enthusiasm. He could already tell Saino was pissed, due to the low growling coming from her.

The Latino girl frowned as she tapped a pencil against her notepad. "Ah yes. Greetings. I'm not very good at dealing with people. I am far more accustomed to being locked away writing for days on end. My name is Alejandra Garcia, though my new talent is the Ultimate Horror Writer. I was hoping you might offer some accounts that would be splendid for my next book."

"I suppose I could help a fellow writer out. But...accounts of what? If I might be so bold to ask?" the young man replied

"Your encounters in the previous killing game of course," Alejandra deadpanned as she twirled the pencil around in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to talk about that right now. It's still too fresh in my mind. We can talk about anything else, just not that." Daisuke said firmly.

The Ultimate Horror Writer visibly sulked. "...This would be a time where I am overstepping the bounds I see. You are the Ultimate Storyteller are you not? Perhaps you could indulge me with something grisly as compensation for your lack of a first-hand account."

"Something grisly? I'm not talking about the last game I was in. But I suppose I can indulge your curiosity. Are you familiar with a man named Ryusuke Fuji? A stocktrader in Tokyo?"

Alejandra shook her head though she visibly leaned in, a look of curiosity evident in her tired eyes. "I am not familiar with anyone by that name. Did this man die in some sort of horrifying way?"

"You could say that. This man always loathed what he didn't have...the fact that he wasn't able to get into Hope's Peak, while I did. He always told me, that I was a failure, that Storytelling wasn't a talent. It drove me mad...he even threw me, my little sister, and my mother, out during the winter. You could say, I survived the initial brunt of the tragedy, but he did not. He was my father." the young man replied.

"...And what became of this poor excuse of a man. You say he did not survive, but it implies you also know what happened to him," the Writer said as she quirked a single brow.

The young man let out a chuckle as he lay back in his seat. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, briefly glancing at Saino. While annoyed, she did look a bit concerned for him. He closed his eyes, remembering the memories of those early days of the tragedy. He slowly opened them, his focus on the Horror Writer before him.

"If you must know, there is a debt that all men pay. He had a debt to pay and someone had to collect it. Years of abuse can do that I suppose, so when the tragedy broke out, I figured it was time to collect. So...I killed him." he replied.

Alejandra's expression remained impassive as she tapped her pencil against the notepad. "Hm, I don't suppose I could get you to elaborate on any specifics? When it comes to gore, readers enjoy the detail in their literature."

"Details? Hmm...I strapped him to a chair and bashed his head in with a baseball bat. I'll let you use your imagination." he replied firmly.

"Imagination is my area of expertise, though this has been helpful, gracias," the Horror Writer replied. She jotted something down onto her notepad before slowly rising to her feet.

"Listen...I know you're curious but...asking about the past games is a bit...hard for some. It's still too fresh, maybe one day I'll be able to speak about it. I promise you'll be the first one I tell okay?" Daisuke said, giving her a small smile.

Alejandra offered a small nod in response. "Yes, I look forward to that. I apologize for being...tactless. I recall being more in tune with my emotions before the experiments. I'm not sure if it's a byproduct, but I feel nothing. All I can recall is the emotions I used to feel. Though my only concern is being able to express something with my work even if I can't feel it anymore."

"I see...I guess it makes sense. As a writer, you tend to pour your heart and soul into your work. So your emotions are reflected in your writing. But...not feeling anything as a person...I'm sorry for what Jibo did...truly I am," the boy said, his voice sympathetic.

"I am not. It is merely a challenge I have to overcome, but I could not ask for a better setting for a horror novel. I just have to live to see it to fruition," she mused with a slight shrug as she turned away. "If you feel like sharing any more of the macabre, I will always be fascinated to hear it."

"Likewise, I don't mind helping fledgling writers. Feel free to approach me whenever you'd like. I do hope you have a good day, Alejandra."

A smile that didn't quite meet her face spread across her lips. "Excellent, well I hope you don't die in a brutal manner in the next day. That would be a waste of good information," she said as she strode towards the exit.

"Sheesh...she has quite a way with words huh?" Daisuke muttered as he cast a glance over at Saino.

* * *

**6:33 A.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler cast a glance over her shoulder as she wrung at her hands nervously. She silently lead Sonia and Teleios into the Sanctuary. "I apologize for disturbing you both so suddenly. I guess like many of the others I was having trouble going back to sleep. When I was just about to nod off, something awoke me. It's hard to explain, so I appreciate you both for accompanying me."

"It's quite alright, I wasn't doing anything at the moment. Though...what exactly was it that awoke you?" the Ultimate Angel asked, giving the Channeler a look of concern.

"I suppose you could say that it was less of a something, and more of a someone, a spirit. At first, he was speaking in such a strange manner, I could not understand what he wanted. However, after a few minutes, he made it clear that he wished to speak with you and Teleios. You said he would drag me to the underworld if I didn't help. I'm not sure if he possesses such an ability, however, I didn't wish to tempt fate."

Teleios' eyes widened as he stared at the woman. "You... you don't mean that... that Lor-" The familiar cut his sentence short with a shake of his head. "Are you telling us that Gundham has made contact with you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Please, is it truly him?" Sonia asked, in a similar state of disbelief. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest, her hands grabbing her dress tightly.

"Believe me, there is not mistaking it," Hana said with an assuring smile. "I prefer to channel spirits in a holy space because it serves to keep some of the more rowdy ones in check. The last thing anyone needs is for me to be possessed," Hana said as she approached a circle of salt that had already been drawn. "Please you may touch me when I'm channeling your friend, but please whatever you do, do not break the circle of salt nor disrupt any of the candles," she warned as she carefully took a step inside the circle. "Let me know if you both need a moment. I realize this can be difficult for some."

The gyrfalcon nodded solemnly as he hopped off of Sonia's shoulder and landed on the nearby pew. He started down at Hana quietly before looking back up at the Angel. "I believe I'm ready. Even after I have reunited with you Sonia, I wasn't prepared to get to speak with him again," Teleios explained lowly, still seeming lost in thought.

"I never thought I would speak with him again. There's a lot I left unsaid...I think I'm ready too," the angel said, taking hold of Hana's hand.

"Very well. I will open the door, I hope you both may find some solace in this reunion," Hana replied as she shut her eyes a moment as the candles around the circle flickered a moment as the atmosphere in the room began to noticeably shift.

Suddenly without warning Hana's eyes snapped open as her brown eyes had shifted to a grey tint, a proud smirk spread across her face as her hand gingerly squeezed Sonia's. "This is not how I the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice intended to return. However, the underworld has been kind to allow this reunion." the voice was now deeper though still clearly belonging to the Channeler.

Teleios landed just outside of the salt circle. He deftly reached up and took off his crown. He placed it next to him as he stared into the Channeler's fiercer looking eyes. "Before anything else, allow me to make my final report," Teleios stated with a bowed head. When he didn't hear anything he continued. "My lord, I completed the assignment you gave me. All of your animals were freed and I found them shelter from the tragedy. In regards to your kin, last I saw of him, Emizel was safe. However, as a potential ultimate, he is still in danger of being targeted." The gyrfalcon sighed as he finally looked up to meet the other's eyes. "I believe that was all you left me with. I am sorry I could not be by your side when you needed me the most, father."

"What are you apologizing for my beloved friend? You've served the Tanaka Empire dutifully. I may no longer be one with this realm, but what I cherish most still is. Knowing that you, Emizel, and my Dark Queen are still in this realm brings me peace," he chuckled before his gaze returned to Sonia once more. "Though I suppose you are no longer a Dark Queen are you? You've been reborn has something else entirely. I searched the underworld for ages looking for you, I am pleased that somehow you've defied the gates of oblivion."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you wanted me to live, after what we went through in that academy. Yet, I was killed by what fascinated me the most. It's been so long...I feel that I failed you, I should have lived for you. But...I just fell victim to despair as well," Sonia replied, looking away from him, holding back tears.

The possessed channeler squeezed the Angel's hand. "...Your apologies are not needed bright one. You could have not foreseen what would happen. You have been given what few have though. You have a chance to forge a new path. Do not let the failures of the past decide your future. The world as it needs Sonia Nevermind. Consider it my final request that you survive this place without succumbing to it. Consider that order from me to both of you."

The Familiar chuckled as he carefully picked up his crown. He looked over it idly in his talons rather than putting it on. "In that case Gundham. If- when I find myself free of this place. I will seek out the Devas, as well as any other remaining members of the Tanaka Empire. So that all that you've left to this world will be remembered," Teleios promised as he fit the headgear back onto is the proper place.

"I shall humbly accept your request, only if you indulge one of my own," Sonia replied, tightening her hold on the Channeler's hand. She sniffled a bit, wiping the remainder of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I believe the Devas are in good hands with Kyoko Kirigiri, but I welcome your worthy cause Teleios. Perhaps the Tanaka Empire can flourish with or without me." Gundham mused before his smile softened slightly at the sight of Sonia's tears. "If it is within my great power, I will see it done my queen," he paused a moment as his demeanor seemed to slip. "Please do not cry, Sonia. I believe that is the one thing more painful than death."

"Then perhaps destiny does favor me. I already made a promise to one of those claimed by this game that I'd seek Kyoko out anyway," the gyrfalcon mused.

"I will not cry anymore. However, my request is simple...would you allow me, just one more kiss? Before you leave?" she asked, sounding a bit bashful. She bit her lip, trying not to break into tears.

A smirk returned to the channeler's face as she extended a hand before gently cupping Sonia's cheek. "I would never let my queen's request go unanswered. Our conduit is running out of energy to anchor me, I can't think of a better use of my last moments," Gundham said he pulled the blonde closer before his mouth sealed against her in a searing yet tender kiss...

The angel stiffened a bit at the contact, but slowly melted into it, wrapping her arms around Hana's neck. Despite her saying she wouldn't cry, the tears still flowed, falling down her pale cheeks. It had been such a long time since she had felt this bliss, her heart nearly exploding from the overwhelming feelings. She slowly pulled away, staring into the young woman's eyes.

"Thank you. I know this will be hard...but you'll be forever in my heart," she said softly.

"I will carry on in your place, father. Now take your rest, and may we be reunited again when it is my time." Teleios gave a deep bow as he said his goodbyes.

Gundham offered a rare smile. "You both shall remain in my soul regardless of what world I walk in. Our souls are bound to this accursed place, but perhaps one day we shall find peace. I hope one day we shall be reunited, but may that day be far from now. I sense my cousin is in grave danger, please save him if you can. He is the last flesh and blood I have in this realm. Look out for one another, I will see you both when you're ready to join the Eternal Tanaka Empire..."

"I promise...I'll make sure your cousin is safe when we get off this island. Goodbye Gundham." the angel replied, hugging the Channeler tightly. Teleios nodded, saddened by the departure of his father.

Wide brown eyes stared back at the blonde in shock as Hana was squeezed tightly. Her face flushed a deep scarlet color. "T-This is all so sudden. What is going on?" she stammered before realization returned to her. "Oh, that's right. I was channeling Gundham," she paused feeling the somber tone in the room. "...I hope that your reunion gave you both peace. Everyone handles those kinds of meetings differently."

"Oh um...my apologies Hana. Thank you for doing this for us...I think we both needed this." Sonia said, releasing her hold on the Channeler.

"Indeed, you have my thanks as well. It was closure I was convinced I would never get," Teleios added in a somber tone. His eyes cast downward, appearing lost in deep thought.

The Spirit Channeler offered the pair a sympathetic smile as she adjusted her kimono. "You're quite welcome. If you don't mind though, I was already exhausted and channeling a spirit leaves me drained. I think I'm going to get some rest." she said as she offered a formal bow.

* * *

**7:32 A.M Day Four**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The light through the dense forest had just begun to break casting a warm glow over the courtyard as dawn arrived. It was at this time shortly after curfew had been revoked that Ariana and Alexander found themselves crossing the expansive area. The only sound that could be heard upon their arrival was that of the nearby fountain and the occasional rustling from the nearby woods.

"Thanks again for helping me with this Alex. You have no idea how much this means to me." the kitsune said, giving the young man a playful smile.

The Sorcerer turned his head to regard Ariana and gave a wink. "Of course dear. I could never pass on the opportunity to help a beautiful woman like yourself. Especially when magic is involved." The pair came to a stop near the middle of the stone courtyard. "So what exactly do you want help with?" Alexander asked with a smirk.

"Well...kitsune naturally have fire magic. I'd like to learn to use it...especially with this new motive. I'd like to be able to defend myself, and...maybe Nozomi too," Ariana replied, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"I'd gladly give my time to help such a sweet endeavor," Alexander explained as he gently patted the Kitsune's shoulder. "So do you have any knowledge on how magic works, or are we working with a fresh mind?"

"Sadly, I don't have much knowledge of magic. I felt it course through my fingers when I got mad. But I can't exactly control it that well." she replied.

The Sorcerer nodded as he raised a clothed hand. After a moment an orange ball of flames appeared floating just above his palm. "That is understandable. To make it as easy as possible you need to do two things. One keep your focus, and two keep your emotions from getting too extreme. Whether it be happiness, sadness or anger, too much of that can make magic unstable."

"Okay, that sounds simple enough. Just remain calm, and I won't explode, gotcha," Ariana replied with a wink, giggling slightly at his expression.

"Yes Ari, you wouldn't want to expend yourself in one burst." Alexander coyly grinned. "Now try to quiet your mind for a moment and focus on making a ball of fire, just like I have here." The Sorcerer caused the orb to float a bit closer to Ariana to look over.

Ariana nodded, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but being calm. Her ears twitched slightly, picking up every single sound around her. She could hear the bugs buzzing, some of the local birds chirping. She wiggled her nose a bit, becoming more and more annoyed. She let out a growl of annoyance, huffing angrily.

"Ugh! I can't focus, I can hear everything, it's so annoying!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, I'm sure with your ears you can hear quite far too." Alexander placed a finger against his chin. "For now if you can't blank out your surroundings, don't bother with closing your eyes. Instead study the flames before you, watch how it so elegantly dances and flickers about. Then try to recreate it in your mind."

"Okay, I can do that," Ariana replied, focusing on the flames before her. Her vibrant eyes traced the magical fire, seeing every single movement. She could hear the soft crackling and feel its heat.

Taking another calming breath, she envisioned the flames in her mind. Holding her hand out before her, she focused on the fire burning within her. She could feel the warm energy flowing through her, swirling around her palm. Ever so slightly, a tiny flame flickered to life, much to her surprise.

Alexander gave soft applause as he stepped toward the Kitsune. "There, you got it. Now I want you to focus on envisioning the ball slowly growing. And don't be shy, whatever size it stops at is nothing to be ashamed of," the mage mused as he looked towards Ariana's palm expectantly.

"Mmm, I think I can picture some balls in my mind," she said playfully licking her lips. She focused on the flame in her mind, picturing it as a larger ball of fire. The small flicker began growing in size, turning into a swirling sphere of blue fire. It wasn't much bigger than a Cantaloupe, but that size was enough for her.

"Hey look! I'm doing it!" Ariana cried out, a look of awe on her face.

Alexander's eyes lit up as he happily looked over the conjured flames. "Impressive, and a lovely color to it as well. Alright, next you're going to try to have it disperse as harmlessly as possible. Focus on the idea of it fading away."

"Fading away, I think I can do that," the kitsune replied, turning her eyes back to the flames. She envisioned a lighter in her mind, the flames slowly weakening until they disappeared entirely. Similarly, the flames in her hand died down, until they were gone entirely.

The Sorcerer placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "My dear Ari, you have just done better than I did my first time using magic, oh so many years ago." Alexander's other hand traced along the burn on his face.

"Fufufu, it helps that I have an incredibly handsome and talented teacher," she replied, giving him a smile in return.

"Well you charmer, let's work on your endurance shall we?" Alexander smirked as he lifted his hand away and brushes a few strands of hair off of the Kitsune's face. "Make another fire, however big you want it, and try to keep it going."

Ariana nodded, the flames coming easier this time around. She decided to make the ball of fire a bit bigger this time, using both her hands. She could feel her magic straining a bit, feeling the energy flowing into her hands.

"Ugh...it's a bit harder than before," she said, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"It's usually wiser to walk before you can run, sweetheart. If you want to get better at sustaining them, maybe try something small," Alexander explained watching the woman begin to struggle. "If you feel like you may lose control, try your best to dispel the fire first. It can be very troubling to have it slip up"

"Okay." the kitsune replied, focusing on making the flames a bit smaller. She found herself being able to control it a lot easier. She still felt a bit of strain, but not as much as before. "How long should I keep them up for?"

"For now just see how long you feel like you can. Try to figure out your limit, alright?" He answered looking her over for any signs of beginning to tire out.

She gave him a nod, her eyes returning to the flames before her. She could feel the fatigue in her system but wasn't going to let it bother her. Even though she had already used quite a lot of magic, she could still feel some magic within her body. It made her wonder just how strong her magic could be with training.

"I think...I'm at my limit," she said. Her arms started feeling heavy like they were about to give in at any moment.

Alexander moved around to her side and leaned in towards her ear. "Are you sure that's all? Will it be enough to protect Nozomi? That's why you want to get better, right? Or is it to impress her?" He whispered with a devilish smirk.

"It's to protect her of course! Ha, as if I would give in now," she replied, the strain she felt before almost disappearing.

"Ooh, are you feeling a bit sensitive about our resident Succubus? You usually seem ready to pounce just about anyone," he mused as he briefly noticed her tightening focus with a smile. "Say, Ariana, you wouldn't happen to have developed feelings for Nozomi have you?"

"I...I might have...yes. She's been so supportive you know? Especially when Kit and Hikky passed on. I don't know why, but whenever she's nearby, my heart beats really fast. With everyone else, it's a playful joke, but with her...it's different." she replied, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Well, it's very heartwarming to see darling. You can disperse that flame now." Alexander nodded as he took a step back from her. "Controlling the elements works better when you're feeling certain things. It may sound corny, but using fire is easier when you're quite literally burning with passion. So I'm happy to see that you so genuinely care for Nozomi."

"Hmm...I could say the same to you. I can tell just how much you like Akeno, especially if you chose to be her mortal servant. Have you kissed her yet? Because she's an amazing kisser." she replied, allowing the flames to disappear. The ability had come easier now, almost like turning off a switch.

Alexander chuckled at her words. "That she is. Quite the dancer too. We probably should have actually looked around the ballroom, but neither of us could resist." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've always been more of a free spirit when it came to things like love, but I can't seem to help myself from thinking of her."

"Have you perhaps told her this? I believe she might like you back. You might as well...we aren't granted a tomorrow on this island." Ariana replied, a deep frown on her face. She crossed her arms, trying not to think about the horrors on the island.

"I've been avoiding it, to be honest. I've never felt so strongly for another person, it's usually nothing more than a passing fling. But not with her." He sighed before lightly shaking his head. "Akeno also seems to enjoy her freedom, and I'd hate to feel like I'm smothering her. Especially after I was with Jana so casually."

"I see," she replied, glancing away from the young man. She bit her lip slightly, not exactly knowing what to say.

The Sorcerer started to smile seeing the Kitsune's reaction. "It's kind of you to want to help, but you don't have to worry. I will figure myself out, the last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"I suppose that's true...I have my own issues admitting my feelings. It's a bit odd, Nozomi has been feeling distraught. She wants to know if her brother is truly still alive. I made her a promise, that I would be there when she checked out the Gallery. However...I think my promise came out different. At least that's what I feel."

"Then we both have some things to work through. What do you say we try to meet again tomorrow, to continue working on your training? If nothing else having someone to confide this in is quite the relief," he said as he placed a hand on his bare chest.

"I would be delighted too. With a bit of practice, I might just be able to beat you. Well...if we ever have a magic duel," she replied, giggling at the thought.

Alexander smirk at her words. His hair began to slowly animate as it glowed brightly orange. Several balls of flame the size of the Sorcerer appeared floating around them. "I'll be ready whenever you are dear."

"O-on second thought, I think I'll keep practicing," the kitsune said, backing away slightly from the sorcerer.

Alexander laughed as he dispersed the fire. "Well, at least you learned your lesson about walking before you can run."

* * *

**16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	10. Cthulhu: Act Two

**10:08 A.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

Sebastian offered an over exaggerated sigh as he adjusted his collar and turned when he heard footsteps crossing the threshold into the kitchen. He raised a tired brow as he regarded the Exorcist. "Ah, good morning Master Rembrandt. Can I possibly interest you in some coffee? I'm sure you didn't get much rest after this morning."

A brief expression of distaste washed over Remy's face. "No, thank you, that's quite alright. I'm more of a tea person." He rubbed his shoulders. "But I must admit, the soreness from all that digging last night is really starting to set in. To think that such a young girl has been toiling in the soil all alone. How disheartening."

"Ah, you mean Miss Sabishi then? Yes, it is a lonely existence indeed. Though I think in part she welcomes it. The last time she was close with another, well it did not end well and she was nearly killed in the process," the Butler mused as he picked up a mug from a nearby counter and took a small sip of his beverage.

Remy leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "Hmm, please, do tell me more."

A faint chuckle escaped the adult. "Forgive me, perhaps I've already said too much as it is. Sleep deprivation is catching up with all of us, this motive doesn't help either."

"The motive, huh?" Remy's smile was small and bitter. "Never mind all that... Mr. Cornelez, I see you as a decent and responsible man. At the very least, could you tell me more about Sabishi's circumstances? I wish to take some responsibility for her well being, myself."

The tall man leaned forward before resting his arms on the counter. "You fear for her safety? I wish to believe that your concern is genuine. However, this is a killing game. I will share what I know, but only if you share who your target is. In return, I will show you the same courtesy. You see while it is unfortunate, I have no way of knowing that Sabishi isn't your target. You could very well be fishing for information just to make your task easier. Shall we exchange our targets with one another?"

The young Exorcist titled his hat down to cover his face. "Like I just said... never mind the motive." There was a brief pause. "I don't need to know yours, that's not what I'm here for."

Sebastian's eyes widened marginally. "Ah, yes of course. Please forgive me for being so suspicious. Hora Island makes trust a difficult thing. I believe you were inquiring about Miss Sabishi's situation?"

Remy's posture relaxed as he placed his hat back onto his head. "Yeah, that is as the kids say, 'right on the money,' my dude."

"Well, as it so happens Miss Sabishi was involved in the second killing game on this Island, along with Miss Brooke. There was a third survivor, though he was driven mad and was killed not too long ago by Shiro when he tried to kill Alejandra and Samuel. So I guess you could say there are only two members left of that group," Sebastian said before pausing.

"There was a boy, not unlike yourself that was very kind to her. He recognized that she had gone through a lot in her short life, and managed to befriend her. I'm not privy to all of their interactions, but I believe she cared very much for this young man. Despite everything they went through, they refused to submit to despair. When it was just four of the remaining, they tried to flee and escape the island together. Brooke, however, betrayed them. She wanted her freedom, but even more so she wanted to be human again. That boy died that evening, and the others were forced into the despair chamber. Shawn, the boy Shiro killed was driven mad. He became nothing more than a rabid animal like the other beasts on this island. Brooke and Sabishi though had been broken and Master Jibo adopted them as staff members. However, shortly before this third game, she snuck into the Mansion and nearly killed the Master. She was banished from the house, and has only been allowed for certain events ever since."

Remy let out a soft sigh. "That's quite the history... Are you sure it was okay to tell me this much, Mr. Cornelez? That was far more than I asked for."

The Butler offered a dismissive shrug. "You are the one who wanted to pry Master Rembrandt, I merely thought you should be aware of what you were getting into. I believed providing you some context would be helpful, what you do with it, is up to you and you alone."

A smile found its way onto Remy's face, and he laughed. "You're a rather 'legit' dude, aren't you?" He took a moment to compose himself. "Ahem. Thank you, Mr. Cornelez... and if I may be so rude as to offer my senior some advice, perhaps you should seek out a few more liberties for yourself, as you just did a moment ago."

"You're one strange kid, though you are quite welcome. I do hope for the sake of you and everyone involved, that this game has a different ending," Sebastian mused as he took another sip of his coffee.

Remy brushed off his coat and began to make his way out the door. "Hope? Nay, I say have faith!" he gestured dramatically into the air.

"Faith huh? It's been a long time since I've believed in anything," the Butler said with a solemn expression as he watched the Exorcist depart.

The Exorcist's face darkened as soon as he exited the kitchen. "Brooke betrayed her group..." he muttered under his breath. "Will she do it again?"

* * *

**12:43 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall (Akeno's Room)**

The Ultimate Succubus sucked in an uneven breath before reaching out to knock on Akeno's door. "This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm having to turn to the "Vampire Queen" for advice, but it's just too embarrassing to discuss with Teleios or Ari."

The door opened as Nozomi muttered to herself. As it swung into the room, it revealed no one inside. "Fufufu, you know the Vampire Queen can hear you, right?" Akeno happily questioned. Her voice echoing from within the room.

"W-Wait you heard that? Oh fuck me," Nozomi grumbled as her eyes darted around the room in confusion. The curtains were drawn and the room was bathed in complete darkness save a single candle on a nightstand. It was hard to tell it was even day due to the lack of natural lighting. "Akeno?...Where the hell are you?" she asked as she took a single step into the room.

"Here!" The Ultimate Vampire giggled as her voice came from above the blue-haired beauty. In a flash Akeno dropped down from the ceiling, basically tackling the Succubus to the ground. "So, come to my lair for more fun?" She asked with an impish grin, looking down at the girl beneath her.

Nozomi let out a scream as the crimson-haired girl tackled into her before pinning her to the ground. "D-Dammit! Aren't you supposed to sleep during the day or something?" she stammered

"Fufufu, you're not wrong, I am feeling quite tired. Though I have been doing some reading actually. Having some trouble sleeping, perhaps it's something to do with the motive?" As Akeno wondered out loud to herself she looked back at Nozomi. Her fangs starting to glint in the candlelight. "Say, Zo, if you figured I'd be asleep, why did you come here?" The Vampire asked in a curious tone.

"...Well, I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. I-I know you have certain cravings, and I've been struggling for days now. It just keeps getting harder and harder," the Succubus admitted as her barbed tail twitched as her face became flush. "I should be focused on this motive and not being killed, but it's getting so hard to concentrate. How do you manage your cravings?"

Akeno ticked her head to the side as she continued to study the Succubus. "Welllll, I guess the best way I've found is to indulge a little bit. Though I did almost go overboard with Alex..." Akeno explained though she let her sentence trail off at the end. A look of guilt registered on her face before she got off of Nozomi and held out a hand to help the girl up. "Maybe that's not exactly the best way, but I'm not too sure myself. So what are you craving, huh?"

Nozomi took the outstretched hand and felt fortunate that the darkened room hid some of the blood rushing to her face. "...Um well, I've been having certain urges, but I've never really done anything like that in my life. It's not something I even want to think about, but it's like my body is aching. I feel hungry, but eating doesn't sate it. Dammit, this is just so frustrating. Maybe, I should go to the library? Bleh, I hate reading, but maybe it's the best option."

The Ultimate Vampire offered a fangy grin before reaching out and gently tracing Nozomi's chin with her fingernail. "I'm not expert, but you're a succubus now right? I bet your body is starved for something, but it's not hungering food or blood. Like I said you should indulge some. I bet you'd feel way better."

"You mean S-Sex?!" Nozomi said in a slight stutter as her throat tightened. "Is that why my life really has become? I-I have to be some nymphomaniac to survive?"

"Fufufu, it's not such a bad fate, is it? Besides it might help you focus if you scratch that itch a little bit," Akeno mused.

A groan escaped the Succubus as her tail whipped back and forth in irritation. "Christ, there's a motive for murder and yet my mind just keeps focusing on how horny I am. If this was a damn horror movie, I'd be killed while trying to have sex."

The Vampire's expression softened as she patted the other girl's shoulder. "As bizarre as our existence is now, this isn't a horror movie. Why don't you find someone you trust who can help with your needs? I can think of a certain foxy girl, who I'm sure would be glad to oblige."

"A-Ari?!" Nozomi stammered as her mouth hung agape. "B-But she's a girl! And I'm not...well I don't think I'm into girls," she murmured with uncertainty.

"You don't seem any more convinced in your words than I am. Look if you're not ready for that, well maybe just take a little free time for yourself today. Lock your door, and let your imagination go wild. It's probably safer than being out in the open anyways, at least until the motive expires," Akeno mused thoughtfully.

The Ultimate Succubus rubbed at her forehead. "I can't believe this is what my life has come to. I guess everything considered, it could be worse. Please don't tell anyone? I-I'm not exactly sure I want everyone to know what I'm doing."

Akeno offered a wink. "Have no fear, every girl is entitled to her privacy and secrets. I won't say a word."

* * *

**2:27 P.M Day Four**

**Outside**

**Lake**

The Ultimate Extra Terrestrial shuddered as he clutched at his forehead. He was curled in a small ball near the shore of the lake. He was greeted by vivid flashes of countless people and places. These glimpses were both foreign and familiar to the Alien.

"Alpha? Is there something troubling you?" a feminine voice asked from a few feet away.

The boy slowly pried his hands away from his face as he noticed Brooke standing a few feet away. She had a neutral, albeit slightly curious look on her face.

"O-oh Miss Brooke, I'm sorry I didn't notice you," Alpha admitted timidly. "I came out here hoping to clear my mind, but things have only become muddier."

The tall girl slowly took a seat on the sand next to him. "Is this about the motive, or is it something else?"

The Extra Terrestrial shook his head. "Oh no! I hadn't even considered the motive. To be honest, I hadn't even looked at my journal yet."

"So if you're not out here ruminating over murder, then what exactly are you doing? I'd have expected to find you in the water, and not on the shoreline," the Gillanoid said as he stared out at the lake itself.

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. You see I've been having really strange memories. Like I keep seeing things that feel familiar, even though I can't explain why. Does any of that make any sense to you?" Alpha asked as he eyed the girl next to him.

Brooke slowly pulled her knees up to her chest. "...What do you remember before waking up Alpha?"

The alien blinked as his three eyes fixated on her. "Um, not very much. I remember crashing landing on this Planet's moon with my sister Chika, I mean Omega. I'm sorry, I don't know where that other name came from. It just sort of popped out."

"You're remembering that name because that's your sister, Sora. Tell me, why do you think you were brought here in the first place?" Brooke questioned.

"T-That name. Why is that name so familiar? N-No, my name is Alpha! I come from Planet 8967B, I came with my sister Omega. Those other memories must have been something forced into my head by those cruel experiments," the boy said as he shook his head vigorously.

The woman eyed him with a stern expression before shaking her head. "No, Alpha and Omega died when their ship crash-landed on the moon. Jibo Momota returned to the Earth with your bodies. He infused that DNA into Sora Nakamura and Chika Nakamura. The flashes you've been seeing are Sora's memories."

The alien's entire body began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. "Omega is dead? I-I'm not even real anymore. I-I'm not Alpha, but I'm not this Sora either. W-What am I?"

"Another unfortunate victim to that sick doctor's experiments. You may have a crisis of identity, but you're not alone. Every night, when the sun falls I experience the most excruciating pain in the world. I became so desperate to be free of that, I even betrayed my friends."

"Betrayed them? What do you mean?" the Alien asked as he continued to rub at his eyes.

Brooke lifted her chin. "We had a plan to escape the island, but I knew even if we left, that I would be stuck with this curse. I wanted freedom from that pain, more than I wanted freedom from this island. I sold the others out, and there were severe consequences.

Alpha swallowed painfully. "What kind of consequences?"

"One of us was killed that night, the rest of us were broken by the despair room, one of which a boy named Shawn Wagner, was driven completely mad, to the point that he was nothing more than a mindless killing machine. When all was said and done, only Sabishi and I remained. All because I was so desperate to be free of the Gillanoid. However ever since it's been dangled like a carrot in front of my face, and even to this moment I would do anything to be free of it,"

"It sounds like we've both had something precious taken from us. I-I have a lot to think about, I have to figure out who I am now," the Extra Terrestrial said quietly.

The girl next to him slowly rose back to her feet before extending a hand. "Come on then. We can talk on the way back to the Mansion, there's a storm heading our way. It's probably a good idea to get back anyways."

Alpha stared at the blue skies above them. "A storm? But it seems like such a perfect day. Even this dark island seems bright for a change."

"Trust me on this. The winds have changed, we'd be foolish to ignore the signs," Brooke said studiously.

"I-I'll follow your lead then Miss Brooke," the petite boy responded as he took her extended hand.

* * *

**4:34 P.M Day Four**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

Shiro offered a low whistle as he examined the nearby graves. "You've been taking good care of everyone, haven't you? Now that's what you call a good friend," he chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"This is all Sabishi can do for them now. Sabishi likes to think that it keeps them with us even after their gone," the Undertaker said softly.

"Oh, that's such a beautiful sentiment. Hiro and I feel the same way, that's why we always put so much effort into everything we do," the Painter said as she began to set flowers on each of the graves. "Sixteen in each of the first two games, it's hard to believe there's only five left out of thirty-two people. That's a lot of people in just a couple of months."

The Ultimate Executioner nodded before leaning against the tombstone. "Yup! There's no way around it, it's been a bloody couple of months. Though this game promises to be the most exciting one yet. With the old man gone, who knows what'll happen next. Hah, I just hope I live long enough to get to see most of it."

Mackenzie giggled as she tugged at the boy's arm. "Aww, I'm sure you will be. I mean punishments just wouldn't be the same without you. Don't you think Sabi?"

Sabishi knelt down before pulling an errant weed away from a gravestone. "Sabishi, just wants this to be over. She doesn't mind tending to the dead, but Sabishi thinks graves should be for the old, not for kids."

"That's just how despair and death is though ya know? It's like the one thing that isn't biased. It doesn't care who you are, it eventually comes for everyone," the Executioner said before sticking out his tongue.

"Does that mean Shiro and Mackenzie might kill someone?" Sabishi asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

The Ultimate Painter shook her head. "Oh, I could never do that! It would mean an end to my paintings, and besides my target is Shiro. I would never hurt my darling boy,"

"Aha, you must have read my mind, because I was gonna say the same thing. I get my jollies from being with Kenzie and executing people. Why would I want to hurt my favorite person?" the Executioner asked as he wrapped an arm around Mackenzie's waist.

"Then Sabishi has to wonder if you're both as much in despair as you say. Sabishi didn't think it was possible to care about someone and also want everything to burn at the same time," the Undertaker said with a slight edge to her normally monotone voice.

Mackenzie giggled softly. "Sabi, the most beautiful things in life are the things that burn the brightest before being snuffed out. Just like with hope, everyone embraces despair in their own way."

"Mhmm, you better believe it. There's nothing like seeing someone immortalized by one of my executions or captured by Kenzie's brush. Don't you worry Sabi, if you live long enough you'll understand too," Shiro as he beamed at the Undertaker.

Sabishi lifted her chin as she stared out into the distance as the black clouds that drifted towards Hora Island. "Sabishi isn't sure she'll ever understand. There is no beauty in death, just silence."

* * *

**6:08 P.M Day Four**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Chase howled excitedly as he tore across the Courtyard on his hands and feet, before springing into the air catching a Frisbee before Henry could snatch it. The boy was bare-chested and was only wearing a pair of pants."Bahaha, you'll have to move faster than that Henry! Come on, I'm barely trying here." he said as he landed back on the ground with a loud thunk. He eyed Maya who was seated on a bench writing. He offered a with a toothy grin as he bolted across the courtyard to return the Frisbee, with Henry fluttering behind him spewing flames in the process. "Maya! You sure you don't wanna join us? It always feels great outside before a big storm! I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind some help either."

The Tamer giggled as the boy came to a stop right in front of her. She carefully put her pen and papers down next to her on the bench. "It is nice out here, isn't it? I'm afraid I'd rather keep my seat for now. Though it looks like Henry isn't ready to give up anytime soon," Maya explained with a kind smile as she looked up to Chase.

"Hah, you know how to throw a Frisbee. I guess there's probably a dog joke somewhere, but oh well it just means dogs know how to have fun. Would you throw this again please, maybe put some more oomph into it?" the Werewolf asked as he knelt down and handed her the Frisbee. "Right now Henry is batting 0 for 3. But I think he's getting more practice flying. Aren't ya bud?" he asked as he stared over his shoulder at the leathery-winged critter.

Maya gently took the Frisbee and stood up again. "It's so kind of you to help us with Henry's training, Chase. He needs all the practice he can while he's still young. I'm sure the competition element is helping him learn to focus too." The Tamer walked a bit away from her seat and faced the open area. As she pulled back her arm, Maya took a few moments to look over Chase's muscular form. The Werewolf was getting into position with Henry fluttering aloft a bit above him. Both of them looking to the disc in her hand. "Are you both ready?" She asked returning her attention to the frisbee and the rest of the empty courtyard.

The small dragon let out a soft roar, as well as puffs of fire and smoke. His wings began beating a bit faster as his eyes focused intently on the Frisbee in his master's hand.

A grin pulled at Chase's face as his furry ears twitched in excitement and he crouched in preparation. A roar escaped his throat in response to Henry's. "We're ready when you are. Give it your all Maya!"

The girl's smile widened into a smirk as she nodded at Chase's words. "Alright then, get ready boys!" With that Maya's arm whipped forward and sent the disc soaring away from her.

A look of pure joy radiated from Chase as he lurched across the stonework as he heard Henry fluttering above him. "Gonna have to move faster than that. That frisbee has my name all over it! he bellowed as he prepared to lunge into the air.

Henry offered an indignant little puff as he struggled to keep pace with the Werewolf. His throat glowed a moment as he inhaled before exhaling a torrent of flames through the air singeing Chase slightly and completely incinerating the Frisbee.

Chase landed on the ground before letting out a small hiss as he rubbed at his shoulder. "Oh, that smarts. Hey, warn me next time alright?"

"Oh my goodness, Chase are you okay?" Maya asked worried as she awkwardly jogged up to the Werewolf. When she got a look at the boy's shoulder she breathed a sigh of relief. The Tamer than put her hands on her hips as and looked up towards the dragon. "Henry that was very rude of you. I'm sorry Chase. He's still so immature, I hope you can forgive him."

Henry hung his crimson head, his gaze refusing to meet Maya's as puffed a bit of smoke into the air. It was his way of showing shame without being able to verbalize it.

"Oh, this? It's nothing really!" Chase said as he gestured at the reddened skin on his left shoulder. "Henry was just getting frustrated if anything it's my fault for pushing him. So don't be too hard on the little guy,"

Maya crouched down before tentatively examining the burn. Her hand jumped a bit as she rested a hand on the boy's bare back. "O-Oh my are you feeling well Chase? You feel really warm to the touch. Maybe we should have Syd take a look at you to be safe. I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered her a warm grin as he reached out and took one of her hands into his. "There's nothing to worry about. My body just runs hot, it's been like that since the experiments. Look I'm just fine Maya." he said as he rested her hand on his burn. "Can you feel it?"

The Tamer's eyes widened as she felt something stirring beneath her hand. The burnt skin pulsated repeatedly as a fresh layer of skin caused the burn to begin flaking away. "It's just like with Jizoku."

"Hah, I don't think I could survive something that crazy. Pretty sure having my neck broken would kill me, but yeah a little burn ain't gonna keep me down," Chase said squeezing her hand for emphasis before lifting it to reveal a flawless bronze tinted shoulder. "See good as new right?"

Maya marveled at the warmth pulsating from the boy's hand as she managed a meek nod. "It's incredible. Thank you for being so understanding with Henry."

The Werewolf offered a final tender squeeze of her hand before lifting his chin as he spied Henry hovering not far away with a sullen expression. "My Tribe, the Okami, have raised animals for generations. None of which are anything as amazing as a dragon. Nature should always be respected, but also be feared. It's impossible to tell when mother nature will turn against us," he mused as he eyed the dark storm cloud that now hung over the horizon.

Sheets of rain began to fall in the darkening forest as it began to patter against the stonework.

"Speaking of which, maybe we should get back inside? I don't know about you boys, but I'm starving," Maya said as her gaze lingered on Chase for a long moment.

A small roar escaped Henry as he landed on Chase's shoulder before affectionately rubbing against the boy's head, to seemingly apologize for his transgression.

The Ultimate Werewolf let a low chuckle escape him as he turned towards the house. "Now you're speaking my language, I could go for a nice cut of meat. What'ya think about that Henry?"

The Dragon paraded around the boy's shoulders before puffing some smoke into the air, seemingly agreeing with the suggestion.

The Tamer felt her heart skip a few steps as she watched the pair a moment before jogging after them.

Maybe, just maybe she finally knew what to write about...

* * *

**8:56 P.M Day Four**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

A loud booming clap of thunder caused the second-floor hallway to tremble as the corridor was illuminated by chartreuse lightning. The Ultimate Hunter gripped a lantern in his left hand as he reached out and opened the Trophy Room. Once more the macabre and bizarre items became visible, and Samuel strode into the room as quietly as possible.

Samuel wasted no time and began carefully moving straight towards a display containing Jana's lamp. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard boot heels click against the hard floor of the hall behind him. The Hunter turned his head to see Colleen standing in the doorway holding a candle as she stared back towards him. "What are you doing back in here, Sam?"

The Hunter looked back at the girl behind him. "Colleen..." He turned around to face her. "This is none of your concern. This motive is going to get someone killed, I can feel it. I've got a plan to try and end it, and while I admit it is a little drastic it is the only way I can think of without any further violence."

Colleen scoffs at his words. "Well isn't that heroic of you Sam. Seems like you'll get yourself killed messing with anything in here before it saves anyone." the Dullahan explained as she looked over the creepy decorum in the room. A chill rushed through her spine as her eyes stopped on an ominous looking sarcophagus that seemed to face her from the far corner of the room.

Samuel clenched his jaw and sighed. "What else am I supposed to do?" He looked over to the lamp. "As much as I hate the idea of letting that crazy bitch out of her lamp, she's a genie now right? Maybe... maybe she'll be able to grant wishes now. That could give us the edge we need to outsmart these bastards." He found himself avoiding her gaze as he looked around the room. "And maybe... it's the key to saving some of the others trapped in this nightmare."

"So this is all just about Kiyomi." Colleen shook her head. "Look I get that you liked her, but think about it, Sam. Normal genie's screw over any random person. You really think Jana of all people isn't going to mess up your life however she could?"

"Of course I'm aware of that!" Samuel shouted, losing his composure for a moment. He rubbed his face for a moment in his hands as his ragged breathing slowly evened out.

Again another roaring stroke of thunder caused the Mansion to groan. It seemed that the entire structure was at risk as dust seemed to flutter from the ceiling before hanging in the air.

He looked back up at the Dullahan. "I'm... I'm sorry. Look I'm trying to be reasonable here, but I've seen this happen too many times. People who you thought truly cared about you, friends, family, killing each other like rabid dogs as soon as these motives came into play." He looked back at the lamp. "I just can't stand the fact it's happening again."

Colleen stared at the ground as she moved closer to him. "Look you're not the only one who has seen death all around you. Just don't do this, okay. Messing with stuff we don't understand is only going to make it worse, even when you thought it couldn't get any more," the Dullahan explained, her voice getting softer as she got close. Colleen's hand gingerly tightened her scarf as she looked back up at the Hunter.

Samuel's gaze softened as he looked into Colleen's eyes. "You've seen suffering too haven't you?" He took a step forward. "Listen I'm sorry as well for losing my temper with Mackenzie, I know I worried you and Chase. Kiyomi was just the first person in this place I felt any connection with since waking up here. I just felt so helpless, unable to save someone I cared about again." An understanding look crossed his face. "You know that feeling as well, don't you?"

Colleen started to reach out to put a hand on the boy's arm but pulled it back to her side. "My whole life people suffer and died around me. Even if they were my parents, real or adoptive..." She sighed as her sentence trail off. She shook her head as she made a more serious expression. "I know you meant well, but let's just go before things go wrong, alright?"

Samuel placed a light hand on her shoulder. "We are all put on this earth for a reason, everyone deserves a fair chance at life." He looked back across the artifacts in the room. "But I feel we need to at the least take one more look at what's in this room. There could be something important we've overlooked."

"I would advise against that course of action. There are things in this room that are beyond either of your minds. Unless you wish to join the departed at an expedited rate, I'd keep a healthy distance and not touch anything," a voice advised from the doorway. Lightning cracked once more, illuminating Syd's countenance as he lingered at the doorway. "Something is coming... I'd suggest if either of you value your existence, you not venture outside and avoid windows if at all possible."

Samuel removed his hand from the girl and faced Syd. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"What, what do you mean something? Come on just be straight with us here," Colleen said as she turned to face the Surgeon. Her hand clutching at her scarf defensively.

The Surgeon regarded the pair with disinterest. "If you're so curious, feel free to disregard my warning. I could certainly use more research on whatever it is that is now outside. Believe me, when I say, that's not just thunder. Though I imagine it might suffice as a wonderful smokescreen for murder.," he mused as thin smirk pulled at his tired face.

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction you piece of shit." He turned toward the door. "Come on Colleen, we need to warn the others."

The Dullahan glared at Syd as she followed after Samuel out of the room. "Yeah, we need to find everyone before it's too late," Colleen muttered as she moved past the Surgeon.

Just as the pair brushed past the Surgeon and made their way into the hall, they'd register a scream and the shattering of glass followed by another crack of lightning. Outside of the hallway window, they saw a massive silhouette seemingly moving through the storm cloud. As if something alive slithered through the blackened clouds...

* * *

**9:01 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

The Ultimate Zombie cracked his neck as he passed through the hallway before arriving into the Foyer. A grin spread across his lips as he saw Kuuma standing facing the window with a lantern in his hand. "Kekeke, you enjoying the weather? It sounds like the house itself is about to give way."

 _ **"Pupupu, you don't have to worry about that. A little storm isn't going be any match for this place. That thunder though is something else. It really makes for a perfect setting for some good ole fashioned murder,"**_ the Homunculus chuckled darkly.

Jizoku let out a burst of deranged laughter as he eyed Kuuma. "Yup, all that's missing is the romantic couple running upstairs from Mr. Myers!" The Zombie exclaims as he seemed to settle down a bit. "Ooh, want to play the part with me? I don't mind being the one to get stabbed if you catch my drift."

A loud clap of thunder caused the mansion to groan once more...

The dual-toned boy snorted as held his lantern up.  _ **"Now I know why the doc held onto you for so long. Hah, you're a riot. Yuk Yuk Yuk, I don't know if it's much fun stabbing you though. If there's no stakes, where's the fun? I mean come to think of it, you've got a pretty unfair advantage."**_

"Sounds like a pretty untalented stabber if the one taking it doesn't feel it!" Jizoku let out another chortle before he suddenly stopped. His dead white eyes slowly looked to the side as he lifted one of his braids up. The rat skull at the end was brought into his full view. "What's that boy?" The Zombie asked as he focused his gaze upon the macabre accessory.

After several quiet moments, Jizoku nodded and looked back to the Homunculus. "Kruger makes a good point. Why did good ol' Jibee make me like this if the point of the game was for us to kill each other?"

Kuuma raised a free hand to his mouth.  _ **"Oops, maybe I said too much. Eh, what the heck, it's not like he's here to chastise me anymore. Let me ask you a question, I know you're a few crayons short of a box, but what year is it?"**_

Jizoku let go of the braid and tilted his head to the side. "Well someone said it was October so it's still '92 I guess," he answered with a shrug.

 _ **"Ohohoho, I suppose for you it'd be hard to tell otherwise, wouldn't it? I mean there's no modern technology in front of you. Hate to break it to you old man, but you're off by almost three decades. Today is October 17th, 2020. I guess time flies when your lab rat! Didn't you think it was strange that we labeled this the Class 80-C? It's a far cry from your days in Class 54 ain't it?"**_  the Homunculus asked as he wiggled his brows and another tendril of lightning streaked across the sky.

The Zombie stared at Kuuma for a few moments as he seemed to process the information. "Woah 28 years? Were there at least any more good sequels to elm street?" He couldn't help but giggle for a bit. Jizoku stopped when he seemed to realize something with a new look of confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by class 54? I wasn't in Hope's Peak, that's why I signed up for the program..." he mused waiting for an answer from the dual-toned boy.

Kuuma giggled. _ **"Oh dear, you really don't know do you? You could say that you are the genesis of the old man's research. None of it would have been possible without you. Let's just say that you were talented long befor-"**  _the boy was silenced by a shattering sound as the window next to him was ravaged. The wind and rain began to bellow through the room as the candles through the Foyer were quickly snuffed out.

Only Kuuma's lantern illuminated a long squid-like appendage that suddenly tore through the window.

The dual-toned boy barely registered what he was looking at before the tentacle suddenly wrapped around him. His eyes began to bulge as a wild scream left his lips. Suddenly his body burst like an overfilled balloon, splattering his innards across the interior of the Foyer as the long appendage slithered back out the window.

A boom which almost sounded like a war drum filled the night sky as the window and rain continued to howl as the room began to become drenched in not just blood by a merciless rain.

The caretaker of Hora Island had met the same fate as his creator.

Many things were left unanswered, however, one certainty remained. This house of horrors was far from over...

* * *

**[22 Survivors Remain]**

* * *


	11. Cthulhu: Act Three

**9:01 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

"Sabishi doesn't think this is a good idea..." The Undertaker said in a quiet voice. It was nearly drowned out, as the storm outside caused the house itself to tremble with each clap of thunder.

The Ultimate Exorcist offered Sabishi a reassuring smile as they approached the archway that lead into the Sanctuary. "Yo, it'll be just fine! I mean Kuuma would have to be crazy to expect you to stay out in the mausoleum with it raining like this. I can't imagine that place is that well sheltered."

The frail girl frowned slightly. "Sabishi doesn't wish to cause any problems though. Not to someone she calls a friend."

"Hey relax, you're not causing anyone problems. We'll just stay in the Sanctuary till the morning, and I'm sure Kuuma won't be any the wiser," Remy said as he pushed open the door leading into the Sanctuary. Almost immediately the color drained from his face at the scene that lay before them.

Glossy thick scales lay scattered near the middle of the room. Thick viscous blood coated the floor near said pews and a form could be seen slumped against the bloodied seating.

Before Remy could speak Sabishi jogged forward almost in a frantic manner before crumpling to the floor a few feet away from the body. She stared blankly a moment as her mouth fell agape.

There laying against the pew was none other than Brooke Douglas. Her body was still in it's transformed state, and was mostly intact save her head which was nothing more than pulp, a few pieces of skull, and a spinal column. The Gillanoid was very much deceased and from the looks of it, she had been for at least half an hour.

"...Sabishi was angry at you, but Sabishi never wanted this," the Undertaker said in a surprisingly shaky voice as she felt her shoulders trembling.

It was at that moment a horrific scream echoed in the distance.

Several moments of silence passed as no other sound was heard.

Just as Remy was about to speak, a familiar chime began to echo from deep within the forest. An ominous tone alerting the denizens of the mansion to what had transpired.

"It's begun again. It always does," Sabishi whispered through pale lips.

Remy reached out and gently squeezed the girl's hand as he pulled her to a standing position. "Come on, an investigation can wait. We need to find the others, I get the feeling Brooke wasn't the only victim."

The Undertaker remained silent as she was guided back towards the hallway.

Sabishi's normally impassive gaze shone with sorrow as she peered back at the remains of the Ultimate Gillanoid.

Her mask of indifference slowly cracked as she felt a burning sensation out of the corner of her eyes. Brooke had been a close friend, a trusted friend, and ultimately a traitor. Yet despite all of that she couldn't ward off the myriad emotions that boiled to the surface.

Again she was reminded of despair, and that in itself unnerved her. She had become emotionally numb for so long, and yet that had been fractured.

One way or another, she would have to face it all once more.

* * *

**9:22 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

"So what the fuck do we do now?!" Nozomi asked with a clear hint of confusion and irritation in her voice as she paced back and forth. Her barbed tail flicked through the air in the process. "We've got not one, but two dead staff members, one of which is the little creep that's in charge."

"You are correct dear, though this isn't the first time we've lost the one in charge," Alexander mused with a shrug.

Akeno stifled a giggle. "Fufufu, at this rate they're gonna run out of replacements. Maybe that's how we can win!"

"Trust me, just because the head honcho is gone, doesn't mean the game is at an end. I'm sure this game will keep going." Daisuke said, frowning slightly. Though he was glad Kuuma was gone, he knew this wasn't the end of the killing game.

Chase folded his burly arms as his brow furrowed together. "Iunno, maybe we should take this chance to make a break for it while there's chaos?"

A maniacal giggle escaped the Zombie who seemed to be staring at a skull in his hair. "Kekeke, unless one of you wishes to be squished like a tomato by a tentacle, I'd stay inside. At least till the storm clears."

Colleen sighed as she sunk a bit deeper into her chair. "As much as I don't want to agree with anything that nut-job says. Samuel and I got a pretty clear warning over how dangerous it is outside right now."

"I do have one question. What do you mean by giant tentacle?" Sonia asked curiously.

The Ultimate Zombie began to gesture wildly with his hands. "One second Kuuma was there, the next there was a loud shattering sound. Then before I knew it...the room had become a recreation of the Stanley Hotel. Hah, I almost yelled redrum for good measure. All I saw was a massive squid like tentacle and my head became fuzzier than normal. Then it disappeared back out the window and I sort of snapped to attention when I heard the tolling of bells."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Ariana narrowed her eyes in thought. Jizoku's description had sparked something in her mind. Her eyes widened, a small gasp leaving her lips.

"Scheisse! I think I know what's outside right now. I thought this storm was a bit odd, but what Jizoku just said...I think we're dealing with something beyond our control." she said.

"Cthulhu or at least one of his ilk. It is said that he is a Great Old One. It is drawn directly from one of Lovecraft's novel. If something like that is truly in our realm, a killing game is the least of our concerns," Alejandra said with a bemused smile.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Samuel offered a dubious expression. "I know that there was something other than a normal storm outside, but a world ending creature of fiction? That's a lot to swallow."

"Is it now? Don't be so quick to dismiss such things little Hunter," Saino said as her serpentine tongue flicked out. "Don't forget how this game began. The Djinn may have created an illusion, but your friend was manipulated by the true Slenderman. You'll need to discard your notions of what's possible anymore. If something is deemed impossible, it simply means someone has not discovered how to achieve that particular task."

Maya lightly nodded her head as smiled down to the small dragon in her arms. "While there are many terrible things at work on this island, I must admit to a small joy of seeing some of the more fantastical things being real," she admitted, as she scratched at the top of Henry's head. The hatchling couldn't help from let out a satisfied purr in response.

"Sabishi can't help but feel mixed feelings about all of this. Sabishi detested Kuuma, but she was once friends with Brooke. She will take no pleasure in burying her," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

Shiro laughed as he rocked back in his chair. "I just can't believe both Jibo and Kuuma bit the dust! It's pretty great, right Kenzie?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I suppose so. They were the driving forces behind the games and they both died so early in," the Painter mused as she looked up from her sketch pad. A simple sketch of the entrance hall was already coming into shape.

"I can't say I don't agree with you Shiro. However, things being left in limbo are more worrying. We haven't the foggiest what might happen right now." Daisuke said, sparing a glance at the two.

Teleios turned to look at the Storyteller from his position on the back of Sonia's chair. "You are most correct. The last thing we needed in this game is more mysteries. Though I can't help but wonder if this game is even still going."

A bemused chuckle echoed from the threshold leading into the large room. "Ah yes I expected there would be dissent or false hope. Allow me to shatter that," Syd said as he strode into the room flanked by a series of four human-sized looking animatronic bears. Each of them looked like patchwork abominations with stitches, and wide gaping mouths that were filled with razor sharp teeth. Their claws looked like daggers and they had solid black eyes with tiny white pupils. The bears were in a variety of solid colors ranging from red, green, blue, and one that was a sickly brown color.

Remy's eyes widened as he quickly made a cross over his chest. "What in God's name are those things?"

"I didn't think such horrific things could even exist on this planet... m-my planet..." Alpha let his sentence trail off on a bit of confusion. Though he didn't lose his scared expression as he turned to avert his gaze of the bears.

"Oh, I see my associates here have unsettled you. Fear not, they are merely to ensure the rules are followed. They have been designed even to contend with supernatural elements. So long as you all follow the guidelines, they will simply remain as sentinels," Syd remain with a sickly sweet smile.

The Spirit Channeler suppressed a shiver as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "D-Does this mean you're taking over from here, now that Kuuma is gone?"

The Ultimate Surgeon kept a placid smile. "Yes, I suppose in a manner of speaking. However, I'll be making a few changes. For one, I'm no longer part of the game nor any motives. I will simply take on a more administrator role. Targeting me is prohibited and should you attempt to do so, well you'll have to contend with my friends here. I have some other ideas in mind, however you need not concern yourself with that for now. You all have a job to do. That has not changed, all that has changed is the person pulling the strings."

A reluctant sigh escaped the Butler. "Then it seems we have little option at the moment. I suggest we search both scenes for the sake of being thorough. While Kuuma may have been killed by some otherworldly being, we have to remember how we were deceived in the first trial. Let us leave nothing to chance."

"I agree. The last thing we need is to miss something that may result in more casualties. The game may be far from over, but we can at least put this particular case to rest." Sonia said, trying to remain hopeful. She was still a bit unnerved by the Sentinels that had accompanied Syd into the room.

"Excellent, well I shall take my leave then. You have until the bell tolls to conduct your investigation," Syd stated as he turned and swiftly strode out of the room, his nightmarish sentinels following directly behind him.

* * *

**9:30 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Chase's nose crinkled in disgust as he glanced around the interior of the Foyer that was soaked in blood. Fleshy, bone, and muscles lay scattered across the room. The howl of the wind and rain was even louder as water soaked the ground near the shattered window. "Ungh, not much of a body to examine is there? Whatever did this wasn't some lightweight."

"Haha, no kidding! Man this is already way more fun than the last investigation!" Shiro exclaimed happily as he walked around looking at the various scatter remains. "Hey Ji, did ol' Kuuma scream when he died? Please tell me that little snot cried or something!"

The Ultimate Zombie tilted his head as he knelt down and picked up what appeared to be part of an arm. "Kekeke like a virgin's first time going to pound town!" he remarked before sniffing the limb.

A groan escaped Samuel. "Can you two try to focus for a moment? I'm not shedding any tears over this jackass, but we have a job to do," he groused as he hesitantly approached the shattered glass that lay on the floor, only to notice a black substance that covered much of the fragmented pieces. "This crazy idea of some sort of otherworldly monster is beginning to sound more and more likely. I don't know of any living creature that has black blood."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Jizoku did mention the tentacle. With this storm, it only confirms that we're in fact dealing with Cthulhu. A single tentacle is enough to do this, Kuuma didn't stand a chance. I truly do hope it was painful," Ariana said, looking closely at the black substance Samuel had found.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Colleen stood hesitantly near the window keeping a wary eye towards the outside. "I mean does it really matter to know about the name of the thing? We knew the name of the Slenderman, and it turned out just to be a trick. Though I doubt anyone could fake this mess."

"Knowing is half the battle. Any little detail we can find may help us in the long run. I happen to know quite a bit about this particular creature. However, seeing it become a reality...that is something I wasn't expecting," the Kitsune said, shuddering a bit due to the wind.

"Bahaha. You both sound so certain. You forget though that we're surrounded by the supernatural and magic. What's to stop someone like our dear Sorcerer from putting on a spectacle much like Jana did? Yes I saw a tentacle, but I never saw anything beyond that," Jizoku chortled before he opened his mouth wider and bringing his teeth down upon the exposed limb. A sickening crunch could be heard even over the howling rain as his teeth splintered through the bone. He pulled at the bare flesh with an audible slurping sound.

A round of laughter erupted from the Executioner as he made his way over to Jizoku. "This night just keeps getting better! Almost makes up for having to get out of bed with Kenzie! Almost." Shiro took a moment and looked around at the disgusted faces of the others in the room before turning back to the Zombie. "Come on man, Kuuma must taste terrible considering what a piece of shit he was!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Samuel asked with an abhorred expression as he gripped his combat knife tightly.

Jizoku smiled through blood-soaked teeth before licking his lips and dropping what remained of the limb. "Heh don't knock it till you tried it. I know this is really overused, but it does taste like chicken. You know where I'm coming from, right Chase? Your people are all about not letting anything go to waste."

The Werewolf snarled a bit. "Don't lump all Native Americans together. I didn't like him, but all beings deserve more respect than that."

"Relax, it was just a joke. Sheesh, you all are too uptight. Did you forget I'm a zombie? A little lump of raw flesh a day, keeps the doctor away," the Zombie said with a shrug as he licked his fingers clean.

"You could have at least waited until we were done. Not to put a damper on your meal, but what are we going to do? It's obvious what transpired here. Pretty open and shut if you ask me." Ariana said, trying her hardest not to vomit.

Shiro ticked his head to the side as he turned to face the Kitsune with a smirk. "Well if we already know what happened here, what's it matter that he's eating anyway?"

"I personally do not like seeing someone eat another person. Kuuma might have been an unbearable asshole, but I don't want to see him be devoured," Ariana spat angrily.

Colleen made her way across the room with a sickened expression. She continued on past the others getting ready to leave the area. "Then let's just get out of here we're wasting our time anyway. If they don't want to help us then forget about these freaks."

Samuel straightened before offering another cursory glance around the room. "Agreed, I think the only thing we'll gain from staying here is nausea. Let's check the rest of the floor just to be safe."

"I shall take my leave as well. Honestly, I don't see why Daisuke wants to save you so much. You're just as fucked in the head as the fucker who brought us to this island." Ariana said, as she walked past Shiro.

The Executioner stifled a laugh at the girl's words. "Well that's cause Dais still clings onto hope, it's why he was in the dungeon after all. Besides, don't go worshiping a guy whose all about justice and hope. Anyone who's that invested in any ideal is bad news," Shiro explained with a mocking tone.

Chase let out a low growl. "Seems like arguing with you is pointless. Maybe you should just let us handle things from here?" he suggested as he followed after Ariana,Colleen, and Samuel.

As the foursome made their way out of the Foyer, Jizoku's manic expression faded to one of lucidity as he stared over at Shiro intently. "We need to talk..."

* * *

**9:43 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Hana covered her mouth as she stared in horror at the interior of the Sanctuary. Glossy blood soaked scales were still scattered across the room. Brooke's transformed body was slumped against one of the front pews. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in her head. "My god how did this happen? Could this be the work of the Cthulhu again?"

"I find that very doubtful," Remy stated in a surprisingly calm manner as his gaze flitted across the room and he regarded the unblemished stained glass windows. "I don't know the full reach of such a creature, but it certainly did not breach this room like the Foyer. No I think we're looking at something a bit different, even if there are some similarities."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Dios mio, que horror." Daisuke mumbled under his breath, as he took in the scene before him.

Teleios fluttered onto the back of the pew Brooke's remains rested on. "Hmm. This is certainly quite the gruesome spectacle." After taking a moment to prepare himself, the Familiar's eyes gave off a soft golden glow as he looked her over.

After a few quiet moments the magic left his eyes as he turned back to face the others. "My ability to detect the supernatural is fairly limited. I don't know how it was done, but I at least can't see any signs that things like magic were involved," Teleios explained with a contemplative tone.

"It would be far too easy if magic had been used. There's a towel in here, soaked in blood. Perhaps Brooke came back from the ocean when the storm hit?" Daisuke questioned.

"Sabishi wonders if that's true. Brooke wouldn't have been bothered by the weather in her transformed state and the storm only picked up in the last hour and a half. It's a long trip from the beach to here. Sabishi thinks she was here for another reason," the Undertaker said quietly as she crouched down. Her eyes settled on a journal a few feet away from the body. She slowly opened it before flipping through it. "...This is Brooke's, and a page has been torn out."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Remy stroked his chin as he peered down at the book with a curious expression. "Perhaps that page held some sort of damning evidence?"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Given the motive at play, do you believe it could have been her target? It would explain why she had come to the house," Teleios said as he flew close to the Exorcist to look at the book.

The Spirit Channeler's eyes widened slightly. "But if that's what really happened, it would mean the tables were turned on her. Which means all we have to do is narrow down our suspects. W-Wait I realized something! We can probably remove several people right? I mean anyone with darker supernatural talents like Akeno, Chase, Colleen, and Nozomi couldn't have entered this room. I saw first hand what happened to Nozomi when she took a single step into the room."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"That certainly does narrow the list. But only by four, that still leaves quite a few people at play here. Who else would be considered as a dark supernatural talent?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Teleios looked down to the ground for a few moments in thought. "Well that is hard to say. Possibly Jizoku? Though even if he could enter he was present at the other murder. I don't think we'll get anywhere else with that line of thinking, it's very difficult to discern without bringing everyone here to test."

"Agreed, though there may be a simple solution once we reach the trial. If we can get everyone to reveal their target, it should help us fill in the blanks," Remy mused.

* * *

**9:52 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

"Just when I didn't think this place could get any worse," Nozomi groaned in irritation as she pressed her face against the dining table. "Let's just get this over with!"

Saino drummed her claws against the table's surface. "Hn, let us begin then by giving an account of our whereabouts. I know this comes as a surprise, but I was in my library all evening. For that matter Alejandra was also there most of the evening, leading up to the tolling of the bells."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Horror Writer shrugged. "It's true, seems like we both missed all of the excitement. Though I imagine I'll still have plenty to use as material for later."

"Well at least someone can get something positive out of this," Maya remarked with a smile towards Alejandra. "As for me, I'm afraid I lack a strong alibi. I was in my room as I wanted to get a bit of a start on my story."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I do not possess a strong alibi myself. I was taking care of private matters, nothing more," Sonia added.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Shi and I were in bed already. I think that's all the details you guys need," Mackenzie explained nonchalantly. She continued working on her sketch as she briefly shrugged. "I should have gone to the crime scenes, I always prefer getting a real first hand look at the bodies for my art."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

A soft sigh escaped Sebastian as he loosened his collar. "I'm not sure in regards to Miss Douglas, but there was little remaining of Kuuma. As for myself, I have no formal alibi. I was in my quarters reading by candlelight,"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Nozomi shifted uncomfortably. "Well I was ...in the bath and just unwinding before bed." she explained as she tapped her foot against the floor.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, we really don't have a lot to go on for limiting the suspects it seems." Alpha muttered quietly. He slightly jumped when he noticed others had started to look towards him after hearing him speak. "Oh, right. I don't have an alibi either. Like most of us I was also in my room too."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes it really does seem that once again a murder has occurred when very few of us had many witnesses. Though perhaps this will exonerate me," Alexander explained as he set his journal on the table and opened it to a specific page. Printed there was the name Brooke Douglas. "She was my target, however, I am still among you all so I didn't make use of the motive. Even than if you still have doubts, I was spending my time this evening talking with my queen of the night."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Akeno offered a fangy grin as she wiggled in her chair. "Yup that's right mortals! My dear servant and I have alibis! The only thing I'm guilty of is nibbling a bit too much!" she said offering the Sorcerer a coy little wink before playfully tickling Maya who sat next to her. "Okay mother of dragons, it's time for Henry to give his alibi! Come little one, regale us with your whereabouts, fufufu."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Tamer grinned as she pulled the dragon off of her shoulder and set him down in front of her on the table. "Well Henry it's your turn now," Maya mused sweetly as she looked at him expectantly.

The hatchling huffed a plume of smoke indignantly. Henry glared around the people at the table before yawning. He simply flopped down on the surface and curled himself up snuggly. Maya couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "You know he actually was already asleep before the bell rung, so he did actually give his alibi."

"Uh huh! Likely story! We've got our eyes on you mister!" Akeno smirked impishly.

"Well this has proven to be a colossal waste of time. Most of these alibis are as flimsy as paper," Alejandra pointed out with a sigh.

Before anyone else could respond a loud tolling of bells in the distance caught their attention. The massive rainstorm had strangely subsided as the bells continued to echo for several seconds.

"It seems our time is up. Hopefully, the others were able to get some more information." Sonia said, as she slowly got out of her seat.

Saino huffed as she rose to her full height. "Indeed, otherwise I suspect a grim fate will await us."

* * *

**Case File #2**

**Victim #1: Brooke Douglas  
**

**"The victim suffered extensive damage that ruptured her entire head, it resembles an explosion due to the pattern of blood"  
**

**"Cause of Death is unknown"**

**"The time of death is approximately 8:27 P.M"**

**Victim #2 Kuuma**

**"The victim was dismembered by great external pressure"  
**

**"Cause of Death was unknown due to the nature of death"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:04 P.M"**

* * *

_**TRUTH BULLETS** _

**Jizoku's Account**

**Cthulhu Legend**

**Black Blood**

**Ariana's Testimony about Cthulhu**

**Different causes of death**

**Brooke's Journal**

**Missing Page**

**Sanctuary Ward**

**Alejandra and Saino's Alibi**

**Maya's Alibi**

**Sonia's Alibi**

**Mackenzie and Shiro's Alibi**

**Akeno and Alexander's Alibi**

**Sebastian's Alibi**

**Nozomi's Alibi**

**Alpha's Alibi**

**Brooke was Alexander's target**

* * *

**21 Survivors Remain (Syd no longer counts)**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tiana smiled brightly at the camera as it focused on her and Haruto. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

Haruto waved at the camera. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

Tiana softened her smile as she continued. "Well, you all asked for more of this, and so here we are."

Haruto nodded. "Yep, we have a lot of 'Legacy of Despair' cast members lining up for interviews, so you all are in for a whole lot of fun!" Tiana chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.  
"That's certainly the truth. Now, we would be interviewing first victim and murderer of 'Kuma-Kuma Land', but they are both…busy at the moment." Tiana's smile faltered for a brief moment before fixing itself back onto her face. "However, we were able to get our second arc's victim and murderer here today, despite their own busy schedules."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the girls with the alliterative names, Madison Maddox and Kanade Kanaka," Haruto announced. The audience erupted into applause as the two girls entered the studio. Madison's black hair flew behind her as she bounded over to the chairs, falling onto the couch, while Kanade walked over with elegance following her every step. Haruto giggled. "It's like night and day with these two."

"It really is," Tiana muttered. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the guests. Without another word, Madison wrapped the taller girl in a tight hug. Tiana chuckled. "Hello to you to, Madison."  
"I've missed you so much, Tia!" Madison squealed.

Tiana smiled, patting the girl's head. "It's only been a few days, Maddie. We saw you on set during filming this week."

Madison glanced up at the older and pouted. "That's still so long, though, and you and Haruto are always so busy working on the show!"

"Maddie, let the poor woman go before you cause her to suffocate," Kanade reprimanded, a small smile on her face.

Haruto leaned forward. "I would prefer my girlfriend not die." Madison released Tiana with a huff. Tiana chuckled, walking over to Kanade. The two gave each other a small hug, smiles still on their faces, before walking to their respective seats. Tiana sat down by Haruto, ruffling his hair. The blue-haired man let out a small whine. "Tia, my hair!"

Tiana chuckled. "I have to tease you, Haru; you should know that by now." She turned her attention to the two girls. Madison was bouncing up and down where she sat while Kanade sat still, one leg crossed over the other. "Anyways, it's so great that you both could make it for the show."

Kanade nodded. "It's a pleasure to be here. Between my concerts and Maddie's performances, we've been very busy the past two months." She cracked an amused smile. "Although, definitely not as busy as when we were on 'Kuma-Kuma Land'."

"I can only imagine," Tiana responded.

"I think I would've gone insane with the amount of work you two had to do while on the show," Haruto commented.

Madison nodded. "That's actually why Crit decided to write us off. Kana had so many concerts all over the world, and my understudy could only do so much for the musical." She let out a small whine. "It still sucks so much that my character had to be a murderer!" Madison brought her legs onto the couch as she moved to sit on her knees. "It sucked even more, though, because I was so, so certain that Tomoko's character did it! But then Kurokuma said you guys voted wrong and I was the murderer."

Haruto smiled brightly. "It looked like you were about to break character when he said that."

"I almost did," Madison confirmed. "I was so shocked that I was about to scream at the bear, but then I remembered we were still filming and that wouldn't be professional."

Kanade smirked. "That didn't stop you from yelling at Crit and Petty when you finished filming that day."

"Thank goodness Chloe and Laris are so strong," Tiana snickered. The actors chuckled at the memory while Madison turned a bright shade of red.

"And then you started crying and apologizing because you thought you saw tears in Petty's eyes," Haruto added, his laughter increasing. Madison hid her face in her hands.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "I went from mad to sad and then just embarrassed."

Tiana breathed a content sigh, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well, Madison, despite all that, you are now the first murderer in 'Danganronpa' history that wasn't found guilty and was able to walk straight out of the game. That's an accomplishment all on its own."

"Plus you're the first person to kill off the shy, sweet character and not have the entire fandom hate your guts," Haruto added. Tiana let out a small snicker while Madison turned an even brighter shade of red.

"That's true," Kanade interjected. "Your character and her circumstances when killing mine were very sympathetic. I wasn't even upset when I learned who the murderer was going to be once I learned the circumstances."

"If I'm going to be honest, I expected you to blow up and reveal to the rest of the cast that you were the victim for that round," Haruto admitted. Kanade flashed a glare at the boy.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

Haruto let out a squeal before leaping off the seat and hiding behind Tiana. "Tia, protect me!"

Tiana rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Kanade. "Could you not scare my boyfriend?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "He gets frightened easily." Kanade dropped the glare, an amused expression taking its place.

Madison giggled. "He's like a little dog. He acts all tough but then hides when he's scared."

"I do not," Haruto protested. The three girls shared a look before breaking out into laughter.

"Haru, you screamed when we first saw Kurokuma," Madison teased.

"And when you saw Otto covered in the fake blood," Kanade added. "Both those scenes had to be filmed twice because you couldn't stop screaming." Haruto whined, hiding his face in his hands.

Tiana chuckled as she pulled her boyfriend in a side hug. "Haru, you shouldn't be embarrassed. It's adorable that the Ultimate Parental Figure is played by a big puppy. We wouldn't tease you about it if it wasn't."

"You two are simply adorable together," Kanade commented. "It's a wonder Crit and Petty haven't written a kiss scene in for you yet." Tiana glanced at the camera, an eyebrow raised.

"Trust me. I know." She quickly flashed a bright smile. "Anyways, it looks like we are out of time for this episode." Haruto peeked out from his hands and smiled at the camera.

"This was the Post Game Talk Show." He waved at the camera while Tiana gave a quick wave.

"We'll see you all after the next episode," the couple said in unison.

* * *


	12. Cthulhu: Act Four

**Case File #2**

**Victim #1: Brooke Douglas  
**

**"The victim suffered extensive damage that ruptured her entire head, it resembles an explosion due to the pattern of blood"  
**

**"Cause of Death is unknown"**

**"The time of death is approximately 8:27 P.M"**

**Victim #2 Kuuma**

**"The victim was dismembered by great external pressure"  
**

**"Cause of Death was unknown due to the nature of death"**

**"The time of death is approximately 9:04 P.M"**

* * *

_**TRUTH BULLETS** _

**Jizoku's Account**

**Cthulhu Legend**

**Black Blood**

**Ariana's Testimony about Cthulhu**

**Different causes of death**

**Brooke's Journal**

**Missing Page**

**Sanctuary Ward**

**Alejandra and Saino's Alibi**

**Maya's Alibi**

**Sonia's Alibi**

**Mackenzie and Shiro's Alibi**

**Akeno and Alexander's Alibi**

**Sebastian's Alibi**

**Nozomi's Alibi**

**Alpha's Alibi**

**Brooke was Alexander's target**

* * *

**10:08 P.M Day Four**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Sonia cast a worried glance around the ominously lit trial room as she took a vacant podium. "I could have truly gone another lifetime and been happy to never see a room like this again. Would you care to explain how these trials work? It's been a long time since I've been in a room like this."

The Ultimate Surgeon offered a placating smile as he took Jibo's former podium before extending his arms outward.

The strange nightmarish animatronic bears stood around his podium like grim sentinels.

"It's really quite simple. As in any killing game, the objective is to discover the guilty party. The dark atmosphere and residents of Hora Island may be different, but your goal remains the same. You'll all go back and forth discussing the details of the crime until you reach a verdict or I call for a vote."

"Things aren't quite the way you remember from Hope's Peak though," Daisuke said as he eyed the Angel intently. "A new layer of complications have been added. If the killer gets away so does every one of their kind. Basically if a Supernatural ultimate gets away with murder, they won't leave alone and vice versa for a human culprit."

Samuel scowled as he crossed his arms. "These assholes are encouraging us to stab one another in the back or sabotage the trial intentionally. I'll be damned if I'll give them that satisfaction."

"Fufufu you say that mortal, but words are cheap don't you think? Actions are all that truly matter," Akeno said as she bit her lower lip causing a trickle of blood to run down her chin.

Shiro huffed as he stuck out his bottom lip. "She's right and I'm getting really bored with all this talking. Let's get this started already so I can reveal my next execution!"

Hana offered a strained smile. "I know this is probably a silly question, but on the off chance that Shiro is the blackened, does that mean there won't be any further executions?"

"Nope, they just wouldn't be nearly as beautiful or creative!" Mackenzie gushed as she stared fondly over at her lover.

Syd offered a low grunt. "Yes, I assure you that ending this game won't be so simple. Now I think we've wasted enough time. You've got two murders to solve; I suggest you get on with it before I lose my patience. Let the second trial commence!"

"Kekeke besides the longer we waste, the greater the chance that monster that squished Kuuma will return. The storm may return with a vengeance," the Zombie cackled as he lolled his head to the side.

Nozomi scoffed in disbelief. "Are you sure it was a monster? You're not exactly the most reliable source of information."

"Normally I'd agree with your skepticism, but there were signs that something otherworldly was involved. Samuel even found strange black blood on one of the glass shards," Colleen responded with a troubled expression.

The Ultimate Kitsune nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, as bizarre as it sounds there are some facts that fit the legend of Cthulhu or at the very least one of his ilk. Jizoku also mentioned experiencing confusion and a headache which are side effects often associated with Cthulhu. As is madness, however, I suppose he's already achieved that beforehand." TRUTH BULLET

"Perhaps we should discuss Cthulhu later. Kuuma's death seems pretty open and shut to me. We should instead focus on Brooke's death. Her's is the most peculiar, especially due to the location. Off the bat, we can eliminate at least 4 suspects." Daisuke said, shifting the conversation toward Brooke's death.

"Indeed. Due to the protective ward on the Sanctuary, the supernatural creatures among us can't enter without being injured," Teleios explained as he gazed around the room. "Specifically Nozomi, Colleen, Chase and Akeno can be removed from the list of suspects."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered a deep chuckle. "Hah, well that's a relief. Least we can remove a few people from the start. That makes me a little bit less worried,"

"Not so fast. We're jumping to conclusion without having done our due diligence. Just because Brooke's body was found in the Sanctuary, doesn't give a rock solid alibi. What's to say they weren't merely thrown into the room? No, I refuse to eliminate a suspect without more than just speculation!" Alejandra exclaimed as her eyes narrowed dangerously at Daisuke.

* * *

_**TRUTH REBUTTAL** _

"What are you insinuating? Brooke couldn't have been killed anywhere else. Her blood is all over the place." he countered.

The Horror Writer scoffed. "For a storyteller, you have a surprisingly weak imagination. Someone could have easily carried her towards the threshold covered in something and then hurled her across the distance. I know Chase is more than capable of that kind of strength."

"Yes, that certainly would be possible. However, if you were keen to notice, Brooke's scales were all over the room. It was as if she was killed in that precise location. Surely, if she was killed somewhere else, those scales would be elsewhere. Did you find any scales outside of the Sanctuary?" he asked, arms crossed as he glared at the Horror Writer.

"Admittedly I did not. However, my theory was not founded without some thought. If the person being carried was wrapped in some sort of blanket or sheet, the scattered scales could have been caused by the body being tossed into the room. I'm not saying that the culprit did this, but as I see it, you can't prove otherwise." Alejandra countered.

"Yet again, that goes against the scene itself. Her body is laying up against one of the pews. Not to mention, if she was thrown with such force that her head would have exploded, there had to have been an impact. The only signs of damage in the room are done to Brooke herself." Daisuke shot back.

Alejandra rolled her eyes. "Who said her head exploded after hitting the ground? The killer probably murdered her elsewhere, since there was a bloody towel in that room it's likely they carried her body there covered in that towel and tossed it into the Sanctuary, knowing it would give them a strong alibi."

"Oh really? Are you sure one small towel is capable of covering her body? She was in her gillanoid form. That towel would have been far too small to cover her body. Once again, it goes against the evidence in the room. Brooke was killed in the Sanctuary, nowhere else." he replied, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Really? Then answer this then, how was she injured? Was her whole body mutilated? I think not. It was only her head was brutalized. Our killed wouldn't have needed to cover her entire frame," the Writer retorted.

"If she was covered in that towel, then how did the scales get that far across the room? Not to mention a single towel could not soak up all of that blood. You would need more than one towel to soak it all up. Face it, Brooke died in the Sanctuary. There's no proof that she was killed anywhere else. Prove me wrong." Daisuke replied, slamming his fist against his stand.

Alejandra quirked a brow, before offering a brief shrug of her shoulders. "An adult human contains on average five liters of blood. It is unfeasible that anything like a towel could have absorbed so much without there being some residue left behind. Very well I relent to your point," she said matter-of-factly.

_**END OF REBUTTAL** _

* * *

"Oh my, leave it to two writers to really dissect the setting of a scene," Maya happily mused as she scratched at Henry's head.

The Undertaker offered a sullen expression. "Sabishi thinks this was a complete waste of time."

"Not necessarily, look at the silver lining. It seems to confirm that the crime was indeed committed there and the aforementioned have tight alibis," Saino mused with a low rumble.

Alpha nodded at the Dragonness' words. "So we need to keep going through the alibis then? Unfortunately, many of us lacked useful ones, with most of us having retired to our rooms separately."

"Yes, I would rather not discuss what I was doing. I had just decided to retire to my room early. Nothing more, nothing less." Sonia said firmly.

Jizoku's milky gaze fixated on the Angel. "Ohoho that sounds suspicious. You weren't doing unholy things now where you? That would be sacrilege."

"Can we please not delve into someone's private affairs. If they don't have an alibi, the rest is a moot point," Remy interjected with a shake of his head. "As for myself, I was with Sabishi. We were the ones to discover Brooke's body."

Sebastian offered a thin smile. "Yes, I suspect that Master Rembrandt was seeking to give Sabishi asylum due to the harsh weather. Since we're sharing our alibis once more, I was in my room reading by candlelight."

"As I stated during the investigation, I was spending my night with Akeno in her room," Alexander explained as he cast a wink toward the Vampire.

"Christ you people sure do get around," Colleen muttered shaking her head. She quickly tightened her scarf as her head shifted unnaturally for a moment.

The Ultimate Vampire grinned mischievously. "You're the ones with dirty minds. I was just using my darling Alexander like a heated blanket, do you know how cold I get?" she asked before shivering slightly. "Besides sticking together helps with alibis. So my dear Alexander can't be a suspect either."

The Sorcerer placed a hand over his heart with a warm smile. "Yes, it was certainly my pleasure, my dear queen. Though I'd be remiss if I didn't bring up this evidence as well. Last trial Jana was able to kill despite being with me at the time. However, Brooke was my target. So if I had used my magic to kill her despite having a witness, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"So, that eliminates the motive. That means she was killed for another reason. But that reason eludes me." Ariana added, a frown on her face.

"Well, we had a thought about that during the investigation. It is odd that Brooke was even in the house. On top of that, her journal is missing the page with her target. So, what if she came to act on the motive, it's no secret she detested having her talent after all," the Familiar remarked.

Sabishi offered a demure expression. "Brooke would have given anything to be free of her talent. It's sad because no matter what I or anyone said, she was convinced that there was still a chance of going back to the way things were before."

"Sabishi, are you saying that all of this is nothing more than a con? That we were only fed false hope?" Remy asked as he squeezed his rosary.

A bemused chuckle escaped Syd as he shook his head. "Children can be so naïve, did you really believe it would be so simple as me snapping my fingers to fix what's been done to you all? Sensei and I realized that people are more prone to act when properly motivated. Let's face it, for Brooke this was the strongest motivation in the world. Clearly though her ability to see a plan through was lacking."

"So there really is no going back," Nozomi whispered as her barbed tail went limp in response.

Shiro covered his mouth to stifle his giggling. "Nope! This is just your life, for as long as that lasts anyways."

"Trust me, I've had to come to grips with my own...modifications. It's just something you have to get used to when you're turned into a guinea pig." Daisuke said, the frown on his face deepening.

Alpha clutched at his head as he looked down sadly. "My memories have been mixed together. I don't know what's real and what's not. So there is no way to remove that?"

"Alas it was a side effect of the procedure, but as Syd pointed out the notion of salvation was nothing more than a temptation for the foolhardy. There is no turning back from what you all have become," the Dragon said as her fierce gaze flickered around the room.

Jizoku snickered. "As much as I love the melodrama, is it really so bad? Most of you were nobodies and craved more. Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for."

"I do feel bad for some of the others but I know I'm glad about my results," Maya said with a guilty smile. She looked down at the dragon on her shoulder. "Isn't that right Henry?" In response, the hatching nuzzled against the side of her head.

The Ultimate Hunter sighed at the exchange. "We've managed to get sidetracked again. None of this is getting us any closer to an answer. If we don't make some headway, we're going be at the mercy of chance. If Brooke's target was taken out of her journal, it stands to reason that her target became her killer."

"Yes Master Botha, that does make a great deal of sense. Perhaps we should use this opportunity to reveal our targets with one another?" Sebastian suggested.

"I believe that will be for the best. I shall begin, it is sad to say, but my own target was Teleios. I can only surmise this was to further hurt me. I cannot bear the thought of killing such a dear friend." Sonia said.

Mackenzie sighed as she looked away from her sketch pad. "Shi and I had each other as our targets. Which is a waste of a motive? We don't want to leave, especially not without each other anyway."

"I suppose I'll go next, I had Syd as my target. As much as I wanna kill the bastard, I know I can't take him on my own. Besides, I'm sure he's got answers to a lot of our questions." Daisuke added arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, my target was mister Remy. But he's been so kind to me I would never follow through with that," Alpha explained quietly as he looked towards the Exorcist.

Alejandra sighed. "Everyone would say that in this situation. So it doesn't really hold any weight. As for me, my target was Saino. Though since I didn't have a death wish and I do have an alibi, we can just move on."

"Hah, guess I'll go next. Colleen was my target, but obviously, she's still with us and as spunky as ever," Chase chuckled.

"I had Sebastian as my target, but seeing as he's the Butler, I didn't want to kill him. Not to mention he's the kindest one out of the staff, and really sexy too." Ariana said, giving the Butler a wink.

The Ultimate Butler adjusted his collar. "Miss I must inform you that I am a spoken for man, but the sentiment is appreciated. "My target was Miss Nara."

"Tch, you'll have to excuse her Sebastian! She apparently hits on anything with a pulse," Nozomi huffed indignantly. "As for me, my target was the new guy that seems to have anger issues," she said gesturing at Daisuke.

Hana cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping the break some of the tension. "Uh, I suppose I can go next. Jizoku was my target, which seems really silly if I'm being honest. I mean even if I wanted to hurt him, would it even be possible?"

"Kekeke, I still feel pain, I just get over it quick!" the Zombie cackled. "Yours truly was tasked to kill Maya. But as someone who has a pet of his own, I couldn't very well hurt her," he said with a wide, manic grin as he gestured at the rat skull weaved into his hair.

Teleios outstretched a wing and gestured to the Hunter. "I was given Samuel as my target. However, I don't plan to leave Sonia behind after only just getting her back."

"Well, that's a relief to hear. I wouldn't have been eager for that fight," Samuel mused. "Sabishi was my target," he added a moment later.

The Undertaker offered a meek nod. "Sabishi gave no thought to her target, but she was tasked with killing Alejandra."

"Yes, I was tasked with killing our resident werewolf myself, but I had better things to do," Saino mused with a look of indifference.

"I was given Hana as a target, but I saw no reason to go through with it. She is quite kind to everyone," the Tamer explained as Henry roared a small puff of fire that dissipated quickly.

"Hmm, I just noticed, Hana, Jizoku and I all had one of the other. I wonder if that was done on purpose," Maya mused as she looked off with a whimsical smile.

The Ultimate Exorcist frowned. "In some cases, our targets seem entirely random, while others seem purposeful. My assigned target was Sonia. Though I can't imagine the man upstairs would ever forgive me for even considering harming an angel."

"Fufufu I can relate! Can you believe someone had the audacity to try and tempt me to harm my darling, Alexander? I would never do anything to bring harm to my most loyal and cherished servant," Akeno chortled dramatically.

Colleen groaned at the Vampire's words. "Would you just stop already? We get it, you want to fuck. We don't all need to hear about it. That goes to Ariana too, who was my target."

"Oh, someone is a little angry. I apologize dear, dealing with these hormones can be a bit difficult at times." Ariana replied.

Alexander placed a hand on his chest as he offered the room a bright smile. "Please dears, this is a bad time to discuss this topic. We are still in the trial after all. We have three people left unassigned as targets; Akeno, Alpha and Kuuma."

"Considering that is indeed the case, I believe things have become clear, one of these three must have killed Brooke. Akeno couldn't have possibly been involved in either Brooke or Kuuma's death. She has an airtight alibi. Thus I think we can easily remove her." Alejandra stated as she scribbled something down in her journal.

"So we still have Kuuma and Alpha to sort," Teleios said as he looked towards Kuuma's empty stand. "Given that the abomination was with Jizoku leading up to his death I think we can eliminate him as well. Which leaves us with just one suspect."

Chase shook his head. "Nah, that can't be right! Alpha is such a chill little dude. He wouldn't hurt a fly. We must have missed something."

"No, I'm afraid the facts are quite clear. The only person without an alibi is also one of three left unaccounted for. Whether we like it or not, this is our reality. Alpha do you have anything you'd like to say?" Samuel asked as he crossed his arms.

The Ultimate Extra-Terrestrial three eyes darted around the room nervously before he began to shake. "I-I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt anyone, Miss Brooke and I had even spent some time together earlier in the day. I-I never thought to read her mind, I thought I could trust her."

"Stay calm dear, just tell us what happened. It might help us to understand what lead to this." Ariana said, hoping the Extraterrestrial would calm down a bit.

"I-I've been having flashes of different memories. I don't know why, but I thought I would find some comfort in the Sanctuary. For some reason it did help me relax, I even began to recall bits and pieces before the experiments. I guess it was because I was distracted that I didn't hear the door open, I nearly missed the fact I wasn't alone at all," Alpha started in a quiet manner.

* * *

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK** _

**8:24 P.M Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

_Alpha gripped at his forehead as he saw images flash through his mind. The surge of thought caused a sharp pain in his forehead. "Chika. Omega. What am I? Am I human? Am I an alien? None of it makes any sense." he stammered out as he collapsed in front of the nearby altar._

_Due to his concentration, he didn't register the soft opening of the door, nor the footfalls that approached him from behind._

_"I-I was Sora. No that's who I am, Alpha was someone else entirely, and yet he's part of me too," the boy whispered as he felt his breathing grow steadily more uneven._

_The Alien barely registered the surface thoughts of someone nearby...no that was directly behind him. He let out a terrified yelp as he stumbled backward against the altar to see Brooke standing before him in her transformed state._

_"B-Brooke? Please, I-I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to do this!" Alpha stammered out pitifully._

_A deep guttural voice escaped the Gillanoid as she slowly stalked forward as she bared her claws. "That's where you're mistaken. For me there is no salvation, I can't live a normal life. Every day I experience the most terrible pain in the world. That experience time and time again is maddening. I would do anything to be free of that."_

_The Extra-Terrestrial felt his entire body shaking. "B-But do you want to be a killer? Think about what you're doing. You didn't kill me earlier when you had the chance. You can just walk away. Please, I beg you, don't do this!"_

_"I thought you deserved to know the truth, and I had hesitated. However, after having to experience this agony yet again, I realized I can't bear it anymore. I know it seems unfair, but I swear death is probably a kinder fate than living on this wretched island. I'll try to make this quick and painless," Brooke said between razor-sharp teeth as she raised one of her arms._

_"NO! STOP! I SAID STOP!" Alpha screamed as his third eye began to glow brightly._

_The room shuddered a moment as the girl before him let out a pained guttural cry that lasted for but a moment before her entire head exploded._

_As a result scales and blood to splatter wildly across the room._

_"N-No what have I done?" Alpha let out a choked sob as he stared at the blood covering him._

_He had prevented his own death, but only at the cost of a life. He was now just as guilty as Jana. He'd become a true monster..._

_**END FLASHBACK** _

* * *

**10:39 P.M Day Four**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

"Kekeke, pop goes the weasel!" Jizoku said in a sing-song voice as he bobbed back and forth.

The Spirit Channeler shot the Zombie a haughty expression. "Could you please try to show a little sympathy? This was nothing more than an accident, and we're talking about someone's life."

"I have a distinct feeling that compassion is not one of Jizoku's strong suits," Samuel deadpanned before shaking his head. "Regardless, as someone who has taken life in the past, I am truly sorry this is how things played out. You certainly are more deserving to live than many of us I'd wager."

Alpha sniffed as his antennae twitched. "No, whether it was an accident or not, I have become a monster. My sister Chika would be so disappointed in me."

"So more of your memories have become sorted I take it?" Teleios asked pivoting his head. "I'm sure your sister would realize that circumstances, this is unlike any normal situation."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still a killer. To make matters worse, I'm a coward. I-I could have just owned up to it all from the start, but I was just so scared. I tried to convince myself that if I did get away with killing Brooke, at the very least I'd be saving some of us. Though I was only trying to reassure myself. It's not much at the end of all things, but I remember who I was before I was turned in an experiment. My real name is Sora Nakamura. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put everyone through." the Alien said as he bowed his head low.

Shiro giggled as he grabbed at his sides. "Trouble? Are you kidding me? This is way better than if you'd just fessed up at the beginning. Thanks for making this mildly amusing, I'll give my all for your execution!"

"And I promise that I won't leave any details out when I immortalize your death!" Mackenzie chimed in with a dazzling smile.

The Dullahan shook her head as a scowl settled on her face. "We're surrounded by fucking psychopaths."

"I think if anything sociopath would apply more, as they were likely normal before being subjected to this island. They are a product of that environment," Alejandra said studiously.

"Miss Garcia, I think you've missed the point. Master Nakamura deserves our compassion. Young man, I do hope your soul finds peace, for what it is worth I do not see you as a murderer but merely a victim of circumstance." Sebastian said as his brow knitted together.

Sonia nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed, please do not carry that weight upon your shoulders. Believe me when I say regret is the last thing you should take with you. If you can let go, I just know that your soul will find peace."

"Sabishi likes that sentiment, but it's not true. At least not on this island," the Undertaker said in a quiet manner.

Remy's eyes widened marginally. "What are you saying? The spirits that haunt this place, it's because they can't move on?"

"Precisely, this island is a Petri dish of supernatural phenomenon. Of course, since it was the site of a battle during the second world war, the ground was already drenched in blood. However, it didn't just end there. It has become a hotbed for occult activities, and with every death, this island becomes more and more saturated. Souls who die here never truly move on, you could say it only adds to the despair of Hora Island," Saino said as her serpentine tongue flicked out of her maw.

"Scheisse! This place truly needs to be burnt to the ground. It has become beyond saving!" Ariana spat as her tails whipped around wildly.

Alexander held up his hand as a torrent of flames danced across his palm. "Should it come to that, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Perhaps flames would baptize this tainted place."

"Fucking hell don't go torching the place just yet! It probably wouldn't work out that well for any of us!" Nozomi exclaimed as she stared at the Sorcerer.

The Dragon Tamer allowed for a weak smile. "That's probably true, but if it does come to that, I promise Henry will help you."

"Right now we should be focusing on our farewells and save torching this place for later!" Akeno said before her violet gaze settled upon Alpha. "Fufufu, though we didn't have much of a chance to speak with one another, I believe you would have made a fine mortal servant!"

The Alien offered a strained smile. "T-Thank you I guess? I-I know it's a lot to ask considering the danger and trouble I've put you through, but if any of you do escape I have a request. If you miraculously ever run into my sister, her name is Chika Nakamura. Please tell her that I-I loved her and that I'm sorry I can't home." he said as his voice choked off into a sob.

"You don't even have to ask my friend. Should our paths cross, we will relay your message. I hope that you can find peace in that," Chase said with a pained smile.

Daisuke offered a shallow nod. "Indeed, I'm not sure if there's any way to free souls trapped here, but I can promise you this Alpha...no Sora. You may not find peace, but I will find vengeance for you and everyone else who's lost their lives needlessly."

"Don't make promises you're incapable of keeping. This would normally be where I'd ask you all to vote, but considering the party in question has confessed, it seems a bit pointless. Before any of you panic, I shall make a confession. I was the one who killed Kuuma as he was my target. You see I opened a gateway and let a monster out for the sole purpose of killing Kuuma. Since I killed my target, I could leave but I have chosen to take my role as mastermind instead. Which means only one person will face execution tonight and I believe we've waited long enough!" Syd spoke up before snapping his fingers. "For the crime of killing Brooke Douglas, you've been exposed as the blackened. It's time for punishment."

A pitiful cry escaped Alpha as he was promptly dragged out of sight by a series of ominous black chains...

* * *

**10:48 P.M Day Four**

**Mausoleum**

**Punishment Chamber**

A series of bright spotlights lit up the center of the dark room. Alpha was laid out shirtless on a flat metal surface with his limbs secured to the different corners.

The small alien barely struggled against his bindings. On his head was a strange black device that was secured around his forehead, covering his third eye. However, the room was filled with the sounds of his weeping. His cries were slowly drowned out as footsteps approached from the rooms dark areas outside of the sterile lighting. Shiro came into view wearing a set of gaudy pastel pink surgical scrubs. The chest was covered in dried blood splatters in the shape of a heart.

The Executioner snapped his plastic gloves into place as he made his way to the Extra-Terrestrial's side. "Alright, get ready everyone. I call this one; Area 51 Autopsy!" Shiro announced as he lifted up a scalpel off of a nearby tray and spun it around his fingers effortlessly.

Alpha's eyes fearfully locked onto the blade as it made its way towards him. "Wh-what's going on here. Why can't I hear your thoughts?" He questioned shakily. He started meekly trying to pull at the restraints though his eyes never once left the blade that held above him.

"Hehe, you can thank this swanky new hat we got you, Alphy," Shiro explained tapping the strange device on the younger boys forehead. "Can't have you repeating your trick with Brooke after all. Besides this is my chance to blow some minds, and I won't stand being upstaged. Now, why don't you relax and watch some nice home videos to calm you down!" The Gyaru exclaimed as several monitors lowered into sight around the table. They all clicked on as footage of a boy and girl were shown playing together in various locations, many of them looking like laboratories.

Not wasting any more time Shiro plunged the scalpel down into the alien's exposed chest.

Alpha yelped in pain as the Executioner deftly cut a large hole into his body. The videos went fuzzy as they were replaced with images of the boy laid on similar operating tables, with different tubes and fluids being pumped into him. Across the different videos, the boy's skin turned blue and antennae sprouted from his forehead. The videos would cut back to footage of the boy and girl again randomly.

The Executioner giggled as he pulled back the boy's skin revealing several oddly colored organs and bones. Swapping out to a different tool Shiro pulled out a large pair of pliers. To the chorus of Alpha's screams, Shiro began cracking and pulling out his rib bones swiftly.

Alpha's screams died in his throat as his eyes stung from his tears. He barely made out on the screens around him as the footage went back to the children that the girl was gone. Leaving the boy all alone. "O-Ome...Chika." Alpha coughed and wheezed as Shiro finally stopped ripping out the bones. He felt an odd pressure as the Executioner reached into his chest cavity and grab a hold of something.

After a moment his eyes widened in horror as he saw his own heart being held up in front of him. Still beating weakly in the other boy's hands.

Shiro brought the scalpel back up and with one clean cut severed the thick veins connecting the discolored green heart. He carefully placed it into a cooler and slammed the lid closed. One by one the screens began to shut off until just one remained. On it, the small boy sat weeping as a man walked into frame. 'Are you ready son? After this last procedure, you can rest, sound good?' The man said. The final monitor shut off and they began to raise up into the darkness once again. "O-okay Dad..." Alpha meekly whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

Alpha's life ended on a table, similar to the ones his life started on. The Ultimate Extra-Terrestrial was dead, yet another killed in the Hora Island Killing Games.

* * *

**10:53 P.M Day Four**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

"S-So much blood. Gah I know it's wrong, but it looks and smells so delicious!" Akeno shuddered as she hugged herself.

The Ultimate Familiar eyed the Vampire. "Perhaps you should breathe through your mouth and close your eyes Akeno. No good can come from you losing your bearings."

"Gah, she's not kidding. The scent is overpowering just like in the house earlier," the Werewolf lamented.

Maya offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "Just try to shut it out okay? I know Henry doesn't really care for it either."

"Hm, I'll definitely have to include this execution in my notes. This macabre setting is doing wonders for my novel," Alejandra mused.

Samuel offered a disapproving stare. "Alejandra, now's not the tim-" he was cut off as an adjacent door to the trial room was opened.

Shiro skipped into the room with the cooler still clutched in one of his hands. "I know it's super early Kenzie, but since we might bite it, I thought this would make the perfect early Valentine's Day gift!"

The Painter squealed with delight as she closed the distance before hugging the boy. "Oh, I love it! You're so thoughtful, Shiro! Your execution was nothing less than perfection!"

"My god, that wasn't just execution, it was just barbaric torture!" Sonia cried as her wings furled around her body in a defensive manner.

Mackenzie offered a wide smile as she began to gush. "Wasn't it splendid though? Shiro was having so much fun, and Alpha's final moments will make for such a perfect work of art!"

"You truly have no respect for the living or dead. Just when I thought my hate for your kind couldn't get any stronger," Samuel said barely hiding his disgust.

Colleen sighed. "Just try to ignore them, Sam, it's clear that they've lost their fucking minds. Don't let them get into your head."

"Kekeke, you don't have to worry about that for me. I promise no one wants to get into my head. That execution got me thinking though, could I survive something like that? Hah, can I volunteer for an execution?" Jizoku asked with a giddy smile.

"I'm finally starting to understand why he's called a zombie. Clearly, his brain is rotting too," Nozomi said as she rolled her eyes.

Alexander offered a quiet chuckle. "No, I'm afraid our friend here suffers from an undiagnosed mental disorder. Though it seems like this is the last place he'll receive any assistance."

"Madness tends to go hand in hand for those trapped on Hora Island for any length of time. Eventually, you'll come to embrace it or despair. Well, that is if you live long enough," the Dragon offered a low chuckle that resonated across the room.

Sebastian shook his head. "If we're quite done here, I think we all could use some rest. This has been a trying evening for all of us."

"Yeah, sorry handsome but there's no way I'm sleeping after watching that," Ariana said as she shivered slightly. "I can't get his screams out of my head."

The Ultimate Undertaker bowed her head low. "Eventually the screams will become white noise. You will become numb to it. Sabishi will be digging a new grave tonight."

"Perhaps we should hold a service then?" Remy suggested. "That's not against the rules is it?"

Hana wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "I-I'd be glad to help. I'm not sure if I'd sleep either and even if it's vain I'd still like to perform last rites."

"Little good it will do. Have you not been paying attention? No one leaves this island. All of your efforts are in vain," Syd said in a deadpan manner.

Daisuke stared darkly at Syd with deep-seated malice smoldering in his eyes. "Just you wait, you will share the fate of those before you. You will not escape justice."

"You can make all the bold declaration you like, just remember that as of now I hold all the cards. This is now my House of Horrors, and you all are nothing more than test subjects. Believe me when I say this only the beginning of what I have in store for you all," Syd said as an ominous grin spread across his pale countenance.

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

_**OMAKE** _

The camera turned on to show Tiana and Haruto sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined. Off-screen, a female voice asked, "Alright, could you two introduce yourselves?"

"What would you like us to say, Bella?" Tiana inquired.

"Name, age, and role in the series," Bella responded.

Tiana cracked a smile. "I'm Tiana Blake, I'm twenty-three, and I play the Ultimate Dominatrix."

"I'm Haruto Shinta, I'm also twenty-three, and I play the Ultimate Parental Figure," Haruto stated.

The shot then switched over to show Churi and Soo Yeong. The two were sitting in a living room, cuddled up next to each other on a black couch. "I'm Churi Aikawa, and this cutie right here is Soo Yeong Moon." The Korean actor blushed heavily at the compliment. "We're both twenty-two. I play the Ultimate Love Guru."

"I play the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon," Soo muttered, casting his eyes away from the camera.

The next shot showed Jason and Juzo sitting next to each other. Jason had an arm snaked around Juzo's waist. "Jason, stop, we're on camera," Juzo reprimanded.

"Worse has been shown on screen for this series," Jason argued. "Besides, all the other couples are going to be cuddling and shit." He turned his attention to the camera. "I'm Jason Carter. I'm twenty-four, and I play the Ultimate Strategist."

"And I'm Juzo Sakakura," Juzo mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm twenty-nine, and I play the former Ultimate Boxer."

The final shot focused on Sierra and Mirielle. The two teenage girls were in a dressing room. Sierra was sitting comfortably on Mirielle's lap. "Bonjour, everyone," Mirielle greeted. "I'm Mirielle DuMonde. I am seventeen, and I played the Ultimate Phantom Thief."

Sierra giggled before waving at the camera. "And I'm Sierra White. I'm fifteen, and I'm the Ultimate Prodigy."

Off-screen, Bella asked, "So, I'm sure you two get asked this all the time, but how did you meet?" Mirielle and Sierra both blushed heavily at the memory.

"Mirielle was getting measured for her costume when I walked in and saw her," Sierra stated. "And after apologizing…a lot, we became friends and then we became more then friends."

The shot switched back to Churi and Soo Yeong. Soo had his face hidden in a throw pillow. Churi smiled embarrassingly. "It was during one of my fashion shows. Soo was there to interview me for his magazine, but he was so gorgeous that I thought he was one of the models." Churi giggled at the memory. Soo let out a small groan. "It wasn't until he was about to go out on stage that he told me he was there for an interview. I took him out to dinner as an apology."

"I didn't want to disappoint you, but I hate crowds more than anything," Soo Yeong admitted, his voice muffled by the pillow. Churi giggled, pulling her boyfriend into a side hug.  
The shot switched to Jason and Juzo. "Well, we met a couple weeks before Jason auditioned for 'Sea of Tranquility.' He was getting harassed by some guys at a coffee shop near the set, and I stepped in."

"I still can't believe you called me your boyfriend just to get them to back off," Jason interjected. Juzo blushed, turning his face away from the camera.

Tiana tapped her chin, deep in thought. "I think it was when we were both nineteen. I had just dropped Annabelle off at her swimming lesson when I saw you trying to convince Kitai to go with his swimming teacher."

Haruto giggled at the memory. "He kept holding onto my legs and saying he didn't want to get in the water. If you hadn't stepped in and helped me, then Kitai wouldn't be the little minnow he is today. We traded numbers, and the rest is history."

"Again, you probably get asked this a lot, but what's it like working with your significant other?" Bella inquired.

Tiana and Haruto shared a look before sharing a chuckle. Tiana turned to look back at the camera. "Haruto and I are very lucky. At the moment, both of our characters are alive, unlike several of our cast mates, and neither have killed the other, like Patrick and Otto."

Churi frowned at the camera. "If I hadn't been killed off just as my character was starting a romance with Soo's character, then I'd say it's pretty great." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Plus, Soo's best friend had to pretend to be a yandere, who was obsessed with him."

"Utano is still apologizing," Soo mumbled.

Sierra hold on Mirielle tightened. "It was great. It really was…I just hated filming your death scene. I never cried so hard in my whole life."

"Oh, ma belle, I am right here," Mirielle reassured. She cuddled the smaller girl. "I promise that won't ever happen."

The shot switched to Jason and Juzo. "As you know, this is being filmed for Valentines' Day, and it should hopefully come out that day," Bella stated. The couple nodded, their hands interlocking. "So, is there any advice you'd like to give our audience?"

"Some people say that you should never go to sleep angry with your significant other," Jason began. "Those people are full of shit. Sometimes, it's better to go to bed and let the fight weaken out while you sleep. You and your partner will be more energized the next morning, and you'll more than likely have forgotten what the fight was about."

Juzo nodded. "There are times when you need talk things out, but there are some fights that you should just sleep off."

The shot switched to Sierra and Mirielle again. Sierra had released her hold on Mirielle and was now sitting up straight in the taller girl's lap again. "Make sure your significant other is your friend before you enter a relationship," Sierra advised. "Not only does it help you know if you really want to be with that person, but it can also help when you start dating and have to get them anniversary gifts." Mirielle cocked an eyebrow.

"So are you saying you might have never dated me?" She questioned. Sierra cast her eyes off to the side, an impish smile on her face. "You little sneak." She dug her fingers into Sierra's sides, inciting loud laughter from the younger girl.

Churi held Soo Yeong in a hug as he spoke. "If your partner ever threatens to hurt you or someone you love for whatever reason, run from that relationship. It doesn't matter if they say they're joking because a joke can very quickly become a reality. Find someone who you can trust and have them help you get out of that relationship."

Churi's grip on Soo tightened, tears pricking her eyes. "I promise I'll never, ever hurt you, Soo."

Soo craned his head to look at Churi and smiled softly at her. "I know, Churi." He quickly pecked her lips before turning beet red at the action. Churi giggled.

The final shot focused on Tiana and Haruto. Tiana gave the camera a stern look. "Whether you're in a relationship or not, you have value. Whether you're gay, straight, bi, or pan, you have value. Whether those in your life accept you or your relationship or they don't, you have value. Every person has value, and there's someone out there who will see your value and love you for it. It might be hard at times to have those in your life not accept you, but it gets better." She glanced over at Haruto and cracked a smile. "I promise."

"Do you want to close out the usual way?" Haruto inquired, smiling.

Tiana chuckled. "It's like you can read my mind."

The couple turned to look at the camera, smiles on their faces. "This was the Post Game Talk Show, and we'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *


	13. Mementos

6:00 A.M Day Five

First Floor

Sanctuary

"As we gather here today, still reeling from the tragic death of Sora Nakamura, we are shocked, scared and angered at the unfairness and senselessness that took him from us. We seek to make sense of this, to understand the reason why this happened. What plan could this have been a part of? What possible meaning or lesson can be gleaned from this?"

"Well-meaning people will tell us that it is all part of God's plan, or that this was just Sora's time to go, that he is in a better place. But we cry out that, while God certainly knows his plan, we do not. Sora may indeed be in a better place now, but we want him to be here with us."

"Unfortunately, there are no easy answers, and as difficult and painful as it is, we must accept that Sora is dead. As survivors and friends, we express our sadness, we acknowledge our loss, acknowledge the great importance of Alpha's life, and the loss to us all that his passing brings."

"No, there are no easy answers, but there are other questions, very important questions that can be answered by looking at Sora's life. And though we must face bravely the fact of his death, we owe it to him and to ourselves to look at the bigger picture of his life."

"Regardless of what pain his actions may have wrought, we will remember him and all those who have passed us by as souls who were capable of great and terrible things. At the end of it all, we will remember him not for the blood that stained his hands, but as a kind and warm soul. May his soul and those that are still trapped in this mansion and island watch over us and, God willing, find peace someday soon."

"It is true that there is much sadness here today, but everything that Sora was will live on in all of you, enriching, guiding, and blessing your lives. This is what we will remember."

"May God have mercy upon us all, so that we do not share such a cruel fate. If we are not so fortunate, let us at least ask that we may leave this world with as much dignity as Sora."

A chorus of murmurs filled the sanctuary following Remy's final words as he stepped away from the podium.

[Hallway]

"Damn room needs to be dusted. It's burning my eyes," Akeno said with a sniff.

"We're not even in the room. Besides, it's fine to be upset," Colleen replied quietly, more melancholic than usual. "No amount of being around death has made me comfortable with it, after all."

"It's all bullshit, though. Killer or not, it wasn't like the little guy did anything but defend himself. He didn't even do it on purpose," Nozomi whispered as her tail lashed back and forth through the air in frustration.

The Ultimate Werewolf offered a sympathetic smile. "It just goes to show that no matter what horrors there are, we're all still human deep down. On my ancestor's name, I swear we'll make sure the souls here find peace."

[Inner Sanctuary]

"Kekeke, what a lovely service. I wonder if I'll ever get to have one of my own. Probably just for the best; I'm sure no one would come," Jizoku quietly chuckled while he leaned back on a bench.

Alexander sighed as he looked over to the Zombie. "Now, now, don't worry. Should that unfortunate time come, I will be there. I mean it when I say that I feel love for all of you," he explained, placing a wrapped hand onto his bare chest.

"Even if we don't particularly see eye to eye, I would still come. Every life is precious, no matter how twisted it may be," Ariana added, her gaze returning to the front of the room.

"Sabishi would be there as well. She may be worthless in most regards, but tending to the dead is her job. She just wishes she could control where they ended up," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner as she watched Hana and Remy continue the final rites.

Maya cradled Henry in her arms carefully. She looked away from the rites towards Sabishi with a warm smile. "While it would be nice if they could get some rest, do not take it out on yourself."

"What would it take to bring peace to the souls trapped here, like Kiyomi?" Samuel asked as he laced his hands.

"I don't rightfully know. Only Master Syd or Lady Saino would likely know of such things, but they are not in the habit of sharing their secrets," Sebastian replied. "This house is filled with them. Perhaps an answer lies hidden elsewhere."

Teleios stretched out his wings, mindful of those around him. "I suppose it's possible. In that regard, the new floor should have opened by now, correct?"

"That would be the case. Whenever a trial occurred in Hope's Peak, a new area or floor would open up. I believe this mansion works the same way," Sonia answered.

Daisuke nodded, leaning back in his seat. "If that answer is hidden here, I'll try my best to find it. Too many good people have perished on this island. They deserve to rest at the very least, but until the ones responsible pay for their crimes, I truly doubt they will," he said with a frown.

No sooner had the pair finished speaking when a sterile set of overhead lights suddenly illuminated the room, pausing the final rites. The pair regarded one another a moment before continuing the last of their blessings.

"Hm, it seems we're no longer left in the dark ages," Alejandra mused as a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "I look forward to seeing what other horrors this house has left to share with us."

* * *

7:13 A.M Day Five

Third Floor

Terrace

The Ultimate Painter gave a dazzling smile as she gently dragged her brush across the crisp, clean canvas. The first rays of the morning cast a pale light upon the wide terrace, which was filled with dozens of chairs and tables. The easel creaked ever so slightly from the pressure she was applying.

"Good morning, Mackenzie. I wasn't expecting to see you out here," Daisuke said. His eyes were focused on the canvas. They followed every delicate stroke she made with her brush.

The petite blonde hummed softly before offering a faint shrug of her shoulders. "It's too beautiful of a morning to spend it grieving the dead. Eventually, you'll learn that it's a waste of time. Things die. That's just the nature of existence, which is why it's important to capture the beauty in everything, life or death."

"I… I suppose that's true. It's a shame what happened with Alpha, but maybe it's better to let him rest. It's been awhile since I've seen the sunrise."

"You should enjoy it while it lasts. According to Syd, another storm is on the way. It should be here sometime this evening. I suppose it can't be helped, being this close to the ocean. I don't really mind the rain, but it does make painting outdoors difficult. At the very least, there's some cover on this terrace," Mackenzie mused as she continued to delicately paint her portrait.

"I get what you mean. Even though we're indoors, I still don't feel that safe. I suppose it's better than that creepy cabin in the woods, huh?" he asked, holding back a chuckle.

The Artist giggled as she paused momentarily. "Far better. The others have no idea how good they have it. If they saw what we'd gone through, they'd gladly stay in this mansion forever."

"Ain't that the truth. I don't think they could handle those… creatures. We barely scraped by as it was. I'm happy they're safe here. We don't need to lose anyone else," the Storyteller said, shifting his gaze toward the horizon.

"It's only a matter of time. They'll begin tearing each other apart soon. Having seen two games to the end, I'm sure of it. You really should have joined us, Dai. Better to be a ruler in hell than a servant in heaven. Of course, we both know that heaven is nowhere near this place," the Painter mused as she began to paint once more.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along." Samuel's voice suddenly stated. Daisuke and Mackenzie turned to see the Hunter leaning against the door frame to the balcony, arms folded.

"Hello, Samuel," Daisuke said, giving the Hunter a polite greeting.

The Ultimate Painter offered a bright smile before turning back to her easel. "Of course we're getting along. We're good friends, after all. A little murder here and there hasn't changed that."

The Hunter's gaze darkened as he observed the Painter's response. "I see..." He walked towards the pair, gazing at the rising sun. "It truly is a grand sight, isn't it? It reminds me of home."

"Yes… the sun is quite lovely today, but something tells me you aren't here for pleasantries," the Storyteller said, turning to face Samuel.

"You're quite sharp, as I expected." He turned to the Painter. "Could you please give your... friend and I some privacy? I wish to discuss some important matters with him."

Mackenzie frowned slightly and then made a shooing motion with her free hand. "I was here first. You boys can go somewhere else if you want to talk. I'm not missing this opportunity. The sun is so rarely visible."

"You don't have to leave, Kenzie. Whatever you've got to say, you can say it to the both of us."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Okay then, if that's how you want to play it, I will." He walked to one of the balcony railings and placed a hand on it, gazing intently at the two. "What are you playing at, Daisuke? Why are you being so friendly with the enemy?"

"I'm not exactly sure I follow. I'm not being friends with the enemy, because Mackenzie isn't anyone's enemy," he countered firmly.

"Oh really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "She's a member of Ultimate Despair. She has revelled in our deaths and is dating a psychopath who has murdered three of our number so far. That sounds like an enemy to me."

"'Revelled' isn't the word I would use. I just think there's beauty in capturing someone's last moments. Besides, don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite? You're also making a lot of assumptions since you know nothing about us," Mackenzie said as she paused mid-stroke, regarding the boy with a stern expression.

"'You really should have joined us, Dai. Better to be a ruler in hell than a servant in heaven.' You have clearly chosen your side," Samuel said, imitating the girl. He looked at Daisuke. "Look, I want to trust you, but you associating with these monsters is making that very hard for me."

"She isn't a monster; she's a victim, just like Shiro, and just like Alpha. They are victims of this sick game, this fucking island of despair. I don't think you have the right to call her a monster. Not when you don't know her, and not when you haven't seen the shit we've seen," he snapped angrily, clenching his hand tightly.

"And you don't know what I've seen, Daisuke." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I know how these Despairs think. They look for weaknesses, for the moment when you truly trust them. When you're not looking, they'll butcher you where you stand." He gazed at him again. "Can you honestly tell me, without any doubt, that they aren't doing just that?"

Mackenzie sighed as she lowered her brush. "You know, making generalizations about people hasn't worked out so well throughout history, though you're more than welcome to make that same mistake. Just keep in mind that, even if I am a monster, not all monsters are created equally. If you live long enough, you'll come to the same conclusion Shiro and I reached."

"And what is that?" Samuel asked darkly, turning to her.

"All roads lead to despair," the Painter stated simply. "The human mind, as colorful as it is, can only handle so much pain. After watching enough of your friends be brutalized, hope becomes such a fleeting pigment. Despair may not bring you comfort, but false hope can be the most cruel thing in existence."

"Mackenzie, you know that isn't true. We've been through a lot, but… I still haven't given up. I know things look bleak, but there is hope out there, no matter how bad things may seem," Daisuke said, giving the girl a smile.

"That view is admirable. I may find it hard to find hope, but I have faith that God has a plan for us all. That's the one thing that has kept me going." The Hunter pushed away from the balcony and started to head back inside.

"Ek het jou gekyk, Daisuke. Trust is not given, it is earned," he offered. Then, he left the two to their thoughts.

* * *

8:04 A.M Day Five

Third Floor

Concert Hall

Situated not far from the stairwell lay the largest section of the third floor. It contained a sprawling Concert Hall that was filled with dozens of orchestral instruments, including a Grand Piano, several Violins, a Gramophone, and a plethora of brass instruments. The room itself was in a very Gothic style. Large bay windows were nearly drawn shut with long, sprawling curtains. Only a tiny modicum of sunlight spilled into the artificially lit room. It also felt unnaturally chilled, despite the adjacent hallway being room temperature. Everyone could see their breaths after they stepped inside. The sound of their feet echoed across the oaken floor.

Colleen tightened her scarf as she walked towards the gramophone. "Jeez, what is up with this place. You'd think with the place having power now, we'd be better off."

"No kidding. I guess we're still without central heating. I swear, it feels like the temperature took a nosedive!" Nozomi exclaimed as she hugged herself with her wings and eyed the various instruments.

"Kekeke, the drop in temperature is a sign that spirits congregate in this place. There are so many bright lights in this room. Souls that haven't been able to cross over," Jizoku said as he seemed to stare off into space.

The Ultimate Exorcist clutched at his rosary. "Normally, I'd question your sanity, dude, but considering the nature of this island and mansion, I'm trying to keep an open mind. None of the windows seem ajar, so I can't see any reason for it to be so cold in here," he remarked as he reached out and brushed against the keys of a nearby piano. "There's no dust in here, either. It's immaculately clean. I wonder if the staff are allowed to traverse these floors before us."

"Sebastian had still been giving the Angel girl food, so it makes sense," Colleen remarked as she intently looked over the boxes of records around the music player. "Anyone actually finding anything useful in here?"

Nozomi shrugged as she regarded the conductor's podium. "Nothing that's going to save our hides. Since we don't seem to have any real music buffs, this place will probably go to waste."

"Don't be so sure about that. There's always a chance something of value could have been left strewn around this mansion. If there's electricity, I have no doubt there are some other forms of modern technology," Remy remarked as he crossed his arms.

Jizoku shrugged as he played with the skull in his hair. "Yes, and I'm sure that we're not the first to think the same thing, and yet here we are."

"Great, then why do they even bother holding this stuff from us?" Colleen asked with a groan as she walked towards the center of the room.

The Ultimate Exorcist shook his head. "If I had to guess, Kuuma and Jibo cared more for theatrics. Syd, however, seems far more pragmatic. He certainly didn't waste any time conjuring those grotesque bears to defend him."

"Kekeke, they're just as shiny as this room, don't ya think?" the Zombie asked with a manic grin as he spun around with his arms outstretched.

"God, I swear this place needs a psych ward just for all the nut-jobs in this mansion," Nozomi groused while she regarded several sets of sheet music.

Colleen sighed and looked from Jizoku to Nozomi. "You're not wrong about tall, dumb, and creepy for the most part, but right now, I think he's actually talking about the spirits in the room."

"Wait, so you're saying you see something as well?" Remy asked as he eyed the Dullahan curiously.

"Yeah, ever since I woke up here, I've kinda been able to see the spirits every once in a while. Not nearly as good as Hana, which I'm glad about. Makes it easier to ignore them," she replied flatly.

Jizoku strode forward before grinning wildly. He then leaned down so he was face-to-face with the girl. "I wouldn't ignore them if I were you. Sometimes they are prone to tell you things. You'd be wise to listen."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure that would end well, considering how much of a basket case you are!" Nozomi piped up as she whipped her tail through the air. "Let's just get out of here, already. Spirits or not, this place is seriously creeping me out."

The Dullahan took a step back, but she stared into Jizoku's haunting white eyes for a few moments. "How... how do you see spirits or anything for that matter?"

For a moment, the Zombie's manic expression softened to one of clarity. "For those who are blessed with the gift, your eyes can be a distraction. You might keep your scarf in place, but we know you're no longer human. Why run away from the truth of your existence?" he asked as he grabbed her by the hair without warning and pulled her head square off her shoulders, leaving her body standing upright as if nothing had happened.

"Jizoku, what in the Lord's name are you doing?!" Remy exclaimed. He immediately tensed, as if preparing to intervene.

The Zombie ignored the boy and held Colleen's head level with his face as he took a stride backward. "Tell your body to retrieve your head. You don't have to understand why it works, just accept what you ARE now. You're never gonna survive if you keep sulking and making excuses."

Colleen's eyes had widened in horror as she felt her head dangle in the taller man's hand. "What did you do that for, you bastard?" she shouted at him. Her body effortlessly darted forward, her arms outstretched in an attempt to take back her own head.

"Let's just call this a lesson. You wanted to learn, didn't ya? Face it, you're a Dullahan who can see the undead. Barring any unfortunate circumstances in this house, you will likely outlive any human. The moment you accept that you'll feel so much more relaxed!" Jizoku grinned as he held up her head in a Shakespearean manner. "To be a Dullahan or not to be! That isn't the question!"

Without warning, Colleen's head vanished from his grasp. He only heard a fluttering of wings. He lifted his chin to see Nozomi soaring through the room, cradling Colleen's head against her bosom.

"Don't worry about that jerk! I'll get you back to where you belong," Nozomi said as she stared down at the mane of red hair against her.

The Dullahan sighed, still eyeing Jizoku. "Thanks for the help, I guess, but he's not wrong. No matter how much I tighten that old scarf, it's not going to reattach my head. And since we don't have any other options, I'm going to have to accept what I am," Colleen explained lowly, as she moved her body to follow after Nozomi.

"Maybe, but you can do that on your own terms, right?" Nozomi asked. She landed near Colleen's body before gingerly handing it her head back.

Remy sighed as he adjusted his hat and started towards the door. "Well, I think I've had enough excitement for now. Let's get out of here before Jizoku plays keep away with other body parts."

The Zombie grinned with a shrug before following after the Exorcist. "Oooh, now that sounds fun. I somehow get the feeling it won't catch on easily, though."

Colleen's arms moved her head so that it looked over her disconnected body. She stared over it silently before tilting back to watch the wispy lights of the dead dance above her. "This is just another bad event I need to overcome. At least most of the spirits aren't hostile. There are definitely worse ways to be surrounded by the dead," she mused. She then fit her head back into place with her scarf. "Come on Nozomi, not much left to see in here."

The Succubus offered a relieved smile. "You don't have to tell me twice. Let's agree to never come back in here, alright?" she asked as she hastily jogged towards the door.

The pair failed to notice the music sheets that were gently rustling, nor did they notice the specters that took a translucent form and watched them leave.

* * *

10:41 A.M Day Five

Third Floor

Smoking Lounge

The Smoking Lounge was by far one of the largest rooms in the mansion. It had a rather old vibe, a 1920's setting of sorts. The walls were a beautiful oak color, with some rather old paintings. All of the windows in the room were stained glass, in various colors. One of them was in the image of Jesus Christ, his hands clasped in prayer, head bowed as he looked down at the people below worshiping him. Near the back of the room was a bar. Several stools were placed before it, the back shelf loaded to the brim with alcohol bottles.

There were a few Poker tables as well. Each one had a deck of cards and some poker chips strewn about, as if they had been recently used. Beside them were a pair of billiards tables. A rack on the very back of the room held the cue sticks. There was even a Shogi table in the center of the room, along with some plush looking couches. A few more couches and tables had been set up around the room. Overall, it looked like a Smoker's Paradise.

"Sabishi feels strange being back up here. It brings back memories she'd tried to bury," the Undertaker admitted quietly as she stared at the bottles on the table.

Shiro giggled from his seat next to the Undertaker on the couch. "Come on, Sabi, take this time to cut loose. See, the foxy girl isn't holding back!"

"Hey, this is the perfect time to get plastered. I saw Jagermeister and I went for it. You… you want a drink?" the Kitsune slurred, holding a bottle out to the two.

Sabishi hesitantly took the bottle before eying it warily. "Sabishi understands that spirits are contained in such bottles. Is that true? If so, it sounds dangerous to ingest."

"Pfft… spirits? Nah, there are no spirits in this. At least… I don't think." Ariana wearily replied.

"Sabishi will take your word for it. If she becomes possessed, she will count on Remy to help her," the Undertaker mused as she worked the cap off and hesitantly took a small sip. Her eyes grew wide from the strange taste assaulting her tongue.

The Executioner slapped a hand on the small girl's back with a fit of laughter. "There ya go, Sabi, nice to see you living a little! Besides, 'Spirits' is just another name people give booze."

"Fufufu, tastes like shit, doesn't it? One thing I learned quick, you change and grow up super fast, but the taste of alcohol never changes."

The Undertaker made a disgruntled expression. "Sabishi wishes she could make the taste change. She has never tasted excrement, but she can't imagine it's much worse."

"The key is to keep drinking till you don't care about the taste anymore. In the spirit of that, let's get to some real day drinking!" Shiro cheered, placing three shot glasses on the table in front of them. "Hey, Ari, why don't you pick the poison! Ooh, actually pick poison, though. This is a great chance for you to take out two more staff members!"

"Don't tempt me, kid. Here we go, this will put some hair on your balls," the Kitsune said, grabbing a hold of a bottle. She placed it before the Executioner, who looked at it curiously. It was a bottle of Everclear, 190 Proof Vodka. She had a small smirk on her face as she pulled out some shot glasses.

"Since you're so excited, you get the first shot."

"Does Sabishi have to play?" the Undertaker asked apprehensively as she regarded the shot glasses.

With a wide smirk, Shiro scooped up the shot and quickly knocked back the drink. He practically slammed down the empty glass and locked eyes with the Kitsune. "Come on, I knew you wouldn't go for the poison, but you could have gone for something a little stronger than water," he taunted.

"That's the strongest shit we got. You wanna die of cirrhosis, be my guest. What about you, kid? I can get you something weaker, if you want," Ariana said, tipping the glass back as she swallowed the drink.

The Ultimate Undertaker eyed the glass for a long moment, and then she hesitantly reached out and seized it. "Sabishi doesn't want to cheat. She will try her best, even if she doesn't think she can grow hair on balls she doesn't have," she mused before tentatively raising the glass back. The Vodka burned on its way down, the girl flailed a moment with a mortified look in her eyes. "Shiro must have bad taste, because that was definitely stronger than water."

"Oh man… I haven't seen someone flush like that in a while," the Kitsune said.

Shiro fought back another fit of laughter as he poured another shot. "Y'know, it's been a while since I've been in this room, actually. A lot of good and alcohol-blurred memories here," he mused as he downed the drink. After that, he started to look a bit dizzy.

"What? Did you and your girl hook up here or something?"

"Sabishi wonders if there's any place in the mansion they haven't hooked up in," she murmured with a flushed expression. "Maybe Sabishi's mausoleum is still sacred? Or the Sanctuary?"

"Don't worry, Sabi, we haven't messed with your graveyard. The Sanctuary, on the other hand... Sebastian got so upset with us!" Shiro laughed at the memory and only just barely caught himself in time to keep from falling out of his seat.

"Well, I think the Sanctuary is as good a place as any. You are going heels to Jesus after all… though I can tell how someone would be pissed off with you." Ariana said. She shook her head a bit, downing another shot. She was giggling now, her body feeling rather hot from the alcohol she was consuming.

The Undertaker felt her vision blurring slightly as her head had become fuzzy. "I wish I had gone heels to Jesus with Eric, but it's too late now. You're so lucky, Shiro!" she exclaimed before letting out a small hiccup.

"Aww, it's okay, Sabi. That's just the nature of the game. It sucks but we can't change the past," Shiro said quietly as he took another shot of the burning vodka. He threw an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

"What was he like? Was he a good guy?" Ariana asked curiously.

"He was too good for this world. That's why he didn't… that's why he's gone. Only monsters survive this game," Sabishi uttered quietly as she leaned against Shiro. "Sabishi doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wants to forget."

"Sometimes it's good to forget things… the bad things, at least. I'm sure he's watching over you, Sabi, with a bright smile on his face," the Kitsune said, pushing another shot forward. She knew the girl was way past her limit, but it was clear she needed it.

The Undertaker took it and without hesitation threw the glass back this time. "Sabishi hopes you're right. She doesn't have anyone else," she murmured.

The arm around the girl tightened as Shiro rested his head against her. Soft snoring came from the Gyaru as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

"All that talk about this being like water and he passes out. Guess I should become the Ultimate Babysitter now," the Kitsune mused, as she eyed the two inebriated teenagers.

* * *

12:15 P.M Day Five

Third Floor

Aviary

Sebastian extended his arms outward as he walked across the terrace. He gestured at a large cage-like enclosure that jutted out and faced the forest. "This is the Aviary. From my understanding, it was once filled with pigeons and doves. However, now it is the home of a murder of crows."

Dozens of black beady eyes stared out of the enclosure, and an occasional caw filled the air.

"Huh, this reminds me of a very old movie. Let's hope these birdbrains are more docile," Alejandra paused before eying Teleios. "No offense, of course. I don't suppose you can speak to your feathery brethren?"

Teleios looked over the area around him for a few quiet moments. He turned back to the pair and gave a brief nod. "I suppose I may as well give it a try. Sebastian, how long ago did they move in?"

"It was around the beginning of September, if I recall. It's quite strange, though. Even if I leave the door to the aviary open, they seem to have no desire to venture outward. It is a peculiar quirk, but I've taken to feeding them, nonetheless," the Butler said.

The Ultimate Horror Writer eyed the enclosure for a moment and shrugged. "Considering the nature of what seems to reside on this island, perhaps they have no desire to leave."

"That would make sense, but if so, why only within the last month? Something must have changed for them, or the area they used to frequent," the Familiar mused. "Well, the best way to find out is to ask them." With that, Teleios unfurled his wings and made his way up to the nearest crows.

Alejandra hid a giddy smile as she raised her notebook to her face and creeped after the Gyrfalcon.

Sebastian sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should let Teleios do this on his own?"

"Fine, but he better spill all the juicy bits," the Writer deadpanned as she watched the Familiar perch against the outside of the enclosure.

Several of the crows scattered in response to his presence. The ones that remained twitched apprehensively. The gyrfalcon began to converse with them, letting out caws and similar sounds. The crows responded, and after a brief back-and-forth, he returned to the two humans.

"They were chased out of their territory in the marshland, by what they described as something akin to a monstrous humanoid in a mask," Teleios explained looking towards the crows and back.

The Horror Writer clapped with an excited look in her eyes. "Oh, this just gets better and better! There's a marshland, too? We need to go exploring, now! What better way to write ambiance for a scene than to be there in person!"

"You did hear the part about monstrous humanoid in a mask, did you not?" Sebastian asked as he raised a single brow. "I must admit that, even as a staff member, my knowledge is limited mostly to what resides in the mansion. The majority of the first game did not take place within these walls, which means there could be countless creatures residing here on the island that I'm not aware of."

"Of course I heard you, but it's so hard for me to feel fear. I wonder if an encounter like that would terrify me?" Alejandra mused aloud before eyeing the Familiar. "What about you, King of Raptors? How would you like to go explore the rest of the island?"

"Well, that would be a rather poor idea, in my opinion. While it would be wise to know what is around us, it could easily prove to be a needlessly dangerous risk. I doubt there is an escape to be found if a whole game took place out in the wilderness. The presence of powerful supernatural creatures seems like it would pose too great of a threat for what amounts to satisfy your curiosity," Teleios responded, staring down at the girl.

"Maldito!" the Writer cursed as she folded her arms. "Are you the King of Raptors or an overgrown chicken? Worst case scenario, you can fly off, so what's the risk for you?"

The gyrfalcon's eyes narrowed at Alejandra as he kept his perch. "The risk is someone dies and I live with knowing I could have done something to prevent it," Teleios responded sharply. "A king knows when to not take needless risks, because the true weight of the crown is the responsibility. Now, I am not foolish enough to think myself the ruler of any of you. However, as your friend, I will ask you not to throw away your life over this. We are in enough danger as it is, so why risk inviting more upon us?"

"Well said. It may not seem to be the case, but I assure you that the mansion is still safer than anything outside these walls. I would advise against letting your curiosity get the best of you," Sebastian responded.

Alejandra sighed. "Maybe there are some answers we can't get from just sitting around here, though I've read enough stories to know that if I go on my own, I'll be the next victim on this island."

The Butler frowned. "What are you so keen on discovering, anyway? Surely, it can't be that important."

"My brother Diego died on this island. Least, that's what it said in the study. Daisuke could probably tell me the truth, but I want to find out for myself. I-I need that closure," Alejandra said quietly before shaking her head. "Forget about it. I should get back to writing," she muttered before strolling off across the terrace.

The Butler rubbed at his chin. "I'd keep a close eye on her. She doesn't scare easily, and she's liable to do something reckless."

"True, though the same could still be said of those who do feel fear," Teleios remarked while watching Alejandra walk away.

* * *

2:38 P.M Day Five

Third Floor

Boudoir

Sonia, Hana, and Alexander found themselves standing in the midst of a large bedroom. Unlike most of the mansion, the décor was lively, with white and gold wallpaper spread across the room. A queen-sized bed sat in the center of the room, with an antique desk and armoire setting next to one another, and an old dusty picture frame sat on the end of the desk. The room was lit by warm fluorescent bulbs. A gold tapestry framed the window overlooking the courtyard.

The Spirit Channeler stared in confusion at her journal. "So this is a Boudoir? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the word. It sounds French, but this just looks like another bedroom."

"It is French, my dear, though the term is a bit loose from its original meaning. In this regard, it would be a private bedroom for the lady of the house," Alexander mused as he placed a hand on the Channeler's cheek briefly. He turned away and looked around the room carefully. "Said occupant seems to have been gone for quite some time."

"She might have passed away before any of us were on this island," Sonia added. She glanced carefully around the room.

The Sorcerer chuckled softly as he made his way around the bed. "I suppose that would do well to explain the late Doctor's actions, at least, in regards to the changes he made to a few of the girls here."

"You mean to say that he was a pervert? I don't even want to think what he did while we were unconscious," Hana shivered slightly before eying the framed picture. Curiously, she picked up the frame and examined it. In the photograph, there appeared to be two men and one woman. One of the men was Jibo, who appeared to still be in his teens, and the woman had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. The man next to them had a goofy grin that wasn't quite manic, but still extremely familiar. It took the girl a few moments before her mouth fell open. "No freaking way. Guys, take a look at this."

"Oh, my… is that Jizoku?" the angel asked, eyes widened in surprise.

Alexander approached with a raised eyebrow. "He seems to have hardly aged... Could his death have something to do with that?" he questioned studying the photo.

The Spirit Channeler shook her head. "I-I have no idea, but what do we really know about Jizoku?" she questioned as she turned the frame over in her hand and removed the back. A tiny smile flitted to her face as she removed the photo. "I thought so! Look, there's something on the back. Seishin, Yukiko, and Jibo, Class-54."

"Class 54? They're all graduates from Hope's Peak Academy. So Jizoku is far older than we all thought. Without all the details, however, we cannot arrive at an answer." Sonia said firmly.

"We also may not be able to get answers from him, either. With the state of his mind, it's hard to say what he could know..." Alexander said as he let his words trail off in thought. He shook his head once and looked back to the two girls. "Let's wait on this discussion for now. We should still search this room for other clues. I suppose this would be Yukiko's room."

Hana offered the boy a weak smile as she tucked the photo into her Kimono. "Well, you seem to be an expert with ladies, so where shall we start? The closet, the dresser, or the desk?"

"We should be careful not to disturb anything. Considering this island, I wouldn't put it past her spirit to be here. I believed in ghosts before, but now that I'm here, I'm certain they exist," Sonia said, shivering slightly. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she was being watched.

"I very much agree with you, my dear. We best mind ourselves while looking through here," the Sorcerer explained with a calm smile. "Well, I would hardly be much of a gentleman if I went rummaging through a lady's clothing. Why don't we split up? I'll look over the desk for anything else."

"Wonderful, I guess that leaves me and the Princess to explore the wardrobe," Hana said as she locked arms with the other girl. "Don't worry about spirits. If something makes itself known, I'll be the first to know."

"Of course. Well… no time like the present." the angel said, walking toward the Wardrobe.

* * *

4:57 P.M Day Five

Third Floor

Screening Room

The Screening room consisted of a small theater filled with only a dozen or so leather chairs, seated before a moderately-sized screen. In the back of the room was an old fashioned film projector. A large cabinet filled with a series of canisters containing old films rested on the far wall. The room was currently lit by a dim bulb that cast a yellow glow over the entire room.

"Oh. My. God! Now I can officially die happy. Daddy would be so jealous!" Akeno squealed in delight. The Vampire blurred across the room and bent over to examine the various stored films, an excited hum escaping her as she rifled through them.

"Doesn't take much to put a smile on her face, does it?" Chase let out a bark of laughter as his gaze shifted between Maya and Henry.

Maya happily grinned as she watched the Vampire. "No, it doesn't, and I think it's sweet, especially when there's something here that lets her feel connected to her loved ones." Henry let out a small yawn as he leaped off of his tamer's shoulder and curled up on one of the nearby chairs.

The Werewolf offered a toothy grin. "I guess you're right. Sometimes, it's all about the little things. Can't say there's much here that reminds me of home. Knowing my luck, the only thing liable to do so will be a Wendigo. I wouldn't put it past this crazy place."

"It would certainly match the setting, though I'm not sure if we'll encounter something like that or not," Maya said as she looked from Chase back down towards the nestled hatching with a bright smile. "I already have my favorite part of home with me."

"I'm sure Henry feels the same way, you know? Home is wherever his mom is. You never told any of us how you found a dragon egg in the first place," Chase pointed out with a curious expression. "That must be quite the story."

The Dragon Tamer giggled as she looked up to the boy. "Well, that's the thing. I woke up with Henry. I just had all of the knowledge to take care of him already in my head. It's just a pleasant surprise, since, when I was... younger, I had a stuffed dragon toy I always kept with me. Henry looks exactly like the toy, too, so I couldn't help but give him the same name."

The burly boy offered Maya a wolfish grin. "So that explains it. I've been wondering how you've been so calm through all of this, but I think I finally get it. While all of this murder business is horrible, you wouldn't have met Henry if it wasn't for the AUP. Guess there's always a silver lining."

"Fufufu, enough small talk! Save it for later!" Akeno exclaimed as she danced across the room with a mischievous grin. "Time for a movie! Looks like we've got nothing but the horror classics. Nosferatu, Son of Frankenstein, Creature from the Black Lagoon, and dozens more. What do you say we get comfy, huh?"

"That sounds like a lovely time to me. Where would you like to sit, Chase?" Maya asked as she looked over the seating and back to the Werewolf.

The Vampire quickly cleared her throat before gesturing towards the center of the room. "Why don't you two get cozy? I'm going to get Night of the Living Dead playing. Since I've already seen it, Henry and I will go make some popcorn!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and stared expectantly at the little dragon.

"Ooh, sounds good to me. Just as long as you two don't eat at all before you get back with it! Wake up, Henry. Don't you want to go with Auntie Akeno?" Maya asked. Henry lifted his head and glared at the Vampire. He let out a small puff of fire that blew away harmlessly. "Oh, I think he's still mad about you accusing him during the investigation."

A boisterous laugh escaped Chase. "Careful, Akeno. Mess with fire and you might get burnt!"

The Vampire stuck out her bottom lip. "Aww Henry, you know I wasn't being serious. I was just trying to break the tension. Won't you give me a second chance? Pleaassse? I'll even sneak you some raw meat, too!" she offered as she gave the small dragon a playful wink.

Henry slowly rose up and looked between Akeno and Maya. He then flew onto the Vampire's shoulders and laid himself down with a huff. "There we go. You two have fun," Maya mused, watching Henry with a smile. "So Chase, shall we?"

"Hah, you don't have to ask twice," the Werewolf chuckled as he reached out, took her hand, and guided her towards the seats.

Akeno giggled mischievously as she and Henry shrank out of sight. "Sorry Hen, but if I'm gonna play matchmaker, we can't be a third wheel, can we?"

The hatchling glared at the Vampire for a moment, and then he huffed. He looked over at Maya and made a happy clicking sound in response.

* * *

6:23 P.M Day Five

First Floor

Grand Library

"Why do you insist on bothering him so much? It's clear to me that he doesn't wish to speak about this," Sonia said, sounding rather annoyed.

Alejandra remained silent for a moment, glancing away from the Ultimate Angel.

"I understand, it's clear that he doesn't wish to share this with me. However, we might glean something useful from his previous endeavors on this island. It may be callous, but it has to be done. You're the only one that can get this out of him," the young woman said.

Sonia frowned, her eyes focusing on the doors that lead into the Grand Library. "I cannot… he's been through a lot and lost so many. He cares about Shiro and Mackenzie, despite what they've become. I doubt he wants to speak about that, even to me. Have you perhaps tried speaking with them, instead?"

"Speaking with those two is nigh impossible. It's clear that they've changed far too much. Makes me wonder what they were like before all of this," Alejandra said, tapping her chin with a finger.

Sonia sighed, feeling her wings stretching slightly behind her back. Alejandra did have a point. She had been out of the world for a while. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, so it would be best to be prepared. She hadn't been present when it happened, but she knew already that one of the victims had been attacked by the creatures that ran rampant through the island. She needed to know what horrors lied in that forest. She nodded to herself, glancing at her fellow Ultimate.

"Alright… I shall take your request. However, I am only going to share with you the things that will pertain to this island. Nothing personal, is that understood?"

"Yes, of course! Remember, the more graphic the better!" the young woman replied. Sonia rolled her eyes, slowly entering the Grand Library.

Saino glanced up briefly from her book, a look of annoyance on her face. She said nothing as she returned to her reading. After scanning the room, Sonia found Daisuke sitting beside one of the windows. He was holding a worn-looking tome in his hands. She vaguely remembered it, back in Hope's Peak. She wouldn't see the boy go a day without it. She smiled slightly, at the fond memories she had of the academy, before everything went to hell. She slowly made her way towards him. He didn't stir at all.

"Good evening, Sonia. I wasn't expecting you to come here of all places," the young man said softly, his eyes pouring over the pages he was reading.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

He looked up from his book, brow quirked. "It's not hard for me to notice that angelic glow. Not to mention, your wings rustle a bit when you walk," he said.

Sonia flushed brightly, glancing away from him. She cleared her throat, adopting a poised look, one she hadn't taken in quite awhile. "I do hope I'm not bothering you. Um… I have something I'd like to ask you… if you wouldn't mind, that is."

"She put you up to this, didn't she?" the Storyteller asked, causing the Angel to stiffen.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sonia asked nervously.

"Alejandra. She got you to ask me about the last game, didn't she? That one is quite persistent. Give her a pen and she takes the well."

"I'm sorry… I'll take my leave," Sonia said, giving the young man a bow. He grabbed a hold of her hand as she turned around, causing her to stop.

"I never said I wouldn't tell you. I've been meaning to… but I haven't found the time, nor the ones I truly trust. There's so many that blame Shiro and Mackenzie for what's happening, but they're victims, his victims. It's a damn shame he died before I was able to get my revenge."

"Daisuke… I know a lot of things have happened but… stewing in those emotions isn't healthy. Perhaps it's time you let them go," Sonia advised, giving him a small smile. He sighed, glancing out the window, and then he gestured for her to sit beside him.

"Fine, I'll take your advice. I'm not going to talk because Alejandra put you up to it, but because I've been swallowing this for a while."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this here?" Sonia asked. She briefly glanced toward Saino, who, despite reading her book, had a look of interest on her face.

"I'm gonna have to talk about it, especially with how things are currently going. Despite everything being written in this book, its words are lost to the winds. They don't carry the same charm when read by someone else," Daisuke remarked.

"Now that's just you being pompous," Sonia said.

"Is it, though? You seemed to love that story about the Dark Devas I wrote back in the day," Daisuke said, giving the former princess a smirk. She flushed, glancing away from him.

"Is it a crime to like hamsters?" the Angel asked.

"Not really. Regardless, I suppose I should start at the beginning. You can consider this a prequel of sorts, especially if our current game is the third in the series," the young man said, suddenly becoming serious. The frown on his face deepened a bit as he glanced out the window, noticing the oncoming storm. He was silently hoping it wasn't Cthulhu again.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Sonia asked hesitantly.

The Storyteller offered a weak nod. "Mhmm… it's just… I'm being forced to remember her."

"Her? Oh… you mean Hiyoko? You two were engaged before this happened, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah… I didn't think Junko would get her mitts on her. She changed her into something so sick and vile. I knew Hiyoko could get on everyone's nerves, especially mine, but… forcing those kids into a Killing Game? Using that game to warp the mind of an innocent child? I hate to say it, but she deserved what she got."

"Sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't-"

"No, I think he should," the Dragon spoke up, still eying the pair curiously.

"Saino… sorry, are we bothering you?" Daisuke asked, his eyes scanning the Ultimate Dragon, who had decided to join them. It was rare for her to do this, but she was curious about what the young man had gone through, despite her being present for it all.

"You aren't… it's as Sonia said, these things need to be shared. I locked the door so that no one bothers us. Would you like some tea? It'll help you relax," Saino offered in a low rumble.

"That would be lovely. Thanks, Sai," Daisuke said.

"No problem. Royal Milk Tea happens to be a favorite of mine, as well, "Saino said, leaving to prepare their drinks.

Daisuke took a deep breath, grabbing a hold of his worn-looking tome, flipping to what looked like the middle. He pulled out a silver-colored piece of foil, placing it in the middle of the book.

Sonia eyed it curiously, but said nothing, as she focused her attention on the Storyteller.

"It's been hell to keep this damn thing bound. Erika used to help me, but… heavens, I don't know if she's even alive," Daisuke said with a grim expression.

"She is… I'm sure she is." the Angel said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're right, no way in hell Snowflake would let her die. Regardless, I suppose it's time to begin our little tale. Just let me say there is no happy ending," the Story Teller said as a grim look spread across his face.

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

**OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show three people sitting around the desk. Jana did not look directly at the camera, eyes cast down to the ground. Kiyomi and Hikyou, however, waved at the camera, bright smiles on their faces. "Hello to all of you beautiful people watching us tonight!" Kiyomi greeted. "I'm Kiyomi Kirigiri, and I played the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"I'm Hikyou Usotsuki, and I played the Ultimate Loser," Hikyou stated.

Jana glanced up at the camera and cracked a smile. "I'm Jana Almathali, and I played the Ultimate Djinn."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the trio introduced.

"For those of you wondering why we're here today instead of Tiana and Haruto, they're still trying to get Anna and Kit back to their happy selves after the last episode," Hikyou explained. Jana grimaced, ducking her head down.

"Jan, you shouldn't feel bad," Kiyomi argued.

"My character brutally murdered Kit's and felt no remorse for it," Jana reminded. "I auditioned for this show to make friends, and now my character is right up with Ringo's and Korekiyo's characters as one of the most hated." She wiped away her tears before hiding her face in her hands.

Hikyou wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Hey, hey, Jana, don't be upset." The boy rubbed her back as the camera moved to focus on Kiyomi.

The girl chuckled nervously, glancing off-camera. "Anyways, since we were supposed to be interviewed today, we decided to just talk and answer some questions you guys might have for us." She looked over at the screen as the first question appeared. "Kiyomi, are you really related to Kyouko Kirigiri?"

Kiyomi chuckled. "Yes, I am. She really is my cousin."

"She is so much more energetic in person than people would believe," Hikyou interjected. The camera panned back to show him and Jana, who was now calm.

Kiyomi snorted. "That's certainly the truth. I still think it's hilarious she got casted as a such a stoic character." She glanced up at the screen. "Okay, next question." She turned her gaze to Jana. "Hey, Jan, this one's for you. It's asking if you were really painted blue for the show, or if it was all done in post?"

Jana sniffled a bit before cracking a small smile. "We tried painting my skin blue at first, but it never really worked out well. It would look too blotchy in some shots or obviously like paint. Plus, when you're filming a lot of scenes in a wet forest surrounded by a body of water, the paint starts coming off. Crit and Petty decided to just make my skin blue through editing."

"You looked like a 'Steven Universe' cosplayer for those days," Kiyomi commented. Jana hid her face in her hands again while Hikyou chuckled. "The next question asks, 'Hikyou, did you audition to be the Ultimate Loser, or did you audition to be someone else?'"

Hikyou rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Well, for 'House of Horrors,' the audition process was a bit different. Unlike in the past where you received your character and your talent afterwards, you could say in your application what talent you wanted your character to be. Some people got what they wanted like Akeno and Jana, while others like myself and Colleen got talents we weren't expecting."

"It was basically like the AUP, but in real life," Kiyomi summarized. "And Hikyou got the crappiest end of the stick!" Jana snickered, catching Kiyomi's attention. "There's that smile! I thought I'd be dealing with depressed Jana for the whole episode! Anyways, I think we have time for one more question." She turned to look at the screen. Kiyomi immediately started laughing upon seeing the question. "Oh dear Jesus, this one's too good!"

"What does it say?" Jana inquired. She and Hikyou turned back to look at the screen before bursting out into laughter as well. "Oh my God!"

"I think someone meant for Tiana to see that one!" Hikyou commented.

Jana turned to look at Hikyou. "Would she be able to answer, though?"

"From what Tia's mentioned, she worked in that community as a Dom, which is why she was so comfortable with her character," Kiyomi explained. "Okay, how about a different question since none of us can answer that one?" After a few seconds, Kiyomi's eyes lit up. "Who in the cast is actually dating? Are Akeno and Alexander in a poly relationship with the entire cast?"

"God, I wish!" Hikyou shouted. "Do you know how many cute girls we have in the cast?! The fact Ariana even considered going out on a date with me is a miracle!"

Kiyomi chuckled. "Well that confirms one relationship. Let's see…There's me and Sammy, and Shiro and Mackenzie, obviously."

Jana tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Akeno and Alexander are actually very exclusive to each other, unlike their characters."

"I think Remy and Sabishi have gone on a couple of dates," Hikyou muttered.

Kiyomi glanced off-camera before chuckling. "Well, we're being told that we need to wrap things up for the episode. Can't help but think we shouldn't talk about our cast mates love lives."

Hikyou waved at the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all in the next episode," the trio stated.

* * *


	14. Symphony of the Night

**7:02 P.M Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Sebastian cleared his throat before stepping back and holding a serving dish against his chest. "I do hope you all will enjoy tonight's feast. Lady Saino won't be joining us, and I cannot speak for Master Syd."

"Thank you as always for your work, Sebastian. Please, won't you join us?" Alexander asked as he gestured to a nearby open seat.

The Butler offered a polite bow of his head. "I wasn't going to assume, but I'd be delighted to. If any of you require anything, you need but ask for it."

"At this rate, I may need to ask for something. I'm a bit hungover from earlier." Ariana mumbled, rubbing her temple slightly.

The Undertaker offered a weak murmur. She had her face pressed against the table. "Sabishi's head feels like it's going to explode. She wonders if Shiro is alright."

Mackenzie shrugged. "He was still asleep last time I checked on him. He's never been much of a drinker."

As soon as the Painter finished talking, the door to the dining room swung open. Shiro happily skipped into the room, with a black messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hey, everyone! Ooh, looks like I'm right on time for the noms!" he observed, stopping next to Daisuke. "Hee hee! Hey, Dais, lookie what I found. This baby's been waiting for you to come back!" The Executioner slung the bag off and handed it to the man.

"Wow, I'm surprised you kept it all this time. Thanks, Shiro. After everything that's happened, I was beginning to wonder if I would see this thing again," Daisuke said, gratefully accepting the bag. He slung it over his shoulder, allowing it to rest on his lap.

The Ultimate Hunter eyed the pair with a wary expression. "What exactly is in that bag?"

"Just a few things," Daisuke responded, reaching inside the bag. It was mostly empty, save for some things from his friends. He pulled out a small plush shark and placed it on the table. He then set aside a small red-and-white capsule, along with three silver-colored tickets.

"This is… all that's left of them," he said sadly. He bowed his head slightly.

Nozomi swallowed what was in her mouth while flicking her tail back and forth. She leaned over to peer at what Daisuke had fished out of his bag. "What in the world is all that stuff, anyways?"

"...They belonged to someone else. Their scent is all over it." Chase responded in a gruff voice before grabbing a dinner roll.

Maya delicately picked up the plush shark and looked it over. "This seems like something I would have had as a little girl. How'd this end up on the island?" she asked the Storyteller. Henry reached out his head, sniffed the toy, and then prepared to lunge at it. Maya quickly placed it back down and put her hands around the dragon to keep him in place. Henry indignantly huffed a small ball of fire.

"That belonged to the Ultimate Samebito. His name was Seisha. He told me to take care of Mister Bitey for him if anything happened to him. He was a good kid," Daisuke replied, a small smile on his face.

Akeno rested a hand under her chin. Her normally bubbly demeanor was gone; instead, a thoughtful expression had settled on her face. "Does that mean all of these items belonged to friends of yours? Ones that didn't make it?"

"That's right. All of them were victims of this sick game. The tickets were our rewards for participating in these "tests." Get five silver tickets, and you'd be able to kiss his shithole goodbye. As you could guess, it wasn't that easy." He leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"And what about the last item there? It almost looks like something from a game Lord Gundham played in his youth," Teleios mused as he regarded the capsule.

"Oh that… that's actually a prototype Poke Ball. It belonged to a girl named Kanemoto. Jibo took some animals and mutated them to create Pokemon. It was hard getting used to, actually. Sadly, all of them except for her Ninetails are dead. I promised I'd take care of it for her." He took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the choking feeling in his throat.

"Are you alright, Daisuke?" Sonia asked softly, placing her hand over his. He gave her a small nod.

"Yeah… just… reliving these memories isn't a fun time for me. They may be dead, but I know they're still with me."

Colleen shrugged at the Storyteller's words. "Given all the ghosts around here, that's probably much more literal than what you meant."

Shiro stared at the tickets, then picked them up. "I remember one of these was... Charlotte's. Weren't another one of them Rika Nyan Nyan's?" A cheerful smile took over his face as he asked the question.

"Yes it was… you know, I don't think Riku would appreciate you calling him that. Still, he did look adorable in that outfit you made him," Daisuke said, stifling a laugh.

"That reminds me that our feathered friend still hasn't spilled any details about what you two talked about." Alejandra grumbled as she peered between Sonia and Daisuke. "When are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Remy raised a hand into the air. "Please, let's not press him for details right now. Clearly, it's not something easy to discuss. Considering what happened today, and what's happened since the beginning, I can't really blame him."

"That's probably for the best. I think we could all use a chance to just relax. Between last night, this morning, and exploring the third floor, I think we've earned this," Hana mused with a weak smile.

An amused chuckle filled the hall as Syd emerged. His nightmarish automatons followed. "Ah, I do have splendid timing, don't I?"

Jizoku licked his lips before snickering. "So much for peace and quiet."

"You can wipe away those sour expressions. I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to inform you all of something: This island is a hotbed for supernatural activity, something you've already seen to some degree. With each passing day, paranormal events will only grow more substantial. If you think you've seen everything this island has to offer, you have no idea," the Surgeon said with an uncomfortably calm demeanor.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. There's a lot on this island that even I haven't seen, but what I have seen is very dangerous. We should all be careful. You never know what may knock on those doors," Daisuke added, glancing away from the Surgeon.

Syd chuckled lightly. "Indeed you don't, especially with All Hallows' Eve approaching. There's no telling what could happen, and I hear we will have a full moon on this year's Halloween."

"What's your goddamn point, you creep?!" Nozomi spat.

"My point, Miss Nara, is that every day brings with it new dangers. Perhaps this mansion will eventually prove insufficient to what finds its way to our doorstep." Syd responded with hint of a smirk. "I've taken enough of your time, though. Please enjoy the meal. It's important to savor every moment; you never know when it might be your last."

* * *

**8:01 P.M Day Five**

**Third Floor**

**Terrace**

"Gah, that smug jackass makes me so damn mad!" Nozomi huffed as she paced back-and-forth across the terrace walkway. "You know, I bet he wouldn't be so cocky if he didn't have those nightmare build-a-bear rejects protecting him!"

"You've been off your game for a couple days, Zo. I don't remember you being so angry all the time," Ariana said, watching with amusement as her friend paced back and forth on the terrace.

The Succubus bit her bottom lip as she turned and jabbed a finger at the Kitsune. "I-It's not my fault! D-Dangit, don't you understand? Before all of this, I had, like, zero libido. It was the last thing on my mind! Now it's all I can think about, so that's why I come across as bitchy a lot."

"Oh, sweetie, trust me. Getting used to this fire between my legs has been difficult. I hate to admit it, but I've had to resort to various things to keep myself in check," the Kitsune replied, her smile falling slightly.

Nozomi swallowed uncomfortably. She took a seat on the bench next to Ariana. "D-Do you have any suggestions? I mean, I'd never even masturbated before all of this, let alone had sex. It's like I'm hungry all the time, but not for food."

"Sadly, I have nothing that will work. All of my toys are makeshift. There is one way that I can think of to relieve yourself," Ariana said, wiggling her brows a bit, a smirk on her lips.

The Ultimate Succubus began to wag her barbed tail excitedly. "W-Wait, you're serious?! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me getting a little hands-on, I'll do it. The only way we can do this is for me to show you how," the Kitsune replied, her tone becoming serious. She stood up firmly, facing her friend. "So, I'll ask before anything else… are you alright with this?"

"What are you asking, Ari?" Nozomi asked clearly oblivious to the suggestion as she stared into the Kitsune's eyes.

"For us to have sex. It's the only way this problem will be resolved," Ariana replied.

The Succubus flushed a crimson color as her mouth fumbled uselessly for a moment. "S-Sex? But I've never… I wouldn't even know where to begin. Besides, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Sweetheart, I'm the one offering, and I can see you are, too. I wager it won't be long until you explode. It's better that I help you out before you mount some poor sucker and drain his soul, and his seminal fluid," she said with a giggle, brushing off her concern.

"W-Wait, but what if I hurt you? You're precious to me. I don't even know how being a succubus works," Nozomi stammered as she shyly raised a hand to her face.

Ariana sighed, biting her lip for a second. After a second of silence, she took a few steps forward. She then grabbed a hold of Nozomi's shirt and pulled her forward. The girl let out a squeak as the Kitsune captured her lips, giving her a kiss. She pulled away after a second, licking her lips seductively, cheeks flushing.

"You won't ever hurt me. You're precious to me, Zo, which is why I'm doing this. It's for you, not me."

Nozomi could only stare at Ariana's lips. She could feel her stomach doing flips as a heat pulsated throughout her entire body. "...I want... I want you," she managed in a breathy tone as she tackled the other girl flat onto the bench. Her lips began to experimentally press against the Kitsune's flawless neck.

"Oh… now that's the stuff. Let that feral monster overtake you. I'll take good care of you, sweetie," Ariana said, having placed her hands at the girl's hips.

A vivid glow filled Nozomi's eyes as her teeth lightly kissed Ariana's soft flesh. It seemed as if instinct was in the driver's seat as a throaty purr escaped her. "We're going to take care of each other. I wanna know what sounds a Kitsune can make."

* * *

**8:43 P.M Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

"Kekeke, I'm beginning to feel really popular, all of the sudden. Someone actually wanted to spend time with yours truly. Hope you're not offended, but it can only be a friendship between the two of us. I'm already seeing someone else." Jizoku cackled as he reached up and fondly scratched at the skull in his dreads.

Hana let out a muted sigh as she squeezed the ceremonial beads around her neck. "It's not like that, and I think you probably know that. The truth is… I keep playing what Syd said at dinner over in my head, and I have a terrible feeling. The voices in the house are becoming louder. Something is agitating them. I-I thought that, since you can see them, you might be able to help me make sense of all of this."

The Ultimate Zombie grinned from ear to ear. "You wish for me to make sense of the pandemonium? Jizoku may be able to see the spirits, but you alone can commune with them. What are you afraid of? The answer you seek is within your grasp."

"...It's not that simple," the Channeler responded in a sharp tone before averting her gaze. "What happens if I open the door and let something horrible inside? If a wretched spirit possesses me, it may not relinquish control."

Jizoku shrugged indifferently. "That's just a risk you'll have to take if you want answers. Of course, if something like that were to happen, I could subdue you. I'm sure our illustrious Exorcist could save you."

"I can't help but feel like you know more than you're letting on," Colleen said as she made her way towards the pair. She looked over the Zombie suspiciously.

"Who, me? Do I look like the kind of guy who knows what's going on?" Jizoku asked with a manic grin.

Hana eyed the Dullahan a moment before pursing her lips. "She's right. We know there's something you're not telling us. Sonia, Alexander, and I saw the picture of you with Jibo and some woman. It was a really old picture, but it was definitely you. Please, I don't care why you're keeping secrets, but if you know something, you must tell us."

Colleen raised an eyebrow as she looked from Hana back into the Zombie's eyes. "Seriously? With something like that, don't bother with any bullshit about not knowing."

Jizoku shrugged. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but I can't tell you what it really means. I don't remember anything concrete before waking up in this mansion. I thought I was still stuck in the nineties, so I'm just as curious about what you found as you are."

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Hana asked in a skeptical tone as she adjusted her robes.

"Hah, it's quite simple: you don't. We're not here to discuss my amnesia, though, are we? You're the one who sought me out for answers because you're afraid to use your abilities. If you're so concerned, then channel the dead and see what they have to say," the Zombie suggested.

"Fine, guess there's no point trying to get anything out of you, anyway, " Colleen muttered with a sigh. "Either way, Hana, I already promised I'd help you with this kind of stuff. I'll watch your back if you do want to try."

The Spirit Channeler offered a faint nod. "Very well, I'll do what I can. Just please be prepared for whatever or whoever may surface. There're so many voices wanting to speak that it's hard to say what will come out," she said as she squeezed at her beads once more before closing her eyes.

The lights in the room flickered a moment as a chill filled the air…

Hana's demeanor shifted entirely as her eyes opened. They were now a pale green color. Wordlessly, the figure stared down at the Channeler's hands and offered a bemused chuckle. "She is fortunate that I have no intention of remaining in this form for long."

"Kekeke. Who precisely are we speaking too, hmm?" Jizoku asked as he waggled his eyes.

The possessed girl offered a dismissive shrug. "I was known in life as Galexialyn Chijimatsu, the Ultimate Occultist, though that matters little now. My hope is that my actions will serve as recompense for what I did in life."

Colleen crossed her arms as her gaze met the spirit's. "And what actions would that be?"

"I lived a selfish existence. I was born with the inability to feel pain or pleasure in a physical sense. I led a cult that caused a great deal of bloodshed, just to achieve my own desires," Galexialyn responded in a deep tone.

"However, my soul should not be your concern. You must know by now that the supernatural permeates this island. This place suffered death due to war, and later became a bastion for occult research. Its soil is drenched in more blood than you can possibly imagine. However, there is something residing here that keeps spirits from finding peace. Find it and see to it that it's destroyed before the horrors of this island overtake more than its borders."

Jizoku whistled as he laced his hands behind his head. "That's not particularly helpful. This is a rather big island, spirit. I don't suppose you could give us a bit more direction?"

"...What you're looking for resides in an abandoned facility, a place that gave birth to the ultimates on this island," the spirit responded in a strained voice. Her eyes flickered slightly.

"That's better than searching the island blind, I suppose," Colleen remarked, watching Hana's body carefully. "Looks like your time's almost up. Got anything else for us?"

The body of the Channeler began to breathe heavier, though Chijimatsu's voice still could be heard. "...Something is coming. I would advise against sleeping tonight. The dead are-"

The voice ceased as Hana's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She began to slump to the floor, only to be caught by Jizoku. "Kekeke, looks like someone overdid it. Well, this is certainly more interesting, don't ya think?"

Colleen scoffed as she looked over the Channeler. "That's one way to put it, though I can't say I like what we got to hear."

"It certainly was ominous, wasn't it? I might just find something that can kill me," Jizoku mused in a relatively calm demeanor.

The Dullahan stared at the man with an incredulous look. "Whatever's coming for us, I'm sure it will try, at least."

"...I'm counting on it." the Zombie replied.

* * *

**9:12 P.M Day Five**

**Third Floor**

**Smoking Lounge**

"Fufufu. Is it just me, or is this entire floor like something out of the early twentieth century?" Akeno asked as she walked up the side of a wall and hung from the ceiling to peer down at the trio still on the ground.

"It feels as if I stepped through time. I don't know about any of you, but I'm reminded of the Titanic for some reason," Daisuke said as he slowly approached the bar.

"Hmm… I must say, it does have a very old-timey feel to it. I am reminded of home, actually," Sonia added, her eyes falling onto the stained glass windows.

Alexander took a seat on one of the antique couches in the room. He watched the Vampire walk along the surface with a smirk. "And how is the ceiling, my Queen? Does it meet your standards?"

Akeno offered a playful grin before sticking out her tongue. "Sebastian is going to have to stop slacking. There're cobwebs all over the place!" she exclaimed before glancing down at Sonia. "Did your maids back home take better care of your castle, Princess?"

"Yes, of course. They were duty bound, always taking care of the chores. I am reminded of a dear friend, Kirumi Tojo. I wonder how she's doing..." she said, trailing off.

The Sorcerer placed a hand against his chest as he bowed his head. "You have my condolences. It must be terrible to have lost people you were so close to because of that game, let alone not know their fates in the aftermath."

"Fufufu! That's not true, my dear mortal servant! Let us not forget the records in the study. If they truly keep records of every Ultimate, then it means our resident Angel can check on her friends!" Akeno responded boisterously. "Then, of course, there's also the gallery itself."

"That's true… I've been meaning to look there myself. My little sister Erika was invited to Hope's Peak before the world went to shit. I want to make sure she's alive, so we can take a look together, if you'd like," Daisuke said, offering the girl a smile. She gave him a polite nod.

"That would be wonderful. I'd like to settle this morbid curiosity. I myself wish to know not just about Kirumi, but also about my little sister Laris," she said.

"Well, maybe you two can go tomorrow. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind joining as well. For now, at least, let's take a rest and enjoy some company, shall we? Care to rejoin us on the ground, my Queen?" Alexander asked as he sent the Vampire a smoldering gaze. He invitingly patted the cushion next to him.

Akeno giggled mischievously. "Don't mind if I do. Who wouldn't want the best seat in the house?" she asked as she fell from the ceiling at an unnaturally slow rate into Alexander's lap. She playfully wiggled her hips and rested her cheek against his. "Let's make it a date then, everyone, but wait till after noon, 'kay? I wasn't a morning person before this, and a vampire queen needs her unholy rest."

"I've got no issue with that. What about you, Sonia? Does noon work for you?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the Angel.

"Noon sounds lovely, as I usually stretch my wings in the morning. Sadly, with Syd's earlier warning, I may just remain indoors."

The Sorcerer wrapped an arm around Akeno's waist and gave a small squeeze. "Our new mastermind did seem rather insistent that something will come for us. It's hard not to assume he has something in the works."

* * *

**9:35 P.M Day Five**

**Third Floor**

**Hallway**

The Ultimate Werewolf's ears twitched. "Hah, I knew I wasn't crazy. There really is music coming from the concert hall. I know some of the others mentioned feeling spooked in there, but can the dead really do something like this?"

Teleios ruffled his wings from atop the boy's shoulders. "Quite so, Chase. I was present for many meetings of the occult research club at Hope's Peak, and there was much discussion about those who haven't passed on."

"Well, I guess a lot of it was true! I never gave it much thought, though I always hoped some of the stuff related to magic and fantasy was real. Looks like I got my wish, right, Henry?" Maya happily mused as she pulled the hatchling into a hug. He gave a small cry and settled into the embrace.

"No kidding, my tribe always use to talk about various legends. Though, to be honest, I didn't put a lot of stock in it. Maybe I should have." Chase chuckled lowly as he crept forward before quietly pushing the door leading in the concert hall ajar.

The sound of a violin and piano flooded out into the hallway. The small group peered inside and saw two translucent beings residing in the midst of the hall. It was clear that both of them were girls with apparently dark hair. One sat in front of the grand piano, drawing a haunting melody from it. The second girl accompanied the first by running her bow over the strings of her violin.

"...Beautiful. This is a true haunting, and they're even playing Moonlight Sonata," a voice said. Alejandra approached the group from behind with a look of wonder filling her eyes.

"Hmph, I see those two are still at it. Rei and Kanade have truly taken a shine to this room," Saino mused as she also made her way towards the group. Her head looked off to the side. A rare smile started to form on her face and she nodded sagely. "Yes, I know, Aurora. It is quite a beautiful tune, isn't it?"

"Aurora?" Chase questioned with a mystified expression. "Is that another spirit I can't see or something?"

The Horror Writer sighed as she shook her head. "You get used to it. I've spent enough time in the library to know it's best to not question it."

"Ahh, I see. This is in regards to her friends, then. Regardless of that, I take it the spirits often prefer parts of the house, do they not?" Teleios asked, looking over to the Dragonness.

"Sakha, please. There is nothing wrong with them living out the lives they lost out on." Saino continued talking to the air around her before looking over to the Familiar. "Hmm? Oh yes, those who are forced to remain in this realm will try to cling to what every fragments of their lives that they can. Take these two girls, for instance. They are still practicing the craft they spent their lives honing."

The Werewolf frowned slightly. "Do they even know we're here, or are they just in their own world? It just seems tragic."

"I don't know about that. It actually brings me some comfort. If I die and can still write as a spirit, it would bring new meaning to a ghost writer," Alejandra mused with a hint of a smirk.

Maya giggled as she loosened her grip on Henry, letting the hatchling crawl back onto her shoulders. "That is true, I suppose. Should the worse come, I can still see and maybe even play with Henry," the Tamer said with a smile. She took a few steps closer and placed a hand on the Werewolf's arm. "I know it is sad to think about, Chase, but we have to be prepared. As much as it pains me to say it, after everything with Alpha, we need to be ready for more bad times ahead of us."

Chase offered a somber nod though he slowly raised his arm and curled it around her waist. "I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to prevent it."

"Hm, you've got a good attitude. Just keep in mind that, if Syd was right, things are only going to get worse from here on out," Alejandra said as she watched the apparitions continue their eternal recital.

The Dragonness kept watch of the performance and chuckled dryly. "By all means, continue your struggle. It will only pull you down faster, as it did to Brooke."

Teleios shook his head at Saino's words. "No. I don't believe that our situation is beyond salvage. It will come at a cost of pain, but we are not without hope to strive for."

* * *

**10:24 P.M Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Common Room (Samuel's Bedroom)**

The sounds of water splashing in the air were instantly silenced as Samuel finished his shower. He grabbed a towel from the side of the ensuite, dried his face, and then wrapped it around his waist. Steam billowed from behind him while he moved back into his bedroom, deep in thought.

His bare chest stood on display, a tapestry of scars that covered solid muscle.

As he regarded the interior of the room, he noticed Kiyomi's mirror once more. The visage of the Paranormal Investigator still remained. However, she had her hands clamped over her eyes with a visible blush on her fair skin. Her mouth was moving, but her words were muted.

"Kiyomi!" Samuel jumped with surprise. He quickly grabbed his clothes from the bed and pulled them with him into the shower, out of the mirror's sight.

"Sorry about that." His voice echoed from the shower into the bedroom sheepishly. Sounds of rustling quickly followed, and soon the Hunter came back out fully-dressed.

He placed his hand on the mirror, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "Err... Yeah, It's easy to forget that you're living with a girl."

The Investigator flushed as she raised a hand to the opposite side of the mirror. "Y-You don't have to apologize. At least you still consider me a person, despite the fact I'm trapped in here. You uh… clearly take care of yourself, though. What's been going on out there? When you're not here, it feels like I'm trapped in a personal hell."

Samuel sighed. "Where do I even start? The short version is that Kuuma is now also dead and Syd is the new mastermind. Also, there are two new participants to the game, a man by the name of Daisuke del Rio... and Princess Sonia Nevermind."

"Everything just keeps changing, and I'm powerless to do anything," Kiyomi choked out as she gritted her teeth. "Sam, will you make me a promise? Please?"

"What is it?" The Hunter said with a concerned expression.

"...Promise me you'll get me out of this place. Death is bad enough, but this is like an eternal cell. I'm afraid I'm going to eventually lose my mind. I-I don't know what I'd do if you never came back one day," she admitted in a shaky breath.

Samuel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He then looked back at the girl, with a smile on his face for the first time. "I promise I will get you out of here. Once we are out, we'll head back to Japan. Maybe the Future Foundation will be able to help you. You can even make amends with Kyoko. I'm sure she'll want to do the same."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a sad smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know who I was. She might have forgotten I exist. I was so desperate to become talented, and look what it got me. I have blood on my hands, and now I'm in a form of purgatory."

Samuel's smile faded. "You never told me why you and your father were banished from the Kirigiri clan. I don't get it. You're clearly intelligent, so what forced you to take such drastic measures for talent?"

"You just don't understand. The Kirigiri family is well known, but is also incredibly rigid. When I didn't display affinity for or interest in detective work, I was cast out. I guess you could say I didn't possess the cold logic one comes to expect of my family. I never really cared about forcing my way back into the clan, but I hoped that I could prove that not everyone has to walk the same path," Kiyomi said with a thoughtful expression.

"Kiyomi, whether it be as a psychic detective or just a regular girl, you only need to be yourself. You're a good person, that much I can tell, and your emotions are no weakness." The Hunter reassured her. "In our darkest moments, we all need kindness and a good heart. Cold logic can't replace that."

Kiyomi offered a rare smile before biting back a pained laugh. "Hah, I wish I could hug you right now."

"So do I." He offered her a quick grin. "If you're feeling lonely, would you like me to tell some of the others you can speak? I don't trust some of our newer members yet, but I'm sure someone like Akeno would be delighted to see you again."

"Hah, I feel like a talking piece of furniture, but I'd like that. I'm not sure Akeno could see me, though, being a vampire and all." Kiyomi chuckled as she offered him a weak smile. "Thank you for everything, Sam."

"It's the least I can do." He turned away from the mirror and walked towards the door, his expression darkening. "After everything I've done." He whispered quietly to himself as he left the room.

* * *

**October 19th 2020**

* * *

**12:31 A.M Day Six**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

The Ultimate Undertaker pressed her shovel into a pile of darkened dirt before lowering it upon the pine box that lay at the bottom of the grave. "Sabishi thanks you again for your help, especially with how much more dangerous it is at night."

"No, no! It's my pleasure to be of use." Remy spoke cheerfully, but his expression turned somber a few moments later. "...Alpha was such a kind-hearted soul."

"It is why Sabishi didn't want to wait till tomorrow. She should have done this earlier, but she ended up indulging too much," she admitted before eying the boy next to her. "Could Remy explain what he believes in? Sabishi isn't sure if she believes in anything, but she would like to think there is something."

Indulging in too much what? The Exorcist raised an eyebrow before shaking the thought away. "I believe in... the God in Christianity," he said slowly.

"You know, the one who wears a billowy white robe and has a big, poofy beard? That guy," Remy added in his typical, light-hearted tone.

"God? How does Remy know he has a big, poofy beard?" the girl asked with innocent curiosity as she continued to shovel dirt into the hole.

Remy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're asking some hard questions, Sabishi... Through art and paintings, I suppose."

"So you're not sure?" the Undertaker asked as she ticked her head to the side. "Sabishi can't imagine some entity looking like us. Sabishi thinks they'd have to be something more than flesh."

"Of course, the idea is that God exists beyond this mortal realm, so he wouldn't be of flesh-and-blood like us. However, as the Good Book says, he created us in his image," Remy replied with a teacherly tone.

Sabishi chewed on her lower lip. "If Sabishi and Remy were made in his image, does that mean God is flawed like us? And if he isn't, why does he let bad things happen?"

"Like I said... those are some very, very hard questions," Remy answered. He tipped his hat downward to cover his face. "This may not sound very satisfying, but I believe everything happens for a reason. The Lord has a plan for us, no matter how harsh these times may seem."

"So God has a plan for all of us? Even for Sabishi?" the Undertaker asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Her eyes seemed to glint in the dim moonlight.

Remy smiled sadly at her. "Everyone's included. No matter what our pasts may be like, there's no discrimination here."

The Undertaker felt a rare smile pull at her lips. "Hearing that makes Sabishi feel at peace. How did Remy find God? Was it a hard journey?"

"..." The Exorcist suddenly went silent as he stared off into the night.

Sabishi seemed to notice the silence as she paused momentarily. "Did Sabishi say something wrong? ...She has trouble reading a situation."

"...No, you haven't done anything wrong, Sabishi. Forgive me." Remy planted his shovel into the ground and leaned against it. "I don't believe we find God ourselves. Rather, he's the one who finds us."

"Is there anyway Sabishi can help God find her?" the Undertaker asked in a quiet voice. "Would he even want to find her?"

Remy swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's not a Christian belief, but are you familiar with the concept of Karma?"

The girl's brow furrowed slightly. "Good begets good and bad begets bad. At least, that's what Sabishi thinks it means."

The Exorcist nodded his head. "Yes, that definition will suffice. Well, the idea comforts me... Knowing that we're all a part of something greater, something more powerful than this cycle of despair we currently find ourselves trapped in, makes me believe that things will turn out okay in the end. Things will turn out okay for you too, Sabishi, as long as you make the effort to live a good life," Remy said with a small smile.

"Sabishi will try harder. She wants to believe there is something after death other than misery," the Undertaker responded as she returned the smile. "Sabishi is glad she met Remy. She never thought she would make another friend."

"I'm glad to have met you, too. I do believe this is what they call a 'fated encounter,' yeah..." Remy mused softly before tilting his head down. "I'm sorry I'm not as chipper as I usually am... Alpha's death has been eating away at me. I feel at fault."

He began an impromptu confession. "I learned from Sebastian about what happened in the past... I'm sorry for your loss... Haaahh, I had meant to speak to Brooke soon afterward, but then that godforsaken storm blew in... No, I'm just making excuses."

The Undertaker quietly continued to pile the last of the dirt before patting the flat of the shovel against the earth as a faint drizzle continued to soak through both of them. "Sabishi blamed herself for a lot of things in her own game. She doesn't think it's good to carry those things around. It only tears you apart from the inside. Sabishi thinks it's for the best we get back inside now. She can work on the headstone tomorrow."

"Mmm... You're right," the Exorcist quietly replied. There was a hint of uncertainty to his tone, however. "Everything is as it should be..." he muttered to himself.

Sabishi smiled obliviously as she planted her spade next to her. "Thank you again, Remy. This went much faster than if I was alone. Sabishi might actually sleep tonight."

As the pair turned back towards the house, the falling rain masked a quiet rustling throughout the graveyard. They had made their way back into the courtyard when the first of the tombstones began to shudder. A few seconds elapsed before a rotten hand thrust its way out of the damp soil, followed by a garbled and unintelligible moan...

* * *

**20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

**OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Tiana sitting behind the desk. Sitting right next to her was Jason, who was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "After all these months, I still can't believe that you managed to bag a guy like Juzo," Tiana admitted.

Jason smirked, leaning back in his seat. "And I can't believe that you managed to get a cutie like Haruto."

"We've been together for longer than I've known you," Tiana retorted.

"Tia, Jason," Bella called out.

Tiana looked over at the camera, eyes wide. "Are we live?"

"We are," Bella confirmed.

As Jason snickered, Tiana began her introduction. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake. The amazingly talented person next to me is Jason Carter, and this is Post Game Talk Show."

"Smooth, Tia, very smooth," Jason teased. Tiana rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I think the wonderful people at home should know why I'm here instead of your boyfriend."

Tiana groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Haru went back to the sketchy sushi place. Apparently, he wanted to make sure the food there was actually bad and it wasn't a one-time thing. I told him not to go back!"

"It's not your fault your boyfriend's a fool," a woman argued off-screen. "Now, can you introduce me already, or am I going to have to stand back here all day?"

Jason chuckled before motioning off-screen. "Everyone please welcome the always wonderful Eline Kinnie!" The blue and green-haired woman stepped into the studio, wearing ripped, black skinny jeans and a black low-cut tanktop. She was smiling brightly.

"Jay, Tia, my lovely people!" Eline cheered, flopping down into one of the chairs. "How are you both doing, aside from the sick boyfriend?"

Tiana chuckled. "I think I should be the one asking you that, seeing how I'm the host." She let out a small sigh. "I'm doing well, though, all things considered. Haru's not nearly as sick as last time."  
"I'm also doing pretty good," Jason responded. "So, how are you doing, El?"

Eline's smile grew even more as she began rubbing her hands together. "Abso-fucking-lutely amazing! You wanna know why?" The two hosts nodded. "Our old director was arrested." Tiana's eyes widened

while Jason got up and walked off the set. Loud cheering could be heard soon after.

"What did he get arrested for?" Tiana questioned.

"Who cares?!" Jason shouted. "The bastard that wanted Eline to play a guy is in jail!"

Tiana rolled her eyes, turning to look off camera. "Depending on the crime, he might not serve any time!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" Jason cursed. He ran back onto the set and sat back down. "Please tell me he's done something awful."

Eline smirked. "Well, without being too crass, let's just say that he would make a Catholic priest blush at what he did." She and Jason burst out into laughter while Tiana just sat there with wide eyes, mouth aghast. Once a few seconds passed, Eline paused. "Tia?" Eline reached forward and waved a hand in front of Tiana's face. "Tia, you still with us?"

Tiana perked up, blinking a few times. "Yeah, yeah, I just…Christ, I knew he was an asshole, but I never thought he was that…horrid." Tiana ran a hand through her hair, breathing a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, don't apologize," Eline argued, her voice soft. She grasped Tiana's hands in hers. "Tia, every person who takes care of children has the same shock when they learn something like that. You not only have your sister and Kitai, but you've basically become the mom for a lot of the teens on the cast. Of course you'd react like that. It's normal." Tiana nodded, pulling one of her hands away to wipe away a few unshed tears. "You good?"

Tiana cracked a smile. "I am." She chuckled. "My character said this, and it certainly applies to me; but I'm not used to being the one giving up control."

"Well, you're the youngest one here today, so you get to be taken care of," Jason argued. "You're like the sister we never had."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "If you were my brother, I think I would've died while being babysat. Eline is far more reliable."

Eline, while snickering, pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah! Alpha sibling! Alpha sibling! Suck a dick, Jason! Oh shit, wait, you'd like that!" Eline tapped her chin. "Go fuck a girl, I guess?"

Jason gasped, the smile still on his face. "How dare you? You can go suck a dick."

"Alright, now, children, simmer down," Tiana interjected, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Aw, Tia, you're no fun," Jason whined. "Let us fight."

"Yeah, your big sis needs to wail on our twerp of a brother," Eline argued. She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Tiana rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. "How am I the youngest of us three?"

Jason shrugged. "Because the universe decided you needed to have people in your life who could look out for you." A slight blush made its way across Tiana's cheeks, getting a snicker from Eline and Jason.

"So, how long does this show usually last?" Eline questioned.

"It depends, honestly," Tiana admitted. Her eyes flickered off-camera before chuckling. "Speak of the devil, we're being told to wrap things up for today."

Jason playfully shoved Eline. "You jinxed us!" Eline cocked an eyebrow at the man before smirking. Without any warning, she lunged off her chair and tackled Jason onto the floor.

"I'll show you jinxed, you little twerp!" Eline shouted.

"Ah! Someone save me!" Jason cried. "She's going to kill me!"

Tiana peered over the desk before smirking. Jason's laughter rang throughout the studio. "For those of you wondering, Eline's just tickling the ever-loving crap out of Jason." Tiana snickered before turning her attention back to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show, and I'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *


	15. The Walking Dead: Act One

**1:42 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Entrance Hall**

"Come on, Alexander. Something is wrong!" Akeno called out as she marched through the foyer and towards the main entrance. "I smell something rotting and I can hear a commotion from outside." Her typically over-the-top demeanor had been shelved, as a look of worry colored her pale features.

The Sorcerer sighed with a frown while following after the girl. "Alright, Akeno, just keep it down if you are hearing something. We don't need to invite any unwanted attention."

The Ultimate Vampire stopped several feet away from the front door. Her predatorial eyes narrowed. "...I think we're well past that point. There's something out there and, whatever it is, it doesn't have a heartbeat," she said before tensing. The front door suddenly shuddered as the chains wrapped around its handles quivered from the force of the blow.

Several putrid and rotting faces pressed against the adjacent windows. Milky-white, lifeless eyes could be seen.

The figures were horribly decomposed, with some missing jaws, limbs, and other body parts. Entrails hung out from cavities in their body. Dark blood oozed against the glass.

"Somehow, I get the feeling these fellas aren't gonna be as social as Jizoku," Akeno said while the door rattled once more.

"Agreed. We should go get the others, my dear," Alexander suggested as he placed a hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

A chiming sound echoed throughout the mansion almost immediately after the words left his mouth. Syd's calm voice shortly followed.

"It's time to rise and shine, because the dead certainly aren't going to wait for you. Behold your next motive. These undead fellows are driven by one goal and one goal alone: they seek to feast on all of you. They will not stop until a murder has been committed. Defend yourselves all you like, for you are allowed to destroy them, but this is not a fight that can be won. Let the living dead motive commence..."

* * *

**1:45 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

Nozomi licked her lips as she crawled up from between Ariana's thighs. A look of mischief and irritation played in her eyes. "He truly does have the worst timing in the world. I was just getting started with you." Her tail whipped back and forth as she stared down at the nude Kitsune.

"Getting started? Hah… we've been at it for hours, dear. You've certainly got a lot of stamina," Ariana replied as she slowly sat up. She reached for her garments, a frown on her face. "I truly hope 'living dead' doesn't insinuate what I think it does."

"It doesn't matter what it means," Nozomi said as she leaned forward, taking the Kitsune's chin into her hands and kissing her fiercely. "We're gonna handle this, and then we'll pick up where we left off here."

"Mmm, I love this new Nozomi. Alright, dear, let's get dressed. Something tells me we're gonna be put through the wringer," she mumbled, slowly rising to her feet.

The Succubus rose to her feet with a burst of energy, her wings crackling through the air. "I feel like I can do anything right now. Aria, are you alright?" she asked with a look of concern flitting to her eyes.

"I'm just worried. This new motive isn't sitting right with me," the Kitsune replied as she continued getting dressed.

Nozomi snapped her fingers and conjured a set of violet, form-fitting armor that covered her entire body except for her wings and tail. "Incredible," she mused in wonder before she peered out the window warily. "Aria?"

Ariana had remained deathly silent. She continued looking down at the courtyard, seeing the large horde of shambling bodies slowly moving toward the house. She took a hold of Nozomi's hand, squeezing it rather tightly. "Nozomi, don't let go of my hand, okay? I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not letting them hurt you," she said, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Her tails tensed up, one coiling around the Succubus' waist.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you. Tonight has been too beautiful to lose you now. If worse comes to worst, I'm picking you up and flying us out of here," the Succubus said as she rested her head against the other girl's shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich, Nozomi. Before you ask, the phrase means I love you. Not everyone can rock my world like you did," she replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A playful smile spread across the girl's lips as she leaned closer. "If we survive this, I'm going to do a lot more than that, foxy girl. I feel more at peace than I ever have, and it's because of you. It's because I'm not shying away from what I am. I love you, too."

"Then I'll be waiting for you, with legs wide open," the kitsune said, giving the girl a wink. She flushed brightly, the smile on her face only growing.

"Good, because I have something I wanna try next time," she said as she whispered something into the girl's ear with a grin. "...Of course, we have to make it through this mess, but I know I have all the incentive now."

"That sounds lovely, but we should go check on the others first. The last thing we need is another casualty on our minds,"

* * *

**2:35 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Billiard Room**

Chase let out a mild grunt as he shouldered the turned-over pool table against the series of windows. "That should slow them down some. You ladies alright?" he asked while peering over his shoulder.

Maya pressed her shoulder against the table beside the Werewolf. "Just fine for right now, though I'm not sure how long this table will last."

"Y'know, it's been a while since I had to bust out this old thing," Mackenzie mused. She was carefully looking over the scratched up, and slightly warped, cast-iron frying pan in her hands.

The Horror Writer sighed as she gripped the pool stick in her hands. "I wish I could have taken one of the weapons from the suits of armor in the foyer. I can't believe this is what we're working with."

"Hah, don't you worry. Just let me do the heavy lifting, alright?" Chase offered a bark of laughter.

"Fine, just make sure to be careful. I'm not sure how these zombies work, but if it's like in most adaptations, scratches and bites are a death sentence," Alejandra said, her gaze fixating on the table that was already beginning to shake. The sound of shattering glass pierced the room.

The Painter shrugged and moved a bit closer to the makeshift barricade. "Sounds like we'll probably see it firsthand, soon enough."

"Henry, get back for now," the Tamer commanded. The dragon looked at her for a few moments before taking flight and hovering a bit above the two other girls. Maya grit her teeth when the table shook more violently.

Chase let out a low chuckle as he stood straight up. "I guess there's no helping it. I can't risk holding back now." He clenched his teeth while his eyes became predatorial. The sound of snaps and cracks could be heard as his stature became more substantial, tearing his shirt in the process. Thick, black fur grew over his arms and chest. His claws elongated, but his mouth and nose remained humanoid. His voice dropped a few octaves into a booming one. "Keep your distance. Let me do most of the fighting!" He howled when the pool table suddenly splintered.

From the wake of the destruction, several undead poured out clumsily through the shattered windows. One of them was none other than the Ultimate Extra Terrestrial. His skin was even more discolored than it had been when he was alive.

Maya backed away as soon as the table broke apart, but that didn't stop another zombie from crawling its way in and grabbing a hold of her leg. She caught herself from falling and picked up a nearby pool cue. Her mouth pulled into a scowl as she started bashing at the zombie's head. As soon as it released her, Maya quickly retreated towards the others.

A roar escaped the semi-transformed Chase as he picked two of the zombies off the ground and crushed their heads together, sending a grotesque pulp of brain matter everywhere.

"Hm, if we survive this ordeal, it will make for one hell of a chapter," Alejandra said in a sardonic manner as she jabbed her pool stick through the eye of a zombie crawling through the window.

The zombified Alpha continued forward towards the group as eight more made their way towards the busted window. As soon as he was in range, Mackenzie smashed the frying pan against the side of his head. The blow dented Alpha's skull harshly, and his body collapsed to the ground. "Bet Charlotte would be proud of that swing." The Painter chuckled to herself, then retreated to give Chase more space.

"That's it, girls. Just pick your moments. We'll keep them from overwhelming us by funneling them like this. Watch out for them, though. They're tougher than they look!" Chase barked as he thrusted his claws through a nearby zombie's skull.

After it slumped to the ground, he stared at the walls of bodies that continued to lurch forward towards the house.

* * *

**3:08 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**North Hall Entrance**

Jizoku's milky gaze stared at the shuddering door as the sound of groans and scratches filled the northern hallway. "Kekeke, it won't be long now. They're hungry and their numbers are continuing to grow. There must be hundreds of them."

Samuel scowled and drew his knife. "We can't let them overwhelm us, so stay together. Don't let yourself get cut off or surrounded."

Shiro giggled as he spun a croquet mallet in his hands. "Yeah, yeah. Jeez, way to suck the fun out of the apocalypse there, Sammy."

"Oh, just shut up already. Some of us actually care about living," Colleen shot back. She sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Just gotta hope what I read about Dullahans is true..." The girl carefully reached up and pulled her head off her shoulders. Colleen's body walked over and offered her severed head to the Hunter. "Sorry to put this on you, Sam, but do you think you can keep my head safe?"

Samuel's eyes widened with surprise. "...I suppose I can," he said, slightly dumbfounded. He tucked the head under his left arm.

"Heh, gives new meaning to receiving head, doesn't it?" The Zombie cackled wildly as the door began to slowly splinter. "Last chance for decision making. Should we barricade the door with furniture or let our dead friends in? I know I'm itching for a fight!"

"If they can break through metal chains and solid wood, then I highly doubt a few tables and chairs are going to be much use. The best option is to make sure we have room to fall back if we need to."

"Hee hee, this is going to be the best night ever!" Shiro cheered while practically bouncing in place.

Colleen scoffed as her body picked up a fire stoker and moved in front of Samuel. When he started to react, she shook her head. "If I'm right about what my body can do, you're going to be glad to have me to shield you some."

The Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean... but thank you." He turned to face the ever-increasing banging from the door. "Let's give them hell."

A wide grin spread across Jizoku's face. He stalked forward as the door split wide open.

Dozens of rotting and fetid bodies shambled forward. Most were unrecognizable, but one was far less decomposed: Hikyou's. His face was gaunt and lifeless, and his jaw hung unnaturally low. Bile and dirt spewed from his lips. He, along with the other members of the dead, lumbered forward, driven by pure instinct.

"Nothing personal, but you're moving in on my territory as Ultimate Zombie. You should stick to what you're good at!" Jizoku howled and darted forward in a wild manner. He then grabbed at Hikyou's neck before twisting it violently. With a loud snap, Hikyou's head turned around completely. However, his frame remained upright. He slowly pivoted his head around before letting out a ghastly moan.

"Oh… so you can do that too, huh? Now I'm really getting pissed," Jizoku muttered. The zombified Hikyou buried his mouth into Jizoku's shoulder after tackling him to the floor. The throng of undead continued to pour in behind them.

"Jizoku!" Samuel grit his teeth. "Don't let them get any further inside!" he shouted as he charged. Leaping forward, the Hunter plunged his blade straight into the back of Hikyou's skull, causing the blade to jut violently out of the Loser's forehead. As the body went limp, he quickly pulled it off of Jizoku.

"Aw man, I wanted that one," Shiro said with a pout. He gracefully side-stepped a couple zombies that had lunged at him. He raised his mallet and wasted no time bashing in each one's head.

Samuel felt a hand grab onto his back and pull him back as more undead stumbled towards him. Colleen's body, once again, appeared in front of him. She swung at the shambling mob as it closed in around her.

"Colleen?" Samuel said after giving a quick kick to a zombie near him. The rotted leg snapped under the force, causing the undead to fall in a spray of blood and bone shards. He quickly stood himself up.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm fine," she answered. The Hunter's eyes looked from the zombies to the head tucked under his arm. Her expression remained worried but showed no signs of pain. After a few moments, her body burst its way out of the crowd. Colleen's clothes were torn and dirtied, but she had no visible wounds. "Turns out my body becomes a hell of a lot harder to hurt when it isn't in contact with my head."

"That's wonderful news!" Jizoku chortled as he kicked and thrashed his way to his feet, ramming his fingers through the eye sockets of a nearby undead. "Hope you can keep up that up, because this is just the beginning!"

At this point, ten zombies were in the hallway, with throngs more laying in wait behind them.

Samuel looked frantically around him. Spotting a large ceramic vase, he picked it up and threw it at the zombie horde, forcing them back for a moment as it shattered on impact. "Keep them at the door. Use it as a choke point!" he commanded as he slashed the throat of another to his right. A spray of blood covered him as its head flopped back, barely kept on by its spine.

Shiro continued to wildly swing his mallet, caving in skulls with little struggle. "Most of these smelly jerks are so rotten that I don't need to swing very hard." He almost lost his footing from the debris and gore coating the ground, but he caught himself and had another fit of laughter. "Man, if they survive this motive, I wonder if Sabi or Sebas will be the most upset?"

"Are you even able to take anything serious, anymore?" Colleen called out to the Executioner. She used the metal bar to help Samuel push back the horde.

The Hunter rushed forward, trying to reach Colleen, but the now one-legged zombie from earlier grabbed his leg. He immediately snapped its arm with his free foot. Then, raising the other, he stamped hard on the zombie's head. Samuel crushed the decomposed head like a rotten apple. Brain matter spurted out and covered his boot.

"Fuck, that's never going to come off," he quipped as he helped push back the horde with the Dullahan.

Jizoku reached down and picked up a severed limb off the ground. A manic grin spread across his face. "Kekeke, now this where the real fun begins!"

* * *

**5:27 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

"To hurt so many innocents, to subject them to such horrors... It is unforgivable. I will not forgive those involved!" Hana bellowed as her hair turned a stark shade of white. Despite her slender frame, she emitted an unshakable aura of strength. "I will not be broken like a reed in the wind. My power will protect those who cannot protect themselves!" She roared as she drove her fist into one of the undead's skulls, sending the creature flying back through the stained glass window it had originally breached.

Sebastian cracked one of the nearest creatures with his mop, causing it to collapse to the grassy, moss-ridden floor. "Well, of all the spirits she's channeled, this one may be the most useful thus far. Lady Nevermind, I implore you and Teleios to use the air to your benefit."

"And let the two of you get overtaken? Absolutely not! I shall fight alongside you. We will get out of this together," the angel replied. She brought down the chair leg she had been using on a nearby undead, a sickening crunch filling the air.

Teleios soared around the swing branches as he adjusted his talons. He dropped down and crushed a zombie's head without stopping his flight, then quickly darted around the moving trees and back towards the others. "That may be for the best, Sonia. Do not forget the dead are not our only enemies in this place."

A roar escaped Hana as she continued to pummel zombie after zombie, her bare fists crushing their skulls as if they were made of paper mache. The dozens of windows into the conservatory made it difficult to guard, but the open area gave the foursome room to maneuver.

Sebastian spun his mop between his hands before jabbing another zombie through its eye sockets. "We must be prepared to withdraw when the time comes. Hana will eventually require a break. This is not an ideal place to hold them, so I suggest we move back into the hallway and seal this door when she tires. We can funnel them back slowly after that."

"Alright, but we must be especially careful with our retreat. The last thing we need is for a horde to surprise us from behind," Sonia replied.

As if in response to her comment, a cat-eared zombie suddenly lurched from the window sill. It tackled into Sonia, sending the pair to the floor. It gnashed its teeth as it tried to tear out her throat. "Nyan… Nyan..." it rasped repeatedly as it tried to overpower the angel.

However, before its teeth could reach her, it let out a mournful hissing sound. A thick branch pierced its chest before raising the zombie into the air, freeing the frazzled blonde. If the group were to hazard a gaze towards the center of the conservatory, they'd spy a translucent specter adorned with thick red hair and freckles upon her face. A tiny smile graced her lips as her small hand was pressed against the surface of the tree.

"Lady Sonia?! Are you alright?!" Sebastian cried out as he jogged to where the Princess lay.

"I'm quite fine, thanks. We should be wary of the windows. At any moment, more may burst through like this one here," she replied, quickly getting up to her feet. She was shaking slightly, but was otherwise no worse for wear.

The tree that had skewered the single zombie seemed to stir. Its mighty branches whipped and pierced the countless undead that invaded the room.

Hana kicked a zombie backwards and into the encroaching horde before falling back to the group. "Alas, my strength is waning. Hana has pushed herself too far. It is imperative that you all fall back immediately and allow Mallory to slow the horde with her tree."

"Understood. Thank you, Miss Ogami," the Familiar called out as he continued picking off undead around the room. He came back to the group and held himself aloft. "Come, let us fall back while we can."

* * *

**7:30 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

The dining hall was littered with dozens of inanimate bodies. Despite the sunlight that poured into the room, the undead continued to advance. All of the windows had been shattered from the waves of undead that still poured through the opening and clamored over the remains of other undead.

"S-Sabishi wonders how much longer we can last. They just keep coming," the Undertaker said in a breathy voice as she leaned against a shovel.

Saino chuckled in a low tone as she pulled her claws out of the skull of a freshly-killed zombie. "To think the sunlight is not enough to cull these creatures. Heh heh. Yes, Sakha, it seems Syd is quite serious with his role as mastermind."

"Verdomme!" Remy cursed. "Such unholiness shouldn't be able to walk underneath the Lord's light. Miss Saino, don't these things have any weaknesses?"

"The only weakness these things have is the brain. I doubt they have any others," Daisuke replied, pulling his bayonet free from the eye socket of a nearby undead.

"No, there are other means. In fact, Remy, you should be fairly well-versed in what you need to do." The Dragon exhaled a small torrent of ice onto the zombies and shattered their frozen remains with her claws. "Holy powers, like the consecration on the sanctuary, will be most effective against them."

Sabishi nodded her head vigorously. "Sabishi knows you can do it! Remy can smite them!" she exclaimed as she buried her shovel into the side of another zombie's head.

A look of realization spread over the Exorcist's face. He dropped the blood-splattered shovel in his hands and fumbled through his coat for his Bible. He nearly facepalmed himself with its hard cover. "Oh, of course, I'm such a fool! There should be the proper prayer within these pages! Buy me some time, please and thank you!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep them off you," the Storyteller said, grabbing Remy's discarded shovel. He took a swing at a nearby undead, knocking its head clean off its shoulders.

A group of zombies were bowled over by Saino's tail. The Dragon growled as she moved between the horde and the others. "Don't be like that, Rathai, of course the boy's powers are our best plan as of now."

Utilizing his short height to his advantage, and rushing forward for some godforsaken reason, Remy ducked and weaved his way under the outstretched arms of the zombies, all while flipping furiously through the book. "Nope, nope... Oh! This was a good psalm, but not what we're looking for... Should've kept bookmarks or something, I guess!"

His musings were cut short as he missed the sight of a fallen cadaver. It suddenly lurched up from the pile and latched its maw onto one of the boy's hands, causing blood to spurt all over the holy book. The zombie let out a ragged and wretched gasp.

"REMY!" Sabishi cried as she buried her shovel into the creature's skull, causing it to release the boy and slump to the ground with a loud thump. While painful, the wound mercifully wasn't that deep.

An odd chuckle escaped the boy's lips as he stared down at the page now marked in red. "There's the bookmark I asked for... it must be fate, hahaha... This is it."

"There is no time to be mucking around. Hurry up and pray to your God," Saino commanded as she continued clawing at the heads of the undead.

With a bloody hand, the Exorcist flung his hat off and into the face of a nearby zombie, cleared his throat, and began to read. "Exorcizámos te, ómnis immúnde spíritus, ómnis satánic potéstas, ómnis infernális adversárii, ómnis légio, ómnis congregátio et sécta diabólica, in nómine et virtúte Dómini nóstri Jésu Chrísti."

The room seemed to reverberate as a blinding light radiated from the Exorcist. The undead in the room were set ablaze as the ones near the window began to shrink back as if being repelled by a powerful magnetic force.

"I-It's working." Sabishi offered a rare smile at the display. With each passing second, however, the light diminished more and more.

"That took care of some of them, but they'll be back again soon. We should take care of Remy's wound and figure out our next plan of action," Daisuke suggested, glancing at his companions.

Remy nodded and closed the book with a slight thump. "Amen."

Saino carefully watched the zombies continue to be pushed back by the light. "While it has certainly proved useful, you'll find you're still quite limited on how much you can call upon that kind of power."

"Then we'll make sure Remy doesn't push himself too hard. Sabishi thinks we should use this time to prepare for the next wave," the Gravekeeper said as she gestured at the series of windows.

* * *

**9:12 A.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Entrance Hall**

Akeno grinned wildly as she swung a blood-soaked longsword straight through the neck of another zombie. She, Alexander, Nozomi, and Ariana found themselves maintaining a choke point through the main entrance, with dozens of zombies pouring in with every wave. "Fufufu, you will regret tangling with the Matron of the Undead! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, for I am the Queen of Vampires!" She guffawed as she blurred forward, decapitating four heads in a matter of seconds.

Alexander smirked as he watched the Vampire dart around the entrance hall. He raised his hand and casted a bolt of lightning that struck the horde. "Well, we certainly don't seem to be nearing the end just yet. Still little option but to carry on."

"I must admit, I wanted to practice my magic a bit. I didn't think I'd get that chance today, though. We can't let them through, no matter the cost," Ariana added, launching a small fireball at the nearest undead, burning its head and torso.

The Ultimate Succubus smirked as she rested a hand on her hip. "Don't you worry, Aria, these goons chose the wrong entrance!" she exclaimed with an air of confidence as she stared intently at a zombie before winking. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you? Please protect me?" she asked batting her eyes. The undead suddenly stopped at her words, then mechanically turned and launched itself at its brethren.

"Bleh, just how many of these tools are there? I kill one and three take its place!" Akeno whined as she kicked one of the undead so hard its head went soaring out a nearby window.

Nozomi watched with mild amusement as her rogue zombie continued to wade through the horde before gazing over her shoulder at the basement door that now had a reinforced titanium plate over it. "Jeez, I'm glad at least someone is safe during all of this. What a prick!"

Akeno drove her blade through an undead's head before flipping backwards. "Guess he figured we might try and lead the undead to him unless he took precautions. Tch, he'll get what's coming to him eventually. We just have to..."

Akeno trailed off as she spotted a smaller silhouette moving along through the horde. The webbing between his fingers and his matted hair clung to his small frame as he shambled forward. His torso still remained opened and rotting, a gruesome testament to his death, yet the zombified merman continued his death march towards the group along with the horde behind him.

"K-Kitai?" the kitsune said, freezing in place. The small merman stumbled forward, growling and groaning with each step.

Alexander sighed as he grabbed a nearby potted plant and spilled it across the hall. "My dear, you may want to come back for now," the Sorcerer explained. Akeno looked over her shoulder and blurred back to behind the line of dirt. Alexander cloaked his hand in arcane energy and thrust it into the soil. In an instant, a large wall of stone erupted up from the soil, cutting off the advancing horde. Alexander stood up, visibly exhausted.

Akeno steadied the Sorcerer by securing an arm around his waist. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have seriously hurt yourself," she chided before eying Nozomi and Ariana. The latter was still very much shaken.

"Ari..." Nozomi said in a pained breath as a look of concern and pity filled her eyes. "It's not him in there anymore. I-I know it's hard, but you can't see him like that," she said in a soft voice. "When they get through that wall, let me take care of it. You shouldn't have to do that."

"I-I'm sorry… I just wasn't expecting the minnow," she softly replied, hugging the succubus tightly.

The Succubus returned the embrace as she gingerly patted the other girl's back. "I know, Ari. Unfortunately, we'll have to be prepared for anything. Alexander may have slowed them, but this isn't over by a long shot..."

* * *

_**Several hours later** _

* * *

**5:20 P.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Chase let out a bestial roar as he thrust his claws through one of the undead's skulls. "No matter how many we kill, they just keep coming!" Chase barely noticed the fountain of blood that burst from the creature's skull, as his half-transformed state was already completely soaked in grime.

Samuel thrust his knife into another zombie's skull. He panted as he pulled it free once more, his body and clothes covered in a thick layer of blood and viscera. "We need to... fall back." He breathed heavily. "Don't know... how much longer we can last."

Hana nearly collapsed as she used the adjacent stairwell for support. "T-The sanctuary. They can't cross the threshold. It's our best bet." She panted as she tried to keep a hold of the makeshift staff in her hands.

"Darling, you raise a splendid point, save the fact some of us cannot tread that ground as well," Alexander said as he held out his hand, struggling a moment before smiting part of the advancing horde on the spot.

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll have a better chance if we go there. We'll think of something." Daisuke panted. He grabbed an undead by the shirt and drove his bayonet under its chin. With a twist, he pulled it out and dropped the body.

"Agreed!" Samuel shouted as he kicked an undead square in the chest with a crunch, causing it to collapse into the others behind it. "We need to get moving, fast!" he said, trying to keep Colleen's head secure under his arm.

"No no no. All of my friends and I agree that would be a terrible idea. We should divide and conquer. Some of us should make for the sanctuary while the others make for the stairs. If we all go to the sanctuary, those of us who cannot enter will be slaughtered," Saino said in a chiding manner before inhaling and letting out a torrent of frigid air, freezing three undead solid. She then shattered them with a whip of her tail.

Nozomi soared across the room before raking her claws outward and beheading one of the undead. She landed near the group of survivors, slinging blood onto the carpet. "I have to say I'm with the crazy dragon lady. I don't intend to become zombie lunch while you all squat in safety in there."

"I agree with Zo; splitting up is a horrible idea. It always is. I'm not going to take refuge while she gets torn apart. If we're going to do something, let's do it now, before we get overrun by these fucks!" Ariana added, launching a small blue ball of flames at a group of undead. Their decaying flesh sizzled slightly as the bodies dropped to the floor.

Samuel grunted in frustration. "ENOUGH!" he roared over the chaos. "If we are going to survive, then anyone who can enter the sanctuary should. The rest will have to barricade themselves upstairs until we can come up with a better plan!"

The Ultimate Exorcist fiddled with his bandaged hand as he deliberated. "Hmm… I might be able to stun them for a few seconds. Anyone who's coming to the sanctuary will need to move quickly. Worst case scenario, those who retreat to the second floor can make their way up to the third floor and use the terrace to escape."

Teleios' sharp gaze turned to Rembrandt as he landed on the dangling chandelier. "Rembrandt, now isn't the time for hesitation. Another wave is about to push from outside."

Akeno offered a disgruntled expression as she kicked one of the zombies, sending its head flying out of the nearby windows. "Fufufu! Yes, grand cleric, use your holy man powers! Just watch out where you're waving that junk!"

Samuel looked at the girl's head under his arm. "Colleen, you can't enter the sanctuary, can you?"

"No, it seems this is where we part," the Dullahan's body approached the Hunter and held out its hands expectantly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Samuel, especially after putting yourself in danger."

Samuel gave the head back to the girl, then patted her on the shoulder. "Stay safe," he said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, safe, now that's a novel idea," she offered a sarcastic yet playful smirk as she plopped her head back onto her shoulders.

"Alright, we better hurry along. I'll stick with the others and head to the second floor. Worse comes to worst, we can use the terrace idea. Sonia, you'll be with us," Daisuke said firmly.

"Of course. With my wings, I'll be able to fly people down in a pinch. We should move before they overtake us!" the angel replied, backing away slightly.

The Undertaker lowered her blood-soaked shovel. "Remy, I think this is our best chance. Whenever you're ready," she said with a weak pant.

The Exorcist nodded as he clutched at his rosary. He began to chant something under his breath while squeezing the holy symbol. A few seconds elapsed and the horde seemed to shrink back. The symbol glowed a bright color as he continued his chant.

"I believe that's our sign to move. Come on, Henry. Come back to Mama!" Maya called out. The small dragon hurtled through the air, pelting the horde with several small fireballs, before landing on her shoulders.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, then. Those heading to the sanctuary, follow me!" he called out as he moved out of the foyer and down an adjacent hallway.

"You heard the Butler! Move your butts so I have more room to work!" Shiro laughed maniacally, still swinging his bloodied croquet mallet at the nearby undead and splattering their brains in the process.

Alejandra secured the candlestick in her hands. "I've read enough books to know this won't end well, but I don't see a better option right now." She sighed and jogged after Sebastian.

"Dear, I hope my gallery will be okay," Mackenzie pouted, kissing Shiro on the cheek before following the group. "Be careful, hun. I don't wanna have to paint you this soon."

Remy continued chanting for several more moments before he took off after the group, narrowly avoiding the dead that were beginning to move once more. Once he fell out of sight, only Akeno, Colleen, Chase, Nozomi, Ariana, Daisuke, Sonia, Shiro, Alexander, Teleios, and Jizoku were left at the base of the stairwell.

The horde began to push harder as they converged upon the remaining group.

"Get your asses up the stairs!" Chase howled as he bared his teeth at the horde that stalked towards them.

"Alright, everyone, don't make me light a fire under your asses!" Daisuke exclaimed, sparing a glance at the incoming horde. He took a deep breath, silently wondering when this hell would end.

"Aww, you always know how to be a buzzkill!" Shiro whined as he stuck out his tongue and shouldered his mallet.

"Fine! I could use a breather anyways!" he said before jogging up the stairs.

"Is it just me, or are they moving faster now?" Alexander flung a few weaker fireballs through the air as he backed up the stairs.

"Don't think about that, just focus on moving your as-" Colleen was cut off mid sentence as she tripped and slid several steps downward, letting out a cry.

"Oh shit, someone grab her! I'll take her head!" Daisuke exclaimed, quickly moving down the stairs. He knelt down to grab Colleen's head, spotting several undead slowly climbing the stairs.

Before the Storyteller could reach her side, the horde began to swarm upon her. Hundreds of hands and maws tore into her body mercilessly. Daisuke let out a rage-filled cry as he stabbed the closest one through the skull. He then reached down to pull her head free before it could be mauled as well. Colleen's horrified screams echoed through the mansion as her body was ravaged.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Nozomi cursed in horror at the bloody sight of watching the undead ravage the Dullahan's body. She surged forward up the stairs, making sure to keep track of Ariana.

Jizoku stood near the bottom of the stairs as the horde continued their march. "They are getting faster and more ruthless. I guess there's no helping it." He glanced over his shoulder before offering a manic grin. "Better not waste this," he said as he dove head-first down the stairs. He collided into the wall of undead, toppling a few zombies and initiating a domino effect.

"See you on the other side." The sound of his cackling rang out for several moments until his voice was swallowed by the sounds of gurgles and the moans of the dead. The rest of the group kept running.

* * *

**? Survivors Remain**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tiana and Haruto smiled at the camera as it turned on. "Hello everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

"I'm Haruto Shinta," Haruto greeted.

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple stated.

Haruto threw his arms out, a giant smile on his face. "After two episodes, I'm finally back, and I'm completely healthy!"

"And I'm never going to let you go to a restaurant without looking at online reviews ever again," Tiana added, a stern expression on her face. "It was really scary seeing you so sick."

"I know, and I'm still sorry for that," Haruto responded. He cracked a smile. "You know what else is scary? Our sister show, 'House of Horrors!'"

Tiana snickered. "I thought my segues were bad." She let out a small sigh before turning her attention back to the camera. "So, a couple of people have noticed that a lot of the actors that play more…psychotic characters are very apologetic for their characters' actions, and they're curious as to why."

"Well, while we do recognize that our characters' actions are completely separate from our own, some people do have a hard time playing characters with such horrible morals that they can't help but feel awful for what their character did," Haruto explained. Tiana stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"That was such a well-thought explanation," Tiana stated. "Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I think the food poisoning knocked some sense into me," Haruto joked. "Anyways, despite having some actors who feel guilty over their character's actions, we have quite a few who like playing crazy characters."

"So, everyone please give a warm welcome to Jizoku Suru and Kuuma," Tiana introduced.

"Hello, you crazy bastards!" Kuuma shouted, running into the studio.

Jizoku was right behind him, a bright smile on his face. He was noticeably missing his character's dreadlocks. "How are you all doing?!"

"It feels like we have two Madisons in the studio," Tiana commented. "Then again, what else can you expect?"

"I like them," Haruto admitted, smiling. The two men sat down on the couch.

"So, Jizoku, Kuuma, how are you two doing?" Tiana asked.

"So good!" Kuuma cheered. "Doing this show has been so much fun!"

"You're telling me, man," Jizoku added. "I'm getting play a zombie! And not just a typical, stumbling about and trying to every person in sight zombie! I'm a zombie with a weirdly cool laugh and awesome dreads!"

Haruto chuckled. "Oh yeah, those look so cool on you."

"Thanks, man," Jizoku replied, smiling. "I won't lie that the wig gets kinda itchy from time to time, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Tiana turned her attention to Kuuma. "And you had to dye your hair for the role, right?"

Kuuma nodded. "I also had to wear a red sclera lens, but it was pretty cool. I can't believe there are some cosplayers who wear those things all the time." The couple nodded.

"So, Kuuma, Jizoku, what made you guys want to be in 'Legacy of Despair?'" Tiana asked.

"Well, the moment I saw Monokuma on screen, I just knew I wanted to play a character like him," Kuuma admitted. "Aside from the hair dye and the lens, the costume I wore was actually my Monokuma cosplay."

"And I've always loved playing messed up characters," Jizoku added. "From cannibals to serial killers to over-the-top villains, I just love playing the messed up ones. It's sort of cathartic. You get to forget about who you really are, and you get to be someone totally different from you."

Tiana chuckled. "Well, I can certainly appreciate that."

"I think we've used up our time for today, though," Haruto interjected. "Which sucks because you two are so much fun!"

"Oh, can we do the outro?" Kuuma requested, a bright smile on his face. He was even bouncing in his seat. Tiana motioned for the smaller boy to begin. Kuuma cleared his throat before turning to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," Jizoku stated, waving.

* * *


	16. The Walking Dead: Act Two

**5:32 P.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

Alejandra scowled and narrowly avoided being grabbed by one of the undead as she hurriedly followed after Sebastian. "It would seem Remy's deterrent didn't last very long."

"Can you blame him?" Hana managed in a weary voice while she shoved one of the zombies backwards. "...We've been at this for ages. If it wasn't for the adrenaline, I'm pretty sure I would have already passed out."

Saino chuckled and whipped her tail against a zombie. The undead was bowled back, knocking over a few others. "Yes, Sakha, it is only a matter of time now. Soon enough, someone will snap under the pressure. These children are on borrowed time."

"Sabishi doesn't think anyone needs to hear that right now," the Undertaker uttered in a deadpan manner before burying her spade into the head of a nearby zombie, causing it to slump to the ground.

"It won't be much longer. Once we're there, we should be safe," Sebastian said, trying to encourage them to move along. He drove his mop handle into the eye socket of an undead, quickly pulling it free.

"I-It'll be okay, everyone. It's just like Sebastian says! It should be safe for us soon enough!" Maya agreed, a frayed but reassuring smile on her face. Immediately afterward, she swung her pool cue at a zombie that tried to bite at her arm. The stick made a satisfying smack against its head, sending it tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the last straw for her pool cue. It snapped in half upon impact.

"...Oh fuck me!" Maya outright swore, staring at her broken weapon in disbelief. "Now, of all times?!"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered," Samuel said as he pulled an extra hunting knife out and thrusted it into her arms. "You won't have the same range, obviously, so make sure you watch them closely. These things are bloody tougher than they look."

Maya nodded, dropping her broken pool cue before taking the knife. She held it with a trace of uncertainty, but soon tightened her grip. "R-Right, thanks."

Mackenzie slammed her frying pan into the face of another zombie, dropping it with a crunch. "If you think these guys are tough, you should be glad you didn't have to live out on the island. You'd probably have been dead before the game even started."

At the same time, Henry jumped off from her and flew into the air over the undead. Decayed and grotesque hands reached up to grab at the hatchling, but he stayed just above their reach and rained down fire upon the zombies. Henry then circled back to Maya and landed on her shoulder, teeth bared defensively. Despite the display of power, even Henry started to look tired and exhausted.

The Ultimate Exorcist offered a ragged breath as he reached for a lamp, using it to crush an undead's skull. The impact elicited a sickening crunch and caused blood to splay against the nearby wall. Remy forced a strained smile. "...It's almost over. We're almost there. If we can just get inside, we can catch our breaths."

It was then that the group found itself face-to-face with the sanctuary's shut door. Meanwhile, the throngs of undead continued to shamble towards the battered and weary crew. Sebastian hurriedly pressed forward and opened the door, but was greeted with anything but hope.

The once tranquil and inviting sanctuary had been utterly defiled. The walls were now a pitch black color and adorned with large, upside down crosses. The altar was covered in blood. Several satanic statues also occupied the room, while pentagrams and other occult imagery hung from the walls.

Deep in the recesses of this foreboding room, hushed whispers could be heard, as if they were carrying on some sinister conversation. The group's former haven was no more.

The Spirit Channeler's face paled as she gripped at her ceremonial beads. "W-What is this? What happened to this place?"

"Oh wow, it seems Syd thought ahead. Looks like there's no safe place for us," Mackenzie mused.

"N-No… it- it can't be..." Maya whimpered, staring back at the defiled sanctuary with horror. The smile that she'd forced upon her lips until now had vanished. She gripped her borrowed knife tightly, while Henry hissed and tensed up on her shoulders.

"I-I can't die here… I can't. My life has meaning, dammit! I-I won't let that man be right!" she said to herself, as her body started to shake. "W-We...th-there's got to be another way! S-Somewhere else...?"

"There's no time; they'll be on us if we don't get inside. We can hold out for a little while, at least. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this place to be desecrated like this," Sebastian said, tightening his grip on his mop handle. He was panting a bit, a look of fatigue and anguish clear on his face.

"Agreed. If the consecration is gone, we'll just have to rely on funneling them. Bottlenecking them is our only option for now," Saino explained, crossing her arms.

Alejandra frowned and strode forward into the room. "...This is not ideal, but at least the dead haven't broken through the stained glass windows. This will have to suffice."

Samuel entered with a scowl. "Whatever the case, we need to barricade the door. Everyone get inside, and get some rest. I think we're in for a long fight ahead of us."

"I… I would suggest putting down wards against them but, considering we're marching into Satan's den, it seems a moot point," Remy said before following the group into the ominous room.

Sabishi tried to force a smile as she pulled the latch on the lock. "It's gonna be alright. Even with the undead, there has to be a limit on how many there are on this island."

"Yes, but this was the site of an SCP Foundation Base. We don't know how many of their personnel died here. For all we know, there could be thousands of undead on this island," Sebastian warned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Maya trudged over to a pew, collapsing against it a moment later. She took a brief moment to rest, biting her lip as she tried to ignore the moans of the nearby dead. "Th-this can't be real. Is this… really how it ends...? Aiko, please… I need you..."

Samuel took off the water bottle from his bandolier and took a drink. Wiping his mouth, he said, "It's okay, Maya. This place may have been desecrated, but don't lose faith. We will get through this."

"I hope your faith is strong. This isn't just the site of the SCP or the killing games. According to what I found in the study, this island was also the site of a major battle in the Second World War. Outlasting the dead isn't going to be an option," the Horror Writer said bluntly. The door reverberated as low moans echoed from out in the hall.

"Right now, faith is all we have," the Exorcist said with a pained smile. "We should take this chance to barricade the door. As it is now... it won't hold them very long."

* * *

**7:04 P.M Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**Stairwell**

"Fufufu! Beware, undead, for night draws upon us! My powers grow with every passing moment!" Akeno ran along the wall and sliced a zombie's head off with a single swipe of her hand. The dismembered head rolled down the stairway that was steadily becoming more and more crowded as the undead piled on top of one another. The group found itself at the top of the second floor landing.

Nozomi panted softly as she pressed a hand against the wall. "Hn, I'm glad someone still has energy. I think I'm running out of my mojo, and something tells me I won't have the opportunity to fix that right now."

"I'm running out of steam, too. I can barely make a solid fireball. We'll be fine, sweetie. We can recharge once we get a breather," Ariana added, giving the Succubus a wink. She wrapped her arm around her so she wouldn't fall over from fatigue.

Alexander leaned against the banister and threw out a small flame into the advancing horde. "I believe I'm getting to the end of my mana, as well. I don't suppose anyone has any bright ideas as to where we should go, huh?"

"Rest. I'll take up the heavy lifting while you all catch your breath," Chase said in a guttural tone as he walked towards the edge of the landing. He brought his foot down several times in a series of powerful kicks, splintering the wood and shattering the steps into dust. He reached out and grabbed an approaching undead by the throat, then tossed it down the stairs and into the incoming horde. "They're not very bright. This should slow them down."

"While my mana is also nearing its end, I believe it is best given to you, Sorcerer!" Teleios called out as he landed in front of Alexander. The gyrfalcon's eyes lit up, causing the man to glow with a similar golden aura.

Alexander smirked as he stood up straighter. "Thank you, dear Teleios. I can work with this," he said as he picked up the fatigued bird. He moved beside Chase and grabbed a hold of the splintered wood that used to be the stairs. As magic rippled through the boards, branches sprouted from them. They quickly grew in size and wrapped around multiple of the undead, then blocked off the stairs.

"Fantastic! That should keep them at bay for now. We should find a place to rest, but let's tread carefully. You never know what may be hiding around the corner," Daisuke said, placing a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Please forgive my ineptitude. I would be of far more service if I understood my abilities. It's a shame there aren't any firearms present," Sonia mused as she gently cradled Collen's head in her arms. "...Colleen, I know this is a poor question to ask, but are you well? Are you in any pain?"

"I don't know. I stopped feeling anything from my body already, and I'm really drained. Maybe I just need to rest," the Dullahan explained solemnly.

"Looks like hot stuff just bought us time for that, so let's get moving!" Shiro gleefully announced as he started down the hallway.

No sooner had the Executioner started up the stairs leading to the third floor when a moaning sound echoed from above. The group heard a loud banging sound as several bodies fell down the stairs from the third floor. However, another loud sound could be heard approaching from the stairs above. Something heavy was moving towards them...

"No fucking way!" Nozomi cursed as she leaned against the Kitsune. "They're on the third floor, too? How the hell did they even get up there?"

Teleios wearily moved from Alexander's arm and onto the man's shoulder. "I believe it is possible that they climbed the outside of the mansion."

"If we can't go upstairs, then where the hell are we gonna go?" Ariana cried through grit teeth.

"I suppose we'll just have to take refuge somewhere up here," Alexander said, still looking fairly-winded. He picked up a sizable shard of floorboard to arm himself. "I don't know how many more big spells I have left in me, so I'll try my best to conserve what mana I have left."

Chase's ears pressed flat against his head. "...Something big is coming. Prepare yourselves." He growled as he crushed a nearby zombie with his bare hands. The loud noise of steps cracking could be heard as a massive silhouette appeared at the top of the steps.

Shiro stopped mid-step as his jaw slacked for a moment. "No way. Hey, Dais, I think Sushi's back to play..."

The Storyteller looked toward the stairs, eyes widening in surprise. The hulking form of the Ultimate Samebito was making its way down. With each step, the wood beneath his feet cracked and splintered. The seven-foot creature growled angirly as he stalked forward. His arms were littered with bites, and his jaws were dripping with blood. Daisuke stood stock-still, unable to say anything.

"S-Seisha?" he asked softly.

The giant undead growled before springing forward, pinning the helpless man to the wall.

"DAISUKE!" Sonia cried. Her grip loosened, causing Colleen's head to tumble from her hands. Her wings fluttered wildly, and a bright light radiated from her body before she slammed into the massive shark-like humanoid. Several of the other zombies were entirely incinerated, while the monstrous shark-man was badly burnt. It kept crunching its jaws as it reared closer, preparing to bite the Storyteller.

Teleios quickly took flight and grabbed a hold of the Dullahan's head. He carefully took her into the air and into Alexander's waiting arms. "Thank you, Teleios, but you shouldn't push yourself right now," Alexander said as the Familiar landed on his shoulder.

"There was no time to waste, and we can't afford to abandon each other now!"

"Don't think I'm not thankful, guys, but what the hell are we gonna do about that fucking monster?" Colleen called out, looking at the giant undead.

Akeno's eyes narrowed as she crouched and sprang at the behemoth. "Bite on this, fish face!" She extended her claws and prepared to swing at the creature's head. However, before she got the chance, one of the Samebito's massive elbows reared back, catching her in the chest and sending her hurtling into the far wall. The Vampire's impact cracked the wall before she slid down to the ground with a painful groan.

"I'm so fucking sick of this shit! I'm gonna use the last of my magic to stun the bastard. Chase, you get in there and see if you can snap his neck!" the Kitsune snapped.

The Werewolf nodded, watching intently as she focused on her magic. Her tails started moving around erratically, glowing slightly as she charged the magic in her hands. Her eyes flashed brilliantly as the swirling orb of blue flames grew in size. With a snarl, she flung the fireball forward, striking the undead Samebito square in the face. He roared loudly and stumbled for a moment.

Chase then let out a loud roar and tackled the Samebito, sending him flying through a table. The latter began to rake his claws outward in an attempt to reach the former's neck, but his hands became locked with the massive creature's digits. They vied for dominance as more undead continued to pour down from the third floor. The sounds of roots cracking could be heard from the lower stairs.

The Sorcerer held Colleen close to his chest and looked over the encroaching horde. "Even once he's handled, we're still not out of danger," Alexander said as he bashed in a zombie's skull.

"Yup. We're really in between a shark and a hard place, huh?" Shiro drove the broken handle of his mallet into an undead.

"Shiro, take this seriously for once! This is one of your friends, and he's been turned into a monster by that mother fucker down there! We need to figure out a way to..." The Storyteller paused mid-sentence, earning a look of confusion from the Executioner. He hastily dug into his bag, pulling out the shark plush he had within. "I got an idea, I just hope it works."

"Fu… Fu… Fu." Even as she backhanded a zombie, knocking its head off in the process, Akeno found it difficult to stand. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. They're starting to overrun us."

"YEAH! Sooner would be better." Chase thrashed around to keep the Samebito from reaching his face as they tussled across the floor.

Daisuke bit his lip roughly and walked forward. The Samebito let out another roar as he tried to pin Chase to the wall, but the Werewolf easily broke out of his hold, pinning the shark-man to the wall instead. He threw a solid kick to his knee, causing the zombie's hulking form to drop down to its knees. Seisha paused with a growl when he caught sight of the plush Daisuke held out to him. As if entranced, the Samebito stopped, looking closely at it.

"Seisha… I kept my promise," Daisuke said softly, feeling the tears rolling down his face. Before the creature could react, the Storyteller brought his bayonet down on Seisha's head, with all of his strength. With a cry, he twisted it around and yanked it free, spraying himself with the coagulated blood of his friend.

Before the boy could linger long, the group heard a loud crack. The undead from the first floor broke free of their restraints and shambled upwards. With them, along with the horde from the third floor, the group found themselves cut off from one another.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Nozomi cried as she saw Ariana was now between a wall of undead. "We can't fight here any longer. We've gotta fall back or we're screwed!"

Sonia nodded at the girl who stood next to her, then picked Teleios up and cradled him in her arms. "...At the moment, it's the most sound strategy we have. Hopefully, we can thin them out enough to make it manageable."

"Yes, Sonia... I suppose that is all... we can do for now," the Familiar said between fatigued breaths.

"Come on, Chase. We still need your help, big guy!" Colleen shouted as Alexander smashed a floorboard against a zombie's head.

"Right behind you!" the Werewolf rocketed across the room. Without warning, he stopped and scooped

Ariana into his arms. "You're in no shape to run now. Catch your breath; I'll keep you safe," he offered in a low voice as he chased after Alexander and Colleen.

"Thanks, Chase, I appreciate it. Just try not to get too friendly, or Nozomi might get the wrong idea," she quipped, finally glad to be off of her feet.

The Werewolf offered a throaty chuckle. "Don't you worry. Beautiful as you are, I would never turn my back on Maya. I'm just giving a friendly lift, that's all."

* * *

**9:17 P.M Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Satanic Temple**

Hours had passed, and the group found itself in a desperate bid to prevent any of the undead from breaching the door. The reinforced door was beginning to give way, as evidenced by the arms and rotten jaws. The pews, tables, and even statues were only serving to slow the inevitable. Of course, there was a more dire problem: nobody in the group possessed the stamina of their supernatural peers. Adrenaline was the sole bastion that kept the group going at this point.

"...S-Saino, please, can you freeze the doorway again? We're running out of things to barricade the door with..." Hana wheezed as she rested her shoulder against a pew that was turned upside down and facing the door.

"My throat has been taxed too far as it is. I will save it for once the barricade is gone," the Dragon answered with a strained voice.

"God damn it all… this isn't fair..." Maya cursed, gritting her teeth as she helped prop up a statue against the door. Her back ached, her arms were sore, and her knees were chafing. She was just thankful she didn't have to worry about pain in her feet. "I swear to God, I am going to kill Syd next time he shows his smarmy face. If… If we even get out of here..."

Henry whined softly, nuzzling his head against her neck. She sighed, reaching over with her free hand to softly stroke his back. "I know, Henry. I'm… I'm scared, too. God, I feel so useless..."

"...You're not useless. I know this may be a hollow piece of advice, but I still believe everything will be alright," Remy said before coughing violently. He slumped against the nearby wall and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Don't let this place turn you into something you're not. I misjudged everyone here at first, but supernatural abilities don't make anyone of us more or less human. It's what we do that defines that. Syd and people like him want us to become just as depraved, so don't give him that satisfaction."

"Remy, stop pushing yourself. We're gonna get you some help as soon as we get out of here. Sabishi gives you her word!" the Undertaker exclaimed. She stared worriedly at him before shifting her gaze to the door, which was starting to crack.

The Hunter growled and pushed on the quickly-splintering door with all his might. "Regardless, we can't stay here. Once those bastards get through, we'll be cornered. We need to find a way to escape."

Sebastian nodded. "There's no other way out. We'll have to break one of the windows to escape. We'll only have a few seconds before they burst through."

Mackenzie sighed as she moved back from the barricade. "True enough, but they're just going to follow us through. We're only choosing a new place to die."

Samuel took a deep breath. "Someone is going to have to stay behind and keep them at bay..."

Alejandra huffed. "Well, I know this is a surprise, but I don't think my pens or books will do much good," she quipped before eying Mackenzie. "And speak for yourself. I have a book to finish, and I can't do so if I become zombie food. At least there is the sense of the unknown outside. We know exactly what awaits us if we stay here."

"Maybe, if Henry were bigger and stronger, I could help by burning away the undead..." Maya murmured softly, before shaking her head with a sigh. "But he's already tired and exhausted, and so am I. Besides… we'd probably just burn down the house around us too and die of smoke inhalation..."

"I'll stay." The Hunter's voice was soft. "I'll fight them off. That should give you enough time to get a head start on them." He had a distant but determined look in his eyes.

"... I know, I know but, at times like these, I need to listen to Aurora. She makes just as valid a point as any of you," Saino argued aloud to the empty space around her. After a deep breath, she looked over the group. "I'll stay behind. You all should go, even you, Samuel. Though, I suspect you'll stay anyway."

"You won't be able to fight them off yourself. I can't let anyone else die, not while there is a breath still in me."

He looked at the others. "Go, now, while you still have time."

"...I'm just dead weight at this point. You'd be better off leaving me here, too," Remy managed in a weak voice.

Hana shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not! You're coming with us. Samuel and Saino can fight. We're not about to leave you to die!" She left her position near the barricade and eyed the Undertaker. "Sabishi, please help me. Let's get him up."

The Undertaker offered a muted nod, wordlessly crossed the room, and knelt next to the boy. As the pair helped him up, the barricade shuddered and pairs of limbs began to flail wildly. Suddenly, one of the pews collapsed and several of the undead began to filter into the room.

Maya hurried away from the barricade just as this happened. She looked over at Saino and Samuel, giving them a respectful nod, and then focused on the windows. "What do we have left to break them open? I don't think my knife will do the trick..."

"Any grand ideas, Butler? I'd rather not become undead chow." Alejandra anxiously tapped her foot against the floor.

"Here, help me with the podium. We'll use that to break the window," Sebastian replied, hurrying over to the front of the room where the podium stood.

The horde of zombies drew closer, and the moans grew more pronounced. Alejandra, Maya, and Mackenzie helped the Butler ram the podium through the window. For the moment, the space outside seemed vacant.

Wasting little time, the fatigued group moved as fast they could, leaving just Saino and Samuel behind to what could be their last stand.

* * *

**10:45 P.M Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

Chase panted as he shouldered a marble statue in front of the door. "...Seems like separating has thinned them out some. They haven't even come close to breaching this door. I hope Maya and the others are alright. I smell so much blood that I can't be sure about anyone else."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough one, and we both know Henry won't let her die," Ariana replied, giving him a small smile. She was a bit dizzy due to her fatigue, but she knew she couldn't let her guard down yet.

"...Friends..." The group heard a disembodied voice from a large, sealed sarcophagus that shuddered slightly. Fortunately, the chains wrapped around the box seemed to restrain whatever lay within.

The Werewolf grunted. "Great, now we've got a mummy. We've got enough problems. Just ignore the thing unless it gets free," he muttered as he collapsed backwards onto the floor before extending his limbs. "I can't remember the last time I was this exhausted."

"Yes, and we still may have a ways to go," Alexander said as he sat down on a couch. He sent out a small burst of fire that roared to life in the nearby fireplace. "Lets just enjoy some rest while we can. We may not get this chance again."

"...I think I'm past the point of rest helping," the Dullahan rasped out. "It's sort of ironic as hell. As a child, I was labeled a harbinger of death. People around me always died, and now the dead have risen and I'm the one dying. I should be upset, but part of me feels at peace. No one else will have to suffer my existence anymore."

Chase sat up as he eyed Colleen with a concerned look as she still rested in Alexander's grasp. "Hey, don't talk like that. You're not some walking curse, but one of our dear friends. We'll figure out something."

"We will figure something out. Giving up now… well, you might as well just turn into a walking corpse," the Kitsune said, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She forced herself to move to where Alexander was. "You'll be fine, so chin up. I'm sure you'll be walking around soon."

"Walking around soon?" Colleen bit back a bitter laugh as blood spilled out of her mouth. "...No, I don't think that's possible anymore. I'm already mostly dead. Soon enough, I'll join my body."

"Alex, is there anything you can do for her? Do you know what's wrong with her? Is it because her body was destroyed?" Chase asked with a solemn expression.

The Ultimate Sorcerer shook his head before gently stroking Colleen's cheek. "I am no expert, but I suspect the zombies are much like ones in most mediums. Remy was beginning to show signs of not just fatigue but sickness. Even though her head was saved, she is still connected to her body, so she is still suffering as a result. Colleen, when it happens… I would be willing to give you a peaceful death. I'm sorry we cannot offer you more than that."

"Heh, maybe I was wrong. I always thought my curse would leave me alone forever, but that's not true. I've never had anyone who actually cared. I've never had any real fr..." the Dullahan trailed off before letting out a ragged cough that turned into a moan.

Alexander suddenly bolted upright as Collen's head fell out of his lap and rolled onto the floor. Her head began to reanimate as it shifted and fixed a pair of milky-white eyes upon the group.

"Goddamnit! When will this nightmare end?" Ariana mumbled. She bowed her head, trying and failing to hold back her tears. Her shoulders shaked.

Chase quietly moved towards the girl before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Let it out, Ariana. No matter what horrors come, every nightmare comes to an end," he offered in a soothing tone as he patted her back.

"Don't get comfortable! This is not over yet!" Alexander yelled. Colleen's head floated into the air, and the clanking of metal filled the room. A suit of armor shuddered, causing its helmet to tumble to the ground, and the Dullahan's head quickly took its place.

"W-what? As if things couldn't get any worse. Let's just put her out of misery," the Kitsune said. She tapped into her meager reserves of magic, forming a medium sized ball of fire. She threw it at the reanimated Dullahan, striking the armor. The Dullahan stumbled back, but looked barely affected.

The reanimated Dullahan lumbered forward, brandishing a sword. Her eyes started to glow as a low moan escaped her lips.

"I gave her my word, and I will see it through. Life is forged by fire, created by fire, protected by fire, and will be snuffed out by fire. Let the flames give you solace, may you find peace..." The Sorcerer held out his hand and channelled the rest of his mana into a massive spell.

The room shook as he prepared the spell. Finally, the boy finally snapped his fingers, causing a loud explosion to fill the room. The Dullahan was quickly incinerated, and the floor beneath her cracked. Several displays collapsed and fell through the hole. Alexander gritted his teeth as he waved his hand to snuff out the flames.

"Rest in peace," Alexander murmured as he rested a hand against his chest.

* * *

_**October 20th 2020** _

* * *

**12:36 A.M Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The Horror Writer let out a rare sigh of relief. She stumbled into the courtyard and noticed several others converging there at the same time. "Oh my god. I've never been so happy to see another human being. When we got separated earlier, I thought it was the end of the story."

Hana frowned as she shook her head. "It's not all good news, though. We still haven't seen Samuel, Saino, or the others on the second floor. Sabishi and I got separated from Remy, too. I-I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"...At least the dead have grown quiet. I-In fact, I haven't seen any in a little while now," Sabishi murmured in a subdued manner. "That may not bode well for any of us."

Maya bent over slightly, sighing with relief as she caught up with the others. Henry was still curled around her shoulder, gently nuzzling his head against her cheek. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I'd die alone like… well, it doesn't matter. Though, Sabishi's right. I… haven't really seen the dead for awhile now, or anyone else, for that matter. I hope Chase is all right..."

She looked around cautiously, keeping an eye out for the undead. If they were truly gone… well, the implications weren't good. And if they were still here…

"How much longer can we last, anyway?" she frankly asked, a tired scowl flashing across her face. "Henry and I are utterly spent. I feel like I'm going to keel over from exhaustion or stress before any zombies get to me. I don't know how much longer my legs can hold out, either. I've been lucky I haven't taken a bad tumble, so far..."

"I'm pretty sure the motive is all over now. All that's left is finding out who died. I doubt Syd is going to count anyone the zombies got to," Mackenzie explained quietly. Despite her calm tone, her hands clutched at the frying pan nervously.

"If that is indeed the case, then we must convene with the others. We don't know if they made it out; I pray that they did. However, if an ill fate has befallen one of us, it'd be best if we were together," Sebastian added, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The Ultimate Horror Writer frowned. "I don't know about the others, but I think I know who died," she breathed as she stalked forward towards the fountain and passed the bodies of the undead that lay slumped around the courtyard. She came to a stop to inspect the form that leaned against the base of the fountain. There rested the body of the Ultimate Exorcist. His throat lay open from ear-to-ear, and he sat in a pool of his own blood.

"R-Remy..." Sabishi sniffed as she averted her gaze and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my..." Maya whispered softly to herself before averting her gaze. She closed her eyes, whispering a brief prayer for the deceased as Henry gave his own mournful cry. Try as she might, even she was too tired to brave a hopeful smile here.

A moment of silence filled the courtyard before being abruptly broken by the tolling of bells in the distance, signifying the discovery of a body and what lay in the future…

Mackenzie silently stood over the body as the ringing echoed across the courtyard. "It's going to be time for a trial soon. I wonder how the other group fared this night..."

Alejandra sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but there's another problem. How in the world are we supposed to conduct a proper investigation under these circumstances? Not only are we all exhausted but, to make matters worse, there's also so much blood and contamination. Finding any physical evidence may be impossible. It doesn't help that we don't have anyone left with that skill set aside from Syd, and I doubt he'll provide any assistance."

"Sounds like you could use a proper detective, though unfortunately, you'll have to settle for me instead," a voice said. Footsteps echoed through the courtyard and a familiar silhouette took shape…

Standing before the group was none other than Kiyomi, with a disheveled Samuel several strides behind her…

The Hunter offered a pained smile as he saw Remy's body. "Glad to see most of you made it. As you can probably see, we've got a lot of catching up to do, but first we have a case to solve."

* * *

**19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

**OMAKE**

The camera turned on, showing a frazzled looking Kanade and Kaizoku. The bags under Kaizoku's eyes were very prominent. "I hate the week before weddings," Kanade hissed. "They are more stressful than any piano recital I've ever done."

"Why did we agree to help with the weddings?" Kaizoku cried, slamming his head down onto the desk. "Why? Why?"

Kanade sighed before turning to look at the camera. "Hello, everyone, this is the Post Game Talk Show. If you couldn't tell, Kaizoku and I are very stressed. Tiana and Haruto are still helping Otto and Patrick, but they are now also preparing for the next two weeks. Suffice to say, they are even more frazzled than we are."

"I think I'm seeing things no person should see while awake, Kana," Kaizoku stated, sounding somewhat dazed. He was staring off into the distance. "Is there a giant bunny in the studio, or did I just not get enough sleep?" Snickering from off-screen could be heard.

"Kai, go take a nap!" Kanade snapped. "You haven't had a full night's sleep in days. I can handle this interview myself."

"Hiya, guys," Shiro greeted, skipping onto the set. Her hand was intertwined with Mackenzie's.

"Yeesh, you guys look like shit," Mackenzie commented.

Kanade glared up at her guest. "Gee, thanks, Mackenzie, as if I didn't already feel horrible." She softened her gaze. "How are you so cheery, Shiro? You're preparing for Sonia and Gundam's wedding too."

"We aren't in the entourage like you all," Shiro responded, smiling. She was rocking back and forth on her feet. "Which is kind of funny if you think about it since we work alongside Gundam and Sonia everyday, but it's cool. Seeing how stressed you all are getting makes me very happy that we're just guests."

"Kana, the giant bunny's getting bigger!" Kaizoku shouted. Kanade let out a small sigh before getting out of her seat and walking over to her boyfriend. She then heaved him out of his seat and held him in her arms bridal style.

"Yeah, Kana, work those muscles!" Shiro cheered.

Kanade spun around and glared at the girls. "You two are in charge of your own interview. I'm going to find one of the bedroom sets and get my idiot down for a nap." Kanade then stormed off the set,

Kaizoku already beginning to drift asleep in her arms.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I meant what I said!" Kanade snapped. Mackenzie and Shiro shared a look with each other before breaking into laughter.

Mackenzie breathed a content sigh before glancing over at the camera. "Sup, folks, I'm Mackenzie."

"And I'm Shiro!" The taller chirped. "And very similar to a certain actress from 'New Hope,' I'm actually girl unlike my character." Shiro rushed over to the desk and sat down on top of it. "So we have the entire studio to ourselves…Mackenzie, do you still have Sarah's spray paint?"

Mackenzie shoved her hand into her messenger bag, beginning to search it. "I think so…Aha!" She pulled out a can of black spray paint. "This is the best I could get without having Sarah skin me alive." She tossed it over to Shiro, who caught it without issue.

"Let's draw dicks on the desk!" Shiro cheered.

"Could you please not?" Bella interjected. "If you have to graffiti something, could you do something other than dicks?"

Shiro tapped her chin. "How about flowers?"

"I guess that could work," Bella answered.

Mackenzie smirked. "Time to draw some poppies, tulips, and red cannas." She and Shiro burst into laughter.

Bella groaned. "And with that, this episode is finished."

Mackenzie turned to the camera, a large smirk on her face. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

Shiro waved at the camera with her right hand as she shook up the spray paint in the other. "And we'll see you all after Sonia and Gundam's wedding!" She and Mackenzie cheered loudly. "I love weddings so much!"

From somewhere off in the distance, Kanade could be heard screaming, "Oh, screw you both!"

The couple on screen chuckled as they said, "Have a good night, folks."

* * *

 


	17. The Walking Dead: Act Three

**10:51 P.M Day Six (Two Hours Ago)**

**First Floor**

**Satanic Temple**

_Samuel panted as he shouldered another pew against the shattered door, from which multiple rotting limbs could be seen. "Ungh, I don't suppose you've got anymore tricks up your sleeve, dragon? Feel free to freeze them before they overrun us once more."_

_Saino unleashed another torrent of chilled breath onto the failing barricade, just barely avoiding the Hunter. The covering of ice was noticeably thinner and cracks were already forming on the frozen arms. "Hmph, my throat is getting strained. We can't rely on that much more. My mana is also low. It would seem our options are running thin."_

_The Hunter stumbled backwards several feet before sheathing his bloodied knife. "We should consider falling back. We've done all we can here and, if we stay much longer, we'll just be carrion in a matter of minutes."_

_"Our best choice is to follow after the others outside. Hmmm. Yes, Rathai, we could easily be moving from the frying pan into the fire. However, that may just be the only option left," Saino mused as she looked from the empty space in the room towards the shattered window frames._

_"Heh, you're a few scales short, aren't you?" Samuel offered a dry laugh. "You're right, though. Let's get moving while we still can."_

_No sooner had the words left his mouth did a violent explosion come from above, causing the entire temple to reverberate. The floor from above cracked and several displays slid from the room above before crashing in center of the room. The lamp fell and landed in front of him with a metal clang._

_The thin wall of ice continued to crack from the horde constantly pressing against it._

_"Shit, what the hell is going on up there? They must have their hands full too," Samuel grumbled as his gaze flitted from the shattered windows to the nearby lamp. "Oh fuck me. Saino, think you can manage one more of those ice breaths? I may have a much better idea."_

_"What are you think-" The Dragon cut her sentence short as she followed the man's sight. "I see... I will only warn you to pick your words carefully. They may be your last."_

_The Ultimate Hunter sprang forward, scooped the lamp into his hands, and vigorously rubbed at the side of it. "Son of a bitch, I hope this is how this works. Jana, get your homicidal ass out of this lamp!"_

_The lamp reverberated before a cloudy blue-and-gray smoke billowed out of it. After a moment, the shape took form as Jana's upper body reaching to her hips... though that was it. Her lower body was still connected the the lamp, as if permanently tethered. The pair of golden bracelets Shiro had placed on her wrists still resided there._

_Her neon blue eyes flared in irritation. "You summoned me, Master?" she asked in a sarcastic drawl._

_Samuel nervously glanced over at the entrance of the room as Saino prepared to seal it once more. "I don't have time for your attitude. You're a genie now, right? Can you grant wishes or not?"_

_"Unfortunately, since you rubbed my lamp, I have no option but to grant you three wishes. Keep in mind that the wishes are limited by my own power. As much as I'd like to see you turned into brain food, that wouldn't help my situation, now would it?" the Genie asked as she folded her arms across her ample cleavage. "I suggest you get to it, before it's too late. Be careful with how you word things. I can't be faulted if your wishes go awry because of your lack of tact. Also, wishes involving contacting the outside world, being teleported, or anything that would break the rules of the killing game are forbidden."_

_"Fine, then let's keep it straightforward. I wish that the undead brought back in this motive would cease their attack and no longer be animate anymore," the Hunter called out. "Can you make that happen?"_

_"Your wish is my command. Let the dead return to their former state," Jana said as she snapped her fingers…_

_Saino almost let out one last breath, but she sighed in relief instead, for the arms of the zombies went limp. A series of thumping sounds came from the hallway as the undead's bodies dropped where they stood. "It would seem our ordeal is over, for the time being at least."_

_"Hah, I can't believe it actually worked," Samuel let out a weary chuckle as he stared at the limp arms._

_The Genie rolled her eyes. "You should have more respect for my powers at this point. I just saved your skins. Now, Master, what will your next wish be? Oh, and just to put this out there, wishing death upon someone is also forbidden. Nor can you wish for something I don't have the answer to."_

_The Hunter's lips pulled together in a fine line. "I think I understand," he said as he eyed Saino warily a moment. "What about resurrection? Can you revive the dead?"_

_The Dragon wheeled around and stared intently at the man. Her breath was staggered as she rubbed at her scaly throat. "DO NOT... Egh... do not make any foolish moves now. Has this motive made you not wary of messing with the dead?" She took slow steps towards the Hunter._

_"So is it possible?"_

_"My powers are extraordinary, but even I have my limits. There's no way with a single wish I could bring the dead back, especially if that soul is no longer in this realm," Jana responded in almost bored manner as she continued to float above the lamp._

_The Hunter bit the inside of his cheek. "And what if the soul is still in this world? Could you do it, then?"_

_The Genie was quiet for a moment, seemingly gauging the Dragon's actions. "If the body was intact and well, then yes, I could. However, I doubt that is the case."_

_"...I know what I want. I wish to restore Kiyomi's body to how it was before her execution, when she was alive and well. For my final wish, I want you to transfer her soul to her body." Samuel's gaze flicked back to Saino as if he expected her to pounce._

_"Hm, wishing back someone who will most likely die again is sort of a waste, if you ask me, but I can't refuse you in this state. I will see your will done," Jana said as her neon blue eyes began to glow._

_Without warning, a bright glow filled the unholy chamber. A human silhouette began to take shape as blood, bones, muscles, and flesh melded together. Raven black hair sprouted from her head, and Kiyomi's body fell into place, piece by piece, until it stood unblemished. Even her clothes were as they had been prior to her death._

_The vacant body seemed to stare off into nothingness, but then an ethereal glow passed through the walls and went straight into the girl's body. A few muted seconds passed before Kiyomi took a sharp breath and snapped her eyes open._

_"Your wishes have been granted. I hope you remember what I've done for you." Jana huffed as she was dragged back into her lamp._

_A clawed hand ripped the lamp out of the Hunter's grasp. Saino snarled and glared from Samuel to the newly resurrected Kiyomi. "You foolish human. Why they would leave such a powerful tool where anyone could get to it, I will never understand," the Dragon muttered as she stormed out of the desecrated sanctuary and into the hallway._

_The Hunter paid the Dragoness no mind. Instead, he quietly moved to where Kiyomi stood. He swallowed the anxiety that was rising before reaching out to gingerly rest a hand on her shoulder. "...Kiyomi? Is it really you? Are you alright?"_

_A moment of silence lingered between the two before she looked him in the eyes. "Sam? How is this possible? Am I dreaming?"_

_"Heh, it's no dream, but it is a long story," the Hunter admitted with a weary smile._

* * *

**12:52 A.M Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hm, that is quite the story. I guess that explains how Miss Kirigiri is among the living once more. However, if we fail to get to the bottom of what happened to Master Rembrandt, it may be a very short victory."

"You used Jana, huh? I wonder..." Maya trailed off briefly, staring down for a moment, before abruptly shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Anyway… the circumstances aside, it's good to have you back, Kiyomi. We could definitely use your help here."

"Admittedly, I'm not the expert of deduction that my cousin is, but I believe I can still be of use," the Paranormal Expert said as she offered Maya a weak smile. "...It's good to be back, too, though I'd prefer to avoid another brush with death. I doubt I'll be so lucky a second time."

"You best enjoy your time back for now. On this island, it could be easily snuffed out," Mackenzie mused as she looked around the stone path. "The motive may be over, but we could still be targeted by the other creatures on the island."

The Hunter took a deep breath. "For now, we need to try and piece together the events that led up to Remy's murder." He crouched down and started to inspect the body's wound. "When was the last time any of you saw him alive?"

Hana rubbed at her forearm as she regarded the Exorcist's still form. "It was right around the time we all escaped from the Sanctuary… rather, that nightmarish room. We ended up being separated from one another by a smaller horde."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Last time I remember seeing Remy was when we escaped from the sanctuary. It was so dark out, and I could barely see… I couldn't tell where anyone went," Maya confessed, a small grimace on her face. "I think I remember seeing Remy with Sabishi and Hana before we got separated, but I have no idea what happened afterward. It was just me and Henry, alone together, for a while."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"So none of you stuck together?" Samuel rubbed his temple. "That means no one after that has an alibi. Brilliant," he added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. We were stumbling around in the dark. Before I knew it, I was alone and I just kept moving. It wasn't until a little while ago when we bumped into each other again," the Undertaker replied in a somber tone.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Alejandra sighed. "It can't be that difficult. If the others were still upstairs holding out, then it means our suspect list is likely confined to the people who were in the sanctuary."

"Miss Garcia, I don't mean to discredit you, but there is something I should point out. Surely you all noticed the undead collapsed at a certain point after Master Botha's wish? If that is the case, then there would have been no immediate threat to any of us. Honestly, we were most likely still running in terror when the threat itself was already neutralized," Sebastian mused. "This, of course, would mean our suspect list isn't as limited as we may have believed." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"But… that means Samuel and Saino probably didn't do it, right? If we're going with that logic. They were both present when Samuel made his wish, after all." Maya closed her eyes in thought. "And, well, Kiyomi probably didn't do it either, I imagine. So that just leaves the rest of us… That's a lot of suspects to go through."

At that moment, Henry gave a small cry, issuing a stream of fire that helped light up the area for a few seconds. As soon as he did that, Maya reached over to gently pet his head, which the hatchling took to eagerly. "Henry would also like to remind everyone that, of course, we didn't do it. But… without anyone to back us up, I suppose our alibi doesn't mean much."

"Thinking about it, where is Saino? Did she split off from you guys?" Mackenzie asked while idly playing with the warped frying pan. "Hmm, I wonder if those still in the house lost anyone else."

The Paranormal Investigator frowned. "According to Sam, she left after taking the lamp. As far as everyone else is concerned, though, we need to know if they're alright. Maybe some of us should go inside and collect alibis, while a few of us stay out here and investigate?"

"Sh-she took the lamp? Wh-what'd she do with it?" Maya interjected, her eyes widening. She looked away a moment later, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Ah, never mind… we have more important things to worry about, don't we?"

Samuel got up from the body and faced the group. "I believe that Kiyomi should stay and investigate with any who wish to help. I will go inside and start collecting alibis." He frowned for a moment. "I hope they made it out okay."

"I… doubt I'll be much use investigating out here, so I'm willing to go inside and check in with everyone. If that's okay, that is. Besides, I really need to see if Chase is all right. I hope he is..." Maya said, stepping toward Samuel.

"Excellent. While you're all collecting alibis, I'll see if the kitchen is in any shape to prepare some coffee. I believe most of us are barely moving at this point," Sebastian said as he started towards the mansion.

"Guess I'll hang around here. I would like to check on Shiro, but I'm gonna study the scene for now," the Painter explained with a shrug.

Hana gingerly rested her arm around Sabishi's shoulder. "I think we're going to stay here. As much as I don't want to see Remy like this, I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs right now. He deserves better than that."

"...I agree. We'll stay and help Kiyomi," the Undertaker responded in a timid voice.

Alejandra folded her arms. "Hm, I feel like if I sit down right now, I'll pass out. I guess I'll stay out here, too. Hopefully, we'll be able to make quick work of this case."

* * *

**1:09 A.M Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

"HAHAHA! You're alive! I was so worried! I tried to pick up your scent, but for the longest time, I couldn't smell anything over all the rot!" Chase howled as he picked up Maya and swung her around like she was a feather. The dining hall was completely trashed at the moment, with gore and destruction everywhere.

Maya couldn't help but give a sudden yelp. Her long skirt billowed in the air as he swung her, revealing more of her stocking-clad legs than she perhaps wished. Henry didn't seem to mind nearly as much, though, as he playfully nipped at the werewolf. "Ch-Chase! I-I'm happy to see you too, b-but please, put me down! Y-You're gonna flash my panties to everyone at this rate!"

Samuel couldn't help but release slight chuckle when he saw the pair reunited. "It's good to see you all again." However, any relief he might have felt ended when he surveyed the group and soon felt his stomach drop. "Where's Colleen?"

"Unfortunately, poor Colleen turned into an undead when we took shelter in the trophy room. I had promised her I would give her mercy once she was gone, but once she turned, her Dullahan powers made her dangerous. I was forced to use more power then I would have preferred to. She was burned away quickly, at least." The Sorcerer placed a hand over his heart.

The Hunter buried his face into his hand. "Goddammit. She deserved better!" He clenched his jaw as he struggled to control the anger surging through him.

Akeno frowned and nuzzled against the Sorcerer's shoulder. A fresh bite mark was on his neck. "If only there was something we could have done," she said. "Hopefully, she'll find the peace in death she never had in life. I wish we had some good news, but, to make matters worse, no one has seen Jizoku. If it wasn't for him, I'm not sure if we'd have made it to the second floor in the first place."

The Hunter took a deep breath and looked at the group again. "There will be time to mourn. For now, we need to figure out everyone's alibis." He looked at the ground. "I'll make sure you didn't die in vain, Colleen. Mag jy in vrede rus..." He muttered to himself.

"So just to recap, Alex burned away the Dullahan, Remy got killed, and no one has seen Ji?" Shiro put his feet onto the table, leaning back in his chair. "Looks like we gotta hope ol' Sydney doesn't count undead or else you're going to be out of a boy toy, Akeno."

Nozomi whipped her tail wildly through the air. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't maim you. Show a little damn respect!"

"Don't let Shiro get you worked up. This is just how he is. Right now, we need to cover our bases like in any other case. I'll go ahead and start. When our group was split up, Shiro, Akeno, and I took refuge in the Despair Chamber. Ironically, it was probably the safest part of the house other than the basement. Of course, we didn't even know the threat was gone until the speakers in the room came to life," Daisuke explained.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, I see. Sonia, Nozomi, and I found ourselves in the ballroom. Thankfully, since all of us are winged, we were able to take solace atop the chandelier," Teleios said while Sonia held him in her arms.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Angel fought back exhaustion as her fingers gently stroked the Gyrfalcon's head. "To be honest, it's quite embarrassing, but we all sort of nodded off after a while. Nozomi actually fell when the speakers crackled to life."

The Succubus offered an indignant look with a flush of deep maroon. "You didn't have to tell them that part! ...I'm guessing the stiffs collapsed after Remy was killed, yeah? Are the others investigating, now?"

"Remy's death did not cause the zombies to stop." Samuel said. "It's a very long story, but I believe Remy was killed a while after I wished the zombies to stop attacking."

"Excuse me, did you say wished?" Ariana asked sleepily as she rubbed at her eyes. She then perked up from the smell of fresh coffee, which triumphed over the scent of the rot that had already become numb to the survivors.

"Yes," the Hunter said with a straight face. "Also, Kiyomi is back among us. She's investigating right now, and could use all the help she can get."

Sebastian emerged with a large tray carrying well over a dozen cups on it. "As Master Botha said, it's quite a long story. Suffice it to say, our former Djinn became an unlikely salvation. Lady Saino is currently dealing with the lamp as Miss Kirigiri investigates outside."

Chase, after plopping in a chair, cocked his head to the side. "...Ya know, just when I think I know how weird this place can be, it surprises me. Heck, we should just get our hands on that lamp and find a way out of this mess."

Maya glanced over at Sebastian, before nodding her head. "Chase has the right idea there; that lamp could help us greatly. Then again, I suppose things are never that easy here, are they? Still, I wish I knew what Saino was doing with it… Anyway, Chase, where were you during all this?"

"Oh, me? I was with Ariana, Alexander, and Colleen in the trophy room. Pretty sure it must have been that encounter with Colleen that caused the lamp to get into Samuel's hands in the first place," the Werewolf mused as his ears lay flat. "If we'd known we could actually count on that lamp to work, we could have saved Colleen with it."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

As soon as the Werewolf spoke, an unseen force washed across the entire house. The rotting bodies vanished from all around the dining room. All of the walls and furniture began to mend themselves by magic. Piece by piece, everything fell into place, even the silverware and candlesticks. As the seconds elapsed, the house settled, until the dining room was left in its original state from before the motive.

Heavy footfalls echoed across the now spotless floor as Saino walked into the room. She curled her tail around one of the cups and brought it up to her maw. "What are you fools staring at? Do you not have a crime to solve? I couldn't bear to have this place in such a state."

* * *

**1:17 A.M Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Grand Dining Hall**

Maya glanced around with alarm as the house started repairing itself around her. Her unease didn't dissipate when Saino walked in and revealed herself. Everyone else filed out not long after to begin the investigation in the house. Maya, however, lingered.

She looked for the lamp on Saino, but couldn't see it. Maya felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that. "Saino? Where's the lamp? Samuel and Kiyomi said you had it..."

"Oh? Might I ask why you are so frantic about that?" The Dragon lowered the coffee cup onto the table while sharply looking over the younger woman.

Maya stared at Saino for a long moment, considering what to say. A variety of responses flashed through her head, before she decided to be blunt and honest. "...I need to use it. Now that I know Jana can do things like bring people back to life… there's something I need to use the lamp for myself. I just… I need one wish. I won't use the other two, if you're worried. I just need to use her… once, and that'll be it."

Saino's eyes drifted off, seeming to lose focus. She nods along to a conversation Maya isn't privy to, ending with a dark chuckle. "Heh heh, I don't know about that, Sakha. Sure, she only looks after her own desires, but at least now, it is without forcing the kindness. Tell me, Maya, do you truly believe you will stop with just getting them back? Will you not fall prey to having your wildest wishes granted with no effort?"

"This is my wildest wish. This… even more than bringing my parents back, is what I've always wanted. It's been impossible until now. I didn't think Jana could do something like this, but now I've seen the proof. Hell, it's not nearly as big a deal as bringing someone back to life. Please… I need this!" Maya declared. She took a step toward Saino, staring hard at her. For the first time in a long time, a small scowl openly flashed across her face.

"Do you have any idea what my life has been like? The living hell I endured under that odious man? I can't reverse time… I doubt even Jana could do that. And… as much as I'd want to, I wouldn't want to bring my parents back, just to watch them die again in this game. But I can get back what was stolen from me. I can… be whole again. Just the one wish, that's all I need! So where. Is. The. Lamp?" Maya demanded, her scowl widening.

The Dragon's maw snarled as a faint cold began to overtake the area around her. Her tail swiped out and whipped Maya's leg's out from underneath her.

"Are you truly threatening me, you ape? I will hear none of it right now, Aurora!" Saino shouted to the empty air to her right. Her emerald eyes snapped back over the girl. "Save me your feelings. I will not stand aside while a human's greed runs unchecked, not while I am still able to stop it!"

Maya yelped in surprise when she landed on the hard floor. Almost immediately, panic seized her, and she hurriedly checked her legs, searching for any signs of damage. Nothing felt or looked broken, which left her relieved. After that, though, she clambered back to her feet and took a cautious step back. She glared fiercely at Saino, while Henry hissed and reared up on his shoulders, bearing his incredibly sharp teeth to the woman.

"You..." Maya hissed herself, balling her hands up into fists. She trembled with rage, as she gave the Dragoness a loathsome stare. "Why are you making this so difficult?! Just tell me where the lamp is! What did you do with it?! Are you truly as monstrous as you look? I just… just want one wish! That's all! Is that so much to ask for? What are you even getting out of his, huh? Do you just get off on acting all superior to us 'inferior' humans?"

"I am doing this because this is the only way your kind seem to learn. Just being told no is empty. Give up on the lamp, it is no longer on this island," Saino explained sharply. "My first wish was to return the dead to their graves. My second was to restore the mansion to a suitable state. Finally, I commanded Jana to send her lamp far away, much to her anger, same as you."

Maya froze as soon as Saino said that. She couldn't comprehend what she said for a good minute. Once she did, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You… you did what?! Why…? Goddamnit, this was my one chance! I could have… you… you stupid, selfish bitch! What gives you the right?!"

Maya stared hard at Saino, her face reddening as a murderous gleam appeared in her eyes. There was no doubt at all that she would have launched herself at Saino by now, if her anger weren't tempered by her fearsome appearance and strength. All the while, Maya trembled and shook with complete, utter fury. Likewise, Henry gave a heavy growl. Puffs of smoke left his mouth as he picked up on his mistress's mood.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got enough problems without fighting amongst ourselves," Chase said in deep voice as his ears pressed flat against his head. "What's the big deal about the lamp, anyways?" He warily looked between the two women as he moved closer, ready to separate them if necessary.

"Chase?" Maya glanced over to him when he abruptly entered the room. She seemingly deflated after a moment. Her shoulders sagged as a somber look took hold of her face. "...It's nothing. It doesn't… matter anymore, now that the lamp's gone."

"If it means that much to you, we'll find it, alright? I give you my word," he said with a wolfish grin.

Saino chuckled again as she began to walk away. "Yes, good. Feed into the same selfish obsession for control she claims to hate her grandfather for. It is only different in your eyes as it is done against you." She stalked off into the hallway, muttering lowly to herself. "I don't know why I ever doubt you, Sakha. Everyone just looks out for themselves, it's the one thing my so-called parents ever taught me..."

Maya sighed as Saino walked off. Her fist was still shaking a little. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself, before looking over at Chase with a frayed smile. "...Thank you, Chase. We have more important stuff to worry about, anyway. Besides, it was stupid to hope. I should have known better. It was an impossible dream, and it'll stay that way."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered the girl a sympathetic smile before gently patting her free shoulder. "If there's anything that I've learned since we've woke up here, it's that nothing is impossible. I meant it, Maya. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do whatever I can."

Maya looked up at Chase with a glimmer of doubt in her eyes. After a moment, her smile turned more genuine, and she reached over to pat his chest. "Thank you, Chase. I appreciate that. Now, let's try to find Remy's killer."

* * *

**1:24 A.M Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator regarded the scene intently. "There's no doubt about it. Whatever was used to kill Remy is gone. Judging by the extra trail of blood I found, it might be worth checking out. We'll continue the autopsy and examining the body in the meantime."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I know we're in good hands. Come on, let's find out where it leads!" Samuel gestured at Akeno, Maya, Chase, and Ariana. They followed him along the trail of blood.

Mackenzie eyed her sketchpad intently before looking back at the body. "My, someone must have had their hands full if they were juggling this and the zombies at the same time."

"I don't think that's the case. According to the files, Remy died after Samuel's wish, so things would have been relatively quiet. Fortunately for our culprit, most of us were holed up somewhere, thinking we were about to become mince meat," Alejandra mused as she stared down at her journal.

* * *

**Case File #3**

**Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

**"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

**"Cause of death is blood loss"**

**"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

"I-I wish we had something to go on. It seems like very few of us have strong alibis, and even less clues," Hana mused as she bit her lower lip.

The Undertaker nodded somberly. "No matter what, we'll make sure Remy gets the justice he deserves. I'm sure there is something we've overlooked."

"That's true. While we don't have the murder weapon, I do believe this was the scene of the crime. For one, there's the amount of blood. Second, I've noticed a strange indention in the ground near Remy. I wonder if this has something to do with the missing weapon," Kiyomi suggested before her gaze fixated on Sebastian. "Sebastian, did any of the given alibis stand out at all?"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I didn't pick up on anything, I'm afraid. However, his cause of death does stand out to me. He must have been killed here, while the weapon was taken elsewhere. Perhaps that's the truth behind that blood trail."

"Interesting. That makes me wonder if this was a spur-of-the-moment crime or one that was premeditated." Alejandra pondered as looked up from her journal.

Sabishi shook her head. "I can't imagine anyone would have had much time to prepare. Besides, I think it's safe to say we're all beyond exhausted."

"Yes, since most of you have been going nonstop, it's very likely the culprit may have made a grievous mistake." Kiyomi clapped her hands as she eyed the Spirit Channeler. "I just realized something. Why make this harder on ourselves? Hana, can you contact Remy? We can put this case to rest now."

"W-Wait, you want me to try and channel him? I-I don't know if I could do that. I really pushed myself too far when I was trying to survive," Hana stammered slightly.

"She's right. Even if it may give us a bit of information, Hana has pushed herself too hard. We shouldn't ask something like that of her," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

The Paranormal Investigator had to fight to hide a pout, but then her shoulders slumped slightly. "Apologies, I tend to get overzealous when I feel like I'm onto something. I'm sure you and everyone else are absolutely beat. I guess there's no cutting corners this time."

"That's just as well. Shiro would be really disappointed if the trial wasn't any fun. Believe me, you don't wanna see him when he gets bored! He can be so cranky!" The Painter giggled out loud.

"News flash, none of us care," Alejandra said in a deadpan tone. "Hey, formerly dead girl, you got anything else useful to add? Right now, you seem just as useful as you were as a mirror."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, but ignored the taunt as she crouched once more beside Remy's body. "Well, I can say that his throat isn't just slashed; it's crushed. This wound goes deep, so there must have been an incredibly strong force behind it. However, the wound itself seems to indicate it was caused by a single blow. Once we have the murder weapon, we'll have a much better picture."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

**1:35 A.M Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Near the Sanctuary Window**

The Ultimate Familiar, who had perched on Daisuke's shoulder, curiously gazed around the nearby grounds. "Was there a reason in particular you wanted to check this spot out?"

"Indeed. I didn't want to shout it from the roof, but I think it's likely our culprit is somebody who stayed on the ground floor. Considering that is a likely scenario, it would be reckless to just blindly accept that testimony without checking ourselves," the Storyteller explained.

"Heh, makes sense to me! Wouldn't want to have the wool pulled over our eyes," Shiro mused, rocking back and forth where he stood. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Daisuke shook his head as a weak smile remained on his face. "Nothing at all. According to everyone's testimonies, they were all split up right after fleeing from these windows as a direct result of the horde." He crouched and regarded a series of footprints. "However, there is a major flaw in that story. While it's true most of the prints are scattered and going off in different directions, here are three sets of prints that seemingly came from one of the windows, and they aren't diverging yet."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see. We have one group, while all the others actually split up. Perhaps we should follow after the prints left by the group?" Teleios asked, staring down at the trails left in the mud.

"This is why I wanted you to come with me, Teleios. I know you're tired, but do you think you can take to the sky and see how far the prints go?" Daisuke stared at the gyrfalcon.

The Familiar nodded as he outstretched his wings. "While it wasn't the most comfortable, what little rest I got in the ballroom has helped. I'll be back shortly." With that, Teleios took off into the air and followed the footprints.

"So, what are we going to do, Dais? Don't tell me you wanted to get me alone," Shiro said coyly, winking at the man.

The Storyteller eyed the Executioner intently before responding. "Shiro, can I ask you something? I know that you and Mack are subscribed to despair, but do the two of you still love one another? If something happened to her, wouldn't that still bother you?"

Shiro sighed and laced his hands behind his head. "Of course I still love her, but I've got to be realistic. On this island, you can lose anyone at any time. Sure it's going to hurt, but you're blind if you think it can't happen."

"No, I know all too well how this new world works. I just worry what would happen to either of you. I get the sense it would be like a pebble turning into an avalanche. I just hope Mack isn't involved in this. No matter what's happened between us, I still consider you both precious friends. I haven't given up on you yet," Daisuke said with a strained smile.

"Well, that's your choice to worry about us. As for Kenzie, I don't think she'd bother with going for the kill, even in this situation," Shiro explained with a shake of his head. "However, if it is her... I prepared an execution for everyone, even us..." he muttered lowly.

The Storyteller cracked a smile. "Justice will prevail. Eventually, you'll come to your senses. I believe in that." He stepped forward when he saw Teleios descending towards them.

The gyrfalcon landed onto Daisuke's shoulder, and looked over both of the men curiously before deciding to give his report. "Alright, the trail leads all the way to the courtyard. It gets hard to tell after the prints reach the stone. However, all of them stayed together the whole way there."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Daisuke's expression darkened. "Then it seems I was right to be cautious. We'll sit on this until the trial, and expose the lie. I'm assuming Remy must have been one of the tracks, but why would two people lie about their alibi?"

Shiro shrugged with a snicker. "Maybe the other two are working together? Makes it harder to know how they got the kill, too."

* * *

**1:40 A.M Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

"It is simply incredible. After witnessing so much rampant destruction, it's hard to believe that everything is pristine again." Sonia gazed around the room with a sense of awe.

Nozomi stifled a yawn. "Yeah, it's really something. We haven't found one hair out of place. I wonder if the wish erased any evidence, or if there wasn't anything in here to begin with."

"That would be quite troublesome. We should still search while we can," Alexander said as he placed a hand on both girls' shoulders. "We still need to see what became of Jizoku, as well."

The Succubus shivered slightly. "...Considering what happened to him, I'm not sure if there will be much to find. He pretty much dog-piled that horde."

"While that is true, we also do not know the extent of Jizoku's healing. It is possible he's still..." Sonia trailed off as she registered a rattling sound from a nearby closet door, which was adjacent to the sealed basement.

"How sure are we that all the zombies are gone?" Nozomi asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

The Sorcerer took a step forward, smirking at Nozomi. He reached out to the door handle and prepared a small fireball in his other hand. "Prepare yourselves, just in case it isn't the one Zombie we are looking for."

"I think we can handle a single zombie," Sonia said as her brow hardened.

After the door swung open, the group witnessed a grotesque sight. On the floor was a body and a severed head. A cackle escaped Jizoku's lips as his milky white eyes shifted to the group. "Kekeke. Oh, this is embarrassing. I feel like I've been caught in the act. I learned something tonight: I can't regrow my head. I think I'll be right as rain if you put it back on my neck! Anyone mind lending me a hand?" He snorted manically.

Nozomi shivered and offered the Zombie a baleful look. "I have half a mind to kick your head like a soccer ball. How did you even get in here?"

Alexander dispersed the fire as he scooped up the man's head. "Be nice, dear. He must have had quite the eventful night." He fitted the Zombie's head back onto his body. "I'm sure all of us have had quite the odd experience. I certainly didn't think I would be handling two severed heads tonight."

"I must admit, I keep expecting to awaken at Hope's Peak and realize this was all just some strange dream. I thought that game was bizarre, but it had nothing on this place," Sonia mused before offering a weary smile. "Still, I'm pleased to note you're alright, Jizoku. We all assumed the worst."

The Zombie groaned as the flesh from his neck and head began to slowly tether together. The sounds of bones cracking filled the small space. "Truth be told, so did I. It's sort of embarrassing to show back up after sacrificing your life all heroically."

"...Don't tell me you were hiding down here because you were too afraid to show your ugly mug?!" The Succubus growled as her tail swished back and forth like an angry cat.

"Kekeke. You caught me. When someone says goodbye, it's awkward to just show back up out of the blue. I guess my brethren just weren't up to snuff. So, I heard some chiming. Who bit it?" Jizoku asked with an unsettling grin while the flesh around his throat continued to worm itself back together.

"Remy was the one who was murdered, but Colleen also passed on after turning undead. However, I have already given her mercy," Alexander explained as he crossed his arms. "There is little time left to investigate, and clues have been hard to come by."

The Ultimate Angel nodded. "That's true, but we were able to eliminate several suspects. For now, it will have to suffice."

* * *

**1:46 A.M Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Hedge Maze**

"Bleh, the blood trail Kiyomi found is definitely leading into the maze," Akeno said, making a disgusted face.

The Ultimate Werewolf eyed the Vampire curiously. "Don't you normally enjoy that scent?"

The red head shook her head. "You can smell it, Fido! Yes, it's Remy's blood, but it's tainted. It might be because he was infected. I do have some taste, ya know?"

"That's right. I sort of forgot in the heat of the moment, but Remy did get bitten." Maya noted, glancing into the maze with some worry.

"If this blood is Remy's, then that means that some clue of his death must be here." The Hunter kneeled down and tracked the blood leading into the maze. "Just remember to be careful. The zombies may be gone, but I almost didn't leave this maze the last time I entered it."

Akeno smirked. "Yeah, let's not have another remake of the Shining, huh?" She regarded the Hunter before her attention shifted to the Werewolf. "You mind helping Samuel with the heavy lifting, Chase? Being around this scent all night is starting to make me sick."

Chase knelt next to the Hunter before inhaling deeply. "Doesn't seem to go too far. Maybe a hundred more feet, at most."

"Let's face the music. No use in stalling; we should just get this over with. Like Sam said, let's all tread carefully," Ariana added.

The Hunter moved forward, guided by the tracks. "Right now I see two possibilities. Either the body ran out of blood after being carried so far, or he was wounded and perhaps tried to flee his attacker."

"That sounds possible. He could have been trying to avoid his assailant. If they killed him in the maze, then they could have dragged him and left him in front of the courtyard. Maybe they wanted us to think he was killed there," Akeno suggested with a shrug as she followed after Samuel and Chase.

"I find that unlikely. It seems like a majority of the blood was found at the courtyard, while the trail we're following is tiny. lf he'd been killed in the maze and dragged out like that, you'd probably find way more blood along this path," the Werewolf said. His nose twitched slightly as the group made its way past the first row of hedges. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"You make a good point, Chase," the Hunter said. "I know that Remy had been bitten. If his wound had not been dressed correctly, then that could be the source of this blood."

As the group of five made its way past the entrance of the hedge maze, it saw more specks of blood dotting the corridor and familiar object that had been planted in the ground nearly a hundred feet away. It was a bloodied shovel, the spade of which was jammed into the loose earth.

"Is that… a shovel? It looks awfully familiar," Maya noted, staring at the object with some concern. She looked around carefully, keeping her wits about her as they walked. "But could that really be what killed Remy? I mean… is it even sharp enough to cut his throat? I've never even heard of shovels being used for that."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Chase, Akeno, is the blood on that shovel Remy's blood?"

"No doubt about it," the Werewolf responded before looking between the Vampire and Kitsune. "What do you think girls? Smells right, don't it?"

"Yes, it does smell like his blood. Whoever killed Remy definitely used this shovel to do it," Ariana said, confirming the Werewolf's suspicions.

Akeno frowned. "Yeah, but the question is how. The mother of dragons is right. A shovel isn't typically a murder weapon, especially not with the wounds on the autopsy report."

The Hunter closed his eyes in thought. "Not to state the obvious, but the only one amongst us that was using a shovel as a weapon was Sabishi." He opened his eyes. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but this is not evidence in her favor."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Chase made a keening sound from the back of his throat. "Ungh, I'd rather not go down this line of thought either, but something was off about her. When Kiyomi told us follow this lead, she was acting strangely."

"That's an understatement. She usually refers to herself in third person, but now she's more normal. It could just be a result of Remy's death, but it is something worth noting," Akeno mused as she eyed the shovel. "Guess we should probably take a closer look."

Samuel walked forward and inspected the shovel. He noticed that the blade had become sharp and jagged, no doubt due to repeated use. "No doubt about it, this shovel is Sabishi's. It's clearly been used a lot; you can tell from the wear and tear on the metal."

"With how jagged the blade is, a single swing is all someone would need to slash someone's throat. This isn't looking good for her," Ariana said, frowning at the sight of the shovel.

"It sure isn't," Maya agreed, nodding her head. "If I'm understanding this right, then it definitely seems this shovel was used to kill Remy, but the murder happened back at the fountain. Whoever killed him just dumped the shovel here."

The Ultimate Vampire brushed a few crimson locks out of her face. "They probably didn't have much of a choice. If it's Sabishi, she must have known leaving the murder weapon would draw too much suspicion to herself. Though, with the motive in play, she didn't have the luxury of being very thorough. She was still having to contend with the dead."

Chase frowned. "I don't know, it just doesn't sit right with me. Those two seemed really close. You guys think she would have actually gone through with it?"

The Hunter sighed. "He had been bitten. It's possible that he was about to turn and she killed him before he fully transformed."

"It makes sense. I'm sure I'd do the same. I wouldn't want to see someone I loved turning into something that," the Kitsune said, rubbing her arm. Thoughts of Kitai filled her mind, but she was quick to shake them away. "That's one possible theory, at least. We'll just have to find more evidence,"

"It doesn't help that Saino's wishes may have also erased possible evidence," Akeno pointed out with a frown. "We might be relying on scarce evidence this time around."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. I suppose we can only hope that things become clearer in the trial. Sabishi may have done it, or she may not have. We won't know for sure until we start talking with everyone else," Maya said, letting out a sudden yawn. "Ah, sorry. I'm just… God, I'm so tired. I just wish I could find a bed and collapse in it..." she murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

Almost as if in response to her words, a loud chiming sound played across the mansion grounds, followed by Syd's voice.

"This concludes the investigation portion of the case. I'd suggest you all persevere, as falling asleep in a class trial will be met with a gruesome punishment. If you all wish to slumber again, you'll bring everything you can to this trial. There is no room for failure."

"I'd like to put that fucking bastard to sleep, that's for sure." Samuel rubbed his face and suppressed a yawn.

"Hopefully, Kiyomi will be able to help us piece this all together. She's the only one among us that's not completely exhausted."

"I'm certain she'll be of help. Trust me, I want nothing more than to crawl into bed with my favorite succubus. I'm sure you wanna do the same with Kiyomi, don't you, Sam?" Ariana teased, giving the Hunter a wink.

"Oh piss off, Ari." Samuel said, rolling his eyes. "It's nothing like that."

"Fufufu. I can tell when your heart begins to beat faster, you know." Akeno giggled mischievously as she stuck out her tongue towards the Hunter. "Don't worry, I'll get another little snack from my lovely mortal servant, and be ready to help your girlfriend crack the case!"

Sam offered a slight chuckle. "Thanks, Akeno."

"Don't mention it! I'll see you guys there!" The Vampire offered them a cheeky expression before waving her hand. In that moment, a poof of smoke appeared, and a bat flew out of it and towards the mausoleum.

"She doesn't seem that tired to me. Hah!" Chase chuckled deeply before shifting his attention to Maya. "Come on, I know you must be exhausted. Let me take some of that burden off. I'll mind your underwear this time." He reached down and effortlessly scooped the Tamer into his arms. "Rest your eyes, if you want. I don't want you nodding off in the trial."

Maya gave a startled shout as Chase scooped her up. Her cheeks heated up as he held her, but she relaxed into his grip a moment later, taking him up on his offer. She relaxed against his chest, closing her eyes as she tried to get some manner of rest. Henry, likewise, snuggled up against Chase, almost purring in appreciation.

* * *

**Case File #3**

**Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

**"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

**"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

**"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

**Ariana/Chase/Alexander's Alibi**

**Moved Murder Weapon**

**Damage to Remy's Throat**

**Hana's Testimony**

**Three sets of prints ending near courtyard**

**Potential Suspects**

**Samuel's/Saino's Wishes**

**Bloody Shovel**

**Prints leading from Sanctuary together**

**Maya's Testimony**

**Akeno/Daisuke/Shiro's Alibi**

**Blood Trail**

**Sabishi's Testimony**

**Strange Indentation**

**Sonia/Teleios/Nozomi's Alibi**

* * *

**19 Survivors Remain**

* * *


	18. The Walking Dead: Act Four

**Case File #3**

**Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

**"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

**"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

**"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

**Ariana/Chase/Alexander's Alibi**

**Moved Murder Weapon**

**Damage to Remy's Throat**

**Hana's Testimony**

**Three sets of prints ending near courtyard**

**Potential Suspects**

**Samuel's/Saino's Wishes**

**Bloody Shovel**

**Prints leading from Sanctuary together**

**Maya's Testimony**

**Akeno/Daisuke/Shiro's Alibi**

**Blood Trail**

**Sabishi's Testimony**

**Strange Indentation**

**Sonia/Teleios/Nozomi's Alibi**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Walking Dead: Act Four**

**2:01 A.M Day Seven**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Syd offered a wry smirk as he sat at his podium and looked out across the trial room. Then, he slowly sipped his coffee and sighed softly. "Don't you all look worse for wear? In fact, it looks like most of you are barely able to keep your eyes open."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Alejandra spat irritably while leaning against her podium for support. "This isn't even fair. We've gone nearly 48 hours with most of us not sleeping at all, and you expect us to solve a murder in this state?"

"Life isn't fair, though I figured you'd be acquainted to that notion by now. Falling asleep in this courtroom is against the rules, so I suggest you all perk up unless you wish to fill a vacant grave," the Surgeon said with icy smile.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Please, let's not get caught up arguing with the master of the house. If we can soldier on and discover the truth, we can get the rest we so deeply crave."

"Agreed. In this instance, the only way through is forward. Since we're so tired, we should start with the basics and work forward. That way, we don't miss any details," Teleios suggested.

Kiyomi nodded curtly and thumbed her chin. "To my understanding, Alejandra; Hana; Sabishi; Maya; Mackenzie; and Sebastian were the first to find Rembrandt's body. That was shortly after 12:30, but he died before midnight, which means the body was discovered approximately 45 minutes to an hour after the fact."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Considering the nature of the motive in play, the horde itself was stopped by Samuel's use of Jana's lamp. This, of course, means most of you were probably cowering without realizing the immediate threat was gone." Saino gave a low chortle as her tail flicked through the air. Her eyes stared off into the distance. "Yes, of course… I was getting to that," she murmured before her attention refocused. "To our credit, many of us have alibis for the time of the murder."

The Storyteller nodded in response. "...She's right. Even though many of us on the second floor were separated, we still were in smaller groups. In other words, it was quite impossible for us to be behind Remy's death. Shiro, Akeno, and I were holed up in the despair chamber until the motive concluded."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Fufufu! That's three possible culprits eliminated, though I think we can do better than that!" Akeno gave a cheeky grin.

"I believe I can assist in that. As was discussed prior to the trial, I was together with Teleios and Nozomi after the group was split up. We remained in the ballroom. It is embarrassing to admit, but we perched up the chandelier and eventually fell asleep. We were awoken by the chiming of the bell tower and realized the dead were gone," Sonia stated after stifling a small yawn.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Tehehe. While people were fighting for their lives, you guys were just sawing logs?! Oh, what a riot!" Shiro snorted while grabbing at his sides.

Nozomi scowled. "It's not like we did it on purpose. I've never been so exhausted in my life. Even now, it's all I can do to keep my eyes open."

"You don't have to defend your actions, Zomi. I think we all know how you feel," Ariana said as she offered the Succubus a weary smile. "Anyways, we should get back to alibis. Chase, Alexander, Colleen, and I were in the Trophy Room. When Colleen turned, Alexander put her out of her misery." Her smile had vanished. "We didn't stay in there after that, as the floor had been damaged and we were afraid it would collapse entirely."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter offered a somber nod. "So that's why Saino and I didn't see you guys. After the incident with Colleen, you all immediately left. I'm assuming Colleen isn't part of this case, right? Even if she was destroyed by one of us..."

"Yes, I decided to draw the line at the undead being killed as off-limits. Our Dullahan was merely a casualty of the motive," Syd mused with indifference.

"For what it is worth, I am truly sorry for having to resort to destroying her." Alexander bowed his head low. "Admittedly, I did not see another alternative."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm sure Colleen would have preferred that fate over existing as one of those things," Samuel said with distaste as he clenched his jaw. "...In any case, while we're covering her alibis, Saino and I were together for a while after the others took off. After I used Jana's lamp to revive Kiyomi, I spent a great deal of time explaining what had happened to her. The two of us were together during the murder itself."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Werewolf, who was now in his human form, folded his arms. "So, uh, who does that leave us, exactly?"

"To my understanding, it only leaves Jizoku, Hana, Maya, Sebastian, Alejandra, Mackenzie, and Sabishi." Kiyomi's gaze flickered around the room. "Considering there are nineteen of us, narrowing it down to seven is a good start."

"Jizoku, the great hero, is a suspect?!" the Zombie asked in a mock indignant voice before scratching his neck. "Kekeke! That's some gratitude."

Alexander offered a bemused chuckle. "Considering we discovered our friendly zombie lying in a closet with his head detached, I think he has a fairly decent alibi."

"How did Jizoku end up there in the first place?" the Undertaker asked with a wide-eyed look.

The Ultimate Zombie frowned. "...Turns out I can even survive a horde. They didn't seem to like me very long. After they gnawed on me for a while, I crawled off to that closet. I ran into a strange zombie that knocked my head off, though, so I was sort of in a pickle. I never turned, so I'm assuming I'm immune to the disease. Fortunately, someone finally showed up and put me back together!"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"As ridiculous as it is, this is something that could only happen to you." Nozomi sighed as she shook her head. "If we remove him, that just leaves us with six suspects."

Daisuke raised a hand to his chin. "Specifically, the six that have no alibis and were arguably the closest to the scene of the crime. I think our best bet now is to rely on any evidence we found to narrow the list down."

"Maybe we should discuss the state of the body? I know I captured it perfectly in my sketchpad," Mackenzie mused with a light smile.

Hana gripped her ceremonial beads and fidgeted slightly. "Could you possibly show more respect for the dead? This isn't helping Remy or anyone."

The Paranormal Investigator ignored the exchange and stared at her journal. "I helped conduct the autopsy, and it's clear to me that excessive force was used to cause the injuries found on the victim."

"But didn't they just slice his throat?" Maya asked. "I know the shovel we found in the hedge maze had become jagged and sharp. I-I mean, there's no doubt it was the murder weapon, right?"

"I'm not arguing against it being the murder weapon. What I am saying is the weapon wasn't just used to slice a throat. It was also rammed deep into the neck," Kiyomi stated.  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Hunter blinked his weary eyes as he shook his head. "...Isn't that strange, though? If I were going to kill someone, I would likely use something less prone to leave more physical evidence. Why didn't the culprit just use the back of the shovel to cave the head in?"

"Are you really trying to make sense of something like this in this place? Between the monsters, zombies, and murder, that's a pretty stupid thing to be hung up on. I doubt any of us are thinking right, maybe save for Kiyomi." Nozomi shrugged her shoulders.

"If the killer was desperate enough, or if Remy was starting to turn, they may have just used whatever strength they still had," Alexander explained. "For now, we should just focus on cutting down more of our culprit list."

"As always, my darling Alexander makes a wonderful point!" Akeno gushed as she clasped her hands together. "...I don't mean to point fingers, but even I'm exhausted, so manners will have to be sidelined. There's a pretty glaring issue at the moment: Sabishi is almost always carrying around a shovel, but now she doesn't have it. She even fought against the zombies with one. It's fairly telling that it was the murder weapon. If you've got an explanation, we're all ears..."  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Undertaker offered a downcast expression. "...I have nothing to say. If you feel that way, do what you must. It was my shovel that was found."

"That's all you have to say for yourself, Miss Sabishi?" Sebastian asked with an incredulous look. "You killed Remy as a mercy killing? Is that correct?"

"...Yes. I didn't want to see him suffer, anymore. He didn't want to become one of those things," Sabishi responded quietly as she stared at the ground. "Remy wanted me to fulfill his last request."

Shiro puffed out his cheeks. "Boooo! What a way to spoil all the fun. You're supposed to let us really grill you and find it out on our own, not confess this easily!"

"Wait a second. As I recall, Sabishi and Hana claimed to have split up. However, the last I saw, they left together. Come to think of it, they were both acting sort of strange during the investigation. I just chalked it up to exhaustion and grief, but maybe it was something more. Hana, did you truly get separated from Sabishi?" Maya asked.

The Spirit Channeler traded a look with Sabishi before shaking her head. "...We did it together. We agreed we'd give him the peace he wanted, though neither of us will tell you who delivered the final blow."

"Wait a second, you did it together?" Chase asked with a dumbfounded look. "How do we pick a blackened, then? We can only pick one person, right?"

The Sorcerer offered a tight lipped expression. "I believe that's the point, isn't it? If they both maintain they killed him or killed him together, it leaves us at an impasse."

"But what would even be the point of doing that?" Nozomi asked with a bewildered look.

"It all comes back to the rules, I believe," Teleios said as he swiveled his head to stare at the Succubus. "Remember, if a blackened succeeds, others that are either human or monster can accompany them. In this case; Hana, Samuel, Kiyomi, Alejandra, Alexander, Maya, Daisuke, Sebastian, Mackenzie, Shiro, and Sabishi would be allowed to leave."

Shiro smirked as he folded his arms. "Hah, this is a lot more fun now! I didn't think you two had it in you. Now it's time to see if people will still want to solve this case or sabotage it just to save their skins."

"Quite a quandary we find ourselves in. If the mystery is solved, the status quo for our situation doesn't change. However, failing to find the truth would actually benefit more of us." Alejandra rubbed at the bags under eyes.

"Yes, so long as you don't have any qualms with throwing several of us under the bus in the process. Look, someone made that that rule to make us bicker in the first place. If you sabotage the investigation to take the easy path, you're only doing what Jibo, Kuuma, and Syd would want," Akeno said with a mild look of irritation.

Jizoku shrugged. "Who cares what they would have wanted? Eleven survivors wouldn't be a bad trade. I'm sure far less of us will survive if this game reaches an end on its own."

"I'm sure that is quite true, but you do not speak for the rest of us. Not all of us possess your level of resilience; most of us take our mortality seriously," Saino said with a deep rumble.

"I appreciate the situation and the potential to walk away, but I'll be damned if I'm going to take the easy way out. I'm only leaving this island after this entire shit is permanently shut down!" Samuel exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

Daisuke smirked. "Right. I have to admit my justice demands the same, so I'm not going to stop till we reach the truth."

"You can try all you like, but Hana and I won't break Remy's trust. You'll have to make that decision on your own," the Undertaker said with a confident expression.

"We can't force anyone to cooperate, but, so long as we still have time, some of us will still search for the answer. If worse comes to worst, we can simply guess. At least that way, we would have a fifty percent shot of nailing who did it," Sonia pointed out.

"No, that's where you're wrong!" Kiyomi spoke up suddenly as a look of realization dawned in her eyes. "There's no way we'd be able to guess it correctly, because neither of them are the culprit!"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Painter offered a dubious expression. "You'll have to paint a clearer image, because both of them have admitted to killing him."

"That's just it, though. Don't you find it strange how quickly they've admitted to that? By both of them announcing that they are the culprit, it leads us to a simple conclusion," the Paranormal Investigator said. "We have to find which one committed the crime. Based on evidence, it may seem as simple as playing the odds. However, what if this crime is far more complex than we realize?"

The Kitsune quirked a tired brow. "Complex how, exactly? What makes you so convinced of that?"

"We should hear her out, because something seems strange. If they wanted us to reach this point, why bother going to the trouble of moving the murder weapon? That just seems unnecessary," Chase said with a frown.

The Horror Writer shrugged. "Perhaps they wanted things to appear more complicated. There is such thing as overthinking something. There's no evidence that this crime is that complicated."

"It's too soon to assume that. There's still a few things we haven't addressed, like the dent in the ground or the location of the weapon," Daisuke countered.

"I see through the deception, now. The reason why the weapon was moved was because the handle left an indent in the ground after the victim fell upon it!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

Nozomi blinked. "Wait, he fell? So what you're saying is that he was a klutz or something?"

"Y-You can't prove anything! I killed Remy, so just vote me as the blackened!" Hana yelled as she rested a hand over her chest.

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "No, this charade is over. If I had to guess, you want to honor his last request by keeping this a secret. The secret is that the real blackened in this case is none other than Remy himself!"  _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"So that's the trick, is it? His neck was crushed because he used his own body weight. The handle of the shovel was planted in the ground and when he fell it left a more noticeable indent. They must have realized it would be noticeable, so they discarded of the shovel to throw us off," Samuel suggested. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Teleios shifted his attention between Sabishi and Hana before speaking. "Despite the trouble this has caused us, I do believe neither of you have any ill will towards us. However, it seems we have reached the truth, so perhaps you should come clean with us."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. Even after giving our word to him, we still couldn't keep it," Sabishi said quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Soon, words upon words tumbled out of her lips...

* * *

_**BEGIN FLASHBACK** _

**11:37 P.M Day Six**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

_Hana and Sabishi stood on either side of the Exorcist as they guided him through the courtyard. The pair were practically supporting the boy at the moment._

_"Remy, it won't be much longer now. Sabishi thinks if all the dead are moving on the house, we can reach the mausoleum. Its walls should keep us safe. Sabishi only hopes the others are as fortunate," the Undertaker said in a solemn manner._

_The Spirit Channeler offered a weary smile. "They're resourceful. If we've made it this long, we can outlast this. Remy, please, you just have to try and walk on your own. I can barely move my own legs at this point."_

_Wordlessly, Remy weakly pushed himself off of the two girls and let himself slump down to the ground. He began coughing violently. Dark globs of blood painted the floor._

_"Hahaha... Sorry, why don't we all just take a little breather? Please, take a seat."_

_Hana looked around near the fountain. She noticed several undead bodies laying among the grounds. "...Remy, I don't think that's a great idea," she said in a subdued voice. "But if that's what you need..."_

_The Undertaker wordlessly took a seat near the boy as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Remy isn't going to get any better, is he? Sabishi can see it in his eyes. Remy has already given up."_

_The Exorcist's lips pulled into a thin smile. "Yeah... I'm all out of time... but the rest of you… you can all still make it."_

_"Don't you dare talk like that! Maybe, if we can get back into the house, we can get you to the infirmary an-." Hana was cut off as the Undertaker shook her head._

_"It's too late. Sabishi was praying it wasn't like this, but Remy has been infected. Eventually, he'll become just like they are." The Undertaker pulled her knees against her chest. Her shoulders began to tremble._

_"It's my fault, really! I practically ran into those teeth, hahaha-" His laughter was interrupted by another brutal coughing fit. "...Hana, I told you, didn't I? I get myself into trouble like no other... And I got what I deserved..." His words came softly._

_"What you deserve? No one deserves this..." The Channeler shakily slumped to the ground on the opposite side of the boy. "Why do you always do that? You put yourself down like that..."_

_With eyes that had begun to go cloudy, Remy met her gaze. "Hana... I'm a murderer. Not of one person and not of dozens. I've... caused the death of hundreds... maybe thousands."_

_Sabishi's eyes opened as she stared in confusion at the Exorcist. "What is Remy talking about? Remy is a man of God. Even if Remy made mistakes, Remy said God could forgive people... right?"_

_A look of sorrow washed over the boy's face. "That's what I was thinking... when I turned to religion during my time... of deepest despair... But I've been living a sham... It's all pointless if you can't forgive yourself... and I never could." Drowsiness had begun to seep into his voice._

_"Remy, just talk to us. We're your friends. If this is how it all has to end, please, just let it out. I don't know if finding peace on this island is possible, but your soul is carrying a great burden," Hana said as she blinked back tears._

_"Not even this island... would be enough punishment for me... The weight of my sins should pull me straight down to Hell... Oh, now that's an amusing thought, isn't it?" Remy began to absentmindedly chew on his thumb, drawing blood. "Oh... right, I have a story to share, don't I? It'd be bad... to go without a full confession... It's not much of a tale, to tell you the truth..."_

_"From what I remember... my parents were so desperate for money, they sold me as a young child on the black market... I was purchased and raised by a group of insurgents, whose mission was to overthrow the Dutch government... We were nothing but a bunch of terrorists, really..."_

_Remy paused and didn't blink for a long time. Right when Hana and Sabishi thought he had passed away mid-sentence, he continued. "I said they raised me... but that's really not the right word. I was 'built' like a machine. Built to follow any orders... Cold and expressionless... That's why I couldn't leave you alone when we first met, Sabishi... You reminded me of myself."_

_"...Sabishi reminded you of what you used to be," the Undertaker whispered softly before wiping at her eyes. "But Remy isn't to blame. You never had a chance. They made you into that. Remy is a good person, now."_

_The Exorcist stiffly shook his head. "No... despite all their brainwashing, I always knew what we did was wrong. How could I not? The bombs I planted... the fires that followed... the screams... all those lives I ended... It was easier for me to pretend I felt nothing... to pretend I wasn't truly at fault..." Thick blood began to ooze down the boy's chin._

_"The day I finally left the organization... was the day I blew up a church... The choir was in the middle of their song... It was a children's choir..." Remy's head lolled forward. "Can you still claim I'm a good person?"_

_Hana worked her jaw a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts. "...People aren't so simple. Evil people can do good things because it benefits them, just like good people who do terrible things because they rationalize it to themselves. I-I can't claim such a body count, but I know a thing or two about having blood on my hands. For generations, my family has been known to produce spirit channelers, but I was the first to never show any affinity. My mother was so desperate, she sacrificed herself in an occult ritual in the deluded hope of making me special. It was a complete failure, though. I joined the AUP because I wanted so badly to make my mother's sacrifice something that wasn't in vain. She was a good person, but she was also selfish. She gave her life just because of her obsession with our reputation. No one is that simple, Remy."_

_"...Careful, Hana. If you keep saying things like that, it'll make me want to stick around a little longer... But I can't. We're all out of time," he lamented, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Sabishi squeezed the boy's arm as painful sobs escaped her. "R-Remy was supposed to stay. Sabishi doesn't care what he did, please don't go. Sabishi can't lose another person she cares about. Please take her with you."_

_"Sabishi... do you remember what I told you? About what a smile is?" He asked softly._

_"A smile is something that is given when nothing else is asked for in return..." The Undertaker croaked pitifully. "R-Remy made Sabishi smile for the first time in ages. Sabis-... I want to be able to do something for you, even if you're not asking for anything in return."_

_Remy shook his head and mustered up the biggest smile he could. "Sorry, but I actually lied. Right now, this smile of mine is begging you to continue living. That's what I want you to do for me."_

_Sabishi sniffed before she leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around the Exorcist. "Remy, that isn't fair. Why do you have to ask for so much?" She cried._

_The Spirit Channeler watched the exchange with a pained smile as she crouched next to the pair. "Remy, if you don't have long, is there anything else we can do for you? Just name it, and I'll do my very best."_

_Despite the ravaged state of his body, Remy's voice was lucid. "Hana, I never thanked you properly for that bento you made. It was the first homemade food I had ever eaten... and I never thought anything could be so delicious."_

_He let out a sharp exhale. "I just wanted to let you know that... since I'm about to make an unforgivable request... I need you two to help me... commit suicide."_

_Hana's momentary mirth faded away at the mention of suicide. "What? But why? Remy, do you know what you're asking?"_

_"...You want to end the motive. Don't you?" Sabishi asked weakly as she slowly untangled herself from the boy._

_"Yes, in a way... we're actually quite fortunate... Fortunate to have someone whose life is already forfeit." Remy took one last glance between Hana and Sabishi, before slowly closing his eyes._

_The Spirit Channeler clutched her ceremonial beads as the sound of distant shambling reached her ears. "...Remy, I want you to know how much of a jerk you are for asking such a thing, but I'll help however I can."_

_"I… I will too. As much as it will hurt, I want to remember you as a human, not like one of the dead," Sabishi murmured quietly._

_"I... uh... just lost my vision. Where's the shovel?" He chuckled one last time._

_The Undertaker shakily grasped the fallen spade before guiding it towards his hand. "...Remy, what are you doing? Isn't there something else we could use? Something that would be less painful?"_

_"There's no time for alternatives... Besides, I'm due for a little pain. Damnation awaits..." With what little strength he had left, Remy forced himself to his feet. "I just need you to plant the shovel's bottom... into the earth, and I'll let gravity... do the rest. Oh, wait... almost forgot... after that... you have to make it look like I was... murdered..."_

_"Like a murder?!" Hana asked her voice screeching as she warily checked to see they were still surprisingly clear. "...Remy, why would we do that? Shouldn't everyone just know the truth?"_

_"If our class fails the trial... all the 'humans' will be allowed to leave, and I don't think Syd will just... kill off the 'monsters' as punishment... because then he'll be left... with nothing... Call it a hunch, but I'm willing to bet... on that..." His voice gradually diminished in strength._

_"...You'd be the blackened who got away with murder. It wouldn't save everyone, but it would give some of us a chance. It would mean your death wouldn't be in vain," Sabishi whispered as she gripped the shovel and planted it into the earth._

_"What a dark gambit... I should've been on the 'monster side' after all. Funny... it's all so funny... Okie... dokie... are we ready?" The Exorcist's legs buckled underneath him. "Hmm...?"_

_Hana blinked back tears as she feebly nodded her head. "...As ready as we can be. Remy, may you find peace. No matter what you say, I don't believe you deserve damnation."_

_Remy turned his head in the wrong direction and smiled with blood-stained teeth. "Mother? Is that you? It's been so long... Is Father well? My brothers?"_

_"...Everyone is well. You'll see very soon," Sabishi responded. She tried to keep herself from sobbing as she watched the boy's faculties fading._

_A serene expression fell over the boy's face. "Ahh, that's good to hear... I'm happy to be back home... Sorry, I'd love to chat a little longer... but I'm really tired... I'll be heading... straight to bed... Oh... right... I remember... I don't have a bed... I always... slept... on... the... floor..._

_The nameless boy who had called himself Rembrandt van Vuuren fell forward._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**2:42 A.M Day Seven**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

"S-So all of this was just a sham? All because of Remy's final request?" Maya asked incredulously as a mixture of nerves and confusion filled her voice. Henry offered no response as he lay snoozing on her shoulder, clearly exhausted.

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for the deception, but both Sabishi and I take final requests seriously. That, and we hoped that we could save some lives."

Samuel scowled slightly. "But you were just assuming that Syd would have continued his game, regardless of the outcome. If Remy was wrong, then half of us would have lived and the other half would have been executed."

"Perhaps it was an educated guess, but, considering his penchant for continuing his master's work, I doubt he would have let the fun end so easily," Alejandra pointed out.

Jizoku cackled. "So, what about it, Syddy boy? What would you have done?"

The Surgeon offered a thoughtful expression. "I think I'll refrain from answering that question for now. Anyway, there's little point in a vote now. It seems this case has been tied up."

Alexander rested a hand over his chest. "I-I have to say, I feel terrible in a way. Even in his dying breath, before his fire was snuffed out, Remy was trying to do something for us. Perhaps ignorance truly is bliss."

"...I must admit, my deductions feel hollow in the wake of this, though it's a moot point now," Kiyomi mused in a somber tone.

The Undertaker wiped at her cheeks as she kept her head bowed. "...He had no way of knowing a Kirigiri would be there to piece it together. Whether it was a failure or not, I-I will remember what he tried to do for us."

"Hm, perhaps some of us. Let us not forget that Syd did not explicitly answer Jizoku's question. Had Remy succeeded, many of us may have been brutally killed. I wouldn't shed any tears over someone like that," Saino said in a disinterested tone.

Nozomi frowned as her tail whipped back and forth. "...I hate to say it, but she's not entirely wrong. Remy may have said he was doing it to save lives, but he had no way of knowing what would become of those who aren't human anymore. He probably just didn't care."

"Miss Nara, we shouldn't make such an assessment. Whatever happened in his past, I believe Remy had become a fine young man. I think he'd learned to be more open-minded. I don't think he saw such segregation between us," Sebastian said in a tired manner.

"Not to rain on your positivity, but we'll never really know for sure, will we?" Akeno asked as she raised a single brow. "People have done horrible things in the name of a greater good throughout history. Sacrificing the monsters for the humans? It may have been a worthy risk to him."

"...I'm kind of sad that didn't happen now. It would have made for such a beautiful work of art." Mackenize sighed in a dreamy tone.

Shiro huffed and stomped his feet like an impetuous child. "That's what I'm saying! No one being executed is so boring! If I had known what he was up to, I would have helped!"

"Scheisse! Can we stop assuming the worst?! We're all exhausted and I, for one, want to think Remy cared about all of us!" the Kitsune said as she rested her hands upon her hips.

"Indeed. Besides, this line of thought will only cause more division between all of us. Right now, we need to pull together instead of being divided!" Teleios exclaimed with a flutter of his wings.

The Ultimate Angel offered the Familiar a warm smile. "Spoken like a true king. He's right, though; nothing good can come from lingering on this. Instead of looking back, we need to move forward."

"I'm just glad no one else has to die tonight. Between Remy and Colleen, we've lost too many," Chase mused with a pained smile. He then glanced over at the Storyteller, who'd been silent. "Something on your mind, Dais?"

Daisuke thumbed his chin before shaking his head. "No, I just think we should focus on trying to get some rest, now that this is over. His plan may have not worked, but he tried to help in some form. The least we can do is honor that by soldiering on."

"I have to say, it was quite ingenious for a makeshift plan. However, because the truth has come to light, it was one that ultimately failed. Everything that Rembrandt aspired to do in his last moments was done in vain. There may be no executions this time around, but I'd be willing to bet there is no lack of despair. Very soon, you all will realize that everything you've strived for is for naught. Hope is the cruelest of lies. Once you accept that, you may finally discover solace... If you survive, that is," Syd said. A wicked smile played upon his lips. "This game is just beginning to get interesting..."

* * *

**19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

**OMAKE**

The camera focused on Annabelle as the little girl sat atop the desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She smiled brightly at the camera. "Hiya, everyone! I'm Annabelle, and this is the Post Game Talk Show!" Annabelle looked around before pouting. She leaned over the desk. "Kit, Tia and Haru said we had to do this together. Come on."

"Don't wanna," Kitai argued.

Annabelle huffed before turning back to face the camera. "So, Tia and Haru are busy this week with grown-up stuff, so I asked if Kit and I could host the show." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But Kit's not wanting to host."

"Is that a precious little mochi I see?" A voice off-screen interjected. Annabelle perked up, eyes wide with delight. Akeno ran onto the set a few moments later, scooping Annabelle into her arms and peppering kisses all over the little girl's face.

"Auntie Akeno, stop!" Annabelle protested. "It tickles!"

Akeno chuckled. "But you're just too cute, little mochi!"

Kitai nervously peeked his head over the top of the desk. "Auntie Keno?"

Akeno stopped and glanced over at the younger boy. "Is that a little minnow I see?" Kitai squeaked before sprinting away.

"Why are you here, Auntie Akeno?" Annabelle inquired. "Also, can you put me down?"

"Well, your big sis asked me and Alex to come here," Akeno explained, setting the little girl back onto the desk. A small squeal came from off-screen. Alexander then entered the shot, carrying Kitai in his arms.

"I caught a little minnow," he announced. Akeno bounded over to her boyfriend before taking Kitai from him and holding the young boy in her arms.

"My precious little minnow," Akeno cooed.

"Auntie Keno, can't breathe," Kitai protested.

"Why would Tia ask you to come here?" Annabelle interrupted. "She said Kit and I could do this on our own."

Akeno and Alexander shared a look. Alexander cleared his throat before speaking up. "Well, Anna, you see…uhm…Tia and Haru were planning…They were planning…" Annabelle's pout grew deeper as Alexander tried to stumble through an explanation.

"They were planning to interview us," Akeno interjected. "And Haru and Tia thought that since both of you are so grown-up you could interview us."

Annabelle immediately brightened up at this answer. "Really?" The two adults nodded. Annabelle hopped off the desk and gently pushed the couple over to the chairs. "Sit down. Tia and Haru always have their guests sit when they interview them."

"Alright, alright, no need to shove," Akeno responded. She and Alex sat down, Akeno setting Kitai down on her lap. "So, what do you want to ask us, mochi?"

"Why do you call me mochi?" Annabelle inquired.

Akeno smiled brightly. "Because you're sweet and squishy." For emphasis, she lightly pinched one of Annabelle's cheeks. "See, squishy."

"But I won't be squishy forever," Annabelle argued. "Tia said that she was squishy when she was ten, but then she lost it as she got older."

"Haru said her butt was squishy," Kitai stated, smiling up at Akeno. The couple began snickering.

Annabelle's eyes widened. "Kit, we weren't supposed to say that. Tia said Haru was in trouble for saying that."

"But Haru said it," Kitai argued.

"Haru also said fuck, and we can't say that either," Annabelle retorted. Her eyes widened while Akeno and Alexander started laughing loudly.

"My precious mochi and minnow have been corrupted," Akeno teased, tears streaming down her face from her laughter.

From far off-screen, Tiana could be heard screaming, "Haruto Shinta! You're a dead man!" A few seconds later, Haruto could be seen sprinting across the set.

Annabelle and Kitai waved at the man as he ran for his life. "Hi, Haru!" Annabelle chirped.

"Akeno, Alex, if I go to jail for killing my fiancé, you two are in charge of Anna and Kit," Tiana stated as she ran after Haruto.

"I thought they were asleep!" Haruto claimed.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Tiana shouted.

Akeno and Alexander looked off-screen, still laughing. "And Tiana's tickling Haruto," Akeno announced.

"That's anti-climactic," Alexander muttered.

"Can we end the show now?" Annabelle requested. "I wanna help Tia tickle Haru."

Akeno giggled, pressing a kiss against Annabelle's forehead. "Of course, mochi."

Annabelle turned to face the camera, a bright smile on her face. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"Anna, I need assistance!" Tiana shouted.

Annabelle ran off the set. "I'm coming, Tia!" Kitai stared off camera before shimmying out of Akeno's grasp. Once he was on the ground, he ran off the set as well.

"My little minnow!" Akeno cried, sprinting after the boy. Alexander stared at his girlfriend before chuckling.

"This has been the Post Game Talk Show, and we'll see you all after the next episode," Alexander stated, giving the camera a small wave.

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828111) by [NobodyImportant1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyImportant1/pseuds/NobodyImportant1)




End file.
